The Game That She Plays
by VanessaBabyS
Summary: I thought I was just playing hard to get, but I guess she'd seen it a different way. Demi Selena Demena Mitchie Alex
1. Chapter 1

** This story has always been on my mind but I never wrote it until reading KittySquyers story last night. So enjoy.**

Its not everyday when I get to stand in front of my locker and watch tons of students dart for the exit doors. Blurs of blues and greens jetting past me as I hold my notebook close to my chest as a tactic to not getting trampled on. Someone pulled the alarm, someone started the fire in the lunchroom, and someone blamed me for the entire thing. Once the halls grew silent I was met with the eyes of the principal, Mr. Morrison.

"Miss Russo," he signaled me into his office and I made it over to him without complaining. I took a seat across from him and began pulling on the string that was hanging off the side of my dark jeans before I shifted my green long sleeved top and sighed.

"This is the third offence in two weeks"

"But I didn't do it"

"Miss Russo one more offence like this and you'll be sentenced to a suspension"

"But I'm telling you I didn't do it"

"Oh really," he sat up before crossing his fingers against his desk. "Then tell me, who would want to do this to you?" I watched his face. Honestly I didn't know anyone who hated me as much as…

"We have one student who refused to leave the building," a woman's voice crept into the room and all I heard was a quiet muffle before the girl sat in the seat next to me.

"Miss Torres again?" Mr. Morrison didn't sound surprised and upon hearing the girl's name I felt my stomach turn. "How about I make something up for the two of you to do in this school that doesn't deal with turning it into a hell house. Miss Torres you can clean every white board and chalk board in this school for the rest of the week. Miss Russo you can help her, while recapping all the pens and replacing them as well as the erasers."

"Wait, How come I have more stuff then her?" I placed my notebook in my lap.

"Because you were going to burn down the lunchroom," a chuckle escaped from Mitchie. That's when I knew she was the one who did it. I crossed my arms and nodded.

"Miss Russo, this is your last call, we've cancelled school for the rest of the day so girls…get to work, when two o'clock hits you can leave," I didn't move. I was pissed to be honest, I had to work with the girl who at the moment didn't seem evil, but I knew she was going to make my life a living hell. I sat until she stood and made her way to the door.

"Can I at least work somewhere else? Like the back of the school and she can work on the front?" I honestly didn't want to spend any time with the girl, because once we were alone, I knew something was going to happen.

"Together," the man said before signaling me to head for the door. I pulled my notebook up and watched the girl leave out. I tried to ignore her when we were in the hall and I pushed everything into my locker but once we were lead to the first classroom and locked inside for ten minutes I felt like the girl was going to explode. First, she was smiling at me before she sat against one of the desks and then there was the glare.

"So, do you like what I did in the lunchroom?"

"Are you asking for my opinion?"

"Just answer"

"Why did you have to frame me for that? And all the other stuff too? I'm in hell with my parents because of what you're doing. They can't trust me and its frustrating to know that you're not doing something but everyone else thinks you're lying"

"Awe is Alex going to cry?"

"Are you going to stop being a bitch about everything?" That line must have triggered something in the girl because she tilted her head before her face went blank. She watched me and I could feel it. I began erasing the white board, reading over some of the words people scribbled against the thing here and there before I was pushed hard against the thing.

"Ow, what the hell is your…" I turned around and stopped speaking when I saw the girl holding her index finger up in front of me.

"No one, and I mean no one talks or make statements like that to me"

"Well if you…"

"Did I say that I was finished. I've been nice to you haven't I? Of course I was, but you don't like when people play nice do you? I know that………. and you know that..," she was inching closer towards me, my back hitting the board with a small thud. "You just want people to play rough. You need someone to play rough with you, because that's the type of girl you are, you like things rough," she placed her right hand against my arm and made her fingers wrap around my skin.

"What are you doing?"

"You know exactly what I'm doing don't you?" I could feel her grip tighten. The lock on the door turned and she pulled away before Mrs. Brown glanced at us.

"Girls, why haven't you cleaned the boards? You have thirty more classrooms to clean," the woman sighed and explained that we were going to just do the rooms in this hall before she left. I glanced over at Mitchie.

"Don't think this is over, because its not, its FAR from over," she reached for the erasers and began cleaning the board as I moved away from her but her fingers landed in between mine. "I want you to stay next to me."

"Um…I don't think so," I pulled myself away and went over to get the replacements erasers and began doing other things. Once we were done with the room she stood near the archway glancing into the hall.

"I don't like when people pull away from me," she pushed her hair behind her ear and I rose my eyebrow.

"Well if you would keep your hands to yourself I'm pretty sure that no one would pull away from you"

"Oh…I see….but you don't get it. The more you struggle, the harder it'll get"

"The harder what will get?" I made it over to the girl passing her and heading for the next class as she tagged behind.

"You'll see," she mumbled to herself before I glanced around the next room. I've never had a class in here, not once. I made it next to the board, the room was a bit dark considering the blinds were closed and the room was a dim yellow color. Desks were placed in a semi circle with a television in the middle of the floor. Mitchie stepped into the room and closed the door.

"What are you doing?"

"Its of no concern to you as of right now," she pressed her fingers against the lock on the thing and my stomach twisted.

"No concern? I'm in this room with you. You start fires, you push people down stairs and you blame me for that crap and locking doors is of no concern to me?" She pulled her leather jacket off of her arms and ran her fingers down her skin as if she was cold. I watched her, unaware of what she was trying to do.

"You know Alex…"

"Look I'm not like that," I let out the most unconvincing I'm not a lesbian line ever.

"Of course you're not," the entire school knew of Mitchie and the game's she tended to play on any and everyone. She went both ways, and I myself didn't like the girl at all. And I knew she played with everyone's head, she hyped them up and get them to do things just by using her sex appeal. But I was one of the girls she could never toy with, I was one of those she could never get to.

"Can we just clean this stuff and leave?" I spoke and she made her way over to me, her smooth shoulder glistening in the dim light. Her dark eyes connected with mine and I looked away scrubbing the board. Her fingers wrapped around my waist from behind and I jumped before pulling away.

"You can't just touch people"

"Of course not, I'm just touching you," her voice echoed in my head and I backed away into the television. "Nervous?"

"Would you stop that? We have to be cleaning this board…"

"Alex, Alex, Alex…," she made it over to me again and I went behind the chairs. "Look if you continue to back away from me I'm going to have to hurt you…and you don't want that to happen do you? Of course you don't"

"I'm getting out of here," I watch the girl walk over to the door.

"I wanna see you try"

"I'm not scared of you"

"Really? Prove it"

"Why are you trying to make my life a living hell?"

"I'm not. You see I'm trying to get you to take advantage of the offer that's in front of you. We can have a little fun and no one has to know," she pulled down the shade against the door.

"I'm not like every other girl and guy you like to play around with, I have standards and you don't meet ANY of the requirements," I was near the window as her fist slammed against something.

"Are you calling me a whore?"

"If the shoe fits," I watched as she scowled at me before grabbing a near by desk and pulling it near the room door.

"One thing you need to know about this room, this was one of the first classrooms in the building to be used as a storage room. That lock right there can't be opened from the outside," she was getting close to me again. I could run to the other side of the room and trip over a few desks or stand my ground, besides I wasn't scared of this girl as much as I was afraid of her when others were around. She stopped in front of me. "And you're not going to leave this room until I get what I want"

"Sorry but like I said, I have standards," her hands met both of my wrist and she held them down to my side as she stepped into me.

"And I don't have standards? I've always had standards, and maybe I do play with people's heads but I've NEVER slept with any of them"

"Or so you say," her nails dig into my arm as I whimpered.

"You think I've slept with all those people?"

"Let me go"

"Do you really think that?"

"You're hurting me," I was letting the girl gain control over me. I was falling against the window and letting her grip my arms tighter.

"I can hurt you anyway that I want…and since you've called me a whore, its going to cost you," she slowly rose my arms slowly towards the middle of the window where my hands were now placed against my shoulders with her fingers now between mine. Her breath was beating against my skin now. I studied her eyes.

"W-why are you doing this?"

"Because I like you and I want you to like me"

"You show people you like them by locking them into a room with you and almost burning down a school?"

"If it helps," she seemed to study my face waiting for me to give her any sign that it was okay for her to kiss me. I swallowed hard letting my eyes look towards the classroom. "Look at me," she whispered as I ignored her. "LOOK AT ME," she demanded pushing my hands against the glass harshly. I could feel my skin begin to ach.

"Ow-ow-ow, okay," I faced her again. Her tense look became gentle.

"I just want to taste you," her eyes shifted a few times before I looked down at her lips. I knew she was going to kiss me, I could feel it. My arms were burning now, my fingers aching and my stomach turning harshly.

"Please, leave me alone," my voice cracked as the girl let my arms go but she still stayed where she was.

"I don't want to play rough with you, so just give in"

"To what? You wanting to touch me? No thank you!"

"I just don't want to hurt you,"

"Good," I was trying to push the girl away, my fingers brushed against her shirt raising it a bit. My fingers connected with her skin before my skin tingled. Heard her suck in air as I moved away.

"Alex, I'm not usually nice to people and you're really pushing me to the point of no return…I don't want to…," a knock came to the door followed by voices. I ran over to the door, pushing the desk away before opening it.

"Oh I didn't know anyone was in here," it was a cleaning guy who've I've never seen before. I heard feet behind me and faced Mitchie. She pulled her jacket on and left the classroom and soon was out of the school.

"I'm not doing this by myself," I made my way out the room as my eyes adjusted to the light. I was close to the door when Mr. Morrison glanced at me.

"Miss Russo where do you think you're going?"

"Mitchie left, I'm not cleaning this stuff by myself,"

"Do you know where she went?"

"No"

"Miss Russo you are going to clean those boards, now"

"No I'm not"

"Miss Russo," I turned towards the door and held the knob. "If you leave out of this building you will be suspended for the next two days," I faced the man and kicked the door. I was pissed, I could just leave out but my mom and my dad would have my head for it.

"This is going to take forever," I let out, feeling tears come to my eyes.

"Then I suggest you get started, and since you were willing to leave before two, every board is going to be scrubbed"

"WHAT?"

"The school closes at seven, hurry up," the man stared at me before walking to his office. I swear I wanted to cry, I wanted to just break down and go into a fetal position. I made it back to where I was suppose to be, and without having anyone to argue with I scrubbed the walls and moved on.

Hours later my stomach was growling I made it out of the school a few minutes before seven with my phone in hand. I dialed home and made it to the front gate of the school. I had no way of getting home because the school buses were gone and I didn't have money to catch a public bus, so walking was going to kill me. I sighed when no one answered my call, and slid my phone into my pocket before making my way towards my house which was seven miles away. It was dark, the moon was high and cars were few, there was barley any passing by.

"Alex," I didn't want to turn around when I heard my name. It was Mitchie and I knew it. I made my way walking fast as the lights behind me grew brighter and towards the left Mitchie was in her car. "I'll drive you home"

"No thank you"

"Please get in the car"

"No"

"ALEX GET IN THE CAR"

"Oh sure I'd love to get in the car with someone as deranged as you"

"I'm sorry for yelling but I want you in the car"

"No"

"GOD WHY ARE YOU SO COMPLIATED?"

"Because I can be, go away"

"I will pull over and make you get in this car"

"Are you trying to kidnap me?"

"I really want you to get in the car"

"And you'll take me home?"

"Yes"

"You will take me straight home?"

"Please get in the car"

"I want to know one thing first. How come you haven't paid any attention to me until today and now you're being so desperate?"

"I'm not being desperate and because…"

"And why do you frame me for stuff?"

"I'll answer things if you get in," I watched her finally stop driving and sit in the road. I looked around and found I was still relatively close to the school. I ran my fingers through my hair and made it over to the girl and her car before getting in. She was smiling at me as I sat my backpack in her backseat. She was staring at me, smiling and scaring the crap out of me as I pulled my seatbelt on. Her fingers ran through my hair as she pushed some of my hair behind me ear.

"Can you take me home now?"

"I'll take you home after we get something to eat"

"You said you'd take me straight home"

"Can you like…. not make me yell, I want to take you out"

"Whyyy," I whined as she rolled her eyes.

"Please can I take you out?"

"Then will you take me home?" she smiled before driving away. I watched as things became unfamiliar to me.

"So why do you vandalize the school and hurt people just to blame me?"

"Because I knew something would get us together"

"You did all of that just to get close to me?"

"Something like that"

"You're sick"

"I'm sorry for getting you in trouble, I just didn't know what else to do, besides I thought you never would give me the time of day"

"Oh this isn't a date"

"Says you"

"What do you want from me?"

"….Everything," she made a few more turns before stopping in the middle of nowhere.

"Where are we?"

"The lake"

"I thought we were getting something to eat?" I watched as she slid her seat belt off and placed her hand against my lock and moving my seatbelt across me. I watched her smile before reaching into the backseat and pulling something up.

"I bought something already," she revealed some tacos and fruits and two bottles of water and orange juice.

"I can't believe this," I placed my head in my hands.

"What?"

"You, I can't believe you..and I can't believe I'm letting myself get into this"

"Huh," she placed everything on the dashboard and fell back into her seat. "Can you at least try to like me?"

"You are desperate"

"I know, but only for you," she was smiling at me, I could barley see her until she clicked on the light.

"I don't get this. I've never had class with you and yet you like me?"

"We have had class together when we were in eighth grade"

"Eighth grade?"

"Yeah, and that's when I kind of fell for you"

"In eighth grade?"

"Yes," she sat up. "You were in the corner of the classroom with your hair falling all over your face and I was the girl on the other end of the classroom admiring you without you knowing. I wasn't a big bully back then," her eyes fell onto my lips. "And I've always wanted to kiss you, touch you….have you…since then," she took a deep breath and gave me a taco that was neatly wrapped. Her fingers went against mine and I met her eyes.

"I don't know why you like me, I'm nothing special"

"But you are, you're not like anyone else at the school, you're beautiful and you know what you want"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you don't know it yet, but you want me as much as I want you," she bit her bottom lip and sat up before grabbing her something to eat. I glanced out the window and began eating.

"I don't want you"

"…I hate when you say that"

"I only said it once"

"When someone tells you that they are willing to let you have them you should…"

"I should what, say here I am and let you do what you want with me? It doesn't work that way"

"I didn't mean anything by it. Do you know how long I've been waiting to just sit with you and talk and…..I want you to just give me a chance"

"I can't"

"Why?"

"Because I don't know you and you like to make me get things on my permanent record that I don't need on there"

"That's all?"

"All? Look you're a semi-nice girl but…I'm just not interested"

"Then you want me to hurt you?"

"What?"

"Because no one tells me no"

"Did you just say you'd hurt me?"

"I don't want to hurt you, but I will, and it seems like that's what's going to happen. I just…I thought you would.."

"I would what? Let you feel me up? No thank you," I dropped my taco and pulled on the door getting out.

"Please Alex, just…damn it," she slammed the car door. I wasn't aware of her following me until she grabbed my already bruised arm from earlier. I faced her, barley able to see as she grabbed my face and her lips came against mine. They were soft I admit and she held me close to her never moving just letting a gentle tingling overtake my skin before I held her shoulders and pushed back. She let me go and I took a deep breath. Her fingers ran down from my face onto my belt.

"Hey," I hit her hand away.

"Stop fighting me"

"Stop feeling on me"

"You need me to get home"

"Why are you trying to do this," I could feel the tears press against my eyes.

"…, don't cry"

"I'm not going to cry," I continued to make it towards the dark road.

"FINE. I'll take you home," she sounded pissed.

"You're lying"

"I'll take you home," she made it back to her car and I watched her start it and move things around on the inside. I made it to where she was, sat back in the thing and didn't face her as she began driving again. I told her where I lived and she drove there slowly but surely.

"You know I'm usually not this nice to people"

"You said that before"

"I could hurt you"

"…………….."

"But I don't think I could stand your tears"

"I"

"I'm going to make your life a living hell from now on. So don't expect me to act nice in school. I will ignore you, I will shove you, I will find a way to hurt you….and you won't be able to prove it," we stopped in front of my house.

"This is why I can't be with you"

"Good," she said as I removed my seatbelt and she did the same thing. I was reaching for the door when she pulled my arm. I faced her. She shifted in her seat almost standing and I watched her because I didn't know what she was doing. She was slowly climbing in front of me in my chair.

"Stop," I hit her arm but she climbed into my lap and was facing me.

"There will be no mercy," she whispered against my lips as I tried my best to move my hands from hers. She was holding my fingers tightly, my skin felt like it was going to bruise and my bones crack. Her lips fell against mine hard. I was whimpering under her grip as her fingers left mine and I went to hitting her but she rose her hand.

"STOP," I stared at her, my heart speeding up. Her palm landed against my face so hard that the sound from the impact was still echoing in my ear. I was about to scream when her lips came against mine again. My face was pounding as her tongue slid into my mouth and I was basically caving in to her forcing herself on me. She stopped brushing her tongue against mine and pulled back.

"Starting now, you mean nothing to me," I watched her. She seemed hurt to even say those words. My heart was pounding, I was scared f what she was going to do and my legs were aching. Her knee was between my legs and I had to get away from her.

"Get off," I whispered.

"You meant the world to me," she kissed me. "But you've brung this upon yourself," her hands landed against the rim of my shirt.

"Stop," I pushed her and she knocked into the ceiling before her hand landed against my face again.

"YOU STOP," I was caving in under her, my heart was hurting bad. My face was stinging.

"Please I thought you liked me"

"I did…but I don't like getting turned down"

"Please stop, please stop, please…please," I could see lights come on from my house.

"And now you're begging?"

"Please…."

"I still like you," she said her lips crashing against mine again. I let out a loud sigh of pain before she finally crawled off of me and out the car door. I was shaking when she extended her hand out to me. I took it, scared of getting slapped again and as she lifted me from the car the house door opened.

"Alex?" I saw my mom. I faced Mitchie, letting her hand go and stumbling away from her.

"Your backpack," she said as I turned around to get it. She grabbed it and studied my mom from a distance. "If you want it, kiss me"

"Mitchie my mom doesn't…"

"Kiss me," she was using me and I knew it. I slowly grabbed my backpack and made it into her. She smiled and I sighed before kissing her, the first time I actually kissed back. I tried pulling back but she continued to pull me back in and when she was satisfied my mom saw the kiss she pulled back.

"See you at school," she waved at me, slammed her car door and got in the car. And as soon as she snapped her seatbelt she drove away. I couldn't say anything to my mom when I made it into the house.

"Alex…what was that?" I stayed quiet making it into my room. "What happened to your face?"

"Mom I just want to sleep," I sat on my bed as she stared at me.

"Who was that girl?"

"Mitchie," I let out as my mom nodded.

"Did she do that to you?" When she asked that I almost cried as I nodded. "Alex what do you see in that girl?"

"Nothing anymore," I laid against my pillow and let the tears fall freely. I thought if I would of played hard to get she would of liked me, but then she always liked me, so why couldn't I let her in. I pulled a pillow over my face and screamed. My door was closed and I let my heart break……….

**Just a little twist at the end.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Okay everyone asking for another chapter here you go but most of the pressure came from KittySqyres lol.**

The beeping of my alarm clock is what awoke me. I stretched and could feel a small thumping feeling against my cheek. I clicked my table side light on and stood up making it into the bathroom and once inside I saw it. The large palm shaped red mark against my face. I let my eyes shift around the thing, studying it before I pulled out a make-up bag. I ran my fingers around the inside of the thing and pulled out a tube that I've never used and laid it against the sink. After my shower I would have to apply it to the spot where Mitchie hit me. A lump didn't take long to form in my throat when I thought about the girl. In a weird way I still couldn't push her out of my head. I liked her I admit it only to myself but I couldn't admit it to her. The damage she caused against me is making me think twice about these feelings I've had for this girl for a while. I must make myself hate her, she hit me, she used me, and I can't let her get away with it. I studied myself in the mirror for a while before hopping in the shower, I was tired but I had to get on with the day.

An hour later and I was dressed and ready to leave. I stood in my jeans and an orange top with a gold necklace hanging long around my neck.

"You need a ride to school?" my mom asked in her robe with curlers in her hair.

"No thanks, I'll take the school bus"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

"Stay away from Mitchie please honey"

"I will, but the only thing is, will she stay away from me?" I hiked my backpack over my shoulder, kissed my mom's cheek and left the house ready to head into hell. Because I remembered what Mitchie said, she was going to make my life a living hell, she was going to shove and push me, and after everything she did, I wasn't ready for it. The school bus was on time, I took a seat in the back and I leaned against the seat sighing over and over again. I barley knew what we were passing, a few trees, cars, maybe people but that was all. When the bus finally stopped and kids stood I peeked out into the student parking lot. I saw Mitchie's black convertible sitting in its usual spot minus its owner. I stood up, adjusted myself and made it to the front of the thing before climbing off and a voice erupted next to me.

"Hi Alex, are you ready for today?" Mitchie smiled at me as I stopped moving and looked away from her. A thumping overpowered my ears and I couldn't make out any sounds except of my beating heart and the girl in front of me. She stood in a short gray shirt, her boots were black and up to her knees matching her shirt, while her hair was flat against her face, barley alive at all.

"Can't you give me a break today, you did smack me last night…twice," I faced the girl and she smiled.

"Oh that wasn't even half the pain I'll cause you if you don't behave," she ran her fingers down my arm as I looked at her hand shift.

"I just want to get this day over with," I pushed past the girl but she made her fingers fall into mine as she yanked me back.

"You do things my way do you understand?"

"And if I don't?"

"Oh you don't want to test me, now be a good girl," she walked into me, her fingers brushing against my face as her lips landed against mine. "I really like you Alex," her breath played gently across my skin as I shook. "I'll see you later," she moved away from me and hurriedly rushed to her car as my heart was beating. I made it into the school and over to my locker where the words "BITCH," was scribbled across it. I wanted to scream, I really did but I just went over and opened the thing before grabbing a few wet wipes and scrubbing the outside. I placed all my things where they had to be before I noticed a note. I pulled it aside when someone walked past and when the hall became quiet I lifted it and opened it.

_So today is going to be simple. If you do as I say I won't hurt you, meaning I won't cause harm to your reputation. But you, as well as I, know that I have to do some physical harm, nothing big, unless you give in to me and become my girl, then I'll make it all stop…._

_ XOXO Mitchie_ (followed by lip prints)

I balled the note up and made my way to the trash can, tossing it into the bin before sighing. I saw Mitchie, we were the only two still in the hall. I couldn't be late for class but she was signaling me over. I watched her, she seemed even more desperate but I made it back to my locker, closed it and made my way to class ignoring her now calls to me. The room was alive with the students, I took my seat and began my work. I didn't want to think about the girl who would put her plan into play against me. I did my work, actually had a chance to speak in class with my friends but when the bell rung I saw Mitchie across the hall glaring at me. I step outside of the classroom and make it towards my locker before the next thing I see is the floor. My hands are getting squished by my body weight and as I turn over I see a crowd of people ooing and awing.

"Ow," I push myself up and gather my books before my head is shoved into the locker behind me but I miss it by an inch and only loose my balance. I lay flat against the ground before Mitchie stares down at me.

"When people don't listen they get hurt," she looked behind her and stretched her hand out to me as she scared the kids away glaring at them and stomping. I didn't want to grab her hand, I thought it was a trick but right now I had to trust her, or she'd really do something to me. I stood up as she bent down and grabbed my books.

"I'll walk you to your locker," my head was spinning as I see three images of her before they shake and go back to one.

"My head hurts"

"As it should," I stumbled into the girl. I was feeling weak from the push she gave me not so long ago and when we were at my locker I fell against it.

"I never wanted to hurt you Alex"

"You could have fooled me"

"What's your locker combination?" I watched her hold my things. I pressed my fingers against the thing as the school bell rung. I opened my locker and let her ramble through it.

"What did you ever see in Nate?" she pulled a picture of me and my ex off the door of the thing, Nate and I was cuddling under a tree as our friend snapped our picture. The both of us wearing blues of different shades.

"He never hurt me, that's what I saw in him"

"But I don't want to hurt you…but you're doing this…you, not me"

"I'm forcing you to physically abuse me?"

"Yes by not accepting me…Look I want you soooo bad, and it may not seem like it but you have me under your grip and its killing me to know that I can't get out of it"

"So if I told you to really stop, to not do this to either of us would you?"

"I just…can we talk outside of school?"

"Sorry the last time I went anywhere with you I ended up getting molested and beaten by you"

"And I'm sorry, its just…"

"Don't, I don't want you"

"Do you know what you're doing by always saying that to me?" Mitchie glanced at the double doors. "Is Nate the only guy you've been with?"

"What does it matter to you?"

"It matters because…." She hit the locker. "It just does, god YOU DON'T GET IT DO YOU?"

"Why do I make you so mad?" Mitchie faced me after I slammed my locker and plucked the picture of Nate from her fingers.

"Its not you, it's the fact that I can't have you and it hurts and its confusing me and its pissing me off…its everything about me feeling this way. I could have had numerous girls, they're all exceptionally beautiful, stunning even, but none of them are you. None of them sends me into this long dark tunnel where light will never come because all I continue to get is denied by the girl that I want to just love me"

"I'm not your mother, I don't just offer my love out to anyone," I began making it towards my next class as Mitchie followed behind. Never had I seen her so vulnerable and almost broken.

"I want you…to love me, there I said it"

"And what? I'm suppose to accept that? Like I said, I don't want you," I was near my classroom when I fell backwards against the floor, this time my head connected with the ground harshly. The girl crawled above me as I barley opened my eyes, my head was hurting and I swear it might have been bleeding.

"Stop saying that," she hissed at me through her teeth. "Just…give me a chance"

"You're hauling me to the ground, threating me, I can't have someone like you in my life," she looked pitiful above me, with her fingers holding down my arms and her eyes looking off into the distance.

"What can I do to make you change your mind?"

"I'm not changing my mind"

"Please…there has to be something," she was finally at her lowest point and she let me see it. I didn't want to risk being the floor's new ornament so I stayed quiet as she helped me up once again. I didn't speak and neither did she and soon she was out of the hall in a few seconds and I had a chance to head to class, dazed and confused.

I slept through most of the other classes I had that day. I was catching up with the much needed sleep that was getting to me as well as the pain my head was still experiencing. Once the final bell rung for the day I noticed I wasn't blamed for anything. I went with the rest of the students out to the busses before I saw a small crowd gathering around where Mitchie usually parks. I didn't care. I got on the bus and took my back seat as something flew out towards the group surrounding the distant area. I watched as some of the kids moved back, others to the side and a few ducked. The bus was moving to leave when I saw Mitchie, she was tossing things out of her car into the street and at others. It wasn't of my concern. I watched the girl break down.

"Stop the bus, I want to get off," the bus lady thought I was joking but when I ran up to her door she stopped and let me off. I made it over to Mitchie, pushing kids left and right before grabbing the girl's arm.

"What are you doing?" I whispered as her eyes seemed to get lost in mine.

"What does it matter?" she yanked away and hopped in her car starting it as I shooed the students away. When they were sure the girl wasn't going to fling things anymore the parking lot was becoming normal again, an empty row of nothing but teachers cars.

"You threw out some amazing cd's," I smiled as the girl placed her seatbelt on. "Oh the Beatles, classic," I let out before the girl backed up. "This is all of your stuff you know, you wouldn't just want to leave it here would you?"

"I'm fine with leaving it," she began speeding off as I watched her, unmoving until her car stopped near the school gate. She slowly backed my way once more.

"You mean the world to me, rather you know it or not," she let out something I doubt I was meant to ever hear. "I just…I don't know how to not act this way. Its who I am. I was raised to be this tough kind of girl…and I can see that you like people who….just someone who's not me, I get it…fine," she took a deep breath before looking down at something. She was scaring me now, and not like the part when she'll hit me, but like she was going to do something crazy.

"I do need a ride home," I honestly told the girl as she watched me. She was looking at the ground and the things she tossed out before getting from the car and pulling up her things.

"Did you hear me? I said I do need a ride home," she didn't talk she finally stood in front of me and slowly ran her hands across mine as she pulled the cd's from them. "Are you honestly going to make me walk?"

"No," she didn't look at me, she tossed everything in the back and hopped in the car. I made it to the other side and got in before she hit play on the radio.

"You gave me a headache you know that?"

"….sorry"

"If you really do like me why can't you just act nice? Or like actually say nice things instead of.."

"What do you want me to do?" she stopped at a red light and was questioningly glancing over at me.

"Well I'd really appreciate it if you didn't abuse me, that's a start. And my mom is still freaking out about last night, and the entire bruise thing on my cheek.."

"What bruise?"

"Oh this one," I ran my fingers across my cheek slowly, it wasn't as sore as earlier.

"I'm…I didn't want to hurt you, I was stupid and I'm sorry"

"That's a start," I smiled before leaning down in my seat. "I've always seen you as being mean on the outside and sweet on the inside, or like having a creamy fluffy middle. I forgive you for…abusing me"

"You're stupid"

"What?"

"You heard me, you're stupid," we were heading somewhere near district seventeen.

"I'm stupid now?"

"I don't want you to forgive me, I NEVER meant to do that to you," she stopped the car after parking and got out.

"Um, where are we?"

"At my house"

"Why?"

"Because you said you needed a ride home, but you didn't say which home," she opened my door and reached for my hand. I took it and almost tripped over the stupid curb but Mitchie caught me in her arms before smiling.

"So now you're falling for me? That's good," she helped me stand before I rolled my eyes.

"You're so corny," her hand was still connected with mine. The air outside was very still, the sun was hot, and birds were chirping loudly.

"Come on," she lead me towards the front door and I didn't know if I should of went inside or not. But she stepped in exposing a large living room with three large couches and a small glass table with knick knacks everywhere. I sighed and went inside closing the door. "Mom? Mom?...Mom why aren't you home?"

"You live here?"

"No I just broke in"

"Fair enough," I giggled and she rolled her eyes heading towards some steps near the back of the room.

"You coming?"

"Um, I….sure," I made it over to her, following closely behind up the stairs. The hall was narrow only three doors were up there, all closed until she pushed one open. A large queen sized bed with a book shelf to the left and a computer desk sat decorated with tons of photos.

"Ex's?" I asked noticing some of the people.

"Not really. Friends mostly"

"But I've seen you kiss a lot of them," I plucked a picture of a girl in a bathing suit. Her hair was long and blonde, her blue bikini was the only color against the picture and she was posing with one finger in her mouth and her hand on her hip.

"She wasn't important," Mitchie pulled the picture from me and glanced at it before putting it back against her computer desk.

"So she wasn't important and yet you keep pictures of her and all of these others all around your room?"

"I have something to show you," the girl tossed her phone onto her bed and made it over to another door, much like a closest and signaled me over.

"What is it?"

"Can you just trust me?"

"I want to, but I can't," she nodded and disappeared inside. I glanced at another picture. It was of a guy, he seemed like her friend since I've never met him before, but pictures down I saw the girl kissing him in one picture. My stomach dropped and I had to look away. How could I still like her after what's she'd done to me?

"Here," she carried some make-up over which would cover up the spot I exposed against my cheek. She then opened a small box, maybe twelve inches by three inches and dug inside of it pulling out a photo of me.

"How'd you get that?"

"We were in eighth together remember, and do you recall this?"

"My days as a cheerleader? Okay how did you get this?"

"A friend"

"A friend? As in?"

"A friend," she nudged my shoulder making it over to her bed as I followed sitting next to her.

"I want you to know that this is completely creepy"

"Thanks," she smiled before pulling her boots off and climbing completely in the bed, I saw her skirt shift up her leg. Her smooth thighs calling to me. I looked away as the girl settled on her stomach. "I've never cared for anyone as much as I've cared for you"

"But you barley know me"

"It doesn't matter, because in some way it feels like I do," she continued to pull things from the box as I crossed my legs. Hers still calling to me, my heart leaping every time she shifts.

"So, you like the view?" I couldn't believe she saw my eyes were studying her legs.

"I didn't..I"

"Its okay, I want you to look," she finally closed the box and sat up. Her skirt was now a few inches from exposing whatever she had under the fabric. I looked away and glanced towards the window.

"Why did you choose to talk to me now?"

"Hey I've been getting you in trouble for the past seven months"

"All of that was you?"

"Afraid so"

"Wow"

"I wasn't trying to get you in trouble, its hard for me to talk to people and you…you're not like anyone else, you're different, and very hard to get"

"Is that what you're doing? Trying to change my mind?"

"Is it working?" she spoke and I studied her face. I shrugged without speaking as she rose her fingers up to my chin. I watched her, I was scared that she was going to yell at me or something, maybe even hit me. She brushed some of my hair behind my ear and climbed towards me. "We're going in a good direction," she whispered against my lips as my heart pounded against my chest. I swear I heard it in my ears as she smiled. She inched into my face and I let her get close enough to gently peck me before I pulled back.

"Sorry," she whispered putting things back in her box.

"Do you have anything to eat?" that was random.

"Oh, you don't want to go home?"

"No," I said as she smiled and nodded. "You know its been exactly an hour and you haven't yelled at me once, or pushed me"

"Yeah, I'm still sorry about that"

"We should eat something," I made it off the bed knocking into a side table before catching my balance"

"I must be getting good"

"At what?" I asked.

"Making you fall for me," she hopped off the bed smiling before putting her box back where it was.

"I'm not falling for you"

"Okay, of course you aren't," her eyes flickered when she walked out the door and towards he steps.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means," she refaced me at the edge of the steps. "That I can see it in your eyes, I can see it in the way you just let me kiss you, you're falling for me, and the fact that my legs are smooth to the touch," she rose one eyebrow expecting me to counter whatever she just said but my heart was beating so fast I didn't know what to say. She made it down the stairs and I followed reluctantly until we made it into a very narrow kitchen. The counters were against one wall, and the stove and fridge against another, with enough space left over for us to stand.

"So what would you like? We have, ew old Chinese food, oh frozen pizza, chicken nuggets, or if it all sounds stomach turning we can head to a restaurant"

"It doesn't matter," I was trying to give her the option of what we should do.

"Well I for one….," she was about to finish when a loud banging noise erupted from the front. She didn't get startled and went towards the noise as her bare feet smacked the hardwood.

"Mom, dad, do you always have to cause this much noise when you come home?" I appeared next to Mitchie as she spoke.

"Another one?" her dad called out. "Kid take my advice," the main pointed to me, "don't go out with her, she's unstable just like her mother," then he passed me. His wife seemed nice at first. Her hair was pinned up, her clothes neat but she sized me up in no time.

"Mitchie if this is going to be another one of your sex trips I hope you keep it out of my house, because that..," yes, she called me a that. "Is not what I want for my daughter."

"Mom, its not like that and I've told you I've never slept with any of them"

"Tell it to all those noises I've heard before," she tossed her purse onto the couch and went out of the room. I was feeling totally awkward now.

"Well those are my parents," she let out. I didn't want to look her in the eyes so I focused on my hands. "I'm sorry you had to meet them like this, but its better this way, they're worse on other days."

"Is it true?"

"What?"

"That you slept with…"

"No, my mom doesn't know me. Nothing happened between me and any of the other people I've brought here before you…I should stop shouldn't I?"

"Its okay, Its not like we're together, you don't have to tell me anything," I looked up.

"I would NEVER lie to you. My mom could possible be drunk right now, she does that a lot, and my dad's the humor in it all…on some days," she wanted me to take it in, I saw the desperation in her eyes. I just nodded. "I'll go and put my boots on and we can go," I nodded and she ran up the stairs. Her dad came back into the room.

"So what's you name sweet heart?"

"Alex"

"Alex? As in the girl from eighth grade or some other chick named Alex?"

"Eighth grade?"

"So its not you," the man unbuckled a loop on his belt and sat against his couch.

"The girl from Monroe public school? That's me," I let out as the man rose his beer up to me and taking a sip.

"Good, so she finally snagged ya I see. Look doll, my daughter has been hurt a lot more than the average person, and I'd do anything to take her pain away. You're all she talks about, she talks about you non stop, she cries because of you, and she's been in and out of more relationships then I've seen in my entire life because of you. Just a fair warning, you hurt my baby girl, and I'd kill you," he sipped his beer again. "And its no joke girly"

"I hurt her and I get killed…check," I didn't know if I should tell him we weren't dating, he seemed pretty convinced that we were.

"Damn straight you'd get killed. Hey what team do you like?"

"Team?"

"Yeah, basketball"

"I don't know, I don't watch much of it"

"Well don't you have a daddy to watch it with?"

"Yeah but that's what my brothers are for"

"Oh so you've got brothers? How old?"

"Um I have two younger brothers both are nine"

"Damn, I've always wanted a boy, love Mitchie to death but I wanted a boy. I guess she kinda feels in some of the requirements, she likes basketball, plays it well. Drives better then any man I've seen and has a girlfriend, a damn good one I hope," he sipped his beer again and Mitchie came down the stairs in her knee black boots again. "Damn Mitchie, what you trying to do score on the first night?" Her mouth went open when he said that and I just giggled as she turned a bit red.

"Dad shut up," she walked over to him hitting his arm before pulling a silver canister off the television near him.

"She's a beauty, I told her about not breaking your heart," he sipped on his beer again until his wife walked in. "Why you gotta come in here with your ugly-ness, see kid," he signaled to me again, "Mitchie got her looks from her daddy"

"No dad I think I've got them from mom," she pulled out some money from the thing and set it back in place.

"Mitchie what are you doing? Where are you going?"

"Out with Alex"

"Dressed like that?"

"I wore this this morning"

"Yeah but that's before I knew you had another one"

"Mom," Mitchie made it over towards me grabbing my hand. "We're just hanging out"

"Sure you are, and once you come back in here tonight crying…"

"She ain't," her father cut in. "This here is that Alex girl Mitchie's been talking about for three years, she's a beauty"

"Lets go," Mitchie ignored her parents who were still rambling and we went t her car.

"You weren't lying"

"About what?"

"About liking me since eighth"

"I would never lie about something like that," she let my hand go and made it to the other side of her car. She let me see her crazy family, maybe she could meet my very semi-normal one. I climbed in and put on my seatbelt.

"Mitchie its been exactly two hours now"

"For?"

"Well its not really for? Its just you haven't yelled"

"And you want to know why? Its because you've given me a chance, and I'm not that bad am I?"

"No, you're not," I giggled and pressed play on her music player.

"So where do you want to go to?"

"I'm thinking, I want to go back to the lake."

"Really?"

"Yeah," I was watching her drive as a smile crept over her face.

"Okay, so more tacos?"

"Sure," I giggled before staring out the window.

**This is turning into something, I don't know what yet. Enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took a while to update. I couldn't transition some of the stuff together also thanksgiving and black Friday as well as school work was the only thing on my mind.**

**P.S…Mitchie's evil side will be back in the next chapter.**

Mitchie and I made it into the taco corner restaurant and ordered our food, and now we were waiting next to the counter for our orders. The place was very condensed, only six tables and a small drive threw outside. Mitchie moved towards the front of the counter and added something else as I glanced outside, the streets were packed.

"Hi," someone touched my shoulder and upon turning around I noticed a girl, one from Mitchie's pictures.

"Hi"

"Um, so you're here with her?" she didn't really mind pointing at the girl as I nodded. "Word of advice she only has time for two people in the world," the blonde glanced at Mitchie, twirling her curls between her fingers.

"Two people?"

"Yeah! Herself, and Alex, and you are?"

"I think you're the one who came over here"

"Sorry I have bad manners, the name's Jordan"

"Alex"

"No seriously who are you?"

"Alex!"

"The Alex? As in…"

"Yes eighth grade Alex, am I famous or something?" Mitchie was still waiting behind some people at the counter.

"You might as well be, so you're finally going with Mitchie huh?"

"N…"

"Well I want you to know that she likes to lie a lot. And I don't care how much she's been waiting on you to give her the time of day, she's still the same Mitchie I once knew."

"And that would be?"

"She'll lie to you first by saying she's never slept with anyone before you, it's a trick, she likes to lie, she likes to use people and have her way with them, and you are definitely her catch of the day. She's been scheming to get a hold of you from day one. And you finally fell for it"

"I didn't fall for anything"

"So you guys haven't slept together yet?"

"I don't know you, so I think this conversation is over"

"Fine," she rose up her hands. "But don't say I didn't warn you. If you don't believe me, she has a notebook with pink pages…..in it are at least five pages of names…every person on that list is who's she's trying to sleep with. Those crossed out are those she's already got to, circled is who's next and your name, well…its at the top, or soon to be added to the list"

"Jordan?" Mitchie finally made it over to me.

"Yeah its me, came for something to eat, but you've spoiled my appetite," the girl passed by us without another word and made it out the door in a few seconds flat.

"What did she say to you?" I watched Mitchie's eyes fill with concern.

"Nothing really"

"She lies a lot"

"Order sixteen," a man spoke from behind the counter. A small bag filled with tacos and fries were sealed to perfection.

"I should get that," Mitchie spoke as I nodded. I faced the door Jordan left and couldn't spot the girl anywhere. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," I followed Mitchie out to her car.

The drive to the lake was quiet. I studied Mitchie's face and she seemed worried. I was just waiting for the moment she'd say something. And soon I was given that chance.

"Okay fine, Jordan was kind of my ex," she finally let out as I nodded silently. I didn't really care about Jordan, I knew she was an ex, I just wanted to know if this was a scheme to get me.

"How many people have you dated before," my fingers tapped the edge of the taco bag, letting the scent from the food fill the air creating growing stomachs.

"This isn't something a girl talks about on a second date"

"Second? We didn't even have a first, and I told you, I'm not interested," I glanced out the window as we turned into the lake.

"Can you stop saying that, can I at least stay in my little la-la land for a while longer? We're at peace right now, and I actually love the feeling."

"I actually have to say that I agree with you."

"Really? That was easy."

"What was easy," my eyebrows rose with questioning as the girl parked.

"Getting you to agree with me," she nudged my shoulder with her's as the scent form her hair slid across the air. We began pulling things from the bag in my fingers, I watched her eyes flicker as she reached into the bag, I wanted to know what she was thinking, but then I realized that I was holding the thing in between my legs.

"Lets move these," I said pushing the bag into the middle and taking a taco. "So how did you find this place?"

"Oh the lake? Well I use to come here as a kid when my mom and dad weren't actually arguing all the time"

"That was arguing?"

"Well, its close to it." I nodded before taking a deep breath.

"So how many people have you actually dated?"

"Since we're not on a date I'm not telling you"

"A lot, more then fifteen?"

"I'm not talking"

"More than twenty," her eyes were studying me as mine shifted around hers. "Tell me. I should know these things."

"You should, and I'd love to tell you but, I'm not trying to scare you away"

"This isn't a date"

"And I still don't want to scare you away"

"More than fifty, sixty, eighty?"

"Who do you think I am, I'm not a girl who sleeps around with that many people"

"I thought you never slept with any of them"

"I haven't but I have had a lot of them over and usually people think.."

"I'm not that type of person who thinks just because someone is dating means their having sex"

"Well if we were dating I don't think I'd be able to wait"

"Wait for what?" I unwrapped my taco and bit into it while the girl stayed quiet. I think she was done talking for the time being so we sat and ate in an awkward silence. The sun was bright, twirling in the sky behind the clouds that were rolling in. Seven minutes past.

"Okay what about Jordan?"

"What about her," Mitchie asked.

"You use to date her right?"

"…sort of"

"What did you see in her?"

"I don't know, she was different"

"How?"

"I don't know Alex, she was…sweet"

"Really? The girl I've seen today WAS NOT sweet"

"She is though, maybe not to you but…"

"So do all of your ex's know about me?"

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"Well, because…they all should know that I can't commit myself to anyone one hundred percent unless its you"

"Why me?"

"Well for one. You're a hard catch, and I think you're the only one that can tame me. Oh god I'm turning soft"

"I like you this way, its better then getting bruised and beaten"

"Still sorry"

"I know, just saying"

* * *

"Whoa you're back, girl you must have done something right," Mitchie's dad left out before taking a deep breath. He was suffering from mild hiccups.

"Dad please give us some space we're going to my room"

"Oh no you ain't. This is the first decent girl you've had in the house and I don't want you going and messing things up, nor do I want to have to kill that pretty little thing for breaking your heart," I watched as the man took one last deep breath before patting my shoulder. "I'm just kidding, of course you won't break her heart, will you?"

"Should I answer that?" I asked Mitchie as she pulled me away from her father by my arm.

"No, you don't have to talk to him at all," we passed the man and made it up the stairs. It was getting pretty dark outside and I knew I'd have to get home soon. Mitchie's room was the same as earlier just a bit dimmer. I made it over to her bed, sitting down watching her slide her boots off before she rose her arms into the air.

"I'm so tired," she faced me before smiling. "You know you could stay over."

"I don't think my mom would allow that, I mean I do still have a huge bruise against my cheek."

"And once again, I'm sorry."

"I know," my eyes wandered away from the girl's as I glanced at her floor. There were tons of notebooks against the floor. "You have a lot of notebooks"

"Oh yeah," she slowly closed her room door making it over to me, but crouching near the floor. "I write a lot of poems and songs, or I just scribble things down sometimes"

"Can I see?"

"Yeah," she began piling books into my lap and I don't know why but every book that slid past me with pink pages reminded me of what Jordan said earlier.

"So are there any loveeee poems?"

"What? No," she was blushing as she sat next to me.

"There aren't any love poems….not one"

"Now I have to take that as I lie," I joked flipping through pages ignoring the words.

"A lie, truth, it doesn't matter," she dropped her hand behind her leaving herself up on them as she stared at her ceiling. I rose a pink page notebook up to me and glanced through it for names. But all I saw were poems, one after the other. As one book hit the floor the next one was scanned and dropped as well.

"MITCHIE, IS YOUR COMPANY STAYING FOR DINNER? MY ADVICE LITTLE MISSY, YOU SHOULD," her father yelled up at us as the girl giggled.

"I can't," I stared over at her. She was now laying flat against the sheets.

"Why not, I'd really like if you did"

"Mitchie, I want you to know that us spending time together doesn't mean that its going to be anything between us"

"Thanks for reminding me," I dropped the rest of the notebooks against the floor before laying back next to the girl. Her eyes studying me.

"I just…I don't want you to give your hopes up"

"So you've never, not even once thought about me?"

"You were always bullying me so of course I've thought about you"

"I mean in like a non-friend way"

"I saw you as a bully"

"Funny, you know what I mean," my heart was slowly beating as I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah I know what you mean," I could feel her hand land against mine.

"So?"

"So?" I repeated as her fingers slid across my skin. I saw another notebook laying on her computer desk on the other side of the room. "Maybe," I said before looking away from her and sitting up making my way to her dresser.

"Uh…awesome," she hissed out. I knew she was upset that I moved. I plucked her pink notebook into my hands. "Um," she said lifting up and watching me. I opened the book and the first few pages were blank.

"Nothing in there," she told me as I watched her shift uncomfortably. Maybe fifty pages through and I saw a few names, and as I flipped through more pages more names appeared, most were just names, some scratched out but none were circle. I flipped a few more pages down and Mitchie made it over to me. I saw one name circled and that was mine, on the last page.

"What's this?"

"Um, oh…I was just..this is a…,"

"Jordan told me what this was"

"Oh, good. Its just, I get obsessive when it comes down to things like this you know?" I was staring at the girl blankly.

"And so I'm just another name that you want to scratch out in this book?"

"Scratch out? No. I want to keep you in it," she brushed her bang around between her fingers before hoping onto her desk.

"And if you never get to scratch my name out then what?"

"Well I mean, I will never scratch your name out but I will definitely use it"

"Use what?"

"You, I mean…"

"I know what you mean," I dropped the book and made my way for the door.

"Are you mad?"

"Of course I'm mad, you're just trying to use me"

"What? No I'm not, Alex I would never use you. And if you've ever missed the whole entire I'm in love with you thing then.."

"You never said that"

"Oh, well…I am. I'm kind of in love with you," she swung her legs back and forth slowly.

"Well I'm not in love with you, and I can't believe that I thought you'd changed," I swung the door open and began rushing down the steps bumping into Mr. Torres.

"I'm sorry," I whispered out.

"So you're not staying?"

"I wouldn't stay if I was tied up," I made my way towards the front door as feet trampled behind me.

"Wait, what did I do"

"Oh sure, play stupid"

"Alex please, I didn't…," her fingers wrapped around my arm and I yanked away.

"Just go scratch my name out of your book. Lie about what we've been doing I don't care"

"What do you mean?" her eyes were searching for something. It seemed as if she was going to cry.

"Just stop Mitchie, just stop," I moved away from her and she was still trying to follow me but I ignored her and made it out of the house and into the dark street. The wind was whipping through the air as my chest began to burn. It finally hit me. I was actually going back to my old ways of liking the girl and now my heart was breaking all over again.

"Alex how are you going to get home?"

"It doesn't matter"

"I don't know what I did," I ignored the girl as I stumped down the sidewalk. I let the dark engulf me as I made my way home, which was exactly seven miles from where I was but I didn't care. I could hear Mitchie's voice hum behind me. I couldn't believe the list was true. I couldn't believe she was actually going to just try to sleep with me and cross me off her list and that was it. I should have know better.

"Alex you should have known better," I let out, as a single tear kissed my cheek and my heart tightened.

**Yes this chapter is shorter but that's because the next one is longer.**


	4. Chapter 4

** Look another chapter, yay.**

"Alex its almost eleven where have you been?" my mom was next to me when I made it into the house. I ignored her making it into my room and falling hard against my bed. I was tired, my legs ached and my heart was beating like crazy. "Alex," my mom's voice hummed in my ear as I closed my eyes. She was saying other things but I ignored her. I was trying to catch my breath letting air move in slowly and leave out without making me want to faint. I felt my mom's hand against my back, her fingers patting me before she left. My room light flicked off and in no time I went to sleep.

"Poke her in the arm," a whisper echoed.

"I think she's dead," a new voice said. My eyes flickered open a bit and all I saw were two blurry images, small, short, brother like images.

"I think you're right, she is dead," Justin giggled. He was a bit taller then Max, and considering they were twins they annoyed me twice as much.

"Should we tell mom Alex is dying?"

"I'm not dying you idiots, get out of my room," I said groggily as I swung at the boys.

"Hey at least we're not late for school," Justin said poking my arm again. It didn't click until I was laying there and listening to them that I realized that class started for me an hour and a half before the boys. I sat up and glanced at the clock as my mom came to the room door.

"Good morning sunshine, you're late. Get to school and when you get back we're talking about last night," my mom waved the boys out.

"But there's nothing to talk about"

"Really? You get back late extremely tired and pass out in front of me without telling me where you were and you slept through your alarm, we're going to talk," she pointed to me and I nodded before she smiled and walked away. I hopped out of bed and took my shower in three minutes flat, getting dressed and running down the stairs for breakfast in a house where only my dad was. He stood in his suit, brushing off small objects that fell onto the thing.

"Alex you're here at…nearly ten, what did you do?"

"Nothing, I overslept," I shuffled and pulled an orange from the bowl, peeling it slowly.

"So this has nothing to do with Mitchie?"

"What about Mitchie?"

"Alex the girl has been beating on you or have you forgotten that?"

"Well you've never done anything about it"

"Your school tells me I have no proof, your word against hers"

"Dad…it's not about Mitchie"

"How in the hell did I not know that you liked this girl? The girl that beats you Alex, I never thought you were this stupid"

"Dad I'm not stupid, and I don't like her"

"Really? That's not what your mom has told me. Alex, I forbid you to ever see this girl," my dad's finger wavered in the air.

"Well dad I like you to know that it doesn't matter what you say, if she wants to get to me, she will," I pulled my backpack up and made it towards the door.

"How are you getting to school?"

"I'll walk," I slammed the door and took a deep breath. I was getting ready to leave the building when the door opened.

"I'm taking you," my dad power walked near me before stopping. "After you," he said as I rolled my eyes and went down the stairs and outside to the car. The ride was loud, and I ignored everything my dad said. Once we made it to the school I hopped out and went to the front of the building getting stopped by a brunette girl who's hair was near her shoulders.

"Alex right?"

"Um, who are you?"

"Tell Mitchie its going to cost her"

"What's going to cost huh now?"

"You want to know the truth? Its going to cost her,"

"I'm confused.."

"Alex! School! Now…is that Mitchie?" my dad was yelling from the car.

"No dad, and I'm going," I pushed past the girl dressed in all red and made it into the building. No hall monitors were in the hall so I felt home free. I was near my class when I saw Mitchie heading my way. She was calling me and smiling but I ignored her and went into my first class. I dissected a frog with a group of squirming girls, and trust me they were annoying. I passed through the halls normally and when lunch time came I ate peacefully with friends I haven't spent time with in a while. At my locker was when it all went to flames.

"Alex what the hell was that earlier?" I faced Mitchie.

"Why are you even talking to me?"

"What do you mean why? Alex you're not serious"

"I am serious, and even my dad thinks its crazy for you to even be talking to me. So leave me alone."

"Your dad? Alex you can't let him stand between us"

"Actually I think he's the one who's making sense right now. I can't just forget all the thing's you've done to me."

"If I could take it all back I would. Alex I thought we were getting somewhere yesterday"

"Really? Like how you have that list in your room?"

"Is that what's this is about? Why wouldn't I put you on there?"

"Oh god. Just leave me alone, I don't want to just be another name on that list.."

"Alex what's wrong with the list? Tell me," she was becoming vulnerable in the hall and I think everyone around was noticing it.

"What's wrong with the list? You just put me on there to see if you can sleep with me right? To say that you've finally got to your biggest challenge, well guess what, I'm not falling for it"

"What? Who told you that, Alex that's a list of songs that I write and who I write them for, nothing more and nothing less"

"Don't lie to me"

"Alex I'm not lying to you"

"I have class," I slammed my locker and passed the girl.

"ALEX," she actually screamed and for once I wasn't scared of the tone in her voice. I made it to class without hearing anything else from Mitchie so I thought everything was fine until a loud pounding noise echoed through the halls, followed by more loud noises.

"I think the girl has finally snapped," one boy came into the class saying. He was a short round boy with glasses, his books close to his chest with his cheeks red from laughter.

"What's going on out there?" The teacher asked flipping her hair.

"That one chick, Mitchie, is literally pounding holes into lockers," the boy said sitting in his seat. I wasn't going to feel sorry for the girl, I couldn't. I watched as people rushed out and all I heard was constant yelling, screaming and a few kids running back into the class. One girl from my class was apparently pushed by Mitchie against the floor, coming back into the classroom startled.

"We're closing the doors, everyone inside," I didn't move, I watched as everyone came in, still some were piled at the door as it shut and class began. The walls would shake and rumble and still the principal didn't come to stop the girl's kid like tantrum, and yet I always got in trouble all the freaking time even when I didn't do anything. Soon she stopped and class was over. I was about to leave when I heard a voice, a very familiar simple voice.

"Alex in my office," I faced the principal.

"What did I do?"

"Apparently this," he pointed to the lockers.

"What? I have people to say that I didn't do this"

"Really where are they?"

"Sarah," I faced one girl behind me. "Tell him I didn't do this"

"Sorry Alex, I didn't see anything," the girl pressed on past me.

"David, David, please tell him I didn't do this"

"What? Do I know you?" the boy passed me and I gave up. I searched though the crowd of people as I passed to the office in search of Mitchie.

"Look she did this," I actually pointed Mitchie out. The girl smiled at me and pointed to herself before shaking her head.

"Alex in the office now," was the only words the left the man's mouth.

"I'm dead," I whispered to myself making it into the familiar seat. The room door was closed and honestly I didn't feel anything, no anger, no hatred, nothing.

"The damage is going to take at least an entire school day to repair. Fifteen caved in lockers plus damaged items and books.."

"I didn't do it," I let out quietly cutting the man off.

"Maybe you'll feel better in an alternative school"

"Wait, come on I'm telling you I didn't…"

"Save it, that's enough. I want both of your parents here first thing tomorrow morning. You're not only going to pay for the things you've broken, but I think a suspension will serve you well"

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes as a knock came to the door.

"Come in"

"Look Mr. Morrison that stuff wasn't Alex's fault," Mitchie came into the room with her knuckled red.

"And who may I ask did?"

"Me," she stated. I was actually surprised that she didn't let me god down for what she did.

"Miss Russo I apologize, you may go home," the man said as he signaled Mitchie to sit.

"Maybe one day you'll actually listen to me," I told the man before making it towards the door. Mitchie grabbed my hand and slid a piece of paper into it. I watched her step into me and I seriously thought she was going to kiss me in front of the principal but she leaned into my ear.

"Read it before you leave the school," she trailed her lips to my cheek and I pulled back and left out. I didn't want to see the principal's expression. I made it outside and most of the school was cleared except for a few hall monitors and students whose buses were late. I shifted my backpack against my back and began unraveling the letter in my hand. It was neatly folded into a heart which I thought was impossible for the time being.

_Alex she lied._

_ That's the first thing._

_ Second, you don't know this girl and yet you'll believe her over me? We had a bad breakup that I'll admit to, but I don't have a book filled with people I want to sleep with. I'm not that kid of girl, and I admit my previous actions doesn't help me any but I would never do that to you. My entire body is yours._

I stopped reading before gazing around the school. No one was near me to read it so I continued.

_My entire body is yours. Even if you didn't know it back then I've committed myself to you completely, minus the few screw ups of kissing other people but at least I'm not lying to you. I could never hurt you Alex, besides the whole physical thing I've done before, which I'm still sorry for. That list…that list is songs, I can show you them if you want. I've liked a lot of people and I've wrote songs for them and friends but I've never loved any of them. I've never loved the people in those pictures I have, it's just, they were always the closets things to me, well the closest people to me. You wouldn't give me the time of day and my anger didn't help any. I wouldn't lie to you, just trust me, and if you need proof fine, I'll give you proof.._

The letter stopped there. I tossed the note into the trash and made it towards my school bus, because I was one of the kids that had to wait for one. I was near the thing when I heard the school door slam and I faced the noise. Mitchie was standing out there searching for someone, and I'm sure it was me. I climbed on the bus and sat in my spot and closed my eyes. The bus moved and I took in a deep breath, and I just listened to the kids around me, laughing, talking, arguing.

The bus stopped din front of my house and I climbed out and went inside only to find Justin and Max wrestling one another.

"Say you give," Max told Justin. He had the boy's head wrapped under his arms.

"You're hurting my neck, I'm a have a welt, Alex tell him to stop," Justin whined as I passed the boys and reached into the fridge for something cold. They finally stopped wrestling and Justin came over to me.

"You're a stupid sister"

"And you're an annoying little brother"

"That's why I'm going to tell mom"

"So, where is she anyway?"

"The corner store," Max cut in biting into an apple. "Shesaidshewasgoingtogetdinner"

"What?" I asked.

"Mom's going to get dinner," Justin answered. Not too long after my juice was gone the bell rung.

"Guys you know your friends can't come over until after your homework is done," I hopped from the counter and dragged my feet to the door opening it. "Sorry but the boys can't come out and…"

"Can we talk?" I didn't know if Mitchie was persistent or becoming my own personal stalker.

"Now's not a good time, I'm watching my little brothers"

"It'll only take a minute"

"You're not watching us," Max let out.

"Yeah we're watching ourselves, momma said so," Justin added.

"Alex please can I talk to you?" Mitchie was twirling her fingers one through the other.

"Why did you write that letter?"

"Because upon destroying those lockers, which I'm suspended for by the way, I had to make you listen to me, and the only way you wouldn't argue was through a letter," I watched her study my little brothers over my shoulder. I leaned into the archway and placed my head against the frame. I took a deep breath, my heart was yearning to jus break down and give in to the girl.

"You have anger problems," I let out staring into the street where my mother was. She was making it back to the house.

"That I can admit to, but you can clearly see where I get it from," she giggled and I let my eyes wander over to hers.

"My mom doesn't like you, and if she knew I was talking to you she'd kill me," I pointed into the street. Mitchie faced my mom and looked back at me.

"I understand that, but Alex, I haven't touched you once since…well since I've admitted everything to you," I watched her brown eyes sort of lighten up as I grabbed the girl's hand.

"You have to go"

"Please just let me explain things. I've called a few of my ex's and I know that's kind of awkward when I'm confessing my love to you but..," I squeezed the girl's hand and she went silent as my mom made it on to the porch.

"Alex who's…." Mitchie stepped away from me a bit as my mom's features tightened. "In the house Alex, lets go"

"Mom I'm fine," I let out sheepishly.

"I don't care get in the house"

"Mom…" I said one last time as she faced Mitchie.

"You have some nerve coming here after what you did to my daughter for all these years. I suggest you leave or I'll call the cops," my mom shuffled into the house with the grocery bags.

"Alex come with me," I could feel the pull of the girl's heart against mine.

"I can't…my mom wouldn't let me, especially since she knows it's you"

"You trust me right?" I watch the girl step off the porch and head to her car. I looked back into the house where my mom's face was stiff as a rock. Her foot tapped against the floor harshly as her eyes stayed on me. I stepped down and made it towards Mitchie's car as the girl smiled.

"ALEX GET IN THIS HOUSE," my mom rushed to the door and I hopped in the girl's car. I heard her continue to yell at me before she ran towards me. Mitchie started the car, locked the doors and drove off just before my mom's hand landed against the handle.

"I want you to prove to me that you didn't lie and that the list in your room was just songs."

"Okay, but we're going to meet some of my ex's, and then we're going to kill Jordan."

"Mitchie, I really don't want this to be a lie….because… I just really want to trust you."

* * *

Mitchie was in this girl's house for a while as I laid against the car seat. The longer she stayed in the house the longer I felt something in the pit of my stomach turning. She left out of the house after seven minutes and she hopped in.

"Her mom talks a lot, and she's not here," I nodded at the girl before narrowing my eyes. "What?"

"Nothing," I let out.

"You can come into the next house with me if you want, as long as you don't think its awkward"

"I think you're awkward," I let out.

"Fair enough," the girl slid an elastic band off her wrist and pushed her hair into a pony tail before driving off. We were in the car for a while as we rounded a few corners and ended up near an apartment building. Mitchie climbed out first and I followed.

"Who lives here?"

"Well John lives on the first floor, Tara on the second and Cameron on the third."

"I'm really trying to not say anything negative towards you, but it's failing miserably," I said.

"I admit that I didn't have to date as many people as I did," the girl slid her hand in between mine, her fingers smoothly running across mine before she pressed them tightly together. My fingers felt moist and now her cold hands ran through them. We made it into the building before Mitchie knocked against the first door. She was still holding my hand and I was thinking about pulling away but honestly, in my heart, I loved this feeling of being close to her. The door opened and a tall boy walked out of his house in some boxers. I looked towards a painting in the hall as Mitchie spoke.

"John, I want you to tell Alex about my notebook with the names," that's all she said. She didn't even give him a hint as to what she wanted me to know besides the truth.

"Book? Oh that listed names notebook? And you're Alex? The infamous Alex, I see what you like in her, she's hot," the boy was looking me up and down and that's when my hand left Mitchie's and I backed away.

"Can you tell her please?" Mitchie's voice rose.

"Nah, I would but you dumped me remember," he ran his fingers through the girl's hair. I watched him as she rolled her eyes. I wanted to hit him and I didn't know why, but he was touching her and I wanted my fist t connect with his face.

"Can you please just tell her that it's not a sex book," she faced me and I moved towards the stairs. "Come on"

"Sorry Mitch, I want tell her anything, especially since I can have a chance of you running back into my arms," the boy smiled and moved back into his house and I was a few steps down the stairs when Mitchie wrapped her arms around my waist from behind and she leaned against my shoulder and whispered in my ear.

"Please Alex lets just try someone else, I'm not lying to you," her voice made my skin tingle and I wanted to close my eyes and lay against her but I nodded as she pulled back and reached for my hand again. I gladly took it as we went up to the next floor. With a gentle knock some guy came to the door before a girl squirmed past him.

"Oh my…Mitchie?" the red headed girl asked. Her eyes were big and green, her smile was a small one, but she seemed excited to see the girl.

"Tara hey, um I just came by to ask you one thing"

"Oh, you can come in if you want"

"No, I just..this is Alex," once Mitchie said that the girl's face dropped. She shooed the boy away from the door with her and she stepped out crossing her arms.

"What could you possible want from me?" the girl asked Mitchie before staring at me. "I was obviously a better catch."

"I'll ignore that," Mitchie let my fingers go," can you please tell Alex what I use my notebook for, the pink one with names"

"Why? Oh does she know that it's a sex book?"

"What? Don't lie and tell her Tara," Mitchie seemed angry but I think my heart was hurting more then that. I bit my bottom lip and turned around getting ready to leave.

"No Alex please…," Mitchie pulled my arm and made me face her. "Tara tell her the truth"

"What do I get out of it?"

"I won't slam my fist into your face"

"Mitchie if you haven't noticed I'm kinda use to your little punishments," the more the girl spoke the more I wanted to throw up.

"Let me go," I let out quietly as Mitchie pulled me into her.

"Alex please, she's jus kidding, tell her Tara"

"Sorry I don't really care for the love of your life. Besides you could have had me. You waited for her and look what she's doing, she's trying to leave you already, I would say you can always come back to me but, Mitchie…baby…I've moved on," Tara went back into her house and slammed the door. Mitchie let me go and kicked the thing one time causing a scream to erupt from behind the thing.

"I want to go home," I let out.

"Alex.."

"I want to go home NOW!"

"No you have to know that I'm not lying to you, CAMRON," Mitchie yelled in the hall causing other people to open their doors.

"I will walk home then," I made it one step after the other as Mitchie continued to scream up the stairs. I made it back onto the first floor and I heard the girl running after me. My heart was aching bad as I neared the last flight of steps as Mitchie's fingers wrapped around my arm.

"Alex"

"Let go of me"

"This is Cameron," a girl, Mitchie's height with jet black hair and beautiful brown eyes stood before me.

"Hey"

"Can you tell her about my pink spiral notebook and the names inside of it"

"I don't want to hear it Mitchie," I told the girl as Cameron, the Hawaiian looking girl spoke.

"It's a poem book," the girl said before Mitchie let me go. "It's really sweet, and some of the songs that comes form the names are amazing," the girl didn't seem to be lying, but she was just one out of god knows how many people Mitchie were with to actually say it was a song book for names.

"Alex…Cameron isn't lying"

"My name is in there, you can see the poem if you'd like. And not to sound all crazy but I think it's nice to know the girl that Mitchie was saving herself for. You're really lucky," Cameron plucked her fingers through her shiny black hair before I faced Mitchie.

"You're not lying? Neither one of you?"

"No," they said in unison.

"Mitchie, I still want to go home," the girl nodded before Cameron waved goodbye. I couldn't see why Mitchie gave up a beautiful girl like that for someone like me. I don't even think I was prettier then some drop dead gorgeous Hawaiian girl with beautifully tanned skin.

"Do you believe me now?"

"I don't know," I shook my head as Mitchie walked into me. Cameron was already up the stairs where she once was. Mitchie placed her finger under my chin and rose my eyes to meet hers.

"I wish you'd believe me, I can't keep this false strength Alex," her fingers were warming my skin. My heart slowly picked up speed as I tilted my head to look down. The hall was empty and quiet. The brown area was engulfing us.

"I want to talk to Jordan," I let out as Mitchie's eyebrows rose.

"What why?"

"I want to know why she lied to me"

"Alex I…"

"And I want to hear it from her," Mitchie didn't protest as I spoke. She sighed and nodded. I let my eyes study her face, she seemed worried. I walked into her and ran my fingers across her cheek. I let my lips quickly press against hers before I pulled back, nothing really happened after that. I went to the car and Mitchie followed before she drove me home. Police were actually outside of my house when the girl got there but I made her stop a block away.

"Your mom wasn't kidding"

"I'm her only daughter, so no, she's not," I shook my head before the girl smiled.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" I sighed when she said that.

"I guess so," I was about to climb out when her fingers fell against my leg.

"This is the slowest and nicest I've been to anyone, you're the piece of good I need in my life."

"And you're kind of the craziness I've been trying to keep out of mine but..I don't know," I couldn't say anything else. I didn't want to. I leaned into the girl and let my lips brush against hers before I quickly got out of the car and waved goodbye. I knew I left her stunned. I shifted towards my house, it was getting pretty dark as I met my mom.

"Alex where is she?"

"Where is who mom?"

"You know who, Mitchie where is she?"

"I don't know, I wasn't with her"

"Don't lie to me"

"I'm not," I passed her and made it to where my dad and brothers were. The police were still chatting them up as I sat against the couch.

"Alex tell me where the girl lives"

"I don't know, I was out for a walk, wasn't I Justin and Max?" I smiled at the boys as they nodded. My mom never let them speak to police so I know they didn't have a chance to change their minds.

"Well mama she's back home safe, that's all we can ask for," one cop said shifting past. I waved goodbye at the cops before my mom slammed the house door causing me to jump. My mom shifted over towards me before grabbing my arm and pulling me off the couch. I didn't have enough time to say anything as she forced me into my room where she closed the door. We were the only two in there as I made it to my bed.

"Mom I'm sorry but Mitchie's changing"

"Alex Marie Russo, you are not going to date that girl"

"Who said anything about dating her?" I questioned.

"You listen to me, and you listen well. I will not have you dating her, I will not have you giving in to her abusing you and I will not…"

"Mom," I stood up. "My heart wants what it wants. And I'm not saying I'm giving her an easy time to get to it. I'm saying I'm going to try, I've wanted her for a long time, and she's actually being the girl I knew she could be"

"And what happens when she turns back into the girl she was before? What happens when you piss her off and she hits you Alex?"

"What happens if you're wrong?"

"But what happens when I'm right Alex? Because I am right and you know it," my mom's fingers were on the room doorknob.

"Mom I just want to try," I whisper.

"Alex, you are worth entirely more then what that girl can give you. And as your mother I want you to be safe, and taken care of, not bruised and beaten"

"I'm sorry….I'm sorry that I can't choose who my heart beats for, who my heart wants," my mom seemed even more pissed then before.

"If that girl makes one mistake and I mean one. I will hurt her, and there isn't another thing to it," my mom left the room as I fell against my bed again and sighed. Justin and Max both came in not long after.

"Alex you date girls?" Justin asked.

"I'm not dating anyone"

"Does that mean you're our new brother?" Max asked.

"Max shut up, why must you be so stupid"

"Well only boys date girls"

"No they don't, those girls with short hair dates other girls," Justin let out.

"Guys get out and shut up"

"Alex are you going to cut your hair?" Max sat against my bed.

"Get out, and no, I'm not cutting my hair,"

"Good cause I don't think I want a new brother"

"OUT!" I screamed as both boys scurried away. I stare at the ceiling wondering if I should finally give Mitchie my number. I don't want to get hurt, that I know. I close my eyes and take a few breaths and hope that tomorrow I can finally talk to Jordan.

**I think I'm going to move the story on a little bit faster, we'll see.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So most of this IS in Alex's P.O.V, but to get Mitchie's evil/seductive side out I had to take it into her P.O.V a bit…enjoy.**

**ToughDramaHunny- this chapter is for you…well the drama is :P**

**And I will mention everyone else in the next chapter. **

"Alex get up," I heard my dad's voice ringing in the air. I didn't want to move, I loved laying in bed waiting until my alarm clock went off.

"Dad," I opened my eyes staring at the bright numbers 6:00. "I don't have to get up for another thirty minutes, god, I hate when you wake me up early," I admit that I get cranky in the mornings. I slammed my pillow across my face and took a deep breath.

"Alex we have to talk and I know what time it is," he plucked the plush thing from my face and I slowly opened my eyes.

"Uhhhhh," I kicked my feet and slammed my fist into the side of the mattress.

"Uh you too, now we have to talk about Mitchie"

"Dad I thought we talked about it"

"Yeah but last night your mom told me that you said your heart wants what it wants. Now I know this isn't a way for you to tell us you like this girl, because its not going to happen"

"I thought we were going to have a conversation, not you telling me what I will or will not do," I sat up against my headboard, the bright gold and purple plush thing making me want to fall back to sleep.

"Lower your voice. Last night with the police and everything, that was your mom's idea, and considering that I wasn't here to smack some sense into your little talk with your mother…."

"I don't want to hear this"

"And I don't want my daughter going into some relationship with a fucking psychotic girl. Its not going to happen Alex. Is she the reason you've been getting in trouble for these past few months?"

"No, I told you I've never done any of that stuff. The principal is just mad that his wife divorced him seven months ago and since then my life has been a living hell," it wasn't very bright outside but I could see a small shimmer of the sun from my picture window breaking into the room against the pink rug.

"This is about you. And apparently you were called into the office yesterday as well"

"But I didn't get in trouble, it was a mistake"

"A mistake Alex, how many of those are you going to have before you get suspended or thrown into jail or something"

"I wouldn't expect you to understand"

"You're damn right I don't understand," my dad was in his business suit, the thing was getting wrinkled by how much he moved against the edge of my bed.

"Dad I'm not going with Mitchie if that's what you're so upset about. I just hang out with her, that's all"

"Your mother told you to stay away from her"

"I know dad, but she's changed"

"Baby people like her don't change, they don't"

"Well maybe I should judge that for myself," I yawned as my dad stood.

"There's only one thing I want you to know"

"That you'll kill he if she hits me"

"Oh no that's going to happen anyway, you haven't acted like this at all Alex. Not calling us to tell us where you were, getting in trouble isn't your strong suit, and talking back to either one of us," I knew who he meant. He meant my mom and him, but I doubt if I said anything that can be considered talking back. He left the room and I had five minutes left before my alarm would go off. But I forced myself out of bed and into a long shower that lasted until seven. I pulled on some jeans and a stripped green and black top, a long silver necklace and my converse before making it down the stairs. My mom was cooking breakfast. She didn't even say one word to me, she watched me move around gathering my stuff for school but not once did she speak to me. I waved goodbye ignoring breakfast and once outside I felt like I could breath. It was pretty cloudy, the sun hidden behind shadows and rain hiding in the fluffily thins hovering back and forth. I spotted a black convertible across the street. I rose one eyebrow looking around for its owner and spotted the girl leaning against a tree. She was on her phone, another short skirt, white to be exact that matched her white top, under it was a long pink sleeved shirt. Her socks were pink as well, stripped up in different hues and boots finished the outfit. I smiled at Mitchie, watching her from a distance made my heart jump. Two strands of her hair was pinned to the back while the rest flowed with curls down past her shoulders. I held my backpack strap and crossed the street standing on the other end of the tree so the girl wouldn't see me.

"Meet me at the school, I'm not kidding. Why would you lie to Alex like that…you did lie…I swear you wouldn't like what I'd do to you….Jordan BE THERE," the girl clicked her phone off and sighed. She shifted around the tree and I did the same. She glanced at her watch before sighing. I slowly placed my backpack against the ground and crept up to the girl. I had my arms ready to wrap around her when she turned around almost giving me a heart attack. My arms wrapped around her waist and she was a few inches away from my face.

"Well good morning to you too," she let out as I pulled back shyly.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I am suspended, which I get, but I thought I could still take you to school"

"Sooo Jordan?" I watched the girl look around.

"What about her?"

"She's coming right?"

"Maybe, who knows. But if she doesn't, well she will. So you don't want to be late," Mitchie grabbed my backpack and carried it to her car as I followed behind her. Her legs seemed so smooth, delicate, perfect. I moved my eyes away and got in the car, spotting my mom across the street I pulled Mitchie in as well.

"I would be able to drive if I was on the other side of the car," the girl exclaimed sitting in my lap as I covered my face and nodded. She shifted across from me before dropping my bag in the back seat.

* * *

We were at the school in no time.

"I guess I'll see you later," I told the girl as I pulled my bag up and she gripped my arm.

"You know I wouldn't lie to you right?"

"We'll see," I said pulling my arm away slowly and getting out of the car. Mitchie watched me make it up to the school and I felt as if all eyes were on me. Some kids were actually wondering why I just got out of the car with the school bully but then again, I couldn't answer that myself. My mind was saying no, and my heart was saying yes.

**Mitchie's P.O.V**

I sat in the parking lot until classes began before pulling out and heading towards the East side of town. Rain began to trickle against the windshield but not enough to cut the wipers on. I watched the street signs pass by going from one hundredth to sixth. I made it in front of a tan house, its windows were covered with red drapes and I watched the house. It was all too familiar. I sighed and cut the car off sitting against the seat as the rain pounded against the windshield harder now. The sound was putting me to sleep so I let it, I listened to the humming sound before my eyes were truly closed. A knock finally came to break the peace. I opened my eyes to spot a blonde who I was pretty sure was Jordan wave at me. She was getting soaked standing near the car so I signaled her to get in. She ran to the other side and did just that.

"What was that call about earlier?" the girl asked taking a few deep breaths.

"Why did you lie to Alex?"

"I was just teasing her, what the love of your life can't take a joke?"

"If you don't want me to push my fist against your face you're going to tell her the truth"

"Touchy touchy, you have to do something for me first," I watched the girl pull her hair back in her hands. She was dressed almost as skimpy as I was, but I was a hot skimpy, she was much more trashy looking. Her skirt was a jeaned one, just as short as mine, she wore a bright blue shirt and some black boots that came up to the back of her calf.

"So how did you get that girl anyway? She seems too..sweet. Why would you want a girl like that?"

"Because she's nothing like any of you people I've dated before"

"Rawr," she made scratching fingers at me, making her nose crinkle before she giggled. "Come on lets go inside," she climbed back out of the car before making it to my side. I watched what she was doing as she leaned over me and plucked my keys from the car and reached for my hand. "Come on its pouring out here."

"Fine," I swatted her hand away and climbed out myself as we ran across the street and into her house. It was very dim, the walls were a yellowish color, the furniture was all dark brown and the lights were set to a low level. I shook a bit as my clothes dripped against the floor, it was pouring cats and dogs outside.

"So Mitchie, maybe you should change," the girl walked into her front room and slid her shoes off.

"Jordan what are you doing?" I asked as she gave me a questioning look. "When the clock hits two we're leaving to tell Alex the truth"

"Why? She can wait, unless you want to bring her over here and we all can get to know each other a little bit more," the girl giggled before running her fingers through her wet hair.

"Sorry but no one touches Alex but me"

"Why? Its not like she's never done anything with her boyfriend Nate. Have you ever wondered why he broke up with her"

"Jordan shut up…quiet," the girl tried to speak again but I held my hand up. I ignored her parents furniture and sat against it. My back sticking to the fabric as chills ran down my body.

"You see you never want to hear the truth"

"You don't even know Nate and you definitely do not know Alex"

"Oh but you do? Mitchie everything is not what it seems," the girl made it over to me and sat with her knee knocking into mine.

"And you know this how?"

"Nate, like I said, we became good friends when you dumped me for that Cameron girl, by the way, she's a total slut," Jordan climbed onto the couch completely, crossing her legs as her skirt rose against her skin.

"I don't believe you"

"Mitchie, Alex didn't wait for you, and you waited for her. I mean come on," the girl rolled her eyes as my heart began pounding.

"I want you to shut up now"

"Why because I'm telling you the truth?" I hovered above the girl after she said that, my nails digging into her legs as I studied her face.

"Because you're pissing me off," I pushed myself away and sat against the arm of the couch, my mind racing fast. Jordan stood.

"Its not my fault that the love of your life is a whore," she turned her back towards me and began making it into the kitchen I stood up and followed her before shoving my fist against her back causing the girl to faintly scream and crash against the fridge. She faced me, taking a deep breath.

"Like I said, I don't believe you, and maybe you should take this time to shut the hell up"

"Or what? You'll hurt me? Mitchie don't forget that I'm use to your little games, hurt me. Go right ahead and I'll just tell Alex more lies," the girl pushed herself away from the fridge and my hand landed straight against her face before I walked into her.

"You lie to Alex and you won't see the light of day for a very long, long, time," I pushed the girl's arm back as she whined and I let go.

"You want someone to be scared of you Mitchie? You hurt me now and I won't tell her a damn thing," she shoved my arm away from her and I grabbed her wrist and slammed her back against the fridge.

"You will tell her the truth"

"Fine, I'll tell her the truth, the one hundred percent truth," the girl yanked away from me and shifted out of the room and I tried to calm down. I began tossing dished everywhere, breaking most of them as the house erupted in noise.

**Alex's P.O.V**

I sat in most of my classes listening to my teachers and doing my work, but around lunchtime when I usually saw Mitchie I lost focus. I wanted to see her pop up randomly. I wanted to see her glare at me, force me against things…was I losing my mind? The day went on as usual, and I spoke to a few people before Harper, Mitchie's best friend who barley came to school walked up to me.

"Alex right?"

"Yeah," I let out.

"Have you see Mitchie?"

"I think she's suspended"

"Oh, well you tell her I'm looking for her"

"Sure, oh…Harper," the girl faced me and studied me. "Can you tell me about Mitchie's pink notebookwith all those name?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to know if its just a poem book"

"It's a poem and song book happy?" the girl turned away from me making it down the hall as people dodged out of her way. Maybe I should just trust that it was as Mitchie said, I didn't know Jordan so why should I believe her? When school was over I watched the rain hit the ground before hail came into the mix. Most students ran to their school buses as I watched the street for Mitchie. Puddles became bigger as I kicked my foot against the school door as a car horn rung in the air. I ran towards the black convertible and got in only to find Jordan in the back seat. I watched the girl, she seemed very distraught. We drove to Mitchie's house and I only knew that from the first time I ended up at the place. We pulled into the garage that connected to the house and we all climbed out. I kept my distance away from both girls.

"Alex," Mitchie was walking over towards me but I didn't take her hand, I watched it, shook my head "no," and she frowned before I followed her and Jordan into her house.

"What the fuck is this?" Mr. Torres asked as we all made it into the house. "Little lady, why did you let this girl get close to Mitchie? You're failing little thing," the man was drinking again, I saw his beer in a holding thing.

"Dad we're going to my room so leave us alone," Mitchie told him as he nodded.

"Alex right? Look you don't let those two go anywhere alone, they aren't a good pair they usually…"

"Dad," Mitchie punched the guy in his arm and he stumbled to catch his balance.

"Well damn. Throw me over the railing will ya…," he looked away from us and Mitchie grabbed my hand and lead me upstairs. Finally Jordan was following us upstairs. She closed her door as I sat against the bed. Jordan stood and Mitchie came next to me.

"Okay, so Alex this is Jordan, and Jordan this is Alex. Now tell her..," Mitchie seemed anxious.

"Fine I won't hurt the feelings of your little girlfriend.."

"I'm not..her girlfriend," I cut the girl off.

"Well whatever you are. Mitchie and I never had complete sex," the girl smiled and rose one eyebrow.

"W-what?" I faced Mitchie as her mouth hung open.

"Oh I forgot I wasn't suppose to tell her that was I? I meant that I lied when I last saw you. That book is just for songs, and Mitchie named them after people and blah, blah, blah, happy now?" Jordan twirled a curl through her fingers as I stood and Mitchie did the same. She seemed hurt and I for one was just confused, how can you not completely have sex with someone, either you did or you didn't. From the corner of my eyes I saw Mitchie ball up her first, she was going to hit the girl and I knew it. I stepped in front of the brunette and for the first time ever, I could see a tear that wanted to fall. My heart was burning bad, but why would she wait for me anyway, all I do is push her away and block her out. I've never let her in and no matter how much I wanted her to be in my life there was a part of me that said she had to keep her distance.

"You're not mad? Well that's no fun," the girl said as Mitchie shoved me aside and went raging for the girl. I watched her swing, Jordan ducked and her laptop crashed against the floor with a thud. Jordan ran into me, pressing her fingers against my face and her lips crashed against mine, I fell backwards against the bed totally caught off guard as the girl moved away.

"I guess you're not the only one who can touch her..Mit-chie," the girl made an odd sound as I stared at the ceiling. I didn't want to look up because all I heard was something fall against the floor, more like a someone and a loud flesh like sound getting hit over and over. I closed my eyes as Jordan screamed and someone hit my leg before another crashing sound came. I sat up and Jordan was against the door, Mitchie was on the floor near my leg and both girls were eyeing one another.

"Mitchie stop," I touched the girl's shoulder as she stood and ran for Jordan who dashed out the door, and I followed them both to the edge of the steps. Mitchie somehow caught Jordan and was gripping her neck. I wrapped my fingers around Mitchie's waist and was tugging on her to let go.

"Mitchie please stop…please…let her go," I grunted pulling on the girl. She was hard to tug against because she didn't budge until her dad was at the edge of the steps.

"Hey now, stop that..Mitchie..girl…and pretty little thing, stop that mess," the man fell against the wall, obviously he had too much to drink and Mrs. Torres ran into the house from wherever she was and came up the stairs. Mitchie let the girl go and I fell against the wall with Mitchie crashing against me. Jordan was trying to catch her breath as she fell against the floor.

"Now whatever was happening here ends now. Mitchie what the hell is your problem? We've talked about this," the girl moved away from me as her mom spoke, but her eyes never wavered from Jordan's. Mitchie finally glanced at her mom and then at me before making it into her room and slamming her door. More things crashed against the floor as I watched Mrs. Torres try to get the girl to leave her room. But Mitchie never did, the door was locked and I watched the woman head down the stairs calling to us that she'll take us home. Jordan seemed okay, minus the small red bruise against her neck and her messy hair, which was soon fixed by her running her fingers through it. Jordan and I were in the hall, Mitchie was trashing her room and I was scared to death to be in the house with either of them.

"Now you know the truth," the girl said rubbing her neck.

"I don't know anything"

"Mitchie slept with me okay, and so that goes to show you that she lied to you"

"You lied to me as well, so what makes you any different?"

"That may be, but I'm not the one trying to date you," the girl made it to where I was and I watched her. "And even if I was, I wouldn't change who I was," she brought her fingers up to my hair. "What does Mitchie see in you? You're not the arguing type, you're not the wild type," I watched her fingers fall from my hair as she slid her fingers onto my face. I shook my head as her hands dropped but she placed her fingers against my cheeks and squeezed my face.

"You're a cute girl, really you are, but you're not Mitchie's type and I'm telling you this as her ex-girlfriend, if you're not good, you might as well be trash to her," she pressed her lips to mine again and I shoved her back a bit but she gripped my arms and pushed them against the wall near my head, her tongue trying to make it into my mouth. I kicked the wall over and over until Mitchie opened her door.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mitchie's fist landed against the girl's face and she fell to the floor whimpering.

"I want to go home," I made it past the girl heading down the stairs and past her father who was still a bit taken back from his crash against the wall.

"Ready to go?" the girl's mother asked.

"Mom I'll take her," Mitchie was down the stairs in no time flat.

"Just leave me alone Mitchie, I don't want you to talk to me anymore"

"Alex I didn't know things would be like this"

"I don't care. If I did something to make you mad, I see that you'd turn out like that…like how you use to be"

"I'm trying okay, I'm trying to not go all psychotic and lose my mind. But Jordan can't just…there are so many things I could do to hurt that girl, but I didn't, and that shows some restraint in itself"

"Just leave me alone"

"Alex I cant do that. You mean everything to me, and now that you've been in my life more then usual I can't go back…I want you to understand that," her fingers ran down my arm as I pulled back.

"And I want you to understand that I don't want that..I don't want to be stuck between you and all you ex's who clearly hate me, and who'll do anything to get back at you, even if that means getting to me."

"I'll protect you," she whispered.

"And I want you to know…that maybe sometime before I've ever knew you liked me…I kind of loved you. But I can be truthful with you and you can't be truthful with me so…whatever would have come from this,…just…please just stop trying," I could feel a lump in my throat. I pushed away from the girl and let her mother follow me out the door. I got in the woman's van and told her where I lived and she drove me there in no time. I got out of the car and I went into the house where no one was and I had a chance to cry my heart out, because I've just turned the girl I've loved since I was little that I couldn't be with her, and somewhere in between those lines, were the lies my heart so desperately had to cry.

**Dun dun dun…lets see what the next chapter will bring. Hopefully something better.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Usually when I switch P.O.V. in any part of the story you WILL see it again. I thought why not start off with Mitchie and work my way through this. I'm thinking happy, so lets see if it'll come out.**

"One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do  
Two can be as bad as one  
It's the loneliest number since the number one  
No, is the saddest experience you'll ever know  
Yes, it's the saddest experience you'll ever know"

My head was literally pounding as the words from the radio echoed back and forth across the walls and into my ears. I've never felt so low, never….not once in my life. Only she could do this to me, and I let her, I let her hurt me like this, all because I opened myself up.

"Knock, knock," my dad walked into the room, he wasn't drunk finally, and stood over my bed. I was glancing at the ceiling as he sighed. "So, did you scare her away?"

"I didn't scare her away dad, she left on her own"

"And you still want it to work right?"

"Dad we were never dating," I sat up and fixed my skirt as he nodded.

"So what was happening when she was here?"

"Nothing dad, we just…talked, but I'm done talking. She seemed to like me more when I was the controlling one, and now that I've opened up she thinks she has the right to tear me down," I shook my head before facing the dark window. It was clearly night outside, the moon hovered somewhere close to my window letting the light shine through dimly.

"I don't think you should go back to step one"

"Dad there wasn't even a step one, we were on like negative seven," I watched him sit close to me before he tapped my shoulder.

"Maybe a game will cheer you up, I've got tickets…front row…seats twelve and thirteen," he flashed them in front of me.

"Dad that's three," I pointed to the one reading seat fourteen.

"Oh would you look at that, it was for Alex, you know cause she never watched a game but um…I guess it can just be us," he sat the tickets against my bed and I stared at them.

"Sorry dad, I'm not really in the mood"

"What the..," he looked at my stereo before grabbing the remote and clicking it off, "that's some depressing shit." I smiled at him before he nudged my shoulder. "Come to the game because if I take your mom I'm going to loose my fucking mind, and be all like wooo, you know," he made his arms wave in the air as I rose my eyebrow.

"Dad, you're something else"

"And I hope that's a good thing, you can wear what you have on if you want," he stared at my outfit. "But I wouldn't recommend it, you look like a little hooker"

"Thanks for the self esteem dad," I watched him signal ten minutes to me before he left out. My skirt was still decent, my pink shirt still perfect, so I stood up and pushed my boots onto my feet before walking out the room and down the stairs.

"I want you to know that I'm only doing this for me, because I can't let her depress me, that and the fact that I'll be pissed tomorrow if I don't get her off my mind"

"Maybe you don't want her entirely off your mind, she's gem baby"

"Dad how would you know?"

"Because out of all those kids you've dated, not one of them was willing to let you be yourself around them, all of them took the evil side of you for you, and at least this girl is trying to let you in instead of giving you what you want knowing that…well it might not work out"

"You're back to depressing me"

"Sorry, lets leave before your mom catches on that she's staying here," my dad pulled my jacket off the hook and pushed me out the door as I quickly went into his truck.

"Dad, you can be an awesome role model sometimes"

"I know," he sniffled.

"Where are we going?" I watched him make a turn that I knew wasn't towards the stadium.

"I'm following these last coordinates to pick up someone"

"The last person in mom's car was Jordan, dad…"

"Its not her"

"Dad Alex told me she didn't want to talk to me again"

"The Mitchie I know doesn't take don't talk to me for an answer," he swerved through traffic as if he was still drunk and stopped in front of the girl's house and almost every light was out except one. The light was in the living room. My dad hopped out and made it to my side of the car and I quickly locked the door.

"Dad she's not going"

"Open the door"

"No dad, I can't do this to myself, because there's just so much I can take before I hurt someone, and I don't want to hurt Alex….anymore"

"Anymore? Open the door," he reached towards the back door and flung it open grabbing on my arm. He pulled me from the front and to the back as I struggled with him. He tossed me over his shoulders and walked over to the girl's house, ringing the bell and holding me there until footsteps were heard.

"Dad put me down, please dad stop, please…I can't…dad," I kicked him a few times and when a turn of the knob clicked he dropped me into the grass and ran for the shadows before slowly and casually making it to the car, sitting in the driver's seat.

"Hello?" It was Alex, which I was very lucky it was. She glanced at me as I pushed myself up, trying to cover what parts of my thighs were beginning to get exposed, and as I stood, the door closed. I stood there quiet, waiting for the girl to come back out. I usually would have punched a hole into something by now, but I gave her the benefit of the doubt. I rose my hand to knock before the door opened again.

"What do you want?" her tone was harsh as I faced my dad and then the girl once more.

"I want you to come out with me…oh and my dad," I added quickly.

"Can't you just take no for an answer?"

"Not when it's dealing with you. Please we have courtside seats," I flashed the tickets that were sitting in my pocket. My dad planned this all along, letting me hold the tickets and all.

"Go away," she closed the door again and I stood there. The light inside flicked off and I was trying to get rid of the feeling in my heart that was burning, it was slow at first, but then it grew. I've never wanted to cry over anything in my life and just as I was about to turn around the door opened again.  
"Why are you still here?"

"Because I'm not going to give up"

"I saw what you could do, and you've even admitted that that's not even half of what you CAN do. What if I make you mad one day and you just hit me? Like before? I can't go through that"

"I just want you to give me a chance…okay it hurts right now to even feel like I'm begging you. But if you want me to…I will," I studied her eyes, or what I could see at least in the shadows.

"You want love right?"

"I want whatever part of you you'll give me," she looked back into the house before stepping inside and closing the door. I didn't want to stand out there and let her play games with my heart. I paced myself back towards the car and heard a creaking noise.

"I'm going to get in trouble for this," she let out as I faintly smiled.

"But I'm glad you chose to come out," I reached for her hand and she looked at the sky as if she was searching for something. Her hand came into mine, soft and smoothly as we made it to the car. I hoped in the back with the girl as my dad hummed along to some old song. It took a while to get to the venue since most of the traffic was heading that way. Alex was starring out the window with her head pressed against the glass and I just watched her.

"So what are we gonna' be eating? Pizza, chicken, popcorn, hotdogs?"

"Food dad," I answered him as he paid the guy at the gate for a parking spot.

"Yeah but what kind of food"

"Just food"

"Little lady have you ever had just food?" he asked Alex but she was so far in her own little world that I actually tapped her forehead for her to snap out of it.

"What?" she asked.

"Sad, just sad, I thought I was a interesting guy," my dad parked and we all climbed out.

**Alex's P.O.V **

I don't know why I left the house, not only was my parents going to kill me but I have no idea what I'm getting myself into. I climbed out of the car and followed Mr. Torres and Mitchie into the arena.

"Mr. Torres what is you name exactly?" I asked as the man faced me.

"Wow you're the first one of Mitchie's little friends to ask, Dave, but I usually just go by dad," he seemed excited that I asked him for his name.

"Okay Dave"

"I like you," he said, "More then Mitchie right now."

"Oh shut up," the brunette hit her dad in the arm as he handed our tickets over and we made it towards a concession stand.

"I would have called but, you know…I still don't have your number," Mitchie let out.

"I know"

"And you don't want to give it to me?"

"Why are you sounding so surprised?"

"Well because, if I don't have your number I'll just pop up at your house all random like and kidnap you without you giving your parents time to even react"

"My parents don't like you"

"And that I understand, but its not like you can't have my number," I watched her pull her phone from her pocket and flip through it.

"Mitchie what do you want to accomplish from this?"

"From?"

"Bringing me here?"

"I don't know, but you did come, and that's moving things forward," I watched her pull her nachos away from her dad as I grabbed the drinks and we made it over towards the wide doors, leading to our seats.

"So about what you said, about sort a kind of loving me…," she glanced over and I ignored her. I mean I heard her and all but whatever came out of her mouth after that I didn't pay attention to.

"Here's the seats, I wonder if they have a beer stand," Dave let out.

"Dad I'm not driving home, sit," Mitchie pushed the guy down and he sat.

"Bossy pants, you see what I have to live with?" I giggled at him before sitting down in the middle with Mitchie to my right and her dad on my left.

"So did you really mean it?"

"Mitchie I….life's complicated, and you….you complicate things more then they should be," I pushed the sodas down onto the floor before grabbing my nachos.

"So did you mean it?"

"I meant it before…"

"So you don't love me now?" Mitchie wanted an answer, I could see it in her eyes.

"I meant it before"

"You said that already, but do you mean it now?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because it just does. It means a lot to me"

"I don't want to give you this in-depth look into my heart, when in the end, I feel like its not going to even matter"

"Because you don't trust me right?"

"Because I'm scared of you, and I don't want to be, but I just am," the lights dimmed in the area, before music blared and the basketball players came out, one after the other.

"What about me that scares you?" Mitchie was facing me completely now. I could only see a small outline of her face as the blue lights played against her skin.

"Its just, the whole thing with you earlier and Jordan, that scares me, that side of YOU scares me," I looked away and continued to eat on my nachos as the game began. Mitchie didn't say anything, she just nodded and watched the ball go from one side of the court to the other. Our home team was winning by three points and I'd usually ignore a game like this but since we could feel the trampling men past by I stayed intrigued and paid attention until the final shot was given for the middle half. Mitchie left with her dad to toss the things away and I sat and watched cheerleaders dance. It kind of gave me a giddy bouncing feeling watching them, which I don't think I've ever gotten unless it was Mitchie.

"Hey," Dave sat back next to me with a beer.

"Um, didn't Mitchie say you couldn't drink?"

"Yeah but she's not my boss," he began pouring the liquid into a covered cup. "But if she comes, I didn't go to the beer booth."

"I don't know…you seem to turn really hilarious when you're drunk, or…drinking," I told the man as he nodded.

"I think I'm more like a friend when I'm drinking"

"Sure you are," I giggled before staring into the crowd of cheerleaders again. "I swear there's just something not right about this"

"Oh the cheerleaders? It's a thing where they take girls from all over and they just do this cheer"

"Where's Mitchie?"

"Ha," he actually just chuckled a bit. I looked for the girl, she was not in any cheerleading thing I knew about, this had to be a lie.

"She's not a cheerleader is she?"

"No, she doesn't cheer, that girl can't stick to anything for more than a week, not even people she date…I mean, she's stuck to you though"

"So where is she?"

"Just watch," he sipped on his beer and as the cheerleaders cleared Mitchie stepped out onto the floor.

"What is she doing?"

"Watch," the man sipped his drink again before the lights dimmed. The players came back out and a spot light focused on Mitchie.

"She's not going to sing is she?"

"Yup," Dave sat up and was fully focused and I stared straight at her, and although there were thousands of people in the crowd, she only focused her eyes on me. The song was low at first, and I cold barley hear her over the ringing that came in my ears. My heart was pounding the entire time as the basketball players ran onto the court and the lights flashed on.

_Momma never told me how to love  
Daddy never told me how to feel  
Momma never told me how to touch_

She stretched her fingers out as if she was reaching for something before pulling her fist back in.

_  
Daddy never showed me how to heal  
Momma never set a good example  
Daddy never held momma's hand  
Momma found everything hard to handle  
Daddy never stood up like a man_

_I walked alone, broken  
Emotionally frozen  
Getting it on  
Getting it wrong_

The basketball players all ran behind the girl as she pulled her microphone off the stand. I never heard Mitchie sing, not once.

_How do you love someone  
Without getting hurt  
How do you love someone  
Without crawling in the dirt  
So far in my life  
Clouds have blocked the sun  
How do you love, how do you love someone  
How do you love, how do you love someone_

I watched her walk towards me. I was praying she didn't signal me out, not because I didn't want her to, but because I wasn't as brave as she was, standing up in front of a crowd and singing her heart out, with one light, shining directly on her.

_I was always the chosen child  
The biggest scandal I became  
They told me I'd never survive  
But survival's my middle name  
I walked alone, hoping  
Just barely coping  
Getting it on  
Getting it wrong_

She stopped a few feet away from me before the players tossed their basketballs into the air and caught them as Mitchie sung.

_How do you love someone  
Without getting hurt  
How do you love someone  
Without crawling in the dirt  
So far in my life  
Clouds have blocked the sun  
How do you love, how do you love someone  
How do you love, how do you love someone_

It's hard to talk  
To see what's deep inside  
It's hard to tell the truth  
When you've always lied

I watched her head back over to her stand and place the mic in place. I watched her close her eyes and in that moment, I knew that she was singing from her heart, singing to everyone, but it was always just meant for me.

_How do you love someone  
Without getting hurt  
How do you love someone  
Without crawling in the dirt  
So far in my life  
Clouds have blocked the sun  
How do you love, how do you love someone  
How do you love someone  
And make it last  
How do you love someone  
Without tripping on the past  
So far in my life  
Clouds have blocked the sun  
How do you love, how do you love someone  
How do you love, how do you love someone…someone…._

The lights flicked off and everyone cheered and when they shot back on Mitchie was no longer in the middle of the court but next to me catching her breath. I didn't know what to say, her face was flushed. The game started up again and people were congratulating the girl. I watched her eyes study the players on the court. She didn't face me, but that's because I felt as if she sung her heart out. I let my fingers crawl over the cold steel of the chair I was in and let my skin knock into the girl's before I placed my fingers between hers. She smiled faintly, her bang sticking to her forehead and as she faced me, her eyes seemed to sparkle. I studied her and looked back at the court. In that moment I felt safe with her, that I finally understood her in some way, and that she trusted me to tell me the truth, and maybe I should just trust her.

* * *

Once the game was over it was near one in the morning.

"Beautiful song honey, but I kinda felt like you dissed me…I'm no man to you?" the guy was clearly drunk, slurring his words as he wavered towards the car.

"Thanks," I whispered as the girl questioned me. Our hands were still linked as we reached the van.

"Thanks for what?"

"Thanks for opening up and telling me how you really felt, and…by doing that, it shows that you're really trying and I guess…you're not as scary as I thought. But maybe you should be more YOU, then anything else," we pulled away and hopped in the front as Dave climbed in back.

"But that's just it. I've lied about who I was for a long time now that, I don't know who I am"

"Then start over, from scratch," she drove out of the lot as her dad fell against the door.

"Put on your seatbelt old man. And what do you mean from scratch?"

"I mean over…completely over"

"I don't think I can," we passed by a familiar park and some kids in the street. Traffic was les harsh heading back.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm Mitchie the bully to some, or Mitchie the badass, but never anything else. I've grown to love it I guess."

"But what about Mitchie the singer? Does anyone know that side of you?"

"Yeah right, the only people are my parents and ex's, and even they don't stay around long enough to hear any of it. Look at my dad, he's drunk, I bet he'll forget everything by the morning," she turned down the road to my house.

"But I'll remember it, so at least that counts"

"I'm glad you came tonight," the girl parked and I nodded.

"I'm glad I came too. We do have school in the morning though"

"Not me, I'm still suspended"

"Oh, right," I looked at my house, it seemed so peaceful inside.

"But I guess I'll see you tomorrow or something," the girl unlocked the car door and I nodded. I rose the girl's hand up in mine and grabbed a pen that set in between the middle section of us. I clicked the red top and slowly curved my numbers across the girl's palm, letting one digit follow after the other before signing my name at the bottom near her wrist. I let my eyes stay in focus with hers before I rose her palm up to my lips and I kissed her hand sweetly before letting it go. I unsnapped my seatbelt and hovered myself over towards the girl, completely ignoring her dad in the back seat before I let our lips touch. The feeling was so different then all the others. I felt warm, excited, and happy as my lips tingled and I closed my eyes pushing myself into the girl more.

"Score one for the home team," her dad blurted with his eyes half shut. I giggled and pulled back as Mitchie's cheeks turned a high color of red.

"Call me whenever," I told the girl before getting out of the van. Her dad was now against the seat snoring, he fell to sleep fast. I waved goodbye to the both of them and made it to the house, opening the door to spot my parents. I faced Mitchie with a smile on my face before I disappeared inside.

"Mom, dad, I can't even explain what happened tonight," I told the both of them. My dad was sitting against the cushion and my mom was on the arm of the couch next to him.

"You're grounded," was the only word that left my mom's lips. My dad nodded in agreement.

"Why?"

"For going out past curfew, and with her," my mom said.

"But I went with her dad as well"

"With a parent or not you didn't have our permission"

"I'm seventeen, I'm in control of my life"

"Well you'll be in control of it in your room, hand over your phone," my mom showed me her palm as she waited for me to hand my phone over.

"I didn't take it with me, so go check my book bag or something," I passed both of my parents as my dad spoke.

"Alex, I want you to tell me that this is you, I want you to tell me that this is the girl we raised, and this is how you act towards your parents."

"Dad I'm sorry, but…if you and mom hate Mitchie, that's between you, I like this girl, a lot, and I'm going to keep seeing her"

"Over my dead body," my mom let out. She was tired, but I could still see the anger in her eyes.

"Mom please," I refaced the both of them. "She's really trying hard to show me a side of her that I've never seen and…"

"We're filing a restraining order against her"

"She didn't even do anything"

"We have proof that she can be violent, the principal has told us about the lockers, and we have previous statements that can help back us up when we say that this girl has been harassing you"

"Mom please…dad do something," I waved my hands in the air but my mom stood and my dad followed.

"There is no changing my mind, this girl is dangerous, and I like you alive"

"Mom," my eyes began to water as my heart stopped beating for a second before going again. It was twisting, I felt it. "I want this, I want to try, I want to give her a chance"

"And I'm telling you that it just cant happen, you might be mad for a while but its for your own good"

"Dad…," my words shook out, "please say something."

"Your mother's right Alex, now give us your phone and go to bed."

"I want you both to know that if you try to keep her away from me I will hate the both of you for the rest of my life"

"Alex," my mom said.

"I will HATE you," I turned around and went towards my room slamming my door before locking it. The noise was still shaking the walls.

"Alex," my dad's voice was muffled from the other side.

"Just go away, do what you think is right, and I'll do what my heart tells ME is right," I climbed under my cover and closed my eyes before placing my pillows over my head. My parents voices were getting drowned out and I took a deep breath before counting to myself. I heard my phone ring and I moved everything and searched in my back pack for it.

_I just thought you'd want my number-431-768-9043, Mitchie._

I glanced at the girl's text and saved her number under one that my parents wouldn't mind it being, Nate. And I switched Nate's number with Mitchie's. They pounded away at my door and I slid back under my covers as I heard Mitchie's voice echoing in my ear, "how do you love someone?"

**So I really had to type this up fast before my homework so I hope this isn't all messed up in spellings or whatever, and I hope you review.**

**Thanks to: **

**KayCee89**** (no bad Mitchie, check lol), **

**Tomatoes**** (gurl, I'm sorry for making you hate the wrong character, I think they all are loveable), **

**NOTxINx2xLABELS**** (well, well we have a Jordan, lol, sorry for making it feel like you've got your ass kicked, it was the first best name I could think of), **

**KittySquyres**** (what isn't there to say about you? You're my bossy driving force who also helps with ideas so thanks a million),**

**aznsmartalec**** (you like my characters yay), **

**MMKESLER****, I did this chapter for you and me lol**

**when-the-music-fades****, thanks for your reviews, I'm loving thm**

**Nhie Bunnybunny**** (I love your reviews, they never seem to fail in making me laugh, awesome), **

**AtUFrEdDiE**** (you…also…where have you been? You're making me miss you and crap, thanks for reading), **

**ForgiveAndForget**** (I'm writing, I'm writing), **

**TwiztedSymphony****, I'm glad that you like the plot, I just think of it as I go along**

**ToughDramaHunny, I gave you your drama, and now the sweet effect is coming back**

**Lileyfan01**** (thanks for reading and loving my fics, I try really hard to make them awesome and readable). **

**YinYangTwin1**** (yes, but I love Mitchie and her scary crazy ness), ****mileylileyhannahfan69**** (don't make me blush, you like my stories yay (claps widly) I love your reviews), **

**thousand lies**** (where have you been all my life, seriously, I missed you :P ) **

**.Point.**** (more…check)**

**Nessie (yup..I'll try to give you more, and quick)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm writing this at 12am for you guys. My arm is giving me problems, I have typers cramp, but the things I do, I do them for you…and you…and you…and you over there ha-ha. Anyway enjoy, review, and I thank you for reading. No its not the end, I can never predict when things end. I say one chapter and it'll end up to be seven more.**

Most of the night I couldn't sleep. Somewhere in between when I got home and now my mom took my phone, well I gave it to her and now I'm laying in bed glad that I switched Mitchie and Nate's numbers around, also locking my text messages from their wondering eyes. I can't see anything except the darkness that engulfs me. My clock reads five thirty, and I'll have to get up pretty soon but until then I'll lay down thinking about Mitchie. She actually sung to me, maybe that's one of the song's she wanted me to hear form her song book. I wish I could watch my eyelids, I need sleep, I'm extremely tired and I can't close my eyes. I turn to my left side and just glance at the image of my window, no light coming into it at all. I let out a loud sigh and cover my face with my plush purple pillow with small beads. I can feel my eyes get heavy, I yawn and in no time I'm asleep.

A knock came to my door, hard and loud. I jumped out of bed as if my life depended on it and I ran to my door.

"Alex, Nate texted you," Max held up my phone, which he had to take from my parents. It was a hidden message that needed a password.

"Um, sure….Nate," I let out pushing the boy out of my room after taking my phone. "Whoa, am I late for school?"

"Nope, its report car pick up for Justin and I, no school"

"And now you choose to get up early"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because I don't have school duh. Its better to spend more time away at home then at school, cause at school I sleep my entire day away"

"Good plan," lied to the boy closing my door after thanking him for my phone. I unlocked it and found a message sitting on it, two to be exact.

_Good Morning 6:13a.m Nate_

_ Are you awake yet? 6:30 a.m Nate_

I glanced at Mitchie's text's and how they sat under Nate's name before replying to her and closing my phone, locking it back before getting ready for school. In a few seconds after I sent the reply another one came in. I had to ignore it to get dressed, and finally when I was ready around seven thirty I grabbed my phone and back pack running down to the kitchen where my mom was fully dressed.

"Mom," I called out to her as she faced me. "What are you doing up…and…dressed?" I slowly questioned.

"I'm taking you to school, I have to talk to the principal about those records he was giving me"

"Mom I thought you we're kidding, I don't want a restraining order against the girl"

"I don't care what you want, and until you're old enough and out of this house to make rational decisions, I'll make them for you," she pulled some plated out, piling breakfast onto them. I pushed my phone on the counter.

"Whatever," I hissed out. "Can I take my phone?"

"No, because you'll call her"

"Why would I call her and we go to the same school, unless you mean by call as in yelling, then yes, I'll call her"

"Don't get smart," my mom waved a spatula in the air as Max and Justin came down for breakfast. "When I get back I want both of you boys dressed for baseball practice at the fields today, Alex, are you hungry"

"Definitely not for your food," I moved away from my phone leaving it where it was and making it out the house. I was thinking about just making it to the bus stop but finally decided to get in the car and wait for my mom. When she appeared it was like the sky knew because it grew cloudy fast. She climbed in, stuffed her purse in the middle and handed me my phone.

"Nate's been texting a lot lately," I wanted to say something to her, maybe laugh but I took my phone and placed it in my pocket. "I know that you think this is to get back at you or something but it's not, I care about you Alex"

"Mom, I care about me too"

"Not as much as I do, I know what's right for you"

"And I don't?" I rose my voice before my mom started the car.

"No, and until you can talk to me like a civilized person this conversation is over"

"So I'm a caveman now? I'm primitive?"

"You're getting annoying," she made her way into the street, driving cautiously as I rolled my eyes.

"And you're not? Grandma doesn't like dad and you still dated him, and F-Y-I you married and had three children with him"

"This is totally different"

"Really how?"

"Because your dad never abused me, and he wasn't some psychotic deranged girl"

"Mom, I'm telling you Mitchie hasn't done anything to me in…"

"Three days Alex, and you're falling for this girl?"

"Mom I fell for her years ago"

"And I'm ending it," she stopped at a red light before sighing. "I want what's best for you, and she's not it."

"And I want what's best for me too, and you're not going to help me decided what is," I faced the window as she drove on.

"Alex, you're not going to date the girl plain and simple"

"Mom!"

"No, there is nothing you can possibly say to make me change my mind"

"I don't want to go against you, but I will. Just like you and dad went against grandma."

"Alex that was different." We were at the school so my mom stopped in front of the building with her hand against the lock. "I'm going to park and then I'm coming inside, stay away from the girl." My mom wanted me to say something but I looked away from her and waited for the locks to click. "I mean it Alex," my mom said as I climbed from the car. I made it into the building with thirty minutes left before class, my mission was to find Mitchie. I made it to my locker and tossed my backpack in it before texting the girl. A few seconds later and she texted that she wasn't at the school yet. I told her fine and went back to my locker only to spot my mom heading into the principal's office. I saw Harper, she was in some jeans that matched her vest and a black top, and she was heading straight for my direction.

"Alex we need to talk," the girl grabbed my arm and pulled me along with her out of site into a empty hall that only a few kids came down to head for gym.

"What's this about?" I asked. I never spoke to the girl other then yesterday and now she was forcing me into small corners.

"I want you to keep your distance from Mitchie"

"Why is everyone again us?"

"Look," the girl pressed her finger against my lip. "I didn't care about you and Mitchie at first, but I haven't spoke to her in the past few days.."

"And that's my fault?"

"ITS YOUR FAULT," she pointed out that she did believe it was true. "I want you to stay away from her, until I get to talk to her"

"O-okay," the girl moved away from me. "But I have to tell her something when she gets here," I let out.

"No you don't. I'll talk to her in class, and then you can talk to her," the girl made her way back into the busy hall.

"I'm going to talk to her," I let out.

"What?" the girl seemed to be frozen stiff when I spoke.

"I have to tell her what my mom is trying to do between us"

"I don't care, you'll talk to her when our conversation is over"

"No, I won't," I turned away from the girl and I wanted to turn around because I could feel her staring at me. She was almost as worse as Mitchie when she didn't have things her way.

"I'm going to pretend…that you didn't say that," the girl rose her voice as I stood at the edge of the hall.

"But I did," I shrugged before the girl came darting after me, I ran down the other hall as the clicking from her bangles echoed. Everyone in the way of our line of running pressed themselves against the wall. I had to lift my feet up to jump over some fallen books. I tripped over one sheet of paper and the girl was darting straight for me before my hand was gripped and I was pulled backwards as Harper ran into a locked classroom door.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mitchie asked the girl. I looked up at the brunette that was holding my hand and somehow felt relieved as she helped me up.

"Nothing," Harper let out.

"Nothing? You were chasing the girl down the hall"

"Yeah, it still was nothing"

"Harper, you don't chase my girlfriend!" Mitchie made my heart jump when she said that. Not only did it feel amazing but it scared me in some way, because I knew in these halls my mom stood somewhere.

"Your girlfriend? We didn't talk about this Mitchie"

"Talk?" I cut in.

"Harper you're my best friend, and Alex will be my girlfriend, soon hopefully," the girl faced me and I didn't say anything, her dark chocolate eyes making me shake with chills.

"ALEX!" my mom yelled down the hall.

"She doesn't seem happy," Mitchie let out.

"She's not, she putting a restraining order on you"

"WHAT? Why?"

"Because she hates me, and she doesn't like you"

"And you're going to let her?"

"She's not going to stop me from seeing you," as my mom neared us Harper seemed pissed. I finally took in Mitchie's outfit, it was almost like mine in color. She wore a green sundress with no straps and some white boots with green stripped socks, I was standing in jeans and a plain white top with a necklace.

"Alex Marie Russo, according to this…," my mom rose a piece of paper up. "You're not allowed to go within a hundred feet of that girl," she pointed to Mitchie.

"I'm not allowed?" I asked.

"You heard me," she walked up some more where we were about three feet apart. "Get over here."

"I'm not a dog"

"Over…here…now," she pointed to the floor and I felt offended.

"No," I said, quickly grabbing Mitchie's hand.

"Alex, I don't want to lock up your little friend"

"You can't, because I won't allow you to, because…she's my girlfriend, so you have to deal with it," I could feel Mitchie's fingers squeeze mine.

"This is stupid," Harper hissed out heading back around the hall as the school bell rung. Other kids were still looking at us.

"We have to get to class," I let out before pulling Mitchie with me around the corner, I knew my mom was still standing where she was.

"Are you crazy?" the girl whispered to me as I finally let her hand go.

"No, but I will be dead tomorrow, or tonight, which ever time I decide to go back home"

"Wait what?"

"I'll meet you after school at your car," I studied the girl's confused face before waving at her and heading into my class. This day was going to haunt me, and I knew it.

* * *

I couldn't believe my mom didn't come and get me when I did that entire display in the hall earlier. I had no idea what was with Harper, but I was hoping Mitchie dealt with it. Once the final bell rung for the weekend I made it outside when in the pit of my stomach I wanted to puke because I was scared my mom was going to either, A, jump out and grab me or, B, haul Mitchie off to jail. I stood on the school steps letting kids clear out before I took one step down, and then another, until I met the solid concrete. I made it over to the student parking lot on the left and saw Mitchie sitting on the hood of the thing in her dress. The ends of the thing was blowing in the wind as she sighed and gazed at the sky. I went around the back of the car slowly before making it to the side of the girl. Her eyes were closed so I watched her before speaking.

"So you didn't think I'd come?" I asked as she opened her eyes and faced me. Her back was completely on the windshield now.

"Its not that, I think I'm going to start smoking after this," she giggled but I didn't find anything funny. "It was a joke you know," she let out as I nodded and she slid off the car, her dress flipping up giving me a brief view of her black panties. They were frilly and a perfect fit, hugging her legs gracefully in the right places. How the hell did I know all of that from one quick glance? We both climbed in the car and stayed quiet, up until the point we hit a red light.

"So you're really heading to my house?" she asked as I nodded. "On a Friday?" she added in again.

"Yeah, unless Friday is bad for you," I told her s she shook her head.

"No its just…usually no one comes over on weekends, its kind of a rule I have, but you're different," she hummed out almost as the music played.

"Good," I pressed my back into the seat and watched one cloud after another zoom by. Nothing else was on my mind, not even my mom and how loco she was going at home, if she even WAS at home. I closed my eyes for what felt like a second and soon I was drifting off into a deep sleep. I could feel my body tingle a bit, maybe that's because my leg was sleep. I opened my eyes patting my leg harshly before I noticed I was in Mitchie's bed. The girl was sitting on the foot end writing something in one of her books and I was under the covers.

"Um," I hissed out as I spotted the clock. It was near nine o'clock. "What the hell happened?"

"You fell to sleep and you seemed so peaceful that I didn't want to wake you," Mitchie said all of this without looking up from what she was jotting down. Her skirt was now hemmed all the way up on her thigh. One of her legs were stretched out while the other sat under herm secretly exposing just a small glimpse of her underwear. I looked away trying to focus on staring at the room. I didn't see my book bag so I suppose she left it in the car.

"You could stay over if you want," Mitchie said finally looking up. Her hair fell over her face, only half of her face was visible to me, but the half that did show was gentle.

"I don't think that…"

"I mean to just stay over, as in a sleepover," she quickly let out.

"Oh, no I didn't mean…I meant…I don't know," I pulled the sheets off my legs as she watched me. I still sat where I was but now the covers were against her books.

"I can definitely write like this," she moved herself a bit, only exposing her underwear to me more. I think she caught on because my eyes never moved the second time.

"You're more of a pervert then I thought," the girl giggled as I snapped out of it. "But I like it," she whispered before pushing her hair behind her ears and grabbing her notebooks. My shoes were against the floor.

"Who brought me in?"

"Huh? Oh I did. It was magical, you should have been awake, I totally carried you over the threshold, so you're like my wife now."

"Really?"

"Yeah so go make me dinner woman," the girl rose her fist into the air as I smiled by the way she seemed to be so happy.

"I'm sorry I can't cook"

"Then go take care of those kids"

"What kids? I doubt we have any"

"Damn it, then what did I marry you for?" she asked as I shrugged and she climbed over towards me. It was more like a slow seductive crawl that made me freeze up and hit the wall behind me. I didn't knock into the thing hard but it was loud enough to cause a stir downstairs.

"Mitchie what are you doing up there?" Her mother called up the stairs?"

"Leave them alone woman," her dad countered.

"I see where you get your charm," I said as she rolled her eyes and nodded. I crossed my legs as she came and sat in front of me.

"You could stay here," she brought up again.

"I…I want to, but….I think if I do my mom would call the cops for real."

"Then call her and tell her where you are"

"Why so she can come and get me?"

"Just call her, I'll be right here," her fingers landed on my knee and it felt like static shot from her fingers and up my legs to places I swear weren't suppose to get all tingling and pulsing.

"Fine, I'll ask," In said.

"No tell her."

"I'll ask," I repeated dialing home, no answer. Dialing my dad, no answer. Dialing the house and Justin picked up. I told him to tell my mom and dad where I'd be, he agreed and I faced Mitchie.

"I guess I can stay, but only for tonight," Mitchie squealed extremely loud and came into me fast, scaring me into the wall again. This time I hit it hard as her lips fell into mine. My legs were slightly open as she stood on her knees between them. Her skin knocking into mine which I swear I could feel through my jeans. My hands landed against her waist as she smiled. I could feel it, but then I didn't want to rush things. I had to tell the warm beating parts of my body to calm down, and in a way they ached as my fingers trailed against Mitchie's dress string and somehow, not saying I did it, the thing loosened and fell across my fingers. Then it all stopped. Mitchie made it stop, she kissed me one last time and pulled back. Her eyes studying mine closely as I panted in desperate need of air. I saw her face turn up a bit as she smiled and climbed off the bed. She tied her string back up as her mother called us down for a movie.

"You think you can handle not ravaging me down there?" she asked.

"I don't know what came over me," and that was the truth.

"Don't worry about it. I liked it, and I could tell you did to," her hand came for mine and I swatted it away climbing from the bed.

"You know you want me," I said flipping my hair and making it towards the door as the girl laughed.

"Damn straight," she said following behind me. Once downstairs her mother was in a long robe, which was opened exposing her bright yellow night gown. Her dad was in a t-shirt that exposed his beer belly and he was in long pajama pants. Mitchie and I however were still in the clothes from earlier.

"No, no, go change," her mom told us.

"Why?" Mitchie asked as her mom spoke.

"Because you might fall to sleep and you're not seven anymore, those stairs will kill my back." Mitchie grabbed my arm and lead me to another room on that floor, inside were a lot of sleeping clothes and swim wear.

"We use to have a lot of family over, but not anymore. The stuff over here is new," Mitchie shifted through racks and racks of pajamas before she smiled. "Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Please?" she pouted and so I finally closed my eyes. I heard her make it over towards me and when a gust of air blew past my skin I opened my eyes to spot her holding up a short night gown, it was red, nothing more, nothing less.

"That looks like lingerie almost," I let out.

"No it doesn't and you can wear this," she tossed me a robe that was a bit longer then what she wanted me to wear. She then pulled her some shorts off the rack with a matching top.

"Trade," I said switching with the girl. I didn't know if I should change in the bathroom or in front of her. She was looking at me to see what I was going to do. The room was big enough I suppose for us to not bump into each other, but then again there was a lot of stuff in there. I placed my pajamas against a small rack and reached for my pants button. After Mitchie saw me getting ready to undress she did the same, removing her dress off in the speed of light before putting on the sleeper one. I forced myself to change and never look back at her, and I don't know if she did the same thing, but I lost my balance thinking too much of not looking at her that I stumbled backwards with my pajama bottoms on and fell against the girl, who in turn fell onto the floor causing me to land on top of her. I knew my hands were against forbidden territory. One of my hands were gently cupping her left breast, I pulled back as she sat up. She ignored the fact that I was all over her as she glanced down at herself.

"You don't have to fall foe me that hard," she let out as I hit her.

"Stop being cheesy," she glared at my bra. I forgot I was shirtless. My bra was orange, with small little flowers of the same color making up the design at the bottom. I crossed my arms over my chest as she rose one eyebrow.

"Trust me Alex, they are definitely nothing I've never seen before. But since it's you," she tried plucking my hands away and I squealed as she pulled back.

"I was kidding," she laughed.

"GIRLS, LETS GO, MOVIE."

"LEAVE THEM ALONE DIANNE," Dave yelled again.

"Okay where's my shirt?" I pulled it on quickly before gathering my old clothes and folding them. Mitchie and I left the room, without any grouping, touching, or feeling each other up intentionally. We sat on one couch as her parents sat on another. They were sleep in no time as I laid on one end of the couch under a cover. Mitchie was on the other end shaking her head back and forth. I had no idea what she was doing until she glanced over at me. The blue light from the television shining against her face.

"I'm cold," she mouth as I pulled my feet under me more.

"So," I said out loud as she pouted. I rose my cover up, stretched my legs as she happily crawled over towards me before we had to do some major shifting. She ended up behind me, and I was in front of her as the cover blanketed the both of us. I felt safe in her arms and not once did I think about anything else. Her arm fell across my waist and I was stiff at first, but after a while I pressed my head against her chest and closed my eyes. I let my fingers climb up her skin under the cover to her fingers. I let our skin twirl around each others, causing heat waves in some areas and soon I fell to sleep with her fingers pressed against mine. I loved the feeling of being safe, and secure, and I was hoping it would always last.

**So that's it for this chapter. I'll try to update again later on but I have school until like 5.20pm and don't get to my aunt's until six something and I'm usually lazy by then. Anyway enjoy**.


	8. Chapter 8

** Its past my bed time, hope this came out right. It was going to be sexually intense, meaning the connection or whatever but I'm tired, enjoy.**

Water was all I heard. A small hissing and trickling noise before a drip, drip, drip reached my ears. I stretched, my arms rubbing against a cushion before opening my eyes. I slid towards the end of the couch and fell on the floor, my hands falling under me.

"Ow," I whine.

"Oh my god Alex are you okay?" Mitchie ran into the room from wherever she was, laughing and wondering if I was fine.

"I'm peachy," I pushed myself up as she grabbed my hand and I stood before stepping back.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," I brushed my hair behind my ear. She was completely dressed in some jeans that matched her vest and a dark blue long sleeved shirt.

"Where are you going?" I asked as the dripping sound became louder.

"Taking you home before I meet Harper, she's freaking out that I'm not spending time with her."

"Oh, so you don't want to spend Saturday with me?"

"Do you want to spend Saturday together?" she asked. I wanted to just say was I talking to a brick wall, but all I did was stare at her. I could feel a cold breeze blow up my leg. I looked behind me and saw a cracked window.

"How long was I sleep?"

"Well considering that my parents went to their room about midnight when the movie was over and I got up at seven, and you fell to sleep after…"

"I mean, what time is it?"

"Oh, you should have said so, its like ten," she moved away from me pulling up the sheet we slept under.

"Why didn't you wake me up, the couch doesn't feel as soft as the bed," I sat back down, my eyes heavy a bit since I was still tired.

"My mind is very…unclean so what you mean is, why didn't I wake you up so you could go to sleep in the bed right?" I watched her. I didn't know if I should of answered that or let her think what she wanted.

"Yes to the bed part"

"Still not helping," she pushed some glass figures of ballerinas and horses around on the table in front of me before she sat on the floor. "So what do you want to do?" her eyes studied me as her fingers ran across the figures.

"I don't know, but I should get some clothes to wear," I fold my legs.

"Um, I might have something you could wear, I think we're the same size," she sized me up before going back to the glass figures. I heard a rustling noise behind me as saw her dad with a empty plate.

"Well good morning miss sunshine, sorry there's nothing to eat, my wife's a slow cook. Plus her food taste gross anyway," Dave whispered as I watched his sit across from me on the other sofa.

"Maybe you could wear a skirt," Mitchie spoke without looking up at me.

"A skirt?"

"Well I've never seen you in one..except like once, forever ago.. and that's mostly what I have in my closet anyway," she still wasn't looking at me.

"You want ME," I pointed to myself, "to wear a skirt?"

"Come on," she finally stood her hand meeting mine as her dad watched us.

"Glad that you're both girls cause I wouldn't want no grandbabies"

"Dad, shut it," Mitchie tugged me along side her and back up the stairs. In her room once more I saw my phone on her bed bright as ever. I stared at it not wanting to see if my mom or dad called because I already knew I was going to be in trouble. Mitchie went into her closet, I could barley see her but I heard hangers clack against each other until she resurfaced.

"Oh no," I shook my head staring at the blue jeaned skirt which was short and maybe a few inches away from showing the world everything.

"Or this one," she shifted to a white skirt, three layers of white with a yellow belt, which she pulled up a shirt to match.

"I really don't like skirts," I let out.

"I can wear one, its just I was kind of set on jeans today," she sat the white ruffled skirt and yellow top against the bed, before pointing to it. Then she took the other skirt and placed it up to her waist before walking over to the door shutting it. I watched her unbuckle her pants and slide them down her legs, letting the sun hit her skin in all the right places. My heart was speeding up a bit and I felt a small pinch somewhere between my legs. I looked away and grabbed the clothes on her bed and made it into her bathroom. I couldn't watch her change anymore because it was like torture, in a very, I wanted to watch her way.

After I pulled my clothes on, which hugged my body perfectly I made it back into the room. My converse were the only shoes I had, and they would clash with the outfit unless I had something to tie it all together. I looked for Mitchie but she wasn't anywhere in sight so I made it over to her bed, sitting against the headboard and staring out into the hall. I rose my phone up to my face and saw ten messages from my mom and two from my dad and some odd ones from my brother. I also has seven missed calls and a voice message. I unlocked my texts and shifted through them.

Mom: ALEX WHERE ARE YOU? 6:30pm

Mom: ALEX GET HOME NOW! 7:00pm

Mom: YOU ARE NOT STAYING OVER THAT GIRL'S HOUSE. 9:15 pm

Mom: I'M CALLING THE POLICE. 9:17pm

Mom: ALEX DON'T MAKE ME FILE CHARGES. 10pm

Dad: Honey your mom is freaking out, call me. 10:01 pm

Dad: Alex, get home. 11:00 pm

The rest of them seemed to come at me like a blur, they all seemed the same in one way or another. Mitchie came into the room with something in her hand before she tossed it at me.

"Socks," she said. They were knee high white socks with a few small lines of yellow running through them. "So are you hungry? My mom's actually done."

"Yeah," I nodded pulled on my socks and shoes before staring at Mitchie. She was actually in the skirt she was holding up to me earlier.

"You must like looking at my legs," she said over her shoulder as I rose my eyebrow.

"I was looking at your skirt"

"Liar," she smiled. "You can touch them if you want."

"W-what?" After I said that she giggled and came over to me. I was now on the edge of the bed watching her every move.

"I said….you can touch them if you want," she reached for my hand and I could feel myself stiffen.

"T-that's okay, I just…"

"You're cute when you studder," she placed her fingers against my lips and I swallowed hard. I watched her fingers go through mine before she slowly made my hand reach towards her legs. I was still staring into her eyes but she was focused on our hands and mine inching towards her skin. I pulled my hand back and fell against the mattress as the covers pushed against my ears. The girl laughed and slowly climbed on top of me and I couldn't tell her to stop. She sat up against me in a straddling position before she held both of my hands against the bed.

"You're going to touch me, and you're not going to be scared"

"Being scared is the least of my problems," I said groggily as she pulled my hands towards her as she let them rest against her thighs. My fingers were spread out stiffly as she giggled.

"Alex its okay, I give you permission to touch my legs"

"I am touching them," I said as she laughed.

"Oh whatever, your palms are only touching them, here," she reached for my fingers pressing them down and everything in me began going out of control. My skin was getting hot, a pulse shooting up my hands and towards my heart making it beat faster, and where she sat against me was already pounding, I could barley think.

"O-okay I touched them," I said pulling my hands away. She leaned into me, her face just hovering above mine as our eyes met.

"Its okay to be scared Alex, I can guide you if you want," she pressed her lips against mine. I closed my eyes letting everything ach badly as she found my hands once more and slid them against her thighs again, this time she moved my hands up her legs and once I felt the fabric of her skirt I stopped breathing, and our lips parted.

"Come on breakfast is ready," she whispered against my ear before climbing off of me. The air that reached my body from under my skirt was a feeling I didn't need right now. She ran her arm across mine before helping me up. I shyly looked away from her as we made it downstairs. I think I was the only one feeling a bit awkward eating breakfast knowing what I just did a few seconds ago. Ugh, I just touched her leg, its not like we had sex and yet I'm still thinking about it. Her mom and dad are across from us and every chance I get I look down at her skirt as if it was going to do something. But the feel of her legs is what I remember. How smooth they were, how soft they felt. I wanted to touch them again. I lifted my eyes almost back to my plate when I saw Mitchie's fingers. She was pointing up so I faced her and she smiled shaking her head. God, I guess every time I would stare it would be for an extensive amount of time.

"So Alex, um. Mitchie told me your mom said you can't be here," Mrs. Torres bit into her pancake.

"Well my mom thinks Mitchie is violent."

"Oh, I agree," her mom said looking away from me and towards her daughter.

"She is not violent Connie," her father replied. "She's just misunderstood sometimes but I think Alex can tame her," I swear after he said that I had to look at my plate. I tried to tune any and everything else out because all I could think about was touching Mitchie. I wanted to kiss her lips, touch her legs, and god, if it went any further I think we would have sex by the end of today.

"I have to get home," I said looking at the group.

"What, I thought we were going to stay together today?" Mitchie asked as I looked at her.

"Yeah but, my mom is kinda pissed so maybe I should check on what's going on."

"If I go to your house I'm going to get arrested," Mitchie said as her parents looked confused.

"Can you take me home?" I asked as the girl nodded without a fight. I finished my food and soon Mitchie and I were outside her house.

"Did I do something?" she asked as I shook my head.

"No its just. I'm getting all these…," I think about telling her how I feel, "urges and well, I just think I should go home and like, calm down or something."

"Oh, I guess, or we could totally go to my room"

"Shut up," I laughed hitting the girl's arm as she stared into the sky.

"We should still hang out though, I mean urges will always be there, no matter what."

"But I've never felt like this, or not all at once," I was looking at her legs again. Damn it.

"Well maybe that's a plus, I am the queen of hot," the girl twirled around before rubbing her fingers across her boots. "But if you want to go home, I'll take you," she already had her car keys in hand.

"Maybe you should spend time with Harper," A few cars passed by before she spoke.

"If that's what you want"

"Well…what do you want?"

"To be with you"

"So corny," I giggled as she nodded.

"Only for you, so..what can I do to make the urges go away…and not act on them?"

"Act on them?" I rose my eyebrow as she nodded.

"Yeah, you know, acting on them…doing things," I heard it in her voice, she was trying to stay away from saying it because it would make me cringe a bit. "But I just want you to know," she continued. "That whenever we DO act on it, I'm a little rough," she made it to the driver's side of her car and I followed her. She sat in the seat as I hovered over her door.

"Rough?" I asked. I honestly wasn't thinking as she nodded.

"I mean, I already know what I'm capable of and…"

"I thought you said you never had sex before"

"I didn't…not really"

"You lie a lot," I made it over to the passenger seat as we both closed our doors. "How can you not really have sex?"

"Well…your heart isn't in it and…maybe you don't carry through with it"

"So you did sleep with Jordan," I watch the girl start the car. She glanced at me before shaking her head.

"It wasn't her, and it would never be her. She's not my type."

"But you've dated her."

"But I didn't sleep with her"

"So who did you ALMOST sleep with," I placed my hands up in air quotations.

"Long story"

"Make it short," I replied.

"Don't want to," she countered before pulling out into the street.

"I don't really care who it was, I mean…not that I don't care"

"So you care but you don't?"

"Stop trying to confuse me"

"So am I taking you home?" the girl tapped her fingers against the steering wheel.

"Um, not right now, and stop trying to change the subject," I couldn't believe I was pressing on with this conversation. "Rough how?" I asked. I didn't know why my brain was yelling shut up, while the rest of me was saying talk and get it out.

"Are you considering what we could possibly be doing in the near future?"

"Answer me," I said as she made it across a street pole and pass a few kids walking on the sidewalk. Some with large back packs and others wearing bright green and blues.

"I'm controlling, a bit, and…things could get out of hand..and well, I don't think any of those…," she looked at me before continuing, "people can tether me back down. But you…you're different," I watched her smirk without turning away from traffic.

"So you want me to control you?" I asked as she smiled hard.

"Exactly," those words flowed from her mouth so smooth and easy as she made it to a small donut and ice-cream shop and parked.

"So you've been kicking my ass because you want me to kick back?"

I haven't been kicking your ass, I was just seeing if you would…you know…fight back, take control….use me," she seriously meant that.

"Use as in how?" I asked as she giggled.

"Alex, how about we get some ice-cream?"

"I think I want to finish this conversation."

"After ice-cream," she winked climbing out as I followed with my arms crossed. The wind was blowing slightly, tossing cool air under my dress causing me to shake a bit. We went inside the shop, its red walls and green chairs made me feel a bit out of place. The floor tiles were white with small black rocket ships and fingerprints. Behind the counter a tiny woman with a pen against the back of her ear was taking orders and telling people where to sit. Mitchie and I walked up to her and gave our orders of a large sundae and a small coke and some water. We sat at our table and soon enough we got our ice-cream with only, one, spoon. Mitchie lifted the thing and scrapped at the banana.

"Why do you want someone to control you?" I asked.

"Well because, I want to know that someone can actually handle me, control me in a way, but not all the time."

"So you mean…"

"Yes!" she answered before I finished. "I mean I want someone," she leaned over the table since I was on one side and she was on the other and whispered, "who's able to control me….sexually," she rose the spoon with a small amount of ice-cream on it and lifted it towards my lips. I only glared at her as she ran the cool stuff across my lips before eating it of the spoon. I still didn't move and with one quick shift from her, I could feel her tongue play against my skin, licking the ice-cream off before she pulled back. No one else was in the shop, thank god for that. I pulled a napkin up and ran it across my lips before taking the spook from the girl. She was talking but I was still trying to figure her out. She wanted me, Alex Russo, to control her, which I was scared to do. And not only control her mentally, but physically as well…as intimate as anyone could.."

"You're not even listening," the girl said, using her hand to cup over mine as she guided the ice-cream I was nibbling on into her mouth. I watched her, without taking another bite. "Are you okay?"

"Who was the person who Almost…"

"Harper," the girl quickly said. Her eyes stayed off mine as she poked the glass bowl with the tip of her index finger.

"Your friend Harper?"

"Yeah," she glanced at me but I didn't know what to say. I couldn't be mad at the girl, at least she didn't lie.

"What about her that…"

"She's the second most controlling person I know, but she's not you. And truth be told, I could never be with anyone who wasn't you," she slid her chair back a bit. "But enough about me, tell me about Nate," Mitchie was interested in our conversation again.

"What about him?"

"Did he make any advances on you or?"

"Yeah, but I turned him down"

"So you've never…"

"No," I shook my head harshly.

"Good, we can technically be each other's first," she seemed so proud of her discovery.

"And who said I was even willing to give myself to you?" I asked the girl truthfully.

"Well you did. I can see it in your eyes, and in the way you look at me. I'll try to be gentle…I promise," the girl stood and handed over a tip as I watched her, before she signaled me to follow her. I did so as we made it back outside.

"I guess I should take you home," she let out as we made it back to her car and I didn't protest. Honestly the aches and everything were gone, I felt safe around Mitchie, calm, more relaxed. We neared my house and I watched the girl check her mirrors for any signs of police activity.

"You think if I get caught I'll go to jail?"

"No, I'm seventeen and so I can just say I ran away and you had nothing to do with it and blah blah blah, you know?" I giggled as the girl just checked her mirrors again. I built up the courage to let my fingers land against her arm. "Don't worry, my mom isn't as crazy as she ones off," we stop in front of my house and Mitchie looks around.

"I feel like I'm in a episode of to catch a predator with Chris Hanson, and I'm the perverted man looking for some young hot girl to…"

"I get it," I told the girl before sighing. "Time to face the music."

"Good luck," she let out as I nodded. I could still feel the breeze against my legs and it felt awkward but I was just glad it wasn't raised, Mitchie pulled off before I could ever say goodbye or see you later. I head up to my house door and knock, ready for the hell that I knew sat behind it.

**Too tired to put anything here, goodnight. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I was in the mood to type, a hour and a half is a new record, well almost lol. **

**Thank you all so much, I sometimes want to cry because you read and review my story. But I do always smile and laugh and read over your names and say thank you over and over, even though you can't hear me…so once again.. THANKS A MILLION.**

The house was pretty bright when I walked in. Max and Justin were sitting on the couch to my left playing video games while my mom was moving around in the kitchen. My dad was sitting against the island table stool reading his paper.

"So did any of you miss me?" I was trying to lighten the mood, although it felt pretty fine before I walked into the place. My dad peered over his paper, his eyes almost dim as he faced my mom. He ran her fingers over her apron before pulling it off and over her head.

"Alex, you disobeyed me," my mom just spoke in her normal tone as I stepped over towards the table where she stood on the other side.

"I know, and I'm sorry, but I needed some time to have fun and not worry about if the girl I like is going to jail or not because of my mom."

"You see I thought this girl was your problem but I was wrong."

"Thank you, wait…what?"

"You're the problem Alex, you're doing this to defy me right? Fine I've learned my lesson. And I don't want this to continue."

"Mom this isn't because of you, this is because of me and what I want, nothing more," I slid next to my dad on one of the bright orange stools.

"You see I don't believe that."

"I don't care if you do or not," I ran my fingers through my hair as my dad placed his paper down in front of him.

"Alex, you've never spoke to your mother like this."

"Dad you know she's being unfair, she's trying to say that I'm using Mitchie and I'm not," I was trying hard not to raise my voice.

"Whatever the case may be you know the rules of this house. You were out past curfew and you stayed over someone else's house without informing us."

"I told Max to tell you."

"He's not us, and he's not the one that can say you can or cannot stay somewhere." I looked away from my dad and nodded. "And what are you wearing?"

"Clothes," I said before hopping off the stood. My skirt did make me feel a bit exposed in one way or another.

"I thought her teen years were going to be so easy, and they were at first until now. Until that girl started talking to her," my mom tossed her apron against the stove where pots were under the fire.

"Mom just blame me, I don't care. But you should give Mitchie a chance."

"Why? Tell me one good reason why I should."

"Because you don't know her, and all of this fighting is pushing me away from you. Mom, I love you and I would never want to hurt you, and you've always been there for me but…its time for me to make my own decisions, MY way."

"And if you get hurt?" she stared at me as I saw the pain in her eyes.

"Then it'll be one of my mistakes, and it won't be your fault," I kicked my shoe against the bottom end of the island counter as a small smoking smell seeped into the room.

"TERESA," my dad hopped up and ran behind her, a small fire turned into the entire apron lighting up under flames. My dad quickly put it out with the fire extinguisher he had under the counter. "Okay outside," he signaled to us. Max and Justin were whining because they had to get off the game even though the house was now fogged with black mist. I went out first followed by my brothers and mom and dad.

"This sucks, you see Alex, you come home and mom almost burns us to death," Justin said sitting in the grass near the porch.

"I wasn't going to kill anyone," she counted before rubbing the boy's head. The sky was still blue, it was just past four maybe. The wind was picking up a bit and my skirt was dancing around my legs, tickling my skin, and it felt horrible, I hated it. I held my arms down to my side letting my fingers hold down one end to another.

"Dad can we just go in and open all the windows?" I asked as a small figure walked on the street in the distance.

"The door is open, just let it air out a bit, give it a minute," he said as I stumped my foot. My hair brushed over my face, rubbing across my nose as I became irritated.

"Never again will I wear a skirt," I stump again as I try to look out past my hair. The wind slows down giving me a chance to brush my hair behind my ear before a voice comes from behind me.

"Hey." That voice. That voice makes my body stiff, I brush my hair again with my finger turning around to spot the person who I knew it couldn't be. My mom ran over next to me, her hand landing against my arm.

"Hey, Alex's mom, and Max and Justin, and Alex's dad," a giggle escapes.

"Nate, what are you doing here?" I ask as the boy looks around himself.

"Oh me?" he points. "I wanted to see you, and I think I might go back to the old high school," he turns to my mom who hugs him. She's never hugged the boy before and he seriously doesn't know her name.

"Okay inside," my dad said heading into the house, Justin and Max running back behind him before Max falls and stands up.

"Stupid stairs, watch where I'm going," he disappears inside as my mom walks away as well.

"And you came back to town and thought you'd come to see me?"

"You and everyone else, but yeah, you," he rose his fingers up to the hair that was over my face again. He brushed my cheek with the back of his hand before running my hair behind my ear.

"You can't just show up at people's houses without calling," I crossed my arms as he shifted back and forth on his feet.

"I didn't think you'd mind. You never did before."

"Things change Nate…people change," I watch as he snickers a bit.

"You? Yeah right, oh come on Alex, lighten up," he brushed my arm a bit before pulling back. "Okay so I didn't call, but….I mean, we never did officially break up so.."

"And you think I'm still your girlfriend? After four months?"

"I'm sure you're not dating anyone else," he looked around again.

"Maybe I am."

"Yeah right, who?"

"Who do you think?" I asked him as he shrugged. "Look I don't have time for this so, maybe you should go to those other places you were planning on going," I make my way to my house as he runs after me and pins me to the door.

"Alex come on. We can pick up where we left off."

"Really? Because where we left off you were forcing yourself onto me."

"I didn't force myself onto you…you were going along with it."

"Stop lying to yourself Nate," I reached for the doorknob as he pulled my hand away. He used his fingers to trail them under my chin.

"Alex, come on, be the good girl that you are and obey me," he ran his fingers from my chin to my neck and almost down to where my V-neck shirt began. I slapped his hand away.

"Get away from me, I don't have time for this," I moved away from under him and walked into the house slamming the door, but he opened it and followed me in.

"Mom tell him to leave," I pointed at the boy. My mom was the only one downstairs now.

"Why?"

"Mom, tell him….to…leave," I said once more as she nodded.

"Nate maybe you should go," he agreed and stared at me.

"I'll talk to you later Alex," he blew a kiss at me and left as I faced my mom. She was quiet removing her dinner off the stove.

"I can't believe this, he's talking about getting back together with me."

"Well are you?"

"WHAT? Mom I have Mitchie now…and besides…I have my reasons why I could never date him," I felt in my pocket for my phone but it wasn't there, and I didn't have pockets in the first place.

"And they are?"

"You wouldn't understand," I made my way up the stairs and to my room. I went into my room laying against my bed sighing. I left my phone in Mitchie's car and now I had no way of telling her that Nate was back. I watched the light outside go from bright to dim before I made it downstairs for dinner. Nate was sitting at the table where my mom was setting plates down.

"Mom, why is he here?" I asked confused.

"He asked if he could have dinner with us."

"When was this and why wasn't I informed?"

"It was just thirty minutes ago and I'm sorry honey, he said his mom and dad went out and there's no food in his house," my mom called my brothers and dad to the table.

"If he's here I want Mitchie to come," I crossed my arms as my mom shook her head no.

"I need time Alex," she let out.

"Mitchie? Mitchie Torres? What are you girls friends now?" Nate asked as my mom said yes before looking at me.

"Why lie to the boy?" I asked before Max hit me on the arm running past me.

"You're so stupid," I told the boy as he stuck out his tongue. "Dad sit next to Nate," I said. The sitting arrangements went Max and Justin on one end, my dad and Nate on another and my mom and I at the ends. Dinner was my mom's famous ten cheese surprise, with the eleventh cheese which was a very odd surprise. I ate slowly watching Nate, as he smiled at me and winked a few times. My mom and dad were carrying on a conservation about getting tickets to Florida for the renewal of their vows and I just tried to ignore them. When all of us were done and a large slice of chocolate cake sat on all of our plates a knock came to the front door.

"I'll get it," I let out as I moved away from the table. Everyone was still talking and eating so they barley noticed I was gone anyway. I pushed the locks and opened the door to find Mitchie, back in her jeans, smiling at me with my phone in her hand.

"You left this," she said as I hugged her close to me, wrapping my arms around her neck. I could feel the tension in the room get higher as I pulled away from her.

"Can Mitchie stay for cake?" I asked my mom as she looked around.

"There isn't anymore cake."

"That's okay, we'll share my piece," I pulled on the girl's hand as she looked at me.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

"Nate's here," I said as the girl rose her eyebrow and peered over my shoulder.

"Okay, why?" she asked as I shrugged.

"Can you stay?"

"Um, I don't think I should. Oh so how's your mom about us?"

"She's fine so far, but I think she still doesn't like you. She thinks you're going to hurt me."

"Alex…I never meant to hurt you."

"I know," I told her as I leaned against the archway.

"I'll see you later," she placed my phone in my hand as I nodded and watched her make it back to her car. Once she left I went back to the table.

"What did she come here for?" My mom asked.

"She gave me my phone, I must have left it in her car," I picked up my fork and sliced my cake with the edge of it before lifting the small piece into my mouth and chewing.

"So are they friends?" Nate asked as my mom nodded once more. "Wow, Alex and Mitchie friends…I would have never guess," Nate went back to his cake. I wanted to say she was my girlfriend but then again neither one of us quite said it to the other. After dessert I made my way back into my room, locked my door and laid there staring at the ceiling before texting Mitchie.

A: you should have stayed :( ....9:00pm

M: I'm sorry. I would have to hurt Nate if I did ….9:01pm

A: I could have lived with that lol …..9:01pm

M: Alex..do you still like him? ……9:02pm

A: What?! No..Mitchie……9:02pm

M: But I mean, he stayed for dinner and everything…..9:03pm

A: That was totally my mom's idea. Mitchie I would have invited you….9:04pm

M: Yeah well. I wouldn't stay anyway, I'm not wanted there…..9:04pm

A: Well I want you…..9:05pm

A: I mean I want you here….9:05pm

M: lol I know what you mean, you sooo want me…..9:06pm

A: lol…..9:07pm

M: You want me don't you? ….9:07pm

A: Don't think all perverted ….9:08pm

M: Hey I was thinking it and you said it …..9:09pm

A: I want to know that you'll love me, and always love me….9:10pm

M: We'll talk….9:30pm.

A: Mitchie I want to know if you'll always love me…..9:30pm

M: This is awkward over text. I'll come pick you up tomorrow at ten, then we'll talk……10:00pm

A: Will you always love me? …..10:00pm

M: Forever …..10:00pm

I stared at her text and thought about sending her another one but I was tired. Laying in the dark was something that could make anyone fall to sleep quickly. I pushed myself under my covers ignoring the fact that I was still in a skirt and closed my eyes. I took a few deep breaths and I was sleep in minutes, listening to my heart beat slowly, as her text played over in my head, _forever._

My face was hot. I opened my eyes just to have the sun beaming against my skin harshly. I covered myself with my blanket not wanting to get up until I heard a clap.

"Finally," a whisper made me sprint up and out of my bed and over towards my door.

"What the HELL are you doing in here?" I asked feeling a draft against my skin. I pulled my skirt down as Nate lifted his hands in a defensive way.

"Chill, your mom let me in, although I could have climbed in through that window," he pointed to my left. I forgot I showed him how to climb into my room one night, that was a stupid mistake.

"MOM!" I screamed calling her.

"They left out for breakfast since you were still sleeping," Nate came over towards me as I backed up and he sat on the bed. "Alex relax, I thought we could talk about us getting back together, although we never broke up," the boy watched me as I rolled my eyes.

"What makes you think I want to even be with you?"

"Alex you loved me once, you were obsessed with making me happy, nothing's changed," he let out.

"I was stupid then, and everything has changed," I made it to my door walking out as he followed pulling my arm and pushing me into the wall.

"Alex…come on, I'm sorry," he moved away.

"Ask me again why I would want to date you," I made it down the stairs with Nate right behind me.

"I said I was sorry."

"Apology not accepted," I pulled the house phone up getting ready to dial my mom when Nate runs into the kitchen where I am pulling the thing from my hand.

"Alex please. I mean, you dress differently and everything. You look good."

"You're off topic," I told the boy as he stared down at my legs.

"So what's under that skirt that you continue to hide from me like it's something special?" I was behind the island counter moving away from the boy.

"Get out," I pointed towards the door.

"We have to get back together first," he said sliding the phone onto the counter. "Just say that you want to be my girlfriend again and then I'll leave," he stood up as if I was going to say it.

"I want you out of my house," I went towards the stairs again before making my way up them. Nate was still where he was before he sighed and ran after me once I reached the top step. I ran into my room and locked the door before getting confused.

"I locked my door last night," I said as the boy chuckled on the other side.

"You gave me a key remember?"

"Nate please, just go away," I wanted to change out of this skirt. I was finally getting flashbacks of the night he forced himself on me and I had to fight my way away from him.

"Alex open the door."

"Go home."

"Open the door."

"No," I moved away before looking for my phone. I know I pushed it under my pillow but it wasn't there.

"So what's this thing with Mitchie? Alex this girl is trouble, and she can't have you. I've seen these little messages you sent to her. If you want love, real love. I'm right here," he knocked on my door again.

"You're trying to force yourself on me."

"Did I say I wanted anything from you?"

"Yes, yesterday in front of the house."

"NO I DIDN'T, Alex don't twist things," the boy hit the thing again and I ran into my bathroom locking that door and just sitting against the toilet seat. The room was small, one shower and a toilet with a sink, all relatively close together.

"Nate give me my phone," I told the boy as he kicked my door again.

"Oh yeah," he left I couldn't hear a thing. I sat where I was and waited. I knew he finally remembered my mom's spare key to my room. With a turn of my room lock I could hear his feet shuffle across the room. A horn rung outside and maybe it was the neighbors. I ran to my window anyway and rose it up, all I could see was the front end of a black car.

"MITCHIE!!! MITCHIE!!" I screamed not in a panic but loud enough for her to hear. I saw the car lights go off before Nate pounded against the bathroom door.

"Alex come on, stop being so selfish," he hit the door with his fist making it rumble.

"MITCHIE!" I screamed again as I saw the girl walk around the front. "Mitch come to my room," the girl looked up at me before looking confused, but she nodded and in no time I heard the front door open.

"Alex? I usually wouldn't come in but it looks like you're the only one in…here," I knew she saw Nate but I opened the door and ran over to her. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," I said as I saw Nate standing against the wall.

"You don't know?" Mitchie faced me as I nodded.

"I just don't want him in here."

"Why did you let him in?"

"I didn't, I don't know how he got in here or how he knew I was home but, I don't want him in here," I pulled my skirt down more, desperately wanting to get out of it and change.

"Why didn't you tell him to leave?"

"Mitchie don't be stupid." I looked at her as if she should of knew I told him to leave.

"And how did I become stupid all of a sudden?"

"I didn't mean it..I…I told him to leave but he wouldn't."

"Nate…leave."

"Mitchie…make me," he pushed himself up and made his way over to us.

"Mitchie just call the police," the girl stared at the boy.

"Are you seriously challenging me right now?" the girl tilted her head. "You think I'm going to let you stay in m girlfriend's house when she clearly wants you to leave?"

"Your girlfriend? We never broke up," he was just within reach of the girl's fist when I stepped between them.

"We're not fighting over me…I mean you guys aren't fighting over me, Mitchie we can leave and call the police."

"I'm not scared of a tight clothes wearing boy, looks more like a sissy to me," she smiled at her own joke.

"Mitchie seriously just go," I pushed the girl backwards out the door with me following her before Nate grabbed my arm.

"Alex stop playing with me, just tell her to leave." Mitchie came back into the room and swung at the boy, her fist almost hitting him in the head but he ducked.

"STOP, MITCHIE STOP," Nate let my arm go and made it towards her swinging.

"NATE DON'T HIT HER," I ran after the boy before he grabbed Mitchie's arm and knocked her into the wall before she grabbed his neck squeezing him.

"MITCHIE, NATE..PLEASE…STOP," I hit Nate in his arm before pulling Mitchie's fingers before he dropped her onto the floor and I pushed him back.

"I said stop…please…the both of you," I faced Mitchie but she was already back up on her feet hitting Nate in his shoulder. The boy tried to grab her arm but it met the side of his face and he punched blindly at her hitting a picture on my mom's wall shattering it.

"NATE…STOP," I ran after the boy but he swung Mitchie towards me. She knocked into me causing me to fall before she swung at the boy again. I was laying against the small pieces of glass scared to move because I might cut myself, but choose to move anyway. I was find, surprised the glass didn't cut me as I watched the two near the steps.

"MITCHIE, MITCHIE, MITCHIE…NATE…LET HER GO," Nate held Mitchie up against the wall, her fist slamming against his face over and over, it turning red and his fingers holding against her neck. I did my best to use enough strength to hit Nate and knock him off the girl which he did let go and fall against the rail. Mitchie was trying to go back to him but I wrapped my hands behind her waist and pulled her against me.

"Mitchie please stop," I found myself letting tears out. I didn't think I could be so scared, I began shaking, or maybe I was shaking the entire time and just noticed it. "Mitchie please stop, please…please…please," the girl pulled away from me and stood where she was.

"Nate just go," I let out in a small raspy whine.

"I'm going to kick your ass," he pointed to Mitchie and I stepped in front of her.

"Nate just stop it," I could see him relax a bit at the sight of my tears.

"Alex…," he pointed at me. "She better watch her back, and you better watch yours," he went down the stairs and I fell against the wall in tears as Mitchie came into me but I pushed her away.

"Why didn't you stop? You should of stopped."

"Alex he…"

"YOU SHOULD HAVE STOPPED!" I screamed as the tears were burning against my skin. Mitchie came into me again before brushing my hair away from my soaked face.

"I'm sorry but he asked for it, I couldn't let him push himself on you, and I'm sorry for being over protective but that's who I am." She pushed down on my legs since they were close to my chest and I held my face in my hands. She climbed over me and stood on her knees before she pushed my hands away.

"I'm sorry okay, I'm sorry. I didn't want him to hurt you," she whispered before brushing my tears with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry, I would never want to make you cry."

"I don't understand….why me?...why does he want me? Why does anybody want me? I'm nobody."

"Alex..," Mitchie placed her hands between mine as I stared at her. "You are a goddess, cheesy maybe but you are. You're beautiful and amazing and perfect, and you're the girlfriend anyone would love to have. And maybe that's why he can't get over you, but you're mine now, and I will NEVER let him or anyone else hurt you," she placed her lips against mine before I took a deep breath and looked away. "Okay?" she asked as I nodded silently. My arms went around her neck as I embraced her in a hug, my lips pushing against her neck before I leaned into her ear.

"Thank you," I smiled before laying against her shoulder.

**So lets see what the next chapter will bring. Only two weeks of school left, I'm excited.**

**NEWS: If you've read The Cruise, The Class Trip, and Committed, in two weeks look for the fourth installment, Crush.**


	10. Chapter 10

**So after chapter nine I was still in a typing mood, I played games and blah, blah, blah, and here I am again.**

Mitchie and I laid in my bed against the headboard for hours. We didn't talk, we didn't move, we just sat under one another, her against the headboard and I was sitting between her legs as her arms sat wrapped around me. It was still pretty early, or somewhere between the afternoon when I sat up from under her and slid out of the bed. She didn't say anything and neither did I. My closest was open so I went inside and grabbed some jeans and a top before disappearing into the bathroom. I took a short shower, dressed myself in my jeans and light blue top before making it back where the girl once was.

"Mitchie?" I called out peeking into the hall. My mom's broken picture was still where we left it, broken into a thousand little pieces against the floor. "Mitchie?" I called out again but still no answer. I walked over to my window and her car was still in front of the house so I slid on some socks and found my shoes making it downstairs.

"Mitchie, I called you," the girl had the front door open Her fingers were placed against it but she was staring outside with a blank expression on her face. "What is it?" I asked looking over her shoulder. Her car was hit by something and I'm not sure what but dents were almost around the entire thing or from what I could see. Her windows were broken and a few long scratches were carried around the thing.

"And you don't want me to kill him?" she whispered in a sort of dark tone.

"Mitchie I'm so sorry," I moved her arm and went outside looking at her car. Bricks that sat against my mom's garden out front were moved and slammed into the girl's car. My heart jumped when I saw her walking onto the other side.

"He wrecked my car," she said in that same deep toned voice. I placed my hands on the hood and felt around it slowly for each small little dent. "Not only can I not get another car after my parents see this, my mom is going to freak the hell out," she pulled the door open. The steel against steel made a loud noise like nails against a chalk board, but I didn't stop Mitchie from pulling something up.

"Where does he live?" she asked as my eyes got wide.

"Mitch don't tell me you're going to get revenge."

"Revenge? Revenge? This is way more personal then that," she slammed the brick against the ground and I could hear it shatter. She made it back over to the sidewalk where I was before glancing at her car again. Down the rode I saw my dad's truck.

"Maybe I should go with you and tell your parents what happened."

"My dad he'll be pissed but he'll be fine, my mom, the one who paid for this car, is going to go fucking ballistic and especially if she hears that I let myself get into something like this. I've had a ton of breakups and not one, not one, of them ended up with my car being smashed."

"Mitchie I'm sorry," I grabbed her hand and pulled her into me before hugging her as if it'd help. My dad slowly drove passed Mitchie car and into the driveway looking at us and then the car over and over. I ran my fingers through Mitchie's hair before pulling back and kissing her cheek as my dad ran over to us.

"Alex what happened, did.." my dad stopped speaking.

"Wow was there an earthquake? Only under your car?" Max asked as my mom and Justin came over as well.

"Nate did this," I told my mom as she glanced at me. My dad seemed confused as he touched the car.

"Alex you don't want me to believe that Nate did this?"

"Oh you don't have to believe her, but just know, that there will be one less person fighting for your daughter's heart," Mitchie walked away from me and in the direction of her house.

"Dad can you take us to her house?" he nodded to my question.

"Alex are you sure you want to go over there when she's like this?"

"Yes mom," I rolled my eyes before running over to Mitchie and grabbing her wrist. "My dad said he'll take us to your house."

"Oh I'm not going home until I find Nate."

"Mitchie come on," I pulled on the girl and she obeyed as we made it back into my dad's truck. He was still in shock over the car. I let Mitchie ride in front while I sat in the back in the middle, sitting at the edge of the seat.

"So Nate did that?" my dad asked.

"Yeah, can't you sue people for that kind of stuff?" I asked my dad as he nodded.

"The only thing that I want to know is, what the hell did you do Alex to piss that boy off like that?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"He wants to be my boyfriend dad, but he can't. I have Mitchie..as a girlfriend," the girl looked back at me when I said that before she cracked a smile and sighed looking back ahead into the street.

"So he did that to her car because you said no? That's…I don't know," he shook his head and stopped.

"Thanks," Mitchie quickly said stumping towards her house.

"Thanks dad."

"How are you getting home?"

"I'll find a way."

"Don't forget you've got a curfew at ten since school is tomorrow."

"I know, thanks dad, bye," I kissed him on his cheek and followed Mitchie who was already in the house. Her mom was gone but her dad was watching a football game.

"Dad where's the insurance card?" Mitchie asked as he looked back at her.

"I don't know, why?"

"I don't have a car anymore," she shifted through papers on a nearby table in the hall as I made it into the front room to side across from her dad.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"Me?"

"Yeah, did you make her drive it into a river, you know she almost did that once."

"Maybe she should tell you," I looked back at Mitchie but she wasn't in the hall anymore.

"She really doesn't have a car anymore?"

"No…,"I looked down before the man screamed at the screen and clapped.

"So how are your folks?"

"Good I guess," I pressed my elbow against the arm of the couch before placing my head in my palm.

"Tell me what happened to her car."

"It got smashed," Mitchie walked back in saying.

"Smashed? Were you truck driving?"

"Dad, that's so stupid, why do you always have to be so stupid?" Mitchie was obviously getting the full effect of her car being destroyed.

"Well excuse me for trying to lighten the mood," he ran his fingers across the table next to him pulling up a beer. "Guess I should drink," he opened the thing and I glanced at Mitchie she was pacing the room with a card in her hand.

"So where's your wife?" I asked Dave as he sipped his beer before speaking.

'I don't know. She left after Mitchie did this morning, went shopping probably, guess we're gonna have to give Mitch a new car," he sipped his beer again. "So who smashed it?"

"My ex," I said looking at the television. I had no idea what was going on with the players so I glanced back at Mitchie.

"Your ex? Damn, you must have been the best he's ever had."

"Dad that's inappropriate and awkward and you shouldn't even be talking to her," Mitchie pulled a phone up to her ear.

"Mitch calm down," the girl studied my face before she rolled her eyes and left the room.

"Diiivaaa," her dad said holding his beer in the air. I giggled a bit before I heard keys and then saw Connie making it into the house with several bags of what seemed to be clothes.

"Oh they had a sale, Alex hi," she actually seemed happy. "Look what I bought, I guessed your size."

"Mine?" I asked her as she nodded dumping stuff onto the couch.

"I thought me, you and Mitchie could match one of these days, look at this," the woman squealed at a black skirt that came with a black top. Then she held up some necklaces.

"Babe, got something to tell you," Dave said as his wife ignored him and she pulled out more clothes. Sun-dresses, shirts, tanks, shorts, pants, skirts and jewelry. "Mitchie's car is wrecked," the man let out as Connie stood up.

"Funny, for a second I thought you said Mitchie's car was wrecked," the woman handed me the last bag in her arm and walked in front of her husband, towering over him as he sat.

"I did, by Alex's ex," the man said as the woman looked at me before she turned back to her husband. Then she walked towards the kitchen where Mitchie was.

"Is she going to yell?" I asked as the man sipped his beer.

"When doesn't she yell," he said before turning back to his television cutting it up. I stood and made my way to where Mitchie and her mom were. Mitchie had just hung up her phone near the fridge when her mom placed her hands on the counter staring at the linoleum.

"Its not her fault," I let out as Mitchie ran her fingers through her hair.

"I'm not mad, I'm not," her mom took a deep breath and looked up. "I just want to know who's going to pay for you to get another car?"

"I don't know," Mitchie let out leaning against the fridge and crossing her arms.

"Mitchie you wanted that car, a fifty thousand dollar car and I bought it for you."

"Mom I know…," the girl definitely seemed irritated and I stood six feet away from her.

"And in two years it gets destroyed? Where is it?"

"In front of Alex's house."

"Mitchie," her mom pointed to her and she sighed. I've never seen her look so helpless, "I'm not...I will not buy you another car, do you understand?" Her mom waited for her answer as Mitchie rolled her eyes and stared at the ceiling. I walked over to Connie.

"Its not her fault, and I know that doesn't fix anything but…," I faced Mitchie with tears in my eyes, "I'm really sorry."

"Alex its not your fault."

"If its not her fault and its not your fault, then who in the hell's fault is it?" her mom asked.

"Okay Connie that's enough," her husband came in. "We'll get the car sent here, we'll see the damage and if it can't be fixed I'll get her another one."

"What? What are we teaching her by that?"

"That money is money and at least she wasn't hurt," he rose his eyebrow and his wife sighed.

"I guess since you have two parents you have two chances to destroy cars," her mom didn't seem mad anymore before she left the kitchen.

"Well we won that one. That was too east," Dave said as Mitchie made her way out of the room.

"Mitch," I called out. She was walking pretty fast as she trailed up the stairs to her room and I followed her.

"Okay I'm going to have a new car but what about Nate?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," the girl pulled me into her room and closed the door. "What are we going to do about him? He told us to watch our backs, he doesn't know who he's dealing with Alex. I can't just sit back and let him threaten you, because if he hurts you…no if he touches you…I'm going to kill him," she sat against her bed as I flicked the light on. It was getting dark a bit.

"I can't let you kill him, he's not important but…you are and I can't let you destroy yourself," I sat next to her.

"Fine, I'll hurt him to the point where he'll be paralyzed for the rest of his natural born life."

"Deal," I joked before bumping my shoulder into hers. She was actually smiling again. Mitchie kicked her boots off and climbed into her bed fully before standing and reaching for my hand.

"What?" I asked as she signaled me to grab her hand. I stood and did so.

"So this is my thrown, and we live in this awesome kingdom with, a pillow peasant and a genius, that laptop over there, but this queen needs to get married, I wonder to who?" she looked around placing her fingers up to her cheek and thinking. "Yes you," she signaled to me.

"Yes?"

"How old are you, and are you legal enough to get married?"

"Um I'm 17, and I don't think I could marry a queen," I say as Mitchie grabs my hand.

"Well you're going to marry me anyway, you are a very hot…princess and you'll be an amazing queen," she placed one hand against my neck before bending down and reaching under the back of my knees lifting me up. I screamed and giggled at the same time as she began hopping on her bed. I wrapped my arms around her neck tight.

"Stop…oh my god we're gonna fall," I tell her as she continues.

"I now announce us..Mitchie and Alex," she laughed so hard that when she hopped up one last time we both fell to the bed, I landed on my back and she landed on top of me, but it was a very gentle landing. She pressed her lips against mine as I giggled and reached for her cheeks, holding her face in place. We didn't hear when the door opened but we did feel a ton of clothes fall over us before we were sent into the dark. Mitchie pulled back a bit. I couldn't see her and she couldn't see me but we heard a muffled voice which sounded like her mother's. I ran my fingers towards Mitchie's lips, letting my hands paint a picture for me before I pressed my body into hers and kissed her slowly.

"Girls!" I could hear that clearly. Mitchie pulled back and sat up before I pushed her off of me slowly. "I asked if you want to go out to dinner before we take Alex home?" I stared at Mitchie who nodded before her mom spoke. "Ten minutes, dress is something new, fancy maybe," she closed the door when she left out as I stood up. Mitchie's hair was sticking up a bit at the top as I giggled.

"Funny," she said not knowing what I was laughing at. I stared into the pile of clothes, I'll wear black." I pulled up a dress and stared at it before climbing off the bed. It was a dress with sleeves but it was a V-neck shaped that cut off at the knees.

"I have some shoes you could wear," Mitchie bent backwards until her head was almost touching the floor as she felt under her bed. I saw her chest move up and down as she breathed. I placed the dress against the bed and placed my hand against Mitchie's stomach which was exposed. The girl sucked in a lot of air before lifting herself up with some knee boots. I pulled my hand away and she smiled before handing the shoes to me. I left and went into the bathroom in the hall, dressing myself and kind of giggling that I actually wasn't scared to touch her bare skin.

Maybe five minutes later I emerged with the dress on and my boots before pulling on a silver necklace that Connie gave me. I peered into Mitchie's room, pushing open the door and the girl was placing her sandals against her feet which were hot red. She stood with curls in her hair. How the hell did she do that in five minutes? Her dress was also hot red, no arms and was way above the knee where she looked like an extremely girly girl.

"You look Hot," I let out as she stared at her outfit.

"It's the red isn't it? That makes me look hot?"

"No..its you," I blushed before she nodded.

"I think you're coming out of that little shell," she walked into me and pressed her lips against mine before pulling back.

"O-okay," I said as she shook her head and we made it down the stairs. Dave was in a suit, a actual suit with a tie and everything and Connie stood in a black dress with a spilt carrying up to her thigh.

"Your mom's a stripper," I said barley noticing I said it. Dave faced me and laughed.

"Damn girl, you're the daughter I never had, Mitchie you can learn from this one," he opened the door and let us walk out before him. Mitchie's car was already in front of their house and we ignored it hopping into the truck. Mitchie and I in front, Dave driving and Connie sitting in the passenger seat snapping pictures.

"So what are we going out for?" Mitchie asked as her mom placed her finger in the air.

"You'll see…Dave," she faced her husband as he winked back at the both of us before pulling off.

"Usually when my parents act like this, be afraid…be…very…afraid," Mitchie let out as we slid out seatbelts across our waist and shoulders. We were driving for a while before we came cross a convertible lot and pulled into it.

"Dad, I thought we were going out to eat." Mitchie let out.

"We are, but um..I need to give you this first."

"You already got me a new car? In less then two hours?" Neither parent answered as we stopped and Dave got out and Connie followed.

"Now why can't my parents do something like this?" I asked as Mitchie looked confused and looked out the back window. I was paying too much attention to her the top of her dress hugged her breast into place. Her eyes came back to mine and she looked down.

"My dad works here," Mitchie let out.

"Works as in work, work? Maybe he got a discount."

"Or maybe he's just giving…us cars."

"Us?" I asked looking where she turned. There was a better version of Mitchie's car, two to be exact, both convertibles, one silver and one black. "Why would your parents get me a car?"

"My dad owns this car place but…I don't know. I mean they never got anyone else a car," Mitchie opened the door and got out in a trans as I followed her. The sky was dark but the lot was bright, cars sat on the left and right as we neared her parents.

"Mom…dad…why do I have a new car and why is there two of them?"

"Well one's for Alex."

"Why do I have a new car?" I was in as much shock as Mitchie was.

"Well I was mad about your car but, then again I was going to upgrade it anyway, but it would have been nice to get money for it. But your dad decided to give you this, and if you actually do let this relationship last, which is actually longer them the others already, Alex, you can have a car as well."

"Wait, what? Why?" I was still confused.

"Because you're family, and Mitchie asked for it."

"Wait, mom that was…," the girl looked at me before looking away.

"You asked for me a car?" I whispered.

"That was last year, even though we weren't talking I kind of…"

"You're sprung," I told the girl before laughing and hugging her.

"Okay lets go eat, no new cars until they get to the house, chop, chop," Dave said as Mitchie and I held hands back to the car. The ride to the restaurant was filled with car conservation. Before I realized that my parents would be pissed if I came home with a new car from a girl I just became involved with in less the a week, which also costs nearly sixty thousand dollars. Inside the restaurant it was huge. We got a back table where Mitchie and I sat next to each other and her parents on the other side. The walls were a gold color with bright red paintings of birds and trees, all in red of course. The tile against the floor was black and every table was glass with dove shaped napkins.

"I never even knew we had a place like this here," I told Mitchie as she nodded. "I can't take that car," I told her.

"Why?" she whispered back.

"Because its weird, and…I just can't take it knowing how much it costs, just like those clothes," I look down at my dress. "These clothes."

"Trust me, my parents can afford it."

"Mitch."

"Trust me," she held my hand under the table and squeezed it before I nodded.

"So are your parents like car sellers?"

"My dad owns tons of car companies and my mom cooks, but she cooks for big people."

"Don't talk about bigger people."

"Shut up, I meant famous, or rich..and so…we're kind of…"

"Rich?" I asked as she shrugged.

"Their rich, I have to just live off of them and work, which I don't do."

"But I thought rich people lived in like mansions."

"And those are the people who get robbed."

"But you go to a regular school."

"Alex, it means the world to my parents that I'm raised like they were, and you know what, I wouldn't change it for the world," she let my hand go and picked up her menu.

"Me either," I whispered as a smile came into play across her skin. We both ordered lobster, I barley ate mine and Mitchie picked around hers. We ended up getting burgers after that anyway and some slushies from a gas station. Connie was back at home and Dave was driving me to my place.

"Thanks for tonight," I told the man as he nodded.

"My pleasure little lady, you're part of our family..I heard Mitchie made you her queen," Mitchie opened her mouth so wide before hitting her dad's arm. "Hey don't make me crash, crazy celebrities," he said to himself. We were a block from my house when I saw Nate's car. I tried to not look at it, but he was in it. Mitchie saw him too and her eyes stayed on his car.

"Okay last stop, everybody out, except for Mitchie," the girl got out with me anyway and walked to the door.

"Alex maybe you can stay over."

"I can't, school's in the morning."

"I'll pick you up," she ran her fingers up to my cheek and kiss my lips, I let the warm feeling trail through my lips warming my body as I nodded. "Good night," she whispered.

"Good night," I waved and watched her make her way to the car. She glanced at Nate's car a block back before lifting up her middle finger and getting in the car. I went into the house, passed by my family and went into my room. I locked the window and the door before changing out of my dress and laying against my covers. Everything seemed to be working out perfectly, and maybe soon enough I would get even closer to Mitchie, but in the pit of my stomach I felt something with Nate was about to go down.

**Yeah this is another update in one day..thanks KittySquyres for the first review, it inspired me to quickly update…and I'm about to write eleven soon. Posting it at midnight my time I hope.**


	11. Chapter 11

** I seriously screamed when I saw all these reviews in my inbox, thank you guys soooo much and I'm just glad I can bring you this story. I have a lot of homework to finish off for this week and then I'll be writing all break. So to ****bridgeisburning**** who said you couldn't review every chapter, it made me smile to know that you took time to actually review, even if it was once.**

**My homework kept me from updating and I still have a lot to finish. This is my last week so yay for updates. And two weeks for Crush.**

The next morning I got dressed and made my way down the stairs for breakfast. Nothing was made and usually we'd have bacon and other things like that. Max was laying against the couch.

"Why are you up?" I asked him as he pointed to his stomach.

"I didn't smell any breakfast so I woke up."

"That's stupid," I pulled my hair behind my ears before tying it into a pony tail. Cereal sat on the table with milk in the middle in the jug.

"I guess cereal is our breakfast," I pour some milk into a bowl of froot loops before digging in as I wait for Mitchie and the door bell rings. Its only twenty minutes after seven. I rub my eyes as walk to the door with my mouth full. I slowly move my hand toward the thing opening it to spot Nate standing before me.

"Hey," he let out as I stared at him. I moved my bowl onto a nearby table.

"Nate you can't be here right now, actually ever," I let out as the boy scanned me up and down. I was in some white pants with a black top that matched my shoes and a silver belt around my waist, with cute little circle hoops connecting them together.

"Why? I thought I could give you a ride to school."

"Are you serious? After everything you did yesterday….just go away," I still stood in the door as he stepped back a bit.

"I'm sorry about Mitchie's car, but I mean," he lowered his voice to a whisper as if he didn't want Max to hear. "Come on Alex, she's a fucking girl and you…you deserve more then that," he brushed the small strands of my hair back that didn't land in the ponytail.

"Nate, this entire thing between me and you will NEVER happen again," I lift my bowl up again biting into another spoonful of cereal as he sighs and holds the doorknob. I move back as he leans against the arch way giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Alex, somewhere deep down you still have feelings for me, like I have them for you," he was using the ex-card against me.

"Nate that was then and this is now. Mitchie's nothing like I thought she was."

"So she's not violent?"

"She didn't kick your ass for destroying her car did she?"

"That's because no matter how hard she tried she can't," he smirked as I began pushing on the door trying to get him out.

"Okay look, just let me take you to school like old time."

"No, I'm waiting for Mitchie."

"Alex come on you've seen her more then me."

"That's because she's my girlfriend," I let out feeling a sort of relief when saying it. I looked away from the boy putting more cereal into my mouth and chewing.

"Look if you still didn't feel anything for me you wouldn't be in this door right now talking to me, come on," he ran his fingers under my chin before stepping into me.

"Nate…I'm a polite person and you know that," I moved back a bit as Max giggled at us. "You should go now, Mitchie is on her way and I don't want you around when she comes."

"She can't keep me away from you, there's always school," the look he gave me was making my skin crawl.

"I have to go Nate," I slowly close the door and he lets me and as the click echoes Max is now smiling brightly.

"Alex and Nate sitting in a tree H-I-J-K….L-M-N-O-P," Max was not eating cereal as I rolled my eyes and went searching for my book bag. About ten minutes later I pulled my phone up and made it out the house after pulling my book bag over my shoulder. Mitchie was sitting in her new car, I knew I was smiling like a kid in a candy store when she came because I felt my face numb a bit. I sat in the passenger side as she leaned over trying to kiss me. I let her lips fall against my cheek before she rolled her eyes smirking a bit and driving off. I was thinking about telling her about Nate, but then again I didn't know how she would react. I've seen more changes in Mitchie then I ever thought I would, but telling her Nate saw me might cause a reaction. I stared at her, she seemed content in her driving and when we ended up in the school parking lot I spoke.

"Nate came over today, he tried to take me to school," I quickly let out. Mitchie just watched me to see if I was joking, but once nothing else followed that she looked out her window before turning back and looking into the middle thing in her car.

"So you're not mad?" I ask her as her bangs cover her eyes, or at least from the angle I'm at.

"Do you still like him?" she asked pulling out a envelope.

"What's in there?" I try to grab it from her but she pulls it back.

"Do you still like him?"

"Mitchie I told you that I didn't."

"But telling me something and feeling something else is totally different," she grabbed a pen from the little visor above her head before scribbling on the note.

"Mitchie I don't like him anymore."

"Good," she said before grabbing her door handle. I reached over to her and pulled the envelope out of her hand.

"Give it back Alex," her voice seemed to deepen as I looked into her eyes.

"No, what is it?" I glared at the thing before she tried snatching it. Her hand landed against the window before she pulled back.

"I'm not playing Alex give it back."

"What is it?" I read the front as quickly as I could. It stated that it was a note from Nate's doctor. "What are you trying to do?" I ask as her hand lands against my wrist. Her other hand reached for the thing but I slap it away.

"Mitchie let me go," I tell her as I pull my hand back. She releases me and climbs from the car slamming the door shut before making it to the school. Her black leather skirt moves as she does as her pink top lays against the thing perfectly. Her boots are to her knees and her hair is in curls, and something about her being mad kind of turned me on. I mean my fingers were getting a it sweaty. Wow sweaty fingers ruins the moment. I climbed from the car running to find the girl as my finger tears the envelops open. Inside sits a note that looks like a professional doctor's not explaining that Nate is itching around his privates and at all costs keep him away from other students because its contagious. That doesn't even make since, I tell myself before walking through the hall. I can't see Mitchie anywhere but I do see Nate. I head over towards him and slide him the note.

"You dropped this," and I leave without another word. Mitchie was at her locker forcefully shoving things around as a few students stood away from her scared to walk up to their own lockers.

"Mitch," I called out to the girl pulling her arm down as she faced me.

"What Alex."

"What are you mad about? You were the one trying to lie about something as serious as doctor notes."

"I thought you said you didn't like him anymore?" she was getting a bit loud which made me feel like I was shrinking a bit. No one in the school knew I was a lesbian, hell I wasn't even quite sure until Mitchie began talking to me.

"I don't like him anymore, what is this really about?" I whisper as she raises an eyebrow.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Because I'm not trying to draw attention to myself," I tell her as the first bell of the day rings.

"Attention? Alex I was born for attention and this isn't even demanding it," she went back into her locker before slamming it shut. "I just didn't think you'd lie to me. I mean…if you still love Nate then fine, but don't play with my heart…"

"I…"

"DON'T," she made her stroll towards her class as I followed her, pulling her arm trying to make her face me.

"What are you talking about? Mitchie I don't love him and I never did, I liked him, yes! But never loved and…I don't like him now," she faced me crossing her arms as best as she could with a book between them. The late bell rung and students began to scatter as we stood in our same spots.

"Then why are you trying to protect him?"

"I wasn't protecting him but sending false notes is definitely a detention thing, and enough of those will get you expelled."

"I'm not scared of detention and being expelled is the least of my problems when the girl I'm in love with decides that she's still in love with her ex," she turns away from me.

"Mitchie…," I wait to see if she turns around and as she nears the corner I suck in enough air and let the words, "Mitchie stop," fall from them. My heart was beating the entire time as she turns on her heels and leans against the gray tile. I don't know what to say or do after that, I mean I never thought she'd actually listen. She waits and I make it over to her as the principal's door opens. I know he could see the back of my head but I ignored him and pulled Mitchie's hand into mine before going around the corner and pulling her into the bathroom. She placed her book onto the counter and crossed her arms aging.

"I…," I hate seeing myself in the mirror talking. I step back before taking a deep breath. "I feel inclined to say that you're wrong, because you are. I DON'T like Nate, not one piece of me has feelings for him and for you to doubt that hurts me. I wouldn't be trying if I didn't think I was ready. I am ready. I want to be with you, but only if you want to be with me," I don't even think about getting marked late for class as she hops onto the counter. Her leather skirt hugging her as she bites her bottom lip thinking.

"You don't want me hurting Nate?"

"Not if he's not hurting me."

"And you're saying you don't love him?"

"I'm saying that I don't love him."

"But do you love me?" she waits as I look towards the door. "Or is it just the thought of me that you love?"

"…I like you Mitchie, but I don't know what love is," I watch as her face tenses, "but I'm willing to find out."

"And what if Nate tried to make advances at you again? Am I suppose to just sit back and watch him?"

"I'll handle it."

"Really?" she shook her head in disbelief.

"I'll handle it, really!"

"I don't trust him, and if he tries to hurt you…its GAME OVER," she hopped off the counter and fixed her skirt.

"Check," I said as she pulled her book back into her arm and slowly opened the door. I watched her leave out before I stared at myself. This was actually the first time she got semi-angry and didn't shove any part of her against my flesh, bruising it. I left the bathroom and entered my first class, being marked absent of course but it was still worth it.

Sometime after lunch I saw Nate in his baseball uniform. He was on the school team before he left. I had no idea how he got back on it. I watched him from my locker as he laughed with other guys before he noticed me. I sat up and placed all my books into place, closing my locker as he tapped my shoulder.

"So, have you thought about me and you?"

"No, should I have?" I watched the boy's expression change from cherry to a slight image of depression.

"Yes you should have. Anyway, so how did Mitchie take the entire thing about me and you together again?"

"Nate I've said this before there is no me and you anymore, and there never will be again."

"Alex you can't possibly like girls."

"You drove me to her," I lied trying to break him in some way.

"Look, I'll ignore that statement. I want you to come out with me tonight.  
"No."

"It'll be fun, just me and you, like old times," he was close to me now as the first bell for the next class rung. I was against my locker as he had one arm near my left ear and the other resting on my waist.

"Move." I shove his arm but he stands his ground.

"Look I know that I shouldn't have left, I admit that now, but I haven't been this close to you in a while." We were in the all with tons of students as the late bell rung. I tried getting past him but he kept me pinned.

"Listen its over, that's it," I tell the boy as he placed the hand that was near my ear against my face squeezing it slightly.

"Its not over until I say its over, and guess what? Its not over," his lips came into mine and I could feel his grip against my waist tighten and the more I moved the deeper and harder his fingers crashed against my skin. I whimpered in his grip as I placed my hands against his chest and tried hard to push him back, but then he pushed back against me. I could feel his tongue try to push into my mouth as I gathered everything I had in me to lift my leg and knee him in the jewels. Yeah it was a spot that got to him because he pulled back holding himself and whimpering. I ran towards my next class shaken up. Mitchie sat in her usual spot and I tried hard not to look at her as I sat in the front. I took my notes as my fingers shook. My body felt numb for a while until the class was over. I was blankly staring at the board until Mitchie ran her fingers through my hair.

"Daydreaming are we?" she asks giggling before grabbing my papers and turning them in.

"No," I say quietly before standing.

"What happened?" she asked pulling my arm towards her, bringing me along.

"Huh? Nothing," I lied as she glared into my eyes.

"Something's wrong, tell me," she asked as the teacher looked over at us.

"Miss Monroe this is the last straw stop harassing students or you'll be suspended."

"I'm not harassing her," I hear her say to the woman as I nod so she can leave us alone.

"Well get to your next classes, out," the woman shooed us away and Mitchie followed me to my locker. I didn't say anything as her eyes searched me. I pulled my last book out for the day and she placed her fingers in mine, scaring me a bit as chills ran through me.

"Yeah?" I asked as she came into me. I didn't expect her to kiss me in the hall in front of tons of students but she did. I just let her before kissing back. Once she moved away I was surprised that no one was still standing around. I mean okay we're lesbians but Mitchie and me? That just seemed so impossible.

"You can tell me anything," she let out as I nodded.

"I'll tell you late at your house," I let out making sure she'll have enough time at her place to not freak out and want to kill someone. I head to class without seeing Nate at all and in I'm somewhat relieved.

Once outside and in Mitchie's car I close my eyes and I can still feel Nate's hand's against my waist and on my lips. But above it all I can feel Mitchie's fingers between mine and her lips caressing mine gently.

"So are you going to tell me?" she asks as I hold up one finger meaning soon. We don't talk for the rest of the way, but maybe that's because she might of thought I was asleep, but then again it did feel like it in some way. I finally sat up when she stopped the car, but we sat just gazing at watch other before I hopped out and she followed. The house was empty, her mother gone and her dad gone. But I saw my car out front which made me squeal.

"I can't believe your dad gave me a car."

"Yeah. So what happened at school today?" I guess that's the only thing she was focusing on.

"Um, Nate," I let out as I walked over to the couch and sat propped up against my knees as I faced out the window looking at my car.

"What about Nate?"

"He…um."

"Alex?" Mitchie sat next to me before she turned around and stood like I did against my knees on the couch looking out behind us through the picture window.

"He pinned me against my locker earlier," I watched a car zoom pass as Mitchie made me face her by pulling gently on my arm.

"What?" she asked a bit too quietly.

"He pinned me onto the locker asking if I still liked him or something like that. But then he…," I sat correctly on the couch as she followed but with one leg under her as she turned inward towards me a bit.

"What did he do?" He voice seemed much more angered.

"He kissed me," I said as she stood up.

"AND YOU'RE TELLING EM THIS NOW?" she was yelling but I just nodded as if this was normal.

"I wanted him to stop but if I would have said anything else I'm pretty sure he would of put his tongue in my mouth…yeah…pretty sure," I ran my finger s over my lips before Mitchie moved towards her hallway. She disappeared before coming back.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier? We were in the same damn school," she made it over to her keys in the bowl as I stood and grabbed them from her. "Alex give me my keys."

"Mitchie I can deal with this."

"Are you serious?"

"Please I…"

"You let him kiss you and you didn't want me to know about it…"

"I told you about it, and I want to handle it..please."

"Alex, there is just so much I can take before I lose it. And when I get pissed off there is no telling of what I could do. So I'm saying this to you right now, and only once. If I see Nate, I'm going to hurt him, rather you like it or not," she fell into the couch seat.

"I'm going to handle it Mitchie, I promise."

"Stop talking to me."

"You're mad now?"

"Does it seem like I'm mad?" she faced me.

"I'll ask for your help if I need it…deal?"

"Stop talking right now," she ignored me after that as I watched her. I knew her mom and dad would be home soon so I sat against the couch and flipped on the television. I stayed quiet, I had no idea how to handle this.

**I had to rush this because I have A LOT of homework to do.**


	12. Chapter 12

**So I would have updated this earlier but I deleted the first one I typed on accident, or shall I say I didn't save it. I hate when things like that happen to me. I have so many things planned for winter break, lets just hope I get to them all. Anyway, enjoy and sorry for the wait. Also I'll try to update maybe two to three more times.**

The show that played on the television was a bit boring, and every time I flicked the channel Mitchie scoffed. Her knees were close to her chest as the back of her feet sat against the cushion.

"Can I talk to you now?" I asked the girl as I faced her but she stayed quiet. "I would have told you about Nate earlier its just…Mitchie if I didn't care for you I would have let you kill him if you wanted, but that's not the case." I heard keys against the door and the next second her dad walked in with a briefcase.

"I never use these things," he lifted the thing up and tossed it on the floor before spotting Mitchie and I. "Um, is there a time when I can come home naked and neither of you will be here?" Dave asked as Mitchie glared at him. "What happened?" he asked me. "Nothing, its ex-related," I told the man as he closed the door and shuffled into the room.

"Mitchie's ex or yours?"

"Mine," I told him as he scratched his head.

"Oh…so the ex's trying to get back in the picture huh? Was it that little fuck that messed up her car?"

"The one and the same," I said sitting up and cutting the television off.

"Well Mitchie whatever you're mad at the guy for, besides your car…well I say…go kick his ass."

"Wow you're helping a lot."

"What? I raised her to get revenge."

"And I'm trying to make her think about her actions," I told the man. Mitchie was still sitting in the same position but now she was glaring at me with a harsh intensity.

"Look its not an action, its more like a reaction. He fucked up her car, she fucks up him, see, action…reaction," he made it out of the room and into the kitchen.

"He's no help at all," I tilted my head a bit and sighed. "Can I talk to you now?"

"You've been talking to me for the past half an hour, even when I told you to shut up, so technically I have the right to not e talking to you."

"Maybe I should go talk to Nate about…"

"You're not going to see him, and whenever you do so call yourself going to "handle" it I'm going to go with you."

"Oh so now you want to talk to me," I smiled at her.

"I'm still pissed, and I still want to take my fist and shove it down his throat."

"Catty are we," Dave walked in saying with a bowl of popcorn.

"Dad this conversation doesn't involve you."

"Look Mitchie it might not but I know how you can get and well…Alex is a nice girl so maybe if you get extremely pissed you should seriously just go and get some air."

"Dad I didn't hit the girl and I hitting her didn't even cross my mind, so shut it."

"I'm just saying…"

"Yeah, and I'm just telling you," she rose her voice as her dad sat across from her, "that if I wanted to hit someone it would be Nate….it WILL be Nate, or you at the moment."

"Hey stop being bitchy."

"Bitchy?" she looked at me and I stood up and walked between the two from staring each other down.

"Come on Mitch, I have to go home," I pulled the girl's arm and she yanked away from me.

"I'll take my bitchy self to my room then."

"You do that," Dave said flicking on the television as the girl went to the back and up the steps to her room. I sighed before following after her.

"Mitch," I spoke as we made it into her room and she grabbed her laptop off her desk. "All of this yelling is because of Nate, so…I'll go talk to him and..I'll call you later," I waited for her answer. "I'll call you later," I repeated making it out the door before I heard her behind me.

"If he touches you Alex," she studied my face. "Tell me," I studied her eyes before nodding. She ran her fingers through my hair before sighing and walking back into her room.

"Are you mad?" I asked her.

"Very," she replied. "I'm just trying so hard not to snap," she disappeared and I went down the stairs.

"Crap I need a ride home," I said before walking down the stairs to Dave on the couch. "Hey, can you give me a ride home?"

"But the shows on," the man whined.

"But I need…," I was about to continue but he pointed to a new set of keys on the table next to him.

"This time is better than any, drive yourself home."

"I don't know, the car is kind of…well…this would w my first car and I think my parents would freak out."

"So, tell them Santa gave it to you," the man giggled as I shrugged.

"They can't go against that," I lifted the keys. "Thanks," I smiled as best as I could before making it to my car. I squealed once I was outside but before I made it to my car I saw Nate. He must have followed us because his car was on the corner of the next block and he was leaning against a tree across the street.

"Nate we have to talk," I called across the street as he looked above my head. I glanced at where he did and Mitchie was in the window. He walked to me.

"Can we not talk around her?"

"Nate we're over..this thing with us is over, its been over."

"Don't say that, I still have feeling for you..and you…well you still love me," he brushed his fingers through my hair and I stepped back.

"You're making Mitchie go a-wall, and well I'm the one who has to deal with it."

"And you wouldn't have to deal with her if you had me."

"But you're fucking psychotic, I mean…you make me feel as if I have to try and make things work between Mitchie and me. We just began dating and I feel like I'm going…" I stopped. Were Mitchie and I even dating and why was I trying to explain myself to Nate?

"Look lets walk and talk," he pointed in one direction.

"No."

"What why?"

"I want you to know that I love Mitchie and I've always loved her and that we can no longer be…EVER."

"Alex you still love me."

"Nate, go get another girlfriend…go and.."

"No, you were mine first, why can't she just go get another one? Alex you mean the world to me…" he walked into me and I stepped back. The sky was still blue.

"Because, I want her. I want her more then anything, and you just have to deal with it."

"You know me, and you know that I will not stop. And that little girlfriend of yours will be put through hell Alex…choose me."

"Are you threatening her?"

"No…I will do whatever it takes to make and keep you mine."

"Nate, ITS OVER," I watched him nod.

"I know where you live."

"I know where YOU live," I replied.

"The longer you try to push away from me the more I'm going to hurt this girl," he pointed up. "Did you tell her about that little video? What about those pictures and I know you didn't tell her about…"

"…I will let her beat you."

"I want to see her try, tomorrow she's going to get a little wake up call. I know her temper, I've seen it, and you know what, I'm going to bring it out."

"Nate what do you want from me?"

"Everything," he pulled on my wrist as I tried to pull away.

"Well you can't have me, you lost that chance," I yanked away before making it back to Mitchie's house.

"Alex do you not think I'll show her?"

"Nate…whatever you throw at her I have an answer for."

"Really?"

"Yes really," I reached for the door knob as he came behind me and yanked me back before pushing me against the door. Hi lips came to my ear as he whispered. Once he pulled back I studied his eyes.

"Try me," he said before kissing me. I was thinking too much to pull back before the house door opened and our lips parted and I fell against the floor before I felt something knock into my arm. My skin began stinging as Nate stood up and he was hit again.

"hey,Hey,HEY!" Dave shouted running towards the door as I tried to catch my balance. My arm was stinging badly before my ears began ringing. Dave passed me and I glanced out into the yard where Mitchie was basically clawing at Nate. Her fist slammed against his face and he tried to reach for her. I couldn't watch them. I looked away as Dave pulled Mitchie into the house kicking and cursing.

"Out Alex, OUT!" I heard Mitchie yell at me. I stood back staring at her, she seemed like the old Mitchie I always knew.

"W-what why?"

"GET OUT!" she would have made it over to me if her dad still didn't hold her in his arms.

"Calm down," the man told the girl as her fist slammed into his skin over and over.

"What did I do?"

"GET OUT...dad let me go," he was kicked hard in the leg and he dropped Mitchie on her feet. She came over to me and I swear I thought she was going to hit me but she began shoving me out the door.

"Mitchie stop, Mitchie…let me go," I hit the girl on the arm and pushed her back a bit. "What did I do?"

"You let him kiss you AGAIN…Alex I don't know if I can trust you."

"Mitchie its not like that…look Nate is trying to black mail me and I just…"

"And you're falling for it."

"Fuck, I think I'm bleeding," Dave whimpered.

"I need your help."

"You need to get out of my house."

"I'm sorry I don't know what to do, I thought I could handle it and obviously I cant and…I need your help."

"You needed my help but you didn't want it, so I want you out."

"I'm not leaving."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Mitchie,…no…I'm…not," with every word I stepped into her.

"I wish I could tare my heart out right now, because maybe then I wouldn't feel like this…like you're using me and playing with my heart and find this somehow hilarious. I've been avoiding my friends and using all of my time to be with you when in the end you're just toying with me."

"Mitchie I'm not."

"I..want you…out. Because if you don't leave…I will hurt you, and I don't want to…I find it very easily to slip and just go with what's going on in my head, but I don't want to choke you, hit you, I don't…but my head is going in another direction. And tell Nate, because I KNOW you will be seeing him again…"

"Mitchie," I cut her off. "I'm not leaving, if you want to hit me, fine, do it, but I will not guarantee that I wont hit you back," I've never been able to stand up to this girl and here I am just saying what's always been on my mind. She moved back away from me and stormed towards her room before I took a deep breath and followed her.

"Hey Alex, don't do that," Dave called to me as I stared at my arm.

"I think I have to," I moved towards upstairs but Mitchie's door was locked. I knocked.

"Alex go away, go home, go jump off a cliff, do something."

"I think you'd miss me if I jumped off a cliff."

"I would, but you wouldn't be here right now, I need time to calm down because I swear my blood is boiling."

"You shouldn't be mad at me, you should be pissed at Nate." I spoke as she opened the door.

"Continue."

"And I don't want to lose you…I just basically got my foot in the door and…I've wanted this for a long time and…if kicking Nate's ass makes you happy then…do it. Just…stay with me?" I tilted my head a bit.

"Alex I wasn't going to leave you."

"Good, so can I come in?"

"Sure," she stepped back as I never moved my eyes off of hers. I slowly slid my hand across Mitchie's moving her back before stepping into her.

"I'm sorry and I'll do whatever it takes to let you trust me."

"Whatever?" she asked. I lowered my eyes to the ground before stepping into her. There was basically no more room for us to shift unless we stepped back. I wiggled my fingers between hers before carrying my eyes slowly up to hers.

"Whatever," I said again as she smirked. She nodded before closing the door as I sat against the bed and she walked into her bathroom.

"I think I need to call my mom," I said.

"I'm sorry," she let out.

"For what?"

"That, I was aiming for Nate," she pointed to my arm. I had almost forgotten about the bruise that was coming across my skin slowly.

"Yeah, I already know who's going to freak out about it."

"Your mom?"

"Yeah, she was actually getting somewhere you know." I smiled as Mitchie nodded. She ran a warm rag across my arm, tending to the slight bruise.

"Do you feel as if life has become more stressful now?" she asked me.

"Wayyy much stressful, but…I'll do anything for you…even jump off a cliff," I laughed as she nudged my arm.

"Please don't," she pulled the rag off my arm and brushed it against my lips. I shifted my eyes across her face before I gazed into her eyes. I wanted to see what she saw in me, but as her finger brushed against my skin my heart was pulsing fast so I basically stared at my eyelids until she was done.

"I think when Nate's out of the picture again we'll be fine," I let out as she dropped the rag behind her.

"Yeah he's a dick, and tomorrow I will be putting him through hell, but until then..," she ran her fingers under my chin before I pulled back a bit.

"You want control?"

"What?" she looked extremely confused. I pushed myself off the bed and stood in front of her as she watched me. I crawled inward into her lap and brushed her hair back before making our foreheads touch.

"Okay, do you want control?"

"I-…"

"Okay," I giggled pushing her back until she felt gently on the bed. I leaned into her pressing my lips against her nose before I pecked her lips. My fingers stayed against her hands as I slowly guided them up next to her head. I slowly kissed her bottom lip, breathing as best as I could before I felt her tongue against my skin. I let her hands go and held onto her cheeks granting her access as my heart pounded. She placed her hand against my waist and her fingers held against me firmly. I pushed my body against hers before letting my hands trail up to her hair, rubbing against the smooth locks as my hands began shaking. I ignored the new sound nervousness and moved my right hand against Mitchie's leg. I wanted to touch them again and when my hand landed against her skin I could feel the warmth of her body collided with my heating hands. Her fingers slid around the rim of my pants and I moved her hands back into mine as feet shifted on the steps. I sat up straddling the girl before the sound became louder and I slid off of Mitchie.

"Girls," her mom appeared before us. We both sat up and I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Very subtle," Mitchie said.

"What are you girls doing?"

"Exploring the castle and not finding the princess," Mitchie said as her mom rose her eyebrow.

"Your dad said you guys were fighting, with some guy."

"No, we're fine."

"Mitch I told you about this."

"Mom I lost my temper, it won't happen again."

"I'm telling you one of these days I'm going to send you to an anger management class. Anyway I came up here to ask Alex if she'd want to stay for dinner."

"Oh, I can't. I haven't been with my family and…," I faced Mitchie. "I think Harper would want to hang out with you guys."

"Harper?" her mom said. "That girl? I don't like her…but..if Mitchie wants her here. I'll go start dinner," her mom left and I was still running on a pulsing high.

"I should get home," I told Mitchie.

"But we were getting so close."

"Maybe next time," I whispered winking at the girl before standing up.

"You need a ride home?"

"No, I've got my car," I looked around for the car keys. "I..had the car keys." I ran over to the window and the car was out of the driveway.

"What?" Mitchie asked.

"Um, nothing, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay..call me tonight..and um..thanks for leaving me like this," she laid against the bed.

"Sorry, next time I'll carry through," I made it towards the door and went down the stairs before I made it into the living room. I pulled my phone up and said goodbye before making it outside. How was I going to get home? I took a deep breath and saw Nate's car down the block and mine sat behind it. I made my way down to it, holding my phone in my hand getting ready to dial Mitchie whenever necessary.

"Nate," I called out as the boy sat on the hood of my car.

"It drives amazing, here," he tossed the keys to me. "I see why you'd give yourself to her." I moved towards my car as the sky was getting a bit dark. "But you're still mine, and I will make you see that Alex..you will see it. I'll be putting the pictures in her locker starting tomorrow," he had a long scratch against his face from his forehead to his ear. I ignored him and got in my car. Everything seemed fine so I started it, locked it and made my way home as Nate got in his car. I knew he was going to follow me, but he did live a block from me, but as he followed me I had a weird feeling in my stomach. I parked in my house driveway, knowing my parents would be pissed because one, they had only one car, and two, there was only room for one in the driveway. I watched Nate drive past towards his house before I remembered every picture he was talking about showing Mitchie. My heart dropped as I ran towards the edge of the street and watched the boy make it into his house. I was shaking again, and this time, because I was scared.

** I wish I still had the one I wrote before this because I liked it a bit more. Anyway, lets hope the problems are gone soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

** Sorry that this is taking a while. I WILL be updating again in like three hours, and maybe again. And then tomorrow twice as well. I was distracted with my family.**

** Also my "N" key broke twice in two days.**

I was home in no time. It seemed as if it was going to rain so I made it back perfectly. Inside the house no one was around which I was thankful for, sort of. I went to my room and flicked on the light spotting things moved around. My sheets seemed to have been lifted as well as a few things moved. I had a box in my closet and now it was gone.

"MOM?" I called out just in case she was home. But I didn't hear anything. I pulled up my phone and dialed Mitchie waiting for her to pick up.

"Hello?" her voice rung through the phone as her dad's voiced echoed in the background.

"Mitch its Alex, I think…," I looked around my room. Everything else seems to be in place. "Um," I think about those pictures Nate has taken and I lean against my room door and close my eyes. "Mitch, I have to go to Nate's house."

"What? Alex don't make me come over there, you're not going over to his house."

"He has something of mine."

"Like I care, I'm coming over."

"No I.."

"Alex don't go over there until I get there," her voice echoes and I can hear her shifting.

"I won't go then, I just…I wish he wouldn't have taken my stuff," I stand up again and walk back into the hall.

"Well what did he take?"

"I'll talk to you tomorrow," I quickly hang up without saying goodbye and stare at my refection in the mirror across from me. The orange hall walls blinding me a bit. I made it downstairs and I don't know why but I had to check the doors. The front door was locked, back door locked and then I went to the windows which were also locked. I sighed and knew I was over reacting. But I knew Nate took those pictures from my room and I wasn't sure if Mitchie…

"Damn it Alex," I said to myself as I dialed my dad's phone.

"Dad where are you?"

"Alex? We went out for dinner, are you at home?"

"Yes, dad why didn't you call me?"

"You mom was tired of arguing and she thought that's what you were going to do so you know," I heard him say something to my mom before he coughed.

"Dad what am I suppose to do for dinner?"

"I don't know, maybe invite Mitchie over and you too could eat dinner together or something..(oh no they can't)…. Your mom said no," he began to whisper. "We'll be home in a hour, just play nice, talk to you later baby."

"Bye dad," I sighed and hung up the phone. Rain began trickling down against the roof and I could hear it play against the window. I was thinking about calling Mitchie back, but then again I wasn't sure if I should. I made it back to my room slowly. I felt as if I was pacing and I guess that was semi-true. I saw a photo against my closet door faced upside down. I made it over to it bending down and reading the back.

"When Love Carries us away," it was written in Nate's handwriting. I flipped the picture over, it was a picture of us last summer. I wore a bright yellow bikini sitting in Nate's lap, my lips were pressed against his cheek, my arms around his neck and his hand against my thigh. He was sitting against the lawn chair in some red swim shorts. I felt really awkward looking at the picture now. He must of took the entire box, which I figured but I forgot what was actually inside it. I mean yea a few pictures of me, some of him, and some of us, but a picture like this would piss Mitchie off. I didn't know if I should have burnt it or placed it into my drawer.

"ALEX!" the rain was drowning out a lot of things but I went to my window knowing I heard Mitchie. The entire sky was dark but from the glimmer of the porch light I saw Mitchie. I raised the window.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if you were okay, can I come in?" I watched as the rain poured harder.

"Yeah," I ran down the stairs after closing my window and opened the door. "You're nuts for coming here in this."

"Well we called Harper and she couldn't come and after you called me I kind of freaked out."

"You're overprotective," I giggled moving so she could walk in. She was almost soaking wet.

"So what was earlier about?" she made it to the island table and took one of the steel chairs.

"Um, nothing," I said watching her pull her hair off her face.

"Where's your parents?"

"Gone."

"Your brothers?"

"Gone," I repeated before going into the fridge and pulling out a orange juice box. I poked the thing with the straw and sipped on it.

"So we're here…all alone?"

"Well I was here all alone," I kicked the counter a bit.

"So did you eat yet?"

"No."

"I would take you out but its pouring down, we could eat here."

"We?" I asked as she nodded hopping down.

"What do you guys have?"

"I don't know but.." I watched her open a few cabinets.

"I could cook."

"You can cook?" I asked smiling as if she was lying.

"Yeah, my mom taught me."

"The same woman who didn't like me at first?" I asked.

"She always liked you Alex, she's just…not like my dad." She slowly made her way up on the counter.

"Mitchie you're wearing a skirt," I watched as she looked back over her shoulder at me, one hand against her waist while the other one held the cabinet door.

"I know," she smirked pulling a can out of the cabinet. "Help me down," she slowly faced me and I just stared at her before making it across the tile and holding onto her waist. She wrapped her arms around my neck and leaned into me.

"Stop I'm going to fall."

"Well I'll fall too," she pressed her lips against mine as I pulled back and she giggled pushing herself back in. I stumbled backwards and I held her before she stood against the floor. Her breath played against my lips.

"My savior," she kissed me one last time.

"Don't do that," I stumped before she showed me the can she pulled out. "Beef stew," I asked as she nodded.

"It's a classic."

"Yeah, a real classic," I rolled my eyes as I helped her get a pot and a spoon. I turned on the stove moving the pot over it before she poured the mixed vegetables and things into it.

"I have a feeling Harper hates me," I let out after everything was on the stove.

"What? No she doesn't."

"Trust me, she doesn't like me. But I know she likes you," I ran my fingers along the counter as I faced Mitchie. She was dry once more from head to toe.

"Well of course she likes me," Mitchie let out, "But she knows she can never have me. I have you."

"But what if one day she like locks me up or something and tried to like steal you away."

"Well I could say the same about Nate but talking about him makes me want to slam my fist against his face," she pulled some grapes out of the fridge, biting into one. I made it towards the front couch and sat down as she sat next to me. Her fingers plucked a new grape off the vine as she placed it near my lips.

"No," I said as she pushed her bottom lip out.

"Come on…I'll kiss you," she was facing me, one leg under her while the other one hung off the side of the couch.

"I don't really like grapes," I told her. The house was quiet, too quiet, and it was driving me a bit insane. Mitchie bit into one end as I listened to the pot hiss. I turned towards the kitchen which was a bit over Mitchie's shoulder.

"Here," she slid the grape she bit close towards my mouth.

"No," I whispered.

"Please?" she pouted again.

"I hate grapes," I said. She ate the last piece and placed the bowl against the table before she poked me with her index finger in my side. I watched her as she did it over and over and then the next second she gripped my hands and pushed me down the long way against the couch. She sat above me giggling.

"Really funny Mitchie," I let out.

"I'm not trying to be funny," she said as my legs began aching.

"Mitch get off," I let out not really wanting her to move.

"Make me." She leaned down and pressed her lips against my collar bone. I sucked in some air trying to move her hands but she kept them pinned against my head on the couch. Her lips kissed me sweetly. Every time she moved I felt the warmth stay against my skin.

"M-Mitch please stop," I knew I was breathing a bit harder as the rain trickled down against the house. Mitchie's lips came up to mine, brushing up against my chin before my bottom and top tips. I found myself whimpering in her grip. I did my best to pull away from her and speak.

"Mitch get off, the food's going to burn," I let out as she pulled back a bit and moved her hands from mine.

"You're no fun."

"And you're going to send me into some type of…," the pot was bubbling so she stood up and made it over to the kitchen. I sighed and closed my eyes. My body was burning but it needed to calm down, because I was not ready for the beating and pulsing feeling creeping all over me.

* * *

Dinner didn't last that long. Mitchie and I ate sitting against the couch watching a movie before I saw my parent's car outside.

"Mitch you're not suppose to be here," I let out as she raised her eyebrow.

"I'm not?"

"Come on," I pulled her hand and pushed her towards upstairs before I placed the bowls in the sink and began rinsing them.

"Where's your car?" I asked her a bit loudly.

"Outside?"

"Where? In the driveway?"

"Across the street," she let out as I nodded and waved her away as Max, Justin, and my parents came into the house.

"Hey Alex what smells so good?" My dad asked patting his stomach.

"Food," I said smiling faintly.

"Who's car is in the driveway?" My mom asked putting her jacket and umbrella up.

"Mine," I said proudly.

"Yours?" My dad asked.

"I um…Mitchie's dad…"

"NO!" My mom said as my dad frowned.

"I wanted to ride in it," he said.

"Alex you have to give that car back, no if's and's or buts about it."

"Mom I wasn't going to keep it," that was the truth.

"Good because you couldn't anyway."

"If I want to I can, what are you going to make me do give it back?"

"Alex don't get smart," my dad let out.

I'm not, but its MY car, and I wasn't going to keep it but if she wants to be smart about it."

"ALEX!" My mom screamed. I walked towards the stairs ignoring the words she began shouting at me. In my room Mitchie was sitting against my bed staring at me as I locked the door.

"How are you going to get out of here?" I asked as the girl stayed quiet. Then I faced the window. I knew I've taught Nate about how to come in and out of my room from the small ladder that was covered by vines. "You could get out through this window," I lifted the thing. Mitchie was still sitting in her same spot. I made it over to her.

"I really don't like Nate," she said lifting the picture I had earlier up to me. I hesitated to take it but I did.

"Um, he stole pictures from me today," I said. "He said he was going to show them all to you. But…Mitchie I just.."

"You kept them all?"

"I won't lie…I did," I placed the picture in the trash. "But its not like you don't have pictures of all you exs all over your room. I just had one."

"I'm not mad," she said quietly. "If you get those pictures back from Nate burn them, and I'll get ride of all the ones I have."

"Deal," I let out as I showed her how to climb from the window.

"Tomorrow?" she asked as I nodded. Before she made it out the window I kissed her, and it felt natural and perfect. I smiled before she hit my butt. I froze as she laughed and made her way down the window's ladder. I closed the window as a knock came to the door.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Alex who's in there?" Justin asked. I opened the door and showed him no one before he hopped on my bed and Max joined.

"Why do mom hate Mitchie?" Justin asked.

"Because she's a girl and…she use to be a little aggressive."

"Oh," Justin let out before he laid against my pillow. Max hopped on my bed as I climbed on top of the sheets and chased him in a circle, hopping from one place to the next. I tackled Max to the bed and ran my fingers across his stomach as he laughed and his voice echoed in the room. I felt Justin hop on my back and I grabbed his leg holding onto him as my dad stepped in the archway smiling at us. It felt amazing to play with my brother's again until my mom joined my dad in the door.

"Alex," she raised a phone up.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Who's phone?"

"Um…Nate's" I lied.

"Oh," she stared at it before pressing a button but the thing wouldn't come on. He handed it to me as I sighed.

"Thanks," I let out.

"Boys time for bed," she pulled Max up and Justin followed.

"I'm getting dressed and going to sleep in here with Alex," Justin said as I agreed. Once they left out I fell onto my back. This was a long day and I knew that tomorrow might be even longer.

**More updates to come.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Underneathesurface replied that there was no action in the last chapter. Awww I smiled because you noticed. Please don't go insane readers. This chapter will hurt your heads, if not its going to hurt mine writing it…anyway enjoy, and once again, thanks for reading. Drama galore, promise.**

**Also it's weird writing a story when my twelve year old cousin who's a boy is like..."why can't I read it" and I say "it's not for your eyes" and he's like "oh my god its Wizards Of Waverly Place, why can't I read it?"**

I woke up next to my nine year old brother. He was on the edge of the bed about to fall out of the thing while his feet almost hung close towards my face. I sat up rubbing my eyes noticing it wasn't really time to get up. My alarm clock didn't go off yet. I reached over to Justin and pulled on his waist, lifting his small frame onto a pillow before I climbed from the bed. I had no idea what I was wearing today, but I knew Nate was going to show Mitchie those pictures, every last one of them. I barley wore skirts and honestly I'd rather where anything but a skirt or a dress but I pulled up my jean skirt which was a few inches above the knee and my orange V-neck top. I decided to wear flip flops and wear my hair straight. I think today I was a girly girl more now then ever.

It was around seven and my alarm clock was still going off and Justin was still sleep, but now he was actually laying with his legs off the side of the bed and both arms above his head. I helped him onto the pillow again and pulled Mitchie's phone and my own up into my backpack before making it down stairs. My mom and dad were sitting at the kitchen table eating.

"Alex we have to talk," my mom said lowly.

"About?" I asked placing my book-bag on the floor and pulling a apple from the middle of the table they were sitting at. I pulled a chair out and sat down before my dad bit into his cereal and my mom sipped on some coffee before folding her fingers. Her eyes seemed so cold when she stared at me.

"I removed the restraining order from Mitchie," she said. I forgot she had one on the girl in the first place. I bit my apple as she continued. "I want her…I mean your father and I want her to come over so we can talk to her."

"Talk?" I asked as the apple pieces went down harshly.

"If she's dating you we want to give her the normal questioning," my dad said.

"So are you giving me the okay to date her?"

"Not until we talk to her," my dad said as my mom stared at him. It seemed to pain her to agree with him. She faced me and pulled something from under the table.

"I will support you only if you're sure you want this," my mom moved the object onto the table.

"I want to make my own mistakes, and so I have to find out if this…if she's right for me. But yes! I want this," I say as I try to chew the apple again.

"Let us talk to her after school, lets say four," my mom handed me something and I moved the napkin. It was a garage key.

"Are you saying I can keep the car?"

"We'll talk later," my dad said. I nodded before moving towards the door and getting my stuff. Once outside I squealed and hopped in my car before spotting something tapped to my passenger window. I slowly made the thing go down before I reached over and plucked the object into my hand. It was another picture, this time of me. I was in the same yellow bikini, but I placed a small sheet of paper against my skin and suntanned so the word "Nate" could stay against me. I ripped the things up, rose my window and left the driveway making it to school. I was hoping to beat Mitchie there, but then again I didn't know her combination. Once inside the building the principal signaled me over to his office.

"Yeah?" I asked as he told me to sit. He closed the door and sat on the other side of his wooded desk.

"You were fine for a few days and then you start to deface school property again," he sat up against the frame of the desk as I rose my eyebrow.

"What? I didn't do anything to nothing," I shook my head as he sighed. I knew Mitchie wasn't messing up the school again, or was she? But why would she blame me again?

"I have to give you a detention Alex."

"But you can't prove it was me!" I yelled.

"Lower your tone, and I have five students willing to vouch that you indeed destroyed the water fountain near the gym."

"What? I just got here," I tried to tell the man but he sighed again.

"Look I want to give you the benefit of the doubt but the thing is your history proceeds you."

"You can't even prove that those other times were me," I slammed my fist against his desk before he stood.

"You WILL report to room one eighteen after school or you WILL be suspended," he ran his fingers against his bolo tie before opening the door and showing me the way out.

"I didn't do it," I whispered. I didn't want to cry, that was the least of my problems. I had to find out who was trying to frame me. I made it out the room and towards my locker, opening the thing only to have pictures flying out across the place. I quickly opened my book bag and dropped to my knees tossing picture after picture into the thing. Most were of me and Nate kissing at the beach or in his mom's house. I didn't want to glance at them, but it was hard. No one picked up any of them and when I scoped the last one up I zipped up my book bag and saw Mitchie walking down the hall. I followed after her. She stood at her locker putting the combination in as I ran to her.

"You left your phone at my house last night," I told her before I saw Harper next to her.

"I guess I shouldn't turn down a time to hang out with you," the girl told Mitchie.

"What's your deal Harper? You know how I feel about Alex," the girl was about to pull up on her locker door when the fire alarm bell rung. My heart jumped as Mitchie rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand. Harper followed us outside into the student garage area and as we stood watching the school I saw Nate. He waved to me and gestured a fire bell being rung. I opened my mouth.

"He's framing me," I whispered thinking no one would hear me but Mitchie did.

"Who's doing what now?" she asked before I studied her eyes.

"I have detention for something I didn't do."

"What did they say you did?"

"Apparently I messed up the water fountain near the gym and now I guess I'm going to be blamed for the fire alarm."

"Do you know who's doing it?"

"Nate," I sighed out as we were signaled to go back into the school. Mitchie was walking a bit faster then Harper and I so once she rounded the corner Harper's hand came landing against my wrist and she pulled me back a bit. I faced her as she held my arm tightly.

"I thought you were going to back off of Mitchie."

"What? I never said that..now let go you're hurting me," I was trying to get away from her grip but she pulled me in closer.

"Get this through your thick skull, MITCHIE, is mine," she let me go and made it around the corner. I didn't know what to say or think. Should I tell Mitchie her friend was trying to get with her? Or should I freak out because not only was one person after me, but now it was two. I stayed where I was as the late bell rung before I opened my backpack and dumped everything into the trash. I didn't have anything important in there and as I reared the corner Mitchie and Harper were arguing. I didn't want to step close, it seemed intense. Harper continued to pull on Mitchie's arm as Mitchie tried her best to ignore the girl. I made it over to them with.

"What's wrong?" I asked as Harper gave me the finger. She rose her middle finger up and showed it to me before doing a backwards peace sign, which in some countries also meant fuck you.

"Harper!" Mitchie swatted the girl's hand down as she shoved Mitchie back.

"This is all your fault, all of it," Harper directed her anger at me. The halls were getting pretty clear.

"I didn't do anything," I let out.

"Of course you didn't, all you do is flaunt that little body of yours around trying to distract Mitchie away from me.." she began.

"Harper shut up," Mitchie let out.

"And all your good for is a little fuck." Harper said that and I felt taken back. What was she talking about?

"Harper you need to get out of here."

"No because honestly she's more important then me."

"Harper I don't want to lose a friend over this, leave her alone." Mitchie said.

"Make….me!" Harper let out as she made it towards me. I stepped back a bit as Mitchie grabbed Harper's arm.

"I told you, she's off limits…if you want to take your anger out on someone, take it out on me."

"No, I think I'd like to see what's so special about Alex," the girl lunged at me and I jumped back falling to the floor. The halls were emptied, students in class and doors closed. I could feel new air blow up my skirt as Mitchie yanked Harper back. I saw Mitchie swing Harper against the locker as she pinned the girl there.

"I said leave her alone." Mitchie was holding Harper's shirt as I stood moving my book into my backpack. "Alex get out of here," Mitchie said as I watched her.

"Why?" I asked.

"JUST GO," she yelled and I didn't fell this feeling in a while. I felt in some way scared of how she spoke to me. I didn't look back at Mitchie, I ignored everything that was happening and made it towards my classroom. Once I made it near the door I felt a hand pull me back. The fingers that pressed against my face covered my nose and mouth and I could barley breath. I kicked my feet as someone dragged me backwards and into a room. Once I was let go I found myself in a bathroom with Nate and his brother Shane.

"What are you doing?" I asked noticing I was near a boys universal. I moved away from the thing as Shane locked the door. My heart began racing, I had no idea what either of them were thinking. Nate stepped closer to me and as I was about to scream her quickly cut me off.

"You scream and I'll make sure Mitchie gets hurt. And you think she can't right?" he asked as I watched him lift a picture up. He flipped it over showing it to me.

"Its just me," I let out as he nods.

"Correct, but it's the back that really matters and I quote, "I've found love in someone who my heart was yearning for all along," Unquote."

"I didn't write that," I let out.

"Shane please leave," the boy did as his brother said. "Shane will be outside this door until we settle this, once and for all."

"How do you plan on hurting Mitchie with that?"

"If you stay quite this can stay between you and me," he was walking into me and I was far away from the stalls so I was basically in a corner.

"What are you talking about Nate?"

"We've been together for two years and then you choose to leave me for a girl. And not just any girl, but a violent one." He watched me before walking closer and I shift towards the stalls. "Hey!" he yelled.

"Nate, get over me," I told the boy.

"Get over you? I will, once I get what I've been after all along," he was walking into me again this time non stop watching me move.

"What are you talking about?" I began panicking as he stepped into me.

"You can't just give her what I've worked for Alex.." as he spoke I felt like shaking or throwing up, one of the two. "You can't just openly let her have what I've been trying to get for a very…" his hand landed against my thigh, and in that moment I damned myself for wearing a skirt. "Long time," his lips landed against mine before he locked our fingers together. We were in school, I could scream and someone would save me right? He pushed his tongue against my lips and I began squeezing his hands. He did the same to me and I whimpered in his grip, trying hard not to open my mouth for his waiting tongue. He pulled back a bit to stare at my eyes and that's when I let out a piercing scream. I could hear it echo and in that instant Nate slammed his fist against my head and I became dizzy. I could barley stand, all I felt was my head pounding as Shane yelled into the bathroom and both boys darted out. I shook against the wall where I sat trying to think about anything but the aching pain against my cheek.

The halls erupted in noise but no one stepped into the bathroom, and in that moment I cried. I let tears fall down from my eyes and whimpered out loud. My stomach was hurting, and some part of me still liked the presence of Nate, but after what he just did. I felt hurt, betrayed and somewhat broken. I cried through the first class until a boy walked into the bathroom and signaled a security guard from the hall to where I was. The man stared at me and contacted the principal and I sat on the floor covering my face. In my heart I wanted Mitchie to find me, but then in another part I wanted to lay there broken, lost. I didn't want anyone fighting over me, I was messing up everyone's lives. My parents, Nate's, Harper's, Mitchie's…when did I become the girl who broke hearts.

I was lead into the principal's office and when asked who did this to me I said Nate. But the man didn't believe me, he thought it was a stunt and I felt like dying. The principal didn't believe me. He called my parents, my dad was busy at work and didn't answer the phone and my dad's line was on hold for a while. I sat crying in the office until every class was over with and when I thought I couldn't let out any more tears they came out. I was told I still had detention for the fountain but the fire alarm would be ignored. I didn't have the strength to argue and as he lead me to the detention room I was looking for Mitchie, felling in some way that she should of knew to rescue me. For the first thirty minutes I was in the room myself and then Nate came. I was scared to see him, and that never happened before. I placed my head against my desk and closed my eyes as he sat in his seat. A teacher watched us which made me feel relieved but after five minutes the woman went to the bathroom.

I felt hands against my thigh, rising higher and higher up my skirt. I wanted to stop Nate, but I was scared of getting hit again. His hand ran across my inner thigh and I broke into tears again. I was saying over and over in my head "Mitchie save me," but in my stomach I felt as if she'd never come. His fingers squeezed my leg and as he trailed his hand up higher I swatted it away and moved to another desk. I didn't openly cry but tears were coming down my face. My mom wouldn't believe me if I told her this new bruise was from Nate, and I don't know if my dad would even process anything. I still had my phone in my pocket so I pulled it out and texted Mitchie but before I could send it Nate yanked my phone up and snapped it in two. I stood up and hit the boy across his arm with my fist.

"So you want to play rough?" he asked as he lunged towards me and I ran toward the room door. I was about to open it when Mitchie peered inside.

"Alex I was looking for…..you," she was shifting her eyes across my face. She rose her left hand up slowly and placed her fingers over my cheek before I felt the pulse of her heart. I mean I felt it beat from her touch. She stepped into the room and brushed some of my tears away with the back of her hand. I didn't want her to fight Nate, but I knew she wouldn't listen. I wrapped my arms around her and nudged my head into her shoulder as Nate stepped towards us.

"She's my girl, you can have sloppy seconds," Nate let out chuckling to himself as Mitchie kissed my sore cheek and pushed my off gently. I blocked the classroom door and took a deep breath. My heart was beating, but something about being in the room with Mitchie made me feel a bit better. She swung at Nate first missing before her punched her in the side. I cringed almost crying as the girl pulled on the boy's arm and slammed him against the teacher's desk before she used her fist to hit him in the face.

"You….like…hitting…girls….huh?" she asked him with each passing blow. The boy grabbed her fist the last time and almost hit her in the face but knocked his fist into her shoulder. Mitchie pulled back after hissing at the boy as he went back towards her. I looked away from them and out the window into the hall. No one was coming so I looked around the room and grabbed a science book. Mitchie was on the floor with Nate above her.

"Fine how about we play then," he ran his fingers up her shirt fast as she slammed her arms against his stomach. He sucked in air painfully but as he reached for her breast I hit him on the back of the head with the book before he hopped up and grabbed my wrist pushing my back into the chalk board. His lips fell against mine and I dropped the book trying to lift it before Mitchie punched his but I felt the pressure as well. He bit my bottom lip and as he pulled away to go back towards her I felt my lip bleeding, and the blood dripped on the floor. I made it over to some paper towels and held the paper up to my mouth as Mitchie knocked Nate against the floor. Her foot went against his side and I cringed each time she kicked him, as relief flooded through me. She stopped kicking him before she made it over to me. He stood up and Mitchie pulled my arm and we opened the classroom door and when we left into the hall Nate followed with rage in his eyes.

"SHANE!!!!" the boy yelled and his brother and two of their friends came out of no where. Nate slammed his fist against Mitchie's shoulder before I hit him.

"Stop, stop…leave her alone," I yelled as Nate grabbed my wrist and pulled me back as Mitchie stood. She came for the boy again but he placed me in front of him and Mitchie was so close to hitting me but she reacted and knocked her fist into a locker and pulled back in pain. I pushed Nate away from me as he joined his brother and friends and I walked into Mitchie studding her face. She was stretching her hand a bit.

"Mitch stop this," I whispered to her as her eyes came up to mine. The principal walked into the school building yelling at us as Nate and his brother and friends left. Mitchie was vulnerable and I could see it, but she wasn't the type of girl to cry.

"Hey, Alex what the hell was this?" I ignored the principal and made it with Mitchie outside. I left my car where it was and told the girl I'd drive her home. She didn't say anything the entire ride to her house and when we got there she hopped out angrily. I followed as her dad's eyes grew wide.

"WHAT THE FUCK? Who kicked some ass today?" Dave asked as Mitchie ignored him and went to her room.

"Dave, you're the only adult that will listen to me so…help me get rid of my ex…he has to be put in jail or something for what he did," I stated as the man placed a serious face on.

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you later," I left him there before making it into the room with Mitchie. I looked the door as I noticed the white sheets against her bed. "Good thing you're not bleeding," I let out as the girl ignored me. She was pacing her room and I knew it wasn't in her nature to cry but it seemed as if she was near it. I stepped into her and ran my fingers around her waist, under her jacket and locked my hands together a I laid my head against her shoulder. Her heart was still racing, and I needed a way to slow it down. I moved my hands slowly back towards her stomach before sliding my hands up to her shoulders and pushing her jacket off. She was staring at me before she pressed her lips against mine harshly. We were standing in the middle of the room so I pulled back and studied her face.

"Lay down," I told her. " I promise you I'll make you feel better," she listened to me before deciding to sit against the bed. I pushed her down a bit before climbing into her lap in a straddling position. I wasn't trying to push things far and from what Nate did, I wasn't going to think about anything really. I trailed my hands up to the top of her white button up and felt the ridges against the button. I plucked at it before trailing my fingers down and opening the first button. My legs were burning but I tried my best to ignore it. Mitchie was at a lost of what she should do, so to get the feeling of Nate off of me completely I pulled her hands into mine and kissed them. Then I slid her left hand against my thigh and then her right one. I was trying to see how much of this I could take without actually going too far too fast. I pushed myself up a bit against her before plucking against her next button.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

"Trust me," I said before I could finally see her belly button. I placed my finger against it as her stomach caved in when she inhaled. I leaned into her, shifting a bit before kissing her stomach. She moved her hands off of me before she tapped my shoulders and I sat up against her once more. I made it one button at a time up her body until two remained. I was breathing hard, her skin hitting mine was driving me crazy and since we were both in skirts to date it was worse. I plucked the next button apart, getting a small glimpse of her white bra with a red trimming. I then moved the last one and opened her shirt slowly to the sides of her. I knew that was as far as I was going. I ran my fingers down her arms before out fingers connected and rose them slowly up towards her head before I bent into her and kissed her slowly.

I pulled back and let my lips sit a small inch apart.

"Thank you," I told her. I wasn't sure if she understood that I was thankful but her skin was hot. I sat back up, removing my hands and pulled my shirt over my head letting it fall to the floor. I laid back down against Mitchie and made her fingers wrap around me. Maybe it was awkward to some but to me, it made me feel amazing and connected to her, and I was happy.

**Yeah so I write better at night, but I rarely write at night. But I'll try it again, but I think this story will be over soon. But "Crush" will be coming out, so yay. Please review, and thanks for reading.**


	15. Chapter 15

**First off waking up to a mailbox of reviews is so awesome. This is why I write and I love you guys asked why did I stop there. I think I was running on tension high last night that when my little cousin asked me about wizards I decided to end that chapter. Anyway I have things planned. **

**Also Underneathesurface was the someone from the last chapter, I fixed the name in the review and I hope I can make the last fight longer just for you, I'm scared ha-ha.**

I found myself sleeping against Mitchie. My back was getting a bit cold as her fingers moved against me, shifting from my lower back and against my bra. I took in a few deep breaths before slowly pulling away from her. My skin was sticky as I moved back. Mitchie placed her arms against my waist and moved me over before she sat up with me. I pulled her sheet up over my shoulders as she gazed at me. Her fingers trailed across my cheek as I glanced down at her bra. I winced at the pain that throbbed against my face, followed by the gentle touch of the girl next to me.

"We should probably put our clothes back on," I let out, moving away from her touch.

"We aren't naked," she nudged my shoulder as I rolled my eyes. I hopped onto the floor pulling up my shirt and getting dressed as she buttoned hers up. "I told your dad that I'd let him know what happened," I helped Mitchie stand.

"What's he going to do? I've learned to do things my way or not at all, besides. I think we'll need backup."

"I'm not fighting Nate."

"So, you might not but I will."

"Mitchie the boy is crazy. He's…he needs to be in jail or something."

"He will be, after I kick his ass."

"You can't fight him."

"I will."

"No, you won't."

"Look, I may need a little leverage or whatever but…"

"Mitch…," she studied me. "You WILL NOT, fight Nate. This is serious, I mean okay my parents would never believe me but I mean we can tell your parents…mainly your dad and.."

"By locking Nate up and not doing anything else to him he'll think hitting girls is practically fine and I," she pointed to herself, " can't let him get away with this, just by a slap on the wrist where he'll be locked up for possibly a day. I'm going to settle this once and for all." She grabbed her phone before dialing someone.

"I'm telling your dad about this."

"How about you tell him after I deal with Nate, this ends TODAY." She began talking to someone on the phone and I just left her room looking for Dave. I knew she was right. Partially because Nate does make it a habit of hitting girls and never learning, and the other part because he's been locked up before and never stayed more then two hours. I knew if I told my mom she'd think I'd be lying and think that Mitchie was the one that hit me. But who would she believe, a boy with his brother and friends, or two girls who would plead that the boys did it and not the other way around. I knew my grounds when it came to talking to my parents, and this was just one fight I knew I'd never win. I hesitated to step into the front room upon spotting Dave quietly tapping a table. He spotted me and signaled me to sit down as I brushed my hair away from my ear and sat on the couch across from him.

"Explain," he said watching me closely. I knew he was studying the mark on my face. "Did Mitchie do this?" I didn't know if I should yell or if he actually wanted to know. But then again why would I be here if she hit me. I shake my head no and say it as well.

"My ex," I reminded the man as he nodded. He kept quiet. I was waiting for his wife to pop out but she never did. "He wants me back," I let out.

"And you don't?! So he and Mitchie got into a fight over it?"

"No," I let out as I listened to the girl's steps pacing the hall. "They fought because he forced himself on me," I watched the man's face turn from worried to concern. "And its not the first time he's done this, but my mom won't believe me and my dad…," I looked at my hands. I didn't feel them moving but they were shaking a bit. "My dad…he doesn't want to process anything like that. But what if I get hurt one day? What if something really does happen and…" I stopped speaking when Mitchie appeared. She was now in some jeans and a white top and leather black jacket with some boots.

"Where are you going?" I ask the girl as she ignores me and heads into the kitchen.

"This boy had forced himself onto you numerous times?"

"Its just..," I didn't know why I felt so relaxed telling him how I felt but I did. "He's done this before to me yes, but its never been like this. Well, only once before but I put an end to us completely and he left but now…," I see Mitchie appear again leaning against the archway. "Now he's back and he wants me….He wants..," I wait. Mitchie's face is so blank and emotionless. "He wants me completely," I say as the man stands up.

"This is a crime," he lets out. He doesn't scream, which makes me feel like he understands that he shouldn't make things worse. "I'll file a police report and.."

"No," Mitchie let out. "Not until I settle this. I've called Harper, Cameron and Jordan.."

"You did what?" I cut the girl off. She called three people who were madly in love with her at one point and now they're planning on what? Getting even with Nate? I stood up and studied her facial expression as she grabbed her car keys.

"I'm taking you home and I'm handling this."

"No…you're not," I let out as Dave cut in.

"Mitchie I'm calling the police and you're not going to.."

"Dad I'm doing this rather you want me to or not," Mitchie passed him and he reached for her arm but she glared him down. She walked into me as I stepped back before she pulled my arm and made me follow her outside.

"Mitchie stop. Please Nate and his friends are crazy. I mean..trust me," I let out as the girl pressed a button on her key to unlock the door. She let me go and opened the passenger side as I crossed my arms and stared at her.

"I'm not letting you do this," I tell her.

"You don't have to let me do anything. I've been hit, punched and almost bit by that boy. I'm going to show him why Mitchie Torres is one girl that is never suppose to be messed with."

"And I'm telling you that you're not going to do this."

"I'm defending your honor," she pointed at me. "And getting my revenge which is soo painfully needed."

"I'm not getting in that car until you promise me that you will not go after Nate."

"I can't make that promise."

"Mitchie promise me."

"No," she made it over to her door and got in as I stood where I was.

"I'm not getting in the car," I stepped back into the grass as Mitchie got back out.

"Alex…Nate tried to rape you.."

"Don't say that," I mumbled. I didn't want to think of him trying to hurt me, at least not like that.

"Well its true and you mean the WORLD to me…and he's not going to take that away."

"Then don't give into him. This is what he wants. He wants you to fight back, and he wants me to follow."

"Which is why you're going home," she walked over to me as I watched her. We were inches apart as I raised my eyebrow and she sighed. "I want you safe."

"And I want you safe," I replied.

"Alex I can handle myself. Trust me, it might not seem like it but I've been through things like this before, and I've dealt with them. So let me do this my way."

"By what? Sending four girls into a house of five guys. I've been there, I've been the one girl with five guys Mitchie, please just..don't do this." I could feel tears want to push out but I wasn't going to cry. I hated thinking about the first day Nate forced himself on me. It was the day I had to end it, I had to. I was thankful it never went far, but his friends were protecting him..his brother was protecting him.

"Alex," she stepped into me and ran her fingers through my hair as I sighed. She pulled my crossed arms down to my side before pulling herself into me and hugging me tight. "This is why I want you safe. I'm taking you home. I'll be fine," she whispered in my ear and I felt as if this was a never ending battle. She pulled back and signaled me to get in the care.

"I'm telling you," I let out. "You're not doing this," I watched her roll her eyes before I sucked in some air, "I'm TELLING you…you're not doing this." Her eyes fell to the ground before she backed away and made it to her car. She stared inside the passenger side before she came back to me and pulled on my arm. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. She sat me in the seat and I bit my bottom lip watching her. I was mad. She stayed quiet before she leaned over my lap and began plucking my seatbelt down and over me. She pulled back a bit and stared at me.

"I promise Alex. The girls that I'm taking….we can deal with boys like this," she pressed her lips into mine, slowly but surely before pulling back and closing the door. She got in and I looked away from her the entire ride to my house.

"I'm getting the girls," she let out as I quickly got out of the car. I finally let one stray tear fall from my face as I glanced down the block. Nate and his friends were out his house. I looked back at Mitchie and frowned before walking to her side of the car. She was still strapped in her seat and so I leaned in and wrapped my arms around her neck before kissing her cheek and whispering in her ear.

"Be safe," I let out. I pulled back and made it to my house without giving her another glance. My stomach felt like a train just hit it or something because I had a bad feeling about this. I went into the house and my mom was sitting at the table clipping coupons. I sighed and brushed my tear away before closing the door and she faced me. Her mouth fell open a bit as she saw my current state. No one else seemed to be home.

"Alex what happened?" my mom stood making her way towards me. "Did she hit you?" she asked as I looked away. She touched my skin harshly. Rubbing her fingers against my cheek as I hissed before she pulled back. "What did I tell you?"

"It was Nate," was the only words I let out. I slowly climbed my way to my room not hearing another word from her. I laid against my bed after locking my door. My orange ceiling seemed to play against the purple drapes over my bed. I pulled a pillow above my head and screamed into it, kicking my feet as if I was throwing a tantrum then I stopped. I left the pillow over my face and images of months ago with Nate danced in my head. I didn't want them to be there, I didn't need them to play in my head. But they did, and they came back full force.

_"Nate," I called out during the boy's supposed birthday party. I was moving along his house searching for him but all I continued to hear and see was his friends playing video games with his brother. I went into the kitchen and pulled out an orange juice box before drinking it and sitting on the counter. The boys were feet away screaming at the TV screen while I let my eyes search the room. The kitchen was open, overlooking the rest of the house. The cabinets were in cherry wood while the black granite covered the counters. I was in a skirt, a semi-long bright yellow skirt with a black top and yellow strap up sandals._

_ "Nate!" I called out again but still no answer._

_ "Alex come play," Shane let out waving me over. I made it over to him, sitting between him and another guy as he handed me a controller. They were playing Halo, and I didn't get far but I knew how to play besides we were on teams anyway. I blew up a few things and captured stuff until two arms wrapped around me and someone kissed me on the cheek. It was Nate, smiling brightly as I gave him the smile back._

_ "Come with me," he let out as I handed my controller over and followed the boy into his room. I was use to sitting against his bed which this day was no different. _

_ "Happy Birthday," I let out. "But this isn't much of a party."_

_ "Oh it will be," he said closing the door as I giggled. I rolled my eyes and pushed myself all the way against his headboard as he dug into his backpack on the floor._

_ "So, how was school?" I asked him. We didn't have any classes together. _

_ "Boring, and I continued to see Mitchie. That girl is seriously a fucking loony case. She destroyed the baseball trophy. I won that damn thing," the boy pulled out what he was talking about._

_ "I'm sorry baby," I told him as he frowned. He should of never said her name. I wasn't thinking about her until he said Mitchie. All I can see is her amazing brown hair playing in my head. I wish I could run my fingers through it, but then again she might punch me and tell me to "FUCK OFF."_

_ "Make it better," Nate dropped his trophy and crawled over into me as I giggled._

_ "Okay," I told him wrapping my arms around his neck. We were both on our knees facing each other so I kissed him quickly before pulling back._

_ "Hey now I feel even worse," he pouted. The way he moved his face made me think of her. My fingers were tingling and it wasn't because of Nate. I kissed him again, this time harder, trying to get the image of the girl out of my mind. But as my fingers played in Nate's hair I only thought of her. So I kissed him harder, my lips burning a bit but I didn't care and still her image overtook my brain. He slid his hands down onto my butt and I imagined Mitchie doing it and I moaned. I pulled back blushing, wishing I didn't let him feel the satisfaction of thinking he made that happen to me. His hands stayed in place as he kissed me again pushing me back slowly as I fell down. We were use to making out, but every time we did I thought of her. I was flat on my back now and he was on top of me._

_ "I should go," I let out. My skin was getting a bit hot and I knew I shouldn't act on what I was feeling, because I wasn't feeling it towards him, I was feeling it towards her. _

_ "No….stay..," he kissed me a few more times before trying to place his tongue in my mouth. I shoved him back._

_ "Nate! Don't," I told the boy._

_ "Oh come on Alex," he came back into me. I felt his tongue beg to enter my mouth but I pushed him back again._

_ "No," I told him._

_ "Hey, shush, it'll be fine."_

_ "I said no," I tried to push him again but he held onto my wrist._

_ "Hey its my birthday. I'm not going to hurt you."_

_ "Nate stop," I was trying to pull my arms back but he kissed me again and when I tried to say something he slid his tongue in my mouth. I whimpered trying to move the boy. I rose my leg and it hit him in the side. He pulled back and moved one arm as I pushed him back hard. He only rose up a bit._

_ "Nate I want to go home," I tell him as he brings his hand down to my face. I can feel the pulsing pain creeping through me._

_ "Stay still," he whispered and a tear slowly cam followed by others. As he let me go to come back in and kiss me I punched him in the stomach before quickly shoving him and getting from under him. His hand met my thigh and I hit him again._

_ "STOP!" I screamed thinking his friends or brother would help me. I made it out of his room and I heard him behind me. His brother was standing watching the hall as the other boys smiled on the game. I slowed down to stare at them and Nate grabbed my arm and tried to pull me back into his room. The only thing I could think of was to kick him where it hurts, and I did. The rest of it was a blur._

I removed my pillow from my face and call Mitchie's phone, which is still listed as Nate. She doesn't answer and I see my mom standing at the foot end of my bed.

"Your dad is on his way home," she said as I looked away from her. What was he going to do? I sat there thinking about Mitchie. I couldn't let Nate hurt her. Mitchie was strong I admit that, but Nate and his friends play baseball, they have good swinging arms.

"Mom, I want you to believe me when I tell you its Nate, you're my mother you have to…"

"Nate told me hours ago that you were going to blame this on him when him and his friends were breaking up a fight at school between you and Mitchie."

"He lied," I told her.

"Alex, enough do you understand me? I'm done with the way you're going though this phase, enough. Don't life to get Nate…"

"Mom stop being so fucking blind. You've seen the things Mitchie's done to me, have they ever looked like this?" I pointed to my cheek. "No?" I answer. "Then wake the hell up, because she's not the one hurting me. And you're helping him with the damage by always siding with him," I made it past her and down the stairs trying to catch my breath. She made the tears fall, because I didn't feel them until now. I fell against the front door and broke out in tears. I didn't know what else to do.

**Screw my letter "N" it keeps breaking…grrr.**

**TinkoTheGreat- thanks for reading the story back to back. I was actually awake and every review you sent I squealed, thank you so much. **

**This chapter is dedicated to all of my amazing reviewers, because without you I wouldn't know what you like, what you want more of, or what you just love about it, or hate.**


	16. Chapter 16

** So I'm having a lot of family time with my little cousin and step-sister and other cousins so I'll still try to update. I think for the week that I'm with my friend I can't update at all so I guess I'll type some stuff up and post it. But I'll try to update then as well. If you've been with me since the summer you already know my updating dilemma. Anyway enjoy, and who's excited for CRUSH?**

**Sorry for the wait…I'm so addicted to my family right now, they're awesome.**

I was letting the tears fall into my cupped hands as my mom made her way into me. I felt the door behind me hit my back as I sat against it on the floor.

"Um, is there something in the way?" I heard my dad ask from outside. I removed my wet hands from my face and stood making it into the bathroom on that floor. I began washing my face furiously as my parents spoke to one another in the living room. I couldn't believe that she still wasn't listening to me.

"Alex come out here," I heard my dad say. I studied myself before making it out into the living room.

"What?" I ask as my dad stares at my cheek.

"Who did that?"

"Nate, but of course you wouldn't believe me like mom so think what you want."

"Alex Why did he do that? Where is he?"

"Oh so now you're concerned?" I move past the both of them in order to get fresh air outside.

"Alex I'm always concerned and you're my only daughter and things like this just…"

"Dad, stop trying okay. You don't know what to do and I know it." I move towards the sidewalk as my dad follows and my mom stands in the archway. I want to breath and I'm trying to but something is stopping me. Maybe it's the fact that I can see Nate from where I'm standing tossing a baseball between him and his brother. My dad reaches me and brushes his hand through my hair as I pull away and finally let air in.

"Dad please. You don't know what to do."

"I only know one thing which is to call the police, or do you want me to go down there and like…talk to him."

"Dad the more you talk, the more I begin to hate you…please just…Mitchie is going to make it work," I can feel a breeze against my legs.

"I could get your brothers to punch him or something"

"Dad, Max and Justin are nine."

"Yeah well…they have hard punches you know," he nudges and I know that he wants me to laugh but nothing is funny.

"Mom believes Nate over me," I face the house before looking down at my feet. "Dad I've never felt this hurt in my entire life. I want her to believe me. Something is pulling at my stomach, pulling at my heart, and its her…it's the fact that she can make me feel like this. You guys have always been there for me but now…..its like after I finally let Mitchie in you're both pushing me away."

"We're not trying to push you away," my dad steps back and signals my mom over.

"I'm going to school to get my car and to think," I move down the sidewalk as my dad follows.

"Alex you mean the world to us, and we never thought something like this would happen and we just don't know how to react."

"I'll tell you how dad," we neared the end of our block and stepped at the edge of Nate's. "Go strangle him, punch him, do something besides acting all calm and collected about it. Okay you're a man and he's a kid but so what, dad…," I stared at Nate and he faced me. "If I told you everything, and you acted as if it was just something else that could be handled, Dad, I wouldn't be okay with it. I'd be pissed, I might even just leave." I walk away from him heading past Nate as his friends knowing my dad is watching me.

"So you've changed your mind?" Nate asks stepping behind me. The bruise on my face is still visible. I stay quiet and walk my way down a few blocks. I'm tired, I know that much but I ignore the boy and stop near a sign.

"Hey, I'm sorry about that, you know you're my baby," I can feel his fingers brush across my ear. "Its just I've waited so long to have you and yet you're pushing me away because of Mitchie? Mitchie? I mean you've got to be kidding me."

We're a block from his house and he's still following me. And my dad had no effort to come after me and stop him. I face Nate, making sure my bruise could be seen.

"Why are you following me? A normal girl would hit you right now, but I'm not a violent person. But I suggest you stop following me."

"Hey baby, that was just a show, you know for Mitchie. I would never want to hurt you," he brushed my hair again as I swat his hand away. "You know I can't resist you. Look I'll give you a second chance if you just say the word. I promise no more of that," he ran his fingers across my cheek.

"Not in a million years."

"Okay so soon?" he asked before I heard someone call him. I was at least three more blocks from the school so Nate and I walked a long way. He stopped finally before grabbing my hand and pulling me back into him. He leaned over into my ear and whispered.

"You will always be mine Alex," he let me go smiling faintly and I didn't reply. I moved away and made it to the school with my mind blank. I didn't want to think. I didn't want to know about how Mitchie was going to hurt Nate and his friends, how she was going to do something and possibly go to jail for it. I couldn't think of those things so I just walked and kicked a pebble along with me. Once at the school I noticed the parking lots were all empty except for my car in the middle of the one on the side of the building. I walked towards the car and ran my fingers along the door before getting in. I placed my head against the steering wheel. My mind still pretty blank but then I thought of Mitchie. I still didn't want her to get hurt, that I knew, but what if Nate does what he's done to me before…no..I press the button on my radio and it flicks on. Nothing good is playing and as I change the channel everything else seemed to be about love or someone breaking up. I want to be depressed, I want to feel so mad at Nate that I'd want to hit him too, but I can't. I'm not the girl that lets things or people get to me. I'm not the type of girl who'll let Nate get to her. I start the car and look around the lot before cutting it off.

I hop out and make my way into the school. Its almost six so it should still be open. I make my way to my locker, which I haven't did, and open it. I knew the photos of me, other ones to be exact, would be sitting there. I pulled them out one by one, stacking them before moving them across my fingers and ripping them. I walk over to a steel trash can and throw a few away before I move the trash can near my locker and continue to tear the rest of them.

"Miss Russo," I hear my name and face the principal. "You're suspended until further notice," the man says.

"Fine," I let out. I don't want to fight with the man, I honestly don't care anymore.

"You have to leave school property for the amount of maybe five days, I'll call your parents for a conference tomorrow."

"Fine," I repeat.

"And you can tell the same to Mitchie Torres and Nate Gray."

"Fine," I say again before all the pictures are in the trash. I close my locker and hold the trash can and make my way to Mitchie's locker.

"Excuse me miss Russo, you have to go now."

"I will," I say standing in front of Mitchie's locker. I didn't know her combination but I was sure she didn't lock it. I was right when I lifted the steel handle and began pulling more pictures of me, copies I guess, and began ripping them.

"Miss Russo."

"I will," I repeat. The last picture fell into the can and I slammed Mitchie's locker and locked it before pulling the black bag from the trash can and making it outside.

"That's school property."

"No, its trash," I say getting back in my car and locking it before starting it. I placed the plastic bag on the passenger seat and made my way back towards my house. I neared Nate's place and I climbed out and placed the plastic bag against his front porch. He was gone, or maybe in the house so I went back to my car and pulled out a lighter. I made my way to his porch and lowered myself on my knee before lighting the thing which quickly caught on fire and spread. I stepped back to my car and watched the plastic crinkle up and burn before the bag of pictures went into flames. I saw Nate in his downstairs window and I climbed in the car and drove past my house.

It was getting darker outside every few miles I went and soon the sky was covered in stars and the gas in my car was running out. I didn't have my phone and I didn't care. I had less then a quarter of a gallon left and so I stopped the car and hopped out. Nothing was around me, just farm land to the left, and farm land to the right and nothing but open rode in front of me, and behind me from where I came. I made my way on the top of the car and sat on it with my legs crossed. The air was cool against my skin as one single lonely tear fell against my cheek. My heart was pounding and finally my mind was racing with a million thoughts. I was sure Mitchie was at Nate's by now, or maybe she passed by and did something already. I didn't really want to think about it but I only thought about her getting hurt. She was a strong girl, yes, but Nate was a even stronger boy. I've seen a few things Harper could do, but what about Cameron and Jordan?

"Be okay Mitchie…be okay," I chanted to myself before laying against the roof. The stars seemed to twinkle gently in the sky. I just laid there, humming to myself. Time was passing, I was sure of it but I didn't have anything else to do. Going home was out of the question at the moment, and seeing Mitchie after whatever she did to Nate was out of the question. Maybe she was still at his house now. Maybe he had more friends over, maybe all of Mitchie's friends were in the boy's mercy. I hopped back in my car after sliding down on the windshield and began making a U-turn. I made my way in the direction of the nearest gas station and once a sign came into view my car began slowing down. It stopped near a light pole.

"Great," I said to myself before getting out the car. I leaned against the door before deciding to walk the last few blocks towards the gas station. I crossed my arms as I made my way in my skirt down to the gas station. The wind seemed to die down a bit before picking back up. A car was coming down the rode and it slowed down near me before turning into the gas station. I brushed my hair back and watched as a brunette girl climbed from her car. She faced me before looking at her car.

"Hey is that your car back there?" the girl asked from where she was. I was a few feet away from her as I stopped and nodded. She was in some jeans and a baby doll top of green. "You know this station doesn't carry gas cans right?"

"Oh, um I didn't want one, I'm using the phone," I tell her and continue to make it towards the door. I can here her heels click against the ground behind me. I make it into the double glass doors before lifting the pay phone. I haven't seen one in a while. I check my skinny skirt pocket for change but there isn't any. I see the girl walk into the place behind me and I can finally get a clear view of her.

"You're Alex right?"

"Um," My heart jumped for like a quick second before I noticed the girl. Another one of Mitchie's ex's. "Yeah."

"So are you stuck out here or something?"

"No, and how do you know me?" I ask the girl already knowing the answer.

"Oh yeah..I forget Mitchie never talks about her ex's. I'm Meghan," the girl shows me her hand but I stare at it and nod. She glances at my face and frowns before dragging her fingers through her shiny hair. "So she's still the same Mitchie huh?"

"What?" I didn't know what she meant. We were standing near chips and cupcakes before I moved away a bit.

"I mean…," she pointed to my face.

"Oh, no…its an ex thing," I tell her.

"So it wasn't Mitchie?"

"No."

"Well I was trying to see her at home but she wasn't there, she said something about a guy problem, but then she hung up."

"Oh, my ex"

"What?"

"She called about my boyfriend. She's destined to hurt him in some violent, abusive way, or so that's how I've got the impression."

"Yeah, she's very protective." The girl glanced at me a few times. "Especially over you."

"Which can be very dangerous sometimes," I let out as the girl walks over to the glass and pays for some gas.

"I can take you back to Waverly if you want."

"No," I let out as the girl grabs her change. "I think I'll drive around a little bit more.

"Really? With a car with no gas?"

"Um, I'll find a way to push it."

"I have a gas tank, I can drive you back to your car."

"No that's okay."

"I insist," she pays for a gallon of gas and tells me to follow her. I do so as she fills the tank she has before filling the can.

"I can still drive you."

"No, I'm good, and thanks." I pull the tank from the girl's hand and watch her wave goodbye before driving away. I make my way back to my car and still no other cars come by. I fill my car up and drive back to the gas station and pay for some gas. I wash my hands with a few wipes and bacteria soap and make my way down the rode again. I make it back into Waverly, the buildings are dark and I think about going home but I can't. I have a feeling in the gut of my stomach that makes me want to avoid the place. I wanted to head to the beach but I decided against it. I drove around for a while and knew where I wanted to end up. No lights were on in the house but I parked and walked up anyway before knocking on the door. No answer came so I rung the bell.

"Who is it?" a voice came from the other side. I knew I shouldn't be here, it was something my mind was against.

"Alex." I let out as the door opened and a woman signaled me in. I walked past her, passed her husband half asleep on the couch and headed to the familiar room. It was dark, no one was in it, and so I began pulling my clothes over my head after closing the door. I pulled on a long t-shirt and climbed into the bed and under the white sheets. I knew Mitchie should have been home by now, but I turned to my side and closed my eyes. I just hope she was fine.

**Sorry for the wait. Family, shopping, and me babysitting is taking up all my time. I want Christmas one shots as well as more updates. I'm heading out of town in two days and I can't update until I get back home, so I'll try to write at least six stories or four stories and two updates. Please be patient, I love writing and I will continue.**

** I'm thinking about doing GabPay's as well as Demena's and a few iCarly, Sonny and Mikayla and other pairings like that so look out for them. Most are already in progress and soon to be finished.**

** CRUSH…will be out when I get back in a week and a half.**


	17. Chapter 17

**So I used what was left of my Toshiba battery to get this story off my laptop. I'm getting a new cord soon but until then my dell will be the main laptop …great..not.**

**If the mistakes are major…I'll fix them.**

I woke up in the middle of the night shivering. I knew I climbed under the cover but I was still cold. I opened my eyes in the dark of the room and found the sheet against the floor and still no Mitchie. My stomach was starting to hurt not knowing what was going on with her. I pulled myself from the bed and gripped the sheet placing it back where it was before I heard a small creaking noise. I saw a figure walk into the room and I pressed my fingers against my chest as Mitchie walked into the room. I stepped back as she flicked on the light and she screamed before closing her mouth. My heart was racing the entire time.

"Where were you?" I asked the girl as she looked down at my legs. I forgot for a second that I put on one of her long shirts to sleep in.

"What were you doing?"

"Mitchie I was worried," I ran into her wrapping my arms around her neck and embracing her in a hug before pulling back. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you, let me get in the room," I did as she said as she locked the door. I sat against the bed and crossed my legs, pulling the shirt down a few times. "I'm not going to jail, but I think what we've done can be considered a criminal act, or something." She didn't seem worried as she pulled her shoes off and tossed them near her closet.

"Do you want the long version or the short one?" she asked.

"Long, I don't want to miss anything," I tell her as she nodded and sat next to me.

"I thought so. First off Nate is leaving pretty soon from his house, that's the first thing you need to know. Second, his brother is basically on the ground outside their house…and.." she stops talking when a knock comes to her door.

"Yeah?" she lets out.

"Mitch, its four in the fucking morning."

"Mom chill, I'm fine."

"Fine? Fine? Open this door, I want to feel fine too," her mom was still knocking at the door. Mitchie looked at me and pressed her lips into mine. I was caught off guard and I fell back before she stood to open the door and I climbed under the cover before sitting upright once again.

"Mom."

"Mitchie what the hell were you doing at this time of night?"

"Um, talking to Alex."

"Don't be a smartass."

"Okay its four, I was talking to Alex."

"Before that," her mother's voice rose and I stared at the woman.

"I was taking care of something."

"Sleeping around again? Mitchie.."

"Mom!" she looked back at me and I stayed quiet. I knew she wasn't sleeping around, or…

"Yeah no excuse to where you were huh?"

"Mom I was with Harper, Cameron and Jordan."

"And Alex was here without you, you should have been here."

"Mom when have you ever been worried about what I do with the people I date?"

"Don't get smart, Mitchie I love you, but I want you in before twelve because I am your mother and even if it doesn't seem like it.. I fucking worry about you. I always do."

"Mom, dad knew where I was."

"Your father isn't me," she pointed to herself as Mitchie nodded. It seems as if she was giving up. That was something I never thought I'd see. "We're going to talk first thing in the morning, so at six when the sun comes out, be downstairs, we're talking." Mitchie's mother walked away without another word.

"So," I let out as Mitchie rose her eyebrow at me.

"I'm going to tell you everything so you can be a witness."

"Oh god, what did you do?"

"Nothing."

"So why do I have to be a witness, and besides I wasn't there…where were you," I acted as if I didn't know where she was, because honestly half of the time I didn't. She looked at me angrily before pulling something off her laptop desk.

"Me and Nate did have a small fight. Leaving him injured and me…well," she rose up the back of her shirt and there was a scar from the middle of her back to her side.

"Mitch," I stood up as she rose her hand stopping me.

"This is going to be a long story."

"Are you okay?" I asked as she nodded.

"I have two hours to tell you what happened, I guess that'll be enough time."

"O-okay," I wanted her to tell me. She sat a few feet away from me at her desk before speaking.

………………………………_..............._

_Mitchie pulled up to Nate's around seven. She sat in her car across from his place just watching the house. She felt like she was a spy or something of that sort. She was also thinking about Alex. What if she did something stupid to Nate? And then what? Alex dealt with Mitchie's many problems before but what if her hurting Nate in certain way made the girl leave? Nate walked outside of his house with his brother as his friends followed, Mitchie stayed quiet. She watched the boys get in their car and leave, and so she followed. It was a normal stake out. Calling the other girls to tell them where she was seemed to be the last thing on Mitchie's mind. Nate was buying some food for his friends and the boy seemed happy in what he was doing._

_In the middle of the boys eating burgers Nate noticed Mitchie's car and narrowed his eyes at the vehicle. The girl still stared at him. She didn't care, she wanted him to see her. The boy pointed into the distance and Mitchie watched him stand. He ignored everything else and made his way to her. His eyes seemed to be shielded with a barrier of lies. Nate leaned against the side of the car and tapped Mitchie's window. She raised it down a bit, waiting for the boy's wrong movement so she could get from the car and punch him, or something to make her feel better._

"_So Alex set you up to this?" Nate asked in a small soft tone._

"_I sent me," Mitchie called out._

"_Why? You're not worth anything to me."_

"_Yeah well Alex is worth a lot to me and today, you hurting her ends here, right now," Mitchie wasn't very threatening sitting in her car seat._

"_Tell you what. How about to make this less painful on you…you leave and I'll keep Alex, besides she's still into me, and you know what…I'm always going to be her first." Nate smiled and left Mitchie where she was. The girl watched him. Alex told her she never slept with Nate. She told her that. She told her she never did anything with him although they were close because the boy forced himself onto her. They didn't do anything, they couldn't have done anything, could they? Mitchie didn't leave her parked spot, even when the boys left she stayed where she was. Her phone rung and she answered. It was late, almost one and Mitchie told Harper, Cameron and Jordan where she was and where she was going to end up._

_Mitchie's mind was blank, she wasn't thinking, she couldn't think. She rushed to Nate's house and stopped before getting out. Her friends weren't there and she didn't care. She pounded on the door and when no one answered she opened the door. Nate and his brother were playing the video game by themselves. Mitchie didn't say anything she rose a glass vase into her hand and aimed it for the boys head. It flung past him, brushing against his hair before crashing against the wall. The pieces shattered on the floor._

"_Holy shit, that's mom's favorite vase," Shane called out pausing the game and hopping away from his brother._

"_You're mad. I get that," Nate started. He smiled at Mitchie just like he did earlier, with the biggest grin plastered on his face. "I'd be mad too if I found out my girlfriend, or your supposed girlfriend wasn't as virgin zed as she says she was," Nate made his way toward a picture frame before Mitchie walked over to where he was once sitting._

"_Alex never slept with you. Why can't you move on?"_

"_Why won't you accept that I've had every inch of her and you're mad about it."_

"_You're right. I'm mad because you're trying to make her out to be something she's not. And like I said, this ends today," Mitchie reached towards the couch for a pillow. It was a object, she didn't care what and it hit the picture behind Nate causing the large frame to crash against the boys back before hitting the floor. Nate lunged himself at Mitchie grabbing her arms as she fell backwards against the floor. Shane ran towards his brother and yanked on the boy but his hand went against Mitchie's shoulder instead. Her heart wasn't pounding hard, she was using the anger in her to swing at the boy. Her first few hit missed his face and slammed against his back, then his neck, and finally the bridge of his nose. Nate pushed his palm against Mitchie neck and sat himself up on her in a somewhat odd straddling position. He was cutting off her airway. Nate could see a small trace of red blood against Mitchie's shirt and it wasn't hers. _

"_You BITCH," Nate pushed harder against her neck and Mitchie shoved her elbow into the boys leg. It was a slow grinding, pushing motion which made Nate pull back and swing but he caught the floor because Mitchie shoved him over. She was gasping for air when Harper ran through the door. Shane was still pulling on his brother but Harper lunged at Shane as fast as she could hitting the boy between his eyes with her arm thinking the boy was in on it. Jordan ran in after Harper charging after Nate. She hit the boy hard but Mitchie shoved her back. Jordan knew Mitchie wanted to handle the boy on her own._

"_Alex is mine, and that's it," Mitchie swung at the boy again. The slow dripping blood against Nate's face was now gushing from his nose badly as the boy punched Mitchie against her chest. She could feel the air try to escape her lungs as she fell back against the couch and Nate stood. Jordan punched the boy and he swung the girl by the arm into Harper. Both girls fell and Cameron ran into the house. She drove her own car which was the reason for her late arrival. Cameron was trying to take in the scene as the door began making odd noises. The wind outside was blowing. Nate punched Mitchie and wrapped his hand through her hair and pulled. The girl now had her back against his chest and Nate had his loose hand against her neck._

"_Stay away from Alex," Nate whispered into Mitchie's ear as the girl lifted her leg and got a good amount of his family jewels against the end of her shoe. Nate pulled back and Mitchie quickly pushed the boy against the wall and lifted a piece of the broken vase against Nate but he knocked it from her hand and punched her close to her face but against her shoulder. Mitchie fell back and Cameron reached for the girl as another guy, Nate's friend, ran into the house, Cameron and Jordan took their attention to the boy. Harper now had Shane in her grip against the wall. The boy was dangling a bit as she hit him in the stomach over and over. Shane was trying to breath but Harper wouldn't stop._

_Nate stood up, still hurt and he pulled Mitchie against a wall and shoved her hard against it. There was no more talking between them until Nate punched Mitchie in her mouth and made the girl bite her tongue. Shane was against the floor whimpering making his way outside where Cameron and Jordan dragged one of Nate's friends, Michael. Harper didn't spot Mitchie's distress so she ran outside to help the other girl._

"_You listen…to me," Nate began. He was rubbing between his pants. "I Don't want to hurt you…but you want me to. You want to feel the pain. Or are you after something more. You want what I have don't you? You want what Alex had a taste of right? You want it? She begged you know. She wanted me to stop and I didn't. She's in denial, but you know what? She liked it. She wanted more." Nate pressed one hand against the wall to keep his balance as Mitchie stood up and hit the boy in the rib. She pressed her hand against him full force causing a loud echoing noise come from the boy. Mitchie reached for the nearest vase and slammed it against Nate's head. The boy whimpered and Mitchie slammed her hand against his face over and over before she created a fist and pounded on the boy. Everything was a blur to Mitchie. It happened fast but she continued to beat on Nate until Harper ran in and pulled on the girl. Mitchie swung on her too but Harper didn't care and pulled her back. Nate was bleeding bad. He was cut against his back and shoulder. His nose was bleeding and his knuckles were bruised and sore. Mitchie didn't feel anything and as Jordan drove Mitchie towards her house Mitchie let out a painful cry. Harper pulled over her car. Jordan pulled over Mitchie's car and Cameron pulled over hers. Each girl looked as if they first woke up or either got into a bad catfight. Both seemed to be a plus._

"_Oh god," Harper let out when she helped Mitchie out the car. Her leather seat was stained with blood. It wasn't soaked, but a clean long strip from one end to almost the other sat against the seat. Harper examined the girl and saw the cut against her back._

"_How did this happen?" Harper was worried and Mitchie shrugged._

"_I want to go home, just…take me home," Mitchie said deadly. Harper gave Mitchie her jacket before Cameron pulled wipes from her car and cleaned Mitchie's seat as she could before Mitchie sat down again. They all followed Jordan to Mitchie's house._

"_You can stay with me," Jordan let out._

"_No my place is closer," Cameron followed._

"_Girls…SHUT UP!" Harper demanded. "Are you okay? Should we stay?" Mitchie disagreed and the girl nodded. Harper kissed her forehead and took Jordan in her car back to her own house. Cameron sat with Mitchie for a while before leaving herself and after a while the girl made it into the house._

………………………………

* * *

I was confused when Mitchie finished telling the story.

"You…you broke his nose?"

"That's all you care about?" Mitchie stood up and in less then thirty minutes her mom would be in the kitchen ready to talk.

"No baby…I..," I looked at her fingers as Mitchie gazed at the cut on her back. It wasn't bleeding anymore but it was still stinging.

"Right…well Nate is fine Alex, you know with the broken nose and swollen knuckles…oh and here's the best part, he might be on his way to burn my damn house down."

"Wait…what? Why would he do that?"

"Nate…Nate…Nate, is he all you think about?"

"No," I let out standing up and making it over to the girl. "I…"

"Whatever. I stand up for you, go over this guy's house and get this giant gash in my damn back and all you can think about is him."

"I don't know what to say," I was scared. I never had to deal with something like this before. I couldn't believe one minute she was telling me a story and the next she was getting mad.

"Say anything that's not dealing with Nate." I wanted to cry. I was looking at her poking the thing against her back while yes, my mind was going to Nate.

"I don't…I never wanted this…I never wanted anyone fighting over me…I'm not…," I was whimpering between my words… "I'm not worth this Mitchie, I'm just not."

She slid her shirt down hissing a bit before she faced me. She seemed fine. It didn't seem as if Nate hit her at all, but I couldn't un-see the slice against her skin that she just covered.

"I'm not mad at you Alex," she made it towards the bathroom. It was getting lighter outside. "I want you to tell me that this wasn't for nothing. That this thing that Nate claims he.." I made it into her and wrapped my fingers around her neck.

"I didn't do anything with him. I can promise you that, and you've always been more important then Nate..you always will be. I just don't feel like I'm worth this, that I'm worth the pain." I pulled back. "So you tell me…am I worth it?" She studied my eyes and she placed her fingers behind my back as she hisses to do so.

"If Nate means nothing to you…"

"He doesn't" I quickly answered.

"Then you're worth this, the pain..the craziness, you're worth it all. And you're worth me giving you my love… you're worth me giving you everything."

"I'm n.."

"Yes you are, you're worth it all to me." I could feel a few tears, warm at that slid down my cheek before I bite my bottom lip. Mitchie pressed me into her more and I let my eyes flutter to hers. We didn't say anything. I kissed her, she didn't mind, and I held her neck for dear life. I didn't want the slow kiss between us to end. My heart was beating slow, and then fast.

"MITCHIE!" her mom's voiced echoed through the house. Mitchie pulled back and I gripped her fingers and pressed them against mine. They ended up intertwined. I sighed and made it with her down the stairs. My feet were cold against the floor. My legs getting a bit weak. I was scared of her mother's face. I never have been before, although I was scared of her voice. Mitchie sighed and her mom faced me.

"You can go back to bed Alex," her mom let out.

"I'd rather stay."

"Very well, sit," the woman signaled to the kitchen table and me and Mitchie sat next to each other, our fingers still together.

"I want the truth, and only the truth, and I want it…ONLY from Mitchie." I knew she wanted me to stay quiet. Dave walked into the kitchen scratching his head. He put on some coffee and opened his eyes wide before stretching.

"What?" he asked his wife. "What? I forgot..," he pulled a bagel from the counter. "Seriously what are we up for?"

**Sorry..sorry, a thousand times sorry. I know there is no way to really say sorry but I am. My writing laptop is SHOT…not really but the cord is dead, sad. My dell sucks and I must get use to it. Anyway more to come. I am going out of town tomorrow but I will still be updating. One-shots are to come and "Crush" will be out soon. I have to end a few things first.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay I think its bad if I don't remember Mitchie's mom's name. Anyway I'll just call her Connie because that's the name from the movie and the only one I can think of right now. Anyway enjoy.**

**Also thanks KittySquyres for reading this before I posted it, I didn't want it to be as confusing near the end. And ****middie4ever**** you are a smart cookie…(that's a reply to your review) and ****Underneathesurface**** who might be on vacation right now, when you get to read this, I'm super sorry I didn't post before you left..I fail**

**Also thanks MMKESLER for telling me I posted one before…I accidentally blended a part of 17 and 18...it was a major epic fail. I knew something seemed wrong…thanks again…this is the real one..promise.**

Dave was getting a dirty look from his wife. She was just staring at him as he bit into his bagel again.

"O kah," the man spoke with the bread filling his cheeks.

"Mitchie is going to tell us where she's been," her mom began.

"Dad knew where I was mom."

"Then tell me, where you were?" Mitchie gripped my hand tighter under the table. I stared at her. This was the first time in my entire life she looked vulnerable, well second.

"I went over Nate's house and.."

"Who's Nate?"

"Alex's Ex and I…"

"Her ex? And you went over…I'm assuming this boy's house and did what exactly?"

"Mom..," Mitchie let my hand go.

"She went because of me, and because I let her. It was stupid and..Nate forced himself onto me an Mitchie just….she was there and she stopped it but..he would of did it again if Mitchie didn't stop him completely." Dave looked at his coffee pot before pulling it up.

"DAVE!" his wife called. The man shook as he poured his coffee before looking at us.

"Don't call me like that. And I let Mitchie go to the boy's house as well. I called the police and they said that nothing could be done unless one of the girls reported the boy. But this was after they left, and I thought, why not let Mitchie kick his ass a bit."

"Mom its not dad's fault..," Mitchie began as I cut her off.

"You're right. Its mine…its my fault for not just calling the police in the first place. Mitchie does things her way or no way at all and.."

"Alex. We're going to get this boy, but first I want Mitchie to tell me where she was for this long." I totally forgot that this wasn't about Mitchie beating up Nate. Her mom wanted to know where she was for over twelve hours.

"I followed Nate all day, and then I came home. I was home around two and I sat outside all that time in my car. And I didn't want to move because of this." I watched Mitchie stand. My heart began beating faster as she exposed the cut on her back. The room filled with gasps. Her father tossed his mug of coffee into the sink and it crashed. I bet it broke, but I didn't want to move to find out. Connie was touching around the sore spot as Mitchie gripped the table. I reached for her fingers and she held mine tight. Her dad went to the bathroom to grab some stuff to clean it. Mitchie refused at first but she let him rub some cleaning stuff across her back before he placed thick gauze against her skin. Her eyes stayed on mine. Once they were done I stood up and it was already eight.

"We have school," I told Mitchie before I remembered we were suspended.

"I'm going with you two, we're finding this boy," Connie let out.

"Oh trust me I'll find him first," Dave said walking into the living room.

"I forgot to tell you..," Mitchie faced me. "We're suspended."

"FOR WHAT?!" Mitchie yelled as her dad came back and her mom looked between the two of us.

"For what happened in school the other day."

"What happened?" Connie asked. "Where the boy hit on you?"

"Mom its fine," Mitchie sighed. "I need to heal anyway."

"No, this boy isn't getting away with this, we're going to that school. I'm getting dressed," Connie stormed out as Dave stared at me. He was quiet. Then his eyes shifted to Mitchie's.

"I didn't think this would happen, how did it happen?" He was talking about the clean cut in his daughter's back.

"I guess when Nate shoved me onto the floor I fell against the picture glass, or the vase glass, or some type of glass," Mitchie chuckled. I guess she wanted to lighten the mood.

"I'm not amused," Dave let out.

"I just want to sleep. Do whatever you want, but I'm going to bed." Mitchie pulled on my wrist and I followed her. Dave did something in the kitchen before picking at the glass in the sink. Once we were in Mitchie's room she locked the door and closed the blinds before pulling her drapes down. I climbed under the sheets and sat up waiting for her to do the same. She was pulling her clothes off and putting on some shorts and a tank top.

"I don't know what to do anymore," I told the girl as she looked up at me while pulling on her shorts.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean. What if Nate comes here and tries to hurt you? You're not in the best shape to fight the boy again and, my mom…she's going to love the fact that I stayed over here again," I was being overly sarcastic. "And my dad, who knows. I just wish they'd act like normal parents and do something. Like yours. I'm not going to stop your dad if he wants to hurt Nate and I'm not going to stop your mom either."

"Alex my parents follow the law. My dad's going to get someone to find Nate, he's going to jail. I did what I could, my mom's going to get us back in school and Nate out of it, and if we get lucky, he could be put away in a crazy home somewhere."

"It doesn't seem logical to me," I said. Mitchie was struggling with her shirt so I placed my fingers against the bed and she came over. I held the bottom and slowly slid it up. Even now the feel of her skin against mine caused me to shiver. Once I pulled it over her hair fell against her shoulders.

"You look beautiful," I told her.

"And you're such a kiss up," she laughed. I tried to nudge her but she hopped off the bed and grabbed her tank top and handed it to me. I moved it down her body slowly. I didn't want to hurt her back. And once her shirt was over here she leaned into me. I placed my fingers against her cheeks and kissed her as softly as I could. I loved the way she could make my mind go blank. It never happened this fast before. I let her go and she stuck out her tongue and winked before moving to the other side of the bed. I pulled the sheets back as she got under with me and I let her pull them back. I laid against her pillow, it was one of those long ones and I faced her. She was laying on her stomach with her arms crossed under her head as I laid my fingers against the obvious bandage under her clothes. I didn't say anything and neither did Mitchie, we stayed quiet and soon, I fell to sleep, wondering when Connie was going to wake us up.

* * *

One tap and my finger fell against the edge of the bed. Another tap and I could feel the air around my hand. My eyes fluttered open as I tried to sit up. Mitchie was no where in sight.

"Mitch?" why did it feel like she was gone every time I woke up? Oh that's right, because she is. I stepped from the bed and looked around the room. I could barley see in the dark so I shuffled slowly across the floor, or what I knew was in front of me and pressed against the wall as the bright ceiling light flicked on. I closed my eyes and when I opened them a flash of red shot passed before everything cleared.

"Mitchie?" I called out again opening the room door. The only window in the hall seemed darkened. "Great, Alex Russo guess what," I began to myself as I went down the stairs. "Your parents are going to kill you." I saw a shadow in the kitchen and made it towards the room. Mitchie was putting things into the fridge as a cherry stem hung from her mouth.

"Why are you always gone when I wake up?"

"What?" she didn't seem scared at all to hear me. Her eyes came to mine before she plucked the cheery from her teeth and dropped the stem into the trash. "Oh, do you want me there when you wake up?"

"I thought that was kind of the idea. You know I fall to sleep with you and….wake up with you."

"Oh, want a cherry?" she had an entire bag on the counter.

"No. I thought your parents were taking us to the school."

"Nope, mom called. She went up there, basically cursed the principal out, and dad went to work or to find Nate….and then my mom went to work. I'm not sure how the entire thing went down though."

"I should go home," I pressed my elbows against the island table and placed my chin against my palms.

"Well you have spent more then one day from home and I didn't hear your phone ring so you could stay."

"Yeah but. My mom is actually starting to like you, and I shouldn't push it."

"Trust me," Mitchie moved from the fridge and towards me. We were only a few feet apart and now she was across from me with the cherries in her hand. "Your mom wouldn't mine. You're my doctor, I can't live without you," she winked and I smiled.

"So does Harper still hate me?" I ask.

"Who knows, she hadn't mentioned you once."

"That's good I guess."

"Yeah, she hasn't called either. Jordan did and so did Cameron, but that's kind of because they still like me."

"Yeah, that's some information you could of kept."

"Sorry," she slid another cherry against her lips as I looked down at the cool counter top.

"So does your back feel any better?"

"A little I guess." Mitchie pushed the grapes down and began climbing onto the counter. I was going to help her but she was up against the thing in no time with her side now facing me.

"What time is it?" I faced the clock.

"Alex is there something you haven't told me?"

"What?" I didn't expect that. I mean my heart literally felt as if it jumped into my throat from my chest. "Something like?"

"Between you and Nate."

"No," I answered swiftly.

"Is that no spelled y-e-s?"

"What's this about?" she ran her fingers against the top of my head before slowly pushing my loose strand of hair behind my left ear as her fingers guided my chin in a upward position. My eyes were on hers once more.

"Its about what Nate told me, and I don't believe him that's for sure but," she dropped her hand and looked away. "I can't stop thinking about it, about what he said, and about one of you lying to me, which I say is him because I don't…look I don't know him and I know you and you cloud my judgment of him…well what he's done before and…," she moved from the counter again and onto the floor. Now she was standing in front of me. "Did something happen that night between you and Nate and.."

"NO," I answered loudly which I guess was one of my defenses.

"And you want to believe it didn't happen?"

"Like what exactly?" I asked.

"You know what Alex."

"I don't feel like you should be asking me this."

"It's a yes or no question with a yes or no answer."

"I told you nothing happened."

"But Nate said…"

"Oh you believe him?"

"I believe you."

"Then don't ask me again," I don't know why I was feeling so defensive. She nodded before searching my face and then grabbing her cherries again. She placed them in the fridge without saying anything else and left me in the kitchen. My heart was beating and I didn't know why. Or for that matter I did but I was trying to find out why. I followed Mitchie and stopped as she peered out the front window.

"I'm sorry," I told her as she nodded. "I didn't mean to sound all avoid-y or whatever, I just…its not something I usually talk about."

"So there is something to talk about?" she faced me with her blank face.

"Not really."

"So there isn't?"

"Mitchie I want to forget it. And Nate just wont let it go."

"So there's a reason that he's still into you."

"There are a ton of reasons, but only one reason that he's still around."

"I don't want to know."

"It's not sex though."

"But you still lied to me."

"I didn't lie."

"So you what? Broaden the truth?"

"I told you the truth, I just….I eliminated most of it."

"You lied, basically….you lied."

"I never wanted to hurt you." she moved her hand up as in a silencing motion before looking back outside. "And I'm still sorry. But you don't know…you can never know Mitchie….I never want you to know."

"Nate's on my lawn," she was poking the glass with her index. I made my way over to her, letting my fingers fall against her shoulder as I studied the surroundings outside.

"I don't see him."

"Trust me, he's out there."

"Where?" I moved towards the door more and pushed the curtains against it back. I didn't see anything.

"All I see is your dad coming up to the house." I truthfully didn't see the guy in the driveway but he was almost up on the lawn. I faced Mitchie, or where I thought she was and stepped away from the door as Dave walked in.

"Alex, shouldn't you call your parents?" he asked.

"I was going home until Mitchie asked me to stay."

"Oh, want a bagel?"

"No thanks.

"Where is Mitchie anyway?"

"Um," I turned around thinking she wouldn't be far. "Maybe in her room."

"Yeah. So did you hear from Nate?"

"No, did he go to school?"

"Nope," Dave made his way to the couch setting his bagels against a side table. "I bet he's a coward….he should be scared because if I have a chance to get a hold of him…"

"Dave, Mitchie handled it," I was still letting my eyes look around for the girl. She came from the kitchen with her keys in her hand.

"You're staying here, you're in no move to drive."

"I know," Mitchie said. She placed the keys near me and I saw they were mine.

"You're mad at me?" I whispered to her.

"Until you can tell me everything…truthfully and completely…maybe you should stay home for a while instead." I grabbed my keys.

"Wait what happened?" Dave asked.

"Nothing big," I told him. I looked at what I was wearing. "Maybe I should get dressed before leaving," the long shirt still against my legs. Mitchie nodded and I left her to head back to her room. Once back downstairs she walked me to the car. She wasn't mad, I knew that much but I climbed in my car as she looked around.

"Call me when you get to your house."

"You still think Nate is out here, even after what you did?"

"Like you said, there's a ton of reasons," Mitchie stepped back and watched me pull away. No goodbye's or see you later's. just a quick glance and I was on my way home. She wanted to know everything between me and Nate that would make him come back to me. I never slept with the boy, and yeah it's been a little more intimate then I told her but it wasn't up to me, but nothing ever happened. I was talking to myself, I was trying to make myself believe what I already knew. There were a ton of lies I could tell Mitchie, but I was willing to tell her the truth. But which one was I going to start with?

"I drove passed Nate's house slowly. It seemed normal, except for the fact that his mom's van was parked in the open garage. I parked outside my house and everything was quiet and normal, or as normal got I suppose.

"Alex," Max called me from his room window. I looked up at him and he was waving as if to shoo me away.

"What?" I asked. He pointed to the door. I shook my head confused.

"Mom and dad have Nate's parents down there. What did you have Mitchie do?" he asked.

"Nothing," I let out as I saw the blind pull back. A small chill crept across me as Max was pulled from his window and Justin appeared.

"Dude you're in trouble, major trouble."

"Thanks," I shook my head before sighing. I forgot to call Mitchie when I arrived home so I went back to my car and forgot I didn't have my phone. The front door opened and my mom was standing with her arms crossed. Max joined Justin in the window. My mom was waving me inside. I made it to the house. I was ready to face the music. It seemed since I combined Mitchie in my life, its become more complicated. No…its now major-ly complicated….great….just what I needed.

**So it stops here…I am still writing right now so don't worry…you'll have another review. I'm still out of town but I'm staying in all day tomorrow…enjoy.**


	19. Chapter 19

**So good news, when I head home in six days I'll have a laptop cord waiting for me for my Toshiba, that's amazing news. I also added a program to type stuff with my Dell. My writing life looks amazing, well up until school starts in like two and a half weeks.**

I didn't want to explain anything to my mother, nor to my father. I was their daughter, it was their job to believe me although I knew my chances of them listening was more or less up to how I approached what they were about to say. Nate's mom, Jillian, a short round woman with dark hair was glaring at me. His father, Dawson, a taller guy that use to look like my dad but now he seems to be into body building. I move towards my dad whose sitting across from Nate's parents on the other sofa. I sit and my mom takes the arm of the couch.

"Alex,my husband and I stopped by to say that its not working out for Nate like we thought it would," Jillian seemed tired.

"Um-Okay," I said quickly looking confused.

"I didn't expect things to go down like this. Nate's a good boy but around you he's different," she stared at my mother who reached for my hand. I didn't know if I should of pulled away or what. My mom was never nice to me after I told her about Mitchie. She use to be one of my best friends, it just felt weird for her to act so caring.

"We can't find Nate but we know something went down tonight because of Shane's face," Jillian said before she looked into her hands.

"We just want to know what happened from your perspective," Dawson added in.

"I don't know, I mean," I stopped speaking. If I said I didn't know anything and they tried to get Mitchie for this I would have helped to put her in that position. But what if I said I did know what happened and I get into trouble. I moved my hand from my mom's.

"Maybe you should ask the non-believing principal," I faced my dad. "Nate isn't the guy he seems to be, and after I told him it was over he just couldn't let it go."

"Then maybe you shouldn't push Nate on. We moved back here because Nate told us you guys still had a chance, we believed that but now….," Jillian was giving me a odd look. It wasn't a mean look but it wasn't nice either. "Nate told us of all the times you two fooled around, maybe its time to just.."

"WHAT?!" I was staring at the woman as if she had another head.

"Okay look you're calling my daughter something she's not," My dad added.

"No, I'm just saying maybe that's what Nate see's in her. The seductive little things she does to make him want to stay."

"It's a lie," I stand up as my mom grabs my arm and I yank away. "If this isn't about Nate then don't make this about me. You don't know me. You don't even know your own son, you're never home, you're never there for him….and at times I feel sorry for Nate but I'm over it now. I'm over him, and over everything we've ever had and you can tell him that he deserved everything that happened to him last night," I tried moving away but my mom grabbed my arm.

"I agree with Alex," my mom finally said.

"What?" I asked her in a low tone.

"If she says things like that didn't happen then I have to believe her."

"And what about the times when I told you about Nate? Those times?" I asked her. She knew exactly what I was talking about. Dawson and Jillian stood and so did my parents.

"We're just saying keep your daughter away from our son, and in a few weeks, or maybe days we'll be back in New York. Nate can find better girls then this one."

"Nate can't find a girl even if he tried. Your son has anger problems…"

"Are you going to just let her yell into our faces?" Jillian let out as I moved away from them.

"I didn't come home for this."

"Alex," my dad came after me before whispering. "Whatever happened last night, we can talk about it, but right now I want to know one thing."

"What?"

"Did you see Nate?"

"No!"

"Alex he's missing."

"I didn't see him okay. I'm sure he's laying in a ditch somewhere," I moved my dad over and made it to the stairs. Max and Justin were staring at me with bright eyes.

"What?" I asked them.

"You know mom and dad saw Mitchie on Nate's lawn right?" Max said as I stared down at the boy.

"So."

"They saw Harper too, and that other girl. A lot of people saw stuff Alex. Nate's hurt…bad," Justin added in.

"Its not my problem to worry about him anymore."

"Yeah but if a report goes out for Mitchie what do you think will happen?"

"Justin you're nine, you don't know everything. Nothing's going to happen. Nate deserved everything he got," I went into my room and locked my door. I saw my phone against my dresser blinking. I pulled it up and saw the name Mitchie, and still I didn't switch the numbers back to normal in my phone. The battery was dying but I called my voicemail anyway.

_Alex, its Nate. (a silent cough) I need you. I'm sorry…look…please….I….just meet me at the usual spot. I'm too banged up to even speak right now…_

The call was made last night after Mitchie arrived at her house. I wasn't stupid enough to go, but I was thinking of telling Nate's mom or dad possibly where he was. A knock came to my door. I plugged my phone up and opened the door.

"We need to talk," my dad came in and closed the door behind him.

"Dad look I…"

"Sit." I did as I was told as he leaned against my door.

"I didn't know what to believe or who to believe until I saw Mitchie last night. Her and some other girls…," he was nodding. "You're pulling yourself into a bad crowd."

"Dad…"

"I'm talking. This girl is violent. I wasn't judging her until I saw what she did last night to Nate…or his brother. Whoever was on the lawn and you know what? You've changed. Every since she did something you liked, said she wanted to go with you or whatever, you've changed."

"I'm still the same me."

"Are you? You talk back to your mother and stay out when you want Alex if that's you, why did you choose to start acting like this now?"

"I'm sorry about not coming home."

"And the suspension? Alex you've never been suspended…"

"How did you….?"

"The school called. I told your mother I would talk to you."

"It was Nate."

"I'm done hearing about him. What are you doing Alex?"

"Like what?"

"You've never been in trouble like this, not once," he was raising his voice a bit. "A new car, new clothes, a new you….I get that you're not around your brothers as much I knew you were going to grow out of it.."

"Dad their still important."

"Are they Alex? Who's more important in your life right now? Mitchie? Because I get that you want something new in your life…all of this is happening fast…"

"Don't you think I know that? Dad I'm careful…and besides..I wanted to be with Mitchie…you knew that back in eighth grade and you know it now."

"But I didn't know the things this girl could do," he stood off the door.

"So this is about her and me and our old…"

"This is about what happened last night Alex."

"To Nate? Its always about him."

"No, this is about what that girl could do and how badly she can hurt you."

"Dad Mitchie wouldn't…"

"Listen to me."

"That's all I've been doing for the past few years, listening to you and mom trying to control my life. You're telling me if someone hurt mom..if someone tried to hurt her you wouldn't do the same thing? Dad she's protecting me, and at least she's taking up for me and not ignoring everything I tell her just because it never happened in front of her face. Which it did. But even before then she believed me…she trusted me…she trusts me.."

"What? Who…"

"Dad you never listened to me..I was left with telling mom everything and even then.."

"Who hurt you?" I was tired of the long drawn out conversation. I stood up and moved to my phone. "Tell me."

"Dad…..I'm living….I'm living to forget…I've told you, I've told mom…I'm done repeating myself."

"Alex."

"Can I go to sleep now?" He stared at me. Silent. I stared at him. Waiting. And when he finally left the room he called my mom and I relocked the door. I flicked my light off and crawled into bed. I was actually calm, I didn't think about anything as I laid in bed…okay I lied. I was thinking about what Nate's mom said. Fooling around? Tell Mitchie or don't tell her? Tell her or keep it a secret? Tell her or lose her? Tell her or leave it alone? Tell her…tell her….or lie to her.

"Ugh," I slammed my fist against my sheets. It was soft and I sat up only to hear a rustling noise. My heart almost leapt from my chest as I saw Nate. It wasn't the Nate I've always seen, it was a confused Nate, a hurt Nate, and a pissed off Nate. I didn't think about screaming or saying anything. I swear I locked my window but he was in my closet all that time. My heart was pounding hard.

"W-what are you doing in here?"

"You win," I hear the boy say. My closest door is open and he's standing in the alluring darkness.

"I don't win. I don't win what I really want."

"Yeah, neither of us does. I don't get you."

"And I can never truthfully tell Mitchie about anything."

"I'm in pain Alex."

"And I'm not?"

"You can tell her the truth whenever you want, but I can never have you….not really. You refuse to take me back."

"I refuse to be hurt by you again Nate, and I've always loved Mitchie…and I will always love Mitchie."

"I heard that I'm moving again," Nate stepped out to a point where the moonlight hit his face.

"Yeah. How is it that one minute you're normal and the next you're not?"

"You bring the best and worst out of me," I could clearly see the white bandages against the boy's skin.

"Why were you in my closet?"

"Truthfully? I was planning on getting what I wanted…but unlike you, I care for you Alex…I really do."

"Just like those times at the beach? You cared for me then right? Or at your house? Or at your aunt's?"

"I was lustful."

"And you scarred me for life, congratulations."

"I only wanted to make you mine."

"And I was stupid to think you loved me," I couldn't believe I was still talking to him.

"I do love you," he stepped over towards the bed and I didn't mind him sitting on the edge. I could handle him in this delicate condition he was in.

"I want to feel the love for Mitchie that you say you feel for me. I feel the butterflies, the tingling sensation, the heat waves or whatever, but until I tell her everything about us…I can never truly give myself to her."

"Alex you don't want to do that, I love you, I'm a guy. Both of our families would be happy if we just stayed together. Just me and you."

"Get out and go home Nate."

"You choose her over me?"

"In a heartbeat." I watch him nod. He still looks pissed as he stands up and walks towards my window.

"When I leave, I'm telling her everything. Maybe you should before I do," he stares at the building before pulling one leg after the other up and over. I think about pushing him but decide against it. The cool breeze from outside calms me.

"And Nate, go home," I tell the boy. I lock my window and close the closest door. I lay in bed as my mind races. Another day out of school. And the first day to tell Mitchie everything.

* * *

I was prepared to have my heart broken. Mitchie wouldn't leave me but it felt like she would, I know I would. I knocked on her house door and she answered shortly after. No one else was home so I walked in and ignored her staring. I was in a skirt, a short black one that I hated. A black vest and a white top. I think I was looking more like a school girl then anything.

"Nate came to my house last night and we talked."

"What? About….what?" Mitchie sat against a small end table. Her jeans were tight, her shirt more like a doll shirt and her feet were bare.

"It's nothing important. Now that you've dealt with Nate I have to tell you this and…"

"Tell me?"

"That sometimes the people that you love could lie to you and make things worse when telling the truth in the beginning could have been the best thing to do and I'm saying all of this because maybe there was something between me and Nate but still not sexual but still pretty physical in a way and I just don't want to go into details but I'm extremely sorry and I love you and I would never want to hurt you or anything like that and…"

"Alex," Mitchie hopped off her end table and came into me. She was a bit shorter without her shoes which kinda made me feel like I could be the boss in some odd way. "I love you too."

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Yeah…but I love you was all I cared about."

"And you're not mad?"

"No," she shook her head. "You told me the truth and that's all I wanted."

"Well then why did I feel so sick?"

"Here let me calm you," I could feel warm fingers against my cheeks. Followed by warm lips against my skin. I took a slow deep breath before giggling. When Mitchie pulled back she whispered.

"You know we do kinda have the house all to ourselves….for like…hours," she said. I could feel my ears turn red. I slid my fingers against hers and sucked in all the air that I could before killing the butterflies that were screaming at me. I was leading Mitchie to her room, I wasn't thinking about anything or anyone but us. I was nervous I admit but I wanted this to happen. I needed it to... in a way.

**So I'm not sure how this came out but I hope it was worth reading. I was kind of thinking of something else when this came out. This will be over soon guys…and Crush will be coming out. (out….out…out)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Yes I was avoiding writing this chapter, I had no idea what I was getting myself into. I've written sex scenes before I just wasn't committed to writing another one for a while, well until CRUSH…six more days by the way. So if you're not comfortable reading the sex scene you can skip down, I'll warn you when its coming and when its over. Ha-ha over. Okay anyway enjoy, and I hope it doesn't come out rushed.**

My hands were hot. Wow I'm focusing on my hands while my fingers are between Mitchie's and all I can do is focus on my hands. It feels as if it's taking forever to get to her room. I mean we're walking up the stairs and passing portraits and Mitchie's behind me and yet I'm still quiet. She's quiet. The hardwood steps are creaking a bit and my heart is pounding so hard I can feel my ears scream in pain. And still my hand is hot. What if it's sweating? What if my hand is sticking to her hand and I'm freaking her out. Once I reach the second floor I look back at Mitchie and she had confusion written all over her face. I give her a faint smile as a chill runs down my leg and I look back towards her room door. The light coming from the room is so inviting. I don't have a clue on what I'm doing. I want to give her my body, I do. I want this. But if I'm too scared to do it now, and stay focusing on my hot hands then...

"Alex are you okay?" I walk back a bit. I didn't notice how I just hit my forehead against the wall and Mitchie let my hand go to pull me back. She was giggling at me and I was just studying her face with a stern look. I searched her eyes with mine, before I gazed at her lips and then her chin and back to her eyes again.

"We don't have to do this," she stopped giggling as I nodded.

"I know, but I want to," I grabbed her hand once more and we made it into her room without me knocking into anything else. I noticed my hand didn't get cold, which meant it wasn't sweating. I let Mitchie go again and slowly stepped backwards into her door closing and locking it and staying where I was. Mitchie was looking between me and her laptop desk. I was just staring at her as I listened to my heart, it was beating so hard that I thought I was going to see red any time now.

"Sooo..what do we do from here?" My voice cracked badly when I said that. Mitchie let one small chuckle out before she walked into me. I felt like I was going to die from the way my blood must have been rushing through my veins. I felt a finger against my chin, and snapped out of my thoughts. Mitchie smiled at me before she closed the small space between our bodies and lips and she kissed me harder then she's ever done. I whimpered in her grip, trying not to have bruised skin. My lips were pulsing as her hands met mine as she slid her fingers down my arms and connected our fingers together. She held my hands to my side and I was trying to think if I was really ready to give her everything I had.

She was pressing against my palms hard. I broke the kiss before she tried anything else. She stepped back maybe a inch or two before I pried our hands apart.

"You don't want to?" she asked. What were we doing speaking in broken sentences?

"I want to," I nodded. "But," I swallowed before thinking about what I was going to say. I knew what I wanted to tell her but I wasn't sure if me saying it would mean it would happen.

"I want ta..," I couldn't get it out but I guess she saw my eyes wander up because she nodded and walked over to the bed. She sat down before patting her lap. My vision was so foggy, I made it over to her and held onto her shoulders as I sat in her lap, one leg to the left and the other to the right.

"Don't be scared Alex."

"Its not the fact that I'm scared."

"Then what is it?" she whispered to me as I placed my forehead against hers.

"Its…what if I'm not any good?"

"Trust me, you'll do great," I wrapped my arms around her neck and kissed her slowly. Mitchie placed her hands against my waist and I tried to breath slowly. I wanted to take things slow. Mitchie's fingers plucked against my shirt and I found myself sucking in a lot of air before trying to get a look at what she was doing. I could feel her fingers brush across my stomach. That small contact sent shivers through me and I pressed myself into her more. Our lips never breaking contact as I slid my tongue against her lips and she happily granted access. I couldn't image how this would feel in a million years. Mitchie's tongue trailing across mine and me trying not to break down and whimper from ever little move she made. Her hands were moving up my shirt and the feeling that was bringing through me made everything go up a notch.

_SEX SCENE_

Her fingers landed against the base of my bra and I gasped before pulling back a bit. We were no longer kissing I was staring at her arms, and I knew her hands were hidden under my shirt. I didn't know what I was doing, and so I placed my hands against hers and stopped her. Mitchie was confused as I held my shirt and began raising it, and once the fabric hit the floor Mitchie smirked. I wanted to watch her every move and feel her every touch, and I didn't know why. I roughly grabbed her baby-doll top and pulled it over her head, her hair raising up before falling a bit messily across her shoulders. Mitchie came into me placing her lips against my collarbone. She slowly pressed her lips across my skin leaving heat marks as she went along and I closed my eyes. I could feel it all. I placed my hands against the buckle of her pants blindly as she worked her kissing lips up to my neck and her hands went back to the base of my bra.

She worked her fingers under the fabric and whined as her hands tapped against my nipple before she moved one hand and made it slide around to my back. I dizzily opened my eyes watching her face but she was busy staring down at the hand she could see. I heard one snap and I knew it was two others. As they both came loose I quickly placed my hands up to my chest as the straps slid down my arm.

"What's wrong?" Mitchie asked as I looked away from her. "We can stop if you want." I didn't want to stop, my heart was too into this moment to make it end. I slowly moved my bra away from me and my chest was swept over by the chilling air.

"Take yours off," I quickly said as Mitchie smirked and did as I asked. She didn't waste time pulling the small clip in the front and pushing her bra off her arm and letting it fall to the floor. Her skin was perfect all over. I don't know what we were waiting for, maybe for someone to make the next move. I wanted to touch her because between my legs were tingling and I wanted the feeling to stop, although I loved it being there. I rose my right hand to Mitchie's stomach before placing my left hand against her waist.

"Lay back," I mumbled but I guess Mitchie heard and did as I asked. I slid on top of her moved before letting my left hand run across her breast. Her eyes were on mine and I was loving the smooth cushioned path I let my fingers walk on. I leaned in, and as my left hand was moving around her nipple I placed my lips against her left nipple. I could hear her moan, that was the first one she let escaped her lips and I smiled before kissing around her breast and moving over to the other one. I pressed my lips against her neck before I met hers and she held my face in her palms kissing me hard. I could feel her chest beating against mine, it was an amazing feeling. A surge of energy pulsing through me that I've never felt before. Mitchie's fingers fell and I felt them press against my thigh and I tensed up in a second. I was the one wearing a skirt while she was covered in her jeans.

"Are you okay?" she asked as I nodded. Her fingers moved up my leg more, nudging against my inner-thigh breaking what strength I had left to say no. I felt her hands move up my skirt, fast and swift as the pushed against my underwear. I could make her stop but I didn't want to, but she seemed to know more about what she was doing then I did. I finally felt the warm sunlight against my back coming from her window. Mitchie went past my underwear and held my side moving me over. I moved over and she climbed on top of me. She moved her hands and pulled on my skirt. I let her slide it down my legs and she adjusted herself so it could fall onto the floor. I brushed my loose hair out of my face as she kissed me one last time, while her hands slid down my body. I was waiting for something to happen, to make this tight, warm, pulsing feeling to stop rushing through me. The harder Mitchie kissed me, the foggier my vision became. Her hands sat against the strip of my underwear that held it snapped to my body. I couldn't look at what she was doing, her lips moved against mine hungrily as I felt air against parts that usually stay closed away.

I felt Mitchie move a bit and so I tried to sit up but she pressed me back down. Her sheets were soft. I watched her as she quickly looked up at me before her fingers made me freeze up. I felt them moving against me, sliding down before I let out a moan as she entered me. I tried to understand the rushing feeling, the slow and steady exploration she was going on. My fingers gripped the sheets as I tried hard to make out Mitchie's face. Everything was building up, the heat against my legs made them ach, the pressure was eating away at me and my heart was begging for more. One of her hands pressed against my lips. That I could make out before I clinched my eyes closed. I guess she must have knew that I was about to scream, because I did, and it was something I never thought I'd do in a position like this. I tried closing my legs but one of hers were between mine, and I could feel her movement, in and out, slower and then faster. I was trying to stop screaming, the pain was worth it, because in a way it felt sweet. I tried holding onto the bed, but the sheets were slipping through my grip. I pushed my body up and I grabbed Mitchie's jeans. I was shaking now, and I was breathing hard, as my screams got lower. Some were still high but most were me panting hard.

My hands shook against Mitchie's waist, before we both heard a clicking noise downstairs. It was the quickest rush of something that shot through my body downstairs. Mitchie came into me removing her hand and pressing her lisp hard against mine while her tongue was searching my mouth. I heard the stairs creek, before a voice came up and not only was I scared, I didn't want Mitchie to stop.

SEX SCENE OVER

Mitchie pulled away from me as I collapsed against the bed. She stood against the floor rushing from one spot to the next moving stuff as I stared at the ceiling. My body felt as if it was buzzing and I didn't want to move. A knock came to the door and Mitchie went silent. My eyes shook over to her half naked frame.

"Mitch its dad," Dave called out. She ran over to me and told me to stay quiet which I did. I wanted to get up and pull my clothes on but then again still laying down felt pretty amazing too.

"Mitchie are you in there?"

"Yeah…I was taking a nap," she lied and I wanted to giggle but I settled for smiling.

"Your mom and I think it's a good idea if you think about option number two." After Dave said that I sat up.

"Dad I'm not changing schools, and I'm sure Nate and his family is going to be leaving so…"

"Not school's Mitchie. Your mom and my option number two. We only want to do what's best for you Mitchie." Her eyes came to mine.

"What about Alex?"

"You'll still be going to the same high school, just….moving sounds best."

"Why?"

"Come on open the door."

"I've been here almost my whole life."

"Its just a suggestion, its not final."

"Good, because it won't be final." Mitchie handed me my clothes and I stared at them before following her into her closest.

"You know you can't leave me," I was watching her find clothes.

"I won't leave you."

"You can take me with you."

"What? We're not moving."

"But if you do," I was shivering from head to toe, "I'm going with you."

"Here," she handed me a long dress,

"I'd like to wear pants," I told the girl as she nodded handing me some jeans and a orange top. I moved back into her room as she stayed in the closet and I grabbed a pair of underwear and made it into the shower. I was smiling the entire time the water ran down my body.

* * *

When I came out of the bathroom Mitchie was leaning in her doorway with her arms crossed.

"What's up?" I asked as she placed her finger against her lips meaning shush. I stepped up next to her before taking in her outfit. She was barefoot with a dress that stopped at her knees, it was completely white and her hair was a bit curly, as if she just came out the shower without brushing her hair.

"We just want to talk about the incident on the night of April 3rd," I heard a voice say.

"Is that the police?" I asked Mitchie as she shrugged.

"I don't know."

"What do they want?"

"I don't know."

"But…," I felt her hand brush against mine. I went quiet and watched the light downstairs get flicked on. Steps were heard on the hardwood floor coming up and I was staring at Mitchie as my heart raced. She didn't seem worried as her dad came up the stairs with a police officer.

"Alex when did you get here?" Dave asked as I shrugged. I honestly didn't remember.

"Alex Russo?" the man in the uniform asked as I nodded. "And Mitchie Torres?" Mitchie didn't nod or say anything she let my hand go and crossed her arms staring at the man.

"I'll take that as a yes, do either or both of you know a Shane Gray?"

"I know Shane, why?" I asked.

"Well the principal of," he flipped through a book, "Waverly High is filing a claim against you two."

"WHAT? FOR WHAT?" I screamed as Mitchie placed her hand in the air. She stopped me and I rolled my eyes.

"He's only trying to get you two off the registers in his school, he doesn't trust the two of you. He says that you corrupt the minds around you. Don't turn in class work, and recently beat up a transfer student by the name of Shane Gray."

"He's lying." I told the man.

"We just need your statement."

"Statement this," Mitchie rose her finger up at the guy and went into her room pushing me back in with her as she locked her door and cut on the light. You could barley hear the guy but soon more footsteps were heard leaving and a knock came to the door once more. Mitchie opened it as her dad stared at me and then her.

"Well that was uncalled for," he made it into the room. "So…Alex when did you get here?"

"I honestly don't remember."

"Oh. How about you girls go out to dinner with us tonight? Our treat and maybe head to the mall…I don't like that fact but the misses wants it."

"Alex?" Mitchie asked.

"Sure, I'll call home and….I mean sure."

**Okay so I'm tired now and couldn't go on. I have chapters of other stuff written but I'm too lazy to spell check and stuff. Everything is ending this week so check back for more updates. Crush is out in 6 days.**


	21. Chapter 21

** Yes I'm updating. I'm home and I have the typing laptop and hopefully other updates for other things will be up soon, enjoy.**

One slow zip next to my calf and my boots were up my leg. Alex was downstairs with my mom and dad talking I guess as I pulled myself together. I brushed my hair down and made it downstairs.

"Mom…what…are you….wearing?"

"Clothes," she replied. She was standing before me in a black dress and some boots like mine, which made her look like a old hooker.

"You look like a old hooker," I never kept my thoughts to myself.

"Well your father said I look hot."

"Mom," I walked over to her and placed my hands against her shoulders, " I'm sorry to tell you this but you look like a old hooker that should be standing on the corner outside this house making extra money for a living." Alex giggled as I pulled away and my mom grabbed her long thin coat.

"Well its always good to know my daughter thinks I look old."

"I was kidding mom," no I wasn't, "you look amazing."

"Well thank you," she left to head into the kitchen as I faced Alex.

"You know you could still wear a dress tonight."

"Why so you could grope me between dinner and desert, I'm good, I'm still trying to calm down from earlier."

"The shower didn't help?" I sat next to her on the couch.

"The shower made it worse."

"Well you know we could stay here and…."

"No, I want to go out," she quickly cut me off and I smiled as my parents came into the room waving to us. I knew it meant we were leaving. Alex and I made it towards the door and I guess my mom was driving tonight. I opened the truck door for Alex and my dad did the same for my mom and as we both made it to the other side to get in my dad stopped me.

"Do you know what I had to do to get that cop to leave?"

"No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me," I pressed my back against the truck as my dad gripped my chin. It wasn't harsh, he just made sure I was paying attention to him.

"I told him you weren't in your best state of mind right now and during school tomorrow you're going to get interviewed. You and Alex are going to be in one classroom all day, and if you don't answer their questions you both will be out of the system, and your mother and I will have our minds made up." I move my head and crossed my arms.

"What do you mean made up?"

"We're not home schooling again Mitchie, you'll be transferred into a district where you could actually go back to public school which means…"

"We'll move?"

"Just don't get snappy tomorrow and you'll be fine."

"Dad its not my fault that I get pissed off easily."

"And I don't want to act like the guy who has to discipline his daughter. Mitchie this is all I ask of you. Do as they ask and we can stay here and you can stay near Alex."

"I don't take authority too well."

"Yeah," he opened the back door for me, "I know."

* * *

At dinner Alex and I sat on one end of a square table and my mom and dad on the other. The entire place was made up of glass figures, long glass windows, glass doors and ceilings with mirrors in them. The tables were set up with light blue flowers and small square mirrors that sat under the vases. Everyone was talking and I was ignoring the entire conversation. How can my dad let them lock me in a room all day asking me questions? I was being too nice, I was never this nice before and I guess me not yelling at him for telling me what I was going to do was definitely showing me how I was changing. I loved change, but only if that change was with Alex, and for Alex. I didn't want to change everything about me. I felt pressure against my shoulder before giggling filled the air. I looked down at Alex before she pulled away. My dad's face was red and my mom was covering hers.

"Did I miss something?" I asked as they all stared at me before bursting out again. I stared at the guy who was placing food in front of us. We all had something different on our plates. Chicken and fries for Alex, which I shook my head at her choice. My mom had some small steak thing with garlic bread and my dad had fish. I had no idea how the pasta on my plate tasted but it sat there as they all talked. I couldn't believe they didn't notice my lack of participation. Outside the large window next to me a few cars were driving by and across the street was one parked car. Inside sat a shadow.

"Um I'll be back," Alex stared at me. She was the one blocking me in the corner so she moved over and stood and once I did the same she stepped up to me.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be back."

"But where are you going," I moved past her as she asked that again and made it out the front door. Ii could feel Alex's eyes watching me. I moved across the street and towards the silver car and leaned into the window.

"What are you doing stalking me?" I asked Meghan as she shook her head.

"No, not you. So you are dating that Alex girl?"

"Yeah, but um….why are you here?"

"The same reason why half of the girls you've dated keep coming back," Meghan was looking over my shoulder into the restaurant.

"I don't know that reason."

"Because it was never really over between any of us Mitchie. It was always Alex, Alex, Alex, and no one else. But it seems like you're putting her before you now."

"Why do you care?"

"Because…I still love you," she was bashing her eyes at me before I stood up and made it over to the other side of her car and got in.

"There are a lot of you…girls and guys who still think they love me. But I still don't know why. I've never been good to any of you, I've yelled, I even gave over half of you black eyes or other bruises and still you all come back to me."

"Because this is what we wanted," Meghan pointed out the window. "The sweet side of you, the normal side I suppose and yet you only give it all to her. Everything any of us ever wanted and you give it to her."

"I've told every last one of you about Alex, I never said I loved any of you…"

"Because you always loved her." She was yelling now and I leaned against the door.

"Yes. And I told you, and her and her and whoever else that Alex was the girl I wanted."

"Well I suggest you watch her, because things happen Mitchie, and if she gets caught in the middle of it…," I stopped the girl from talking gripping her wrist.

"If you or any one else touches Alex."

"Threaten me all you want but Alex is going to get hurt, one way or the other. It'd be best if you just let her go."

"And you think that by you telling me to let Alex go that what? I'll do it."

"If you love her you'll leave her."

"Dream on Meghan," I pushed the girl's arm towards her and made it back on the sidewalk. Alex was staring out the window that entire time watching me.

"We all know how she looks now Mitchie. We all know where she lives thanks to Cameron, and if you think you can't get hurt, what if we go to the source of your happiness. You'll break down one way or the other."

"While you're ahead…I suggest you leave," I made it back across the street as Meghan leaned out her window.

"We know how to make you break Mitch, we know how to get you mad and it'll happen." She didn't say anything else because as I turned around she was driving off. I made it back inside and Alex was now by the window and my mom and dad was trying to ignore me. The tension ran high. I sat where Alex originally was as she stared in my direction.

"So should we get desert?" I asked but no one answered. Alex looked away from me and I sighed.

* * *

We were at the mall maybe a hour before it was closing and my mom and dad were shopping at some furniture store and Alex and I walked through Hollister.

"So, who was in the car?" Alex leaned against a rack of shirts as I held a few pair of pants in my arms.

"Uh-Meghan, she's one of my…"

"I know who she is."

"I couldn't focus at dinner and I saw her car and…I had to get away.."

"Um yeah," Alex had tears in her eyes, and the fact that I could see them in the darkened area of the store made me cringe a bit.

"What's wrong?" I placed my things down next to her.

"If you're going to hurt me Mitchie…."

"Alex I'm not, I won't hurt you I promise. But I should tell you something."

"I don't want to know," she was whimpering now as tears fell against her cheek.

"Listen to me, I think that my…"

"I told you…I don't want to know," she moved towards the other room as I followed her.

"Please listen to me, you were just threaten."

"What?"

"Meghan and who knows who else….they threatened you. I won't lie to you, I know that my exs hate you. I know that they all still want me, but…"

"And you should have told me this before I got this close to you."

"What do you mean? They have nothing to do with us."

"You're right they don't, but if I knew they were going to always be there I would have had second thoughts about this."

"Alex, I love you, and no one else, and I'm putting you first in my life. I promise you that nothing's going to happen."

"And if it does? I don't…," she gasped between her tears. "I don't want to hear my mom's voice ringing in my ear that I told you so."

"Alex! I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"I want to go home."

"What, why?"

"I just want to go home," she wiped her face and moved out the store as I kicked a mannequin. My mom and dad were sitting outside the store and soon we all made it back towards the car. Alex didn't say anything to me and I didn't understand why she was so mad at me.

"Well we're going to school tomorrow," I tell Alex as she faces me. She's still quiet. "Um I could pick you up or you could stay over."

"I'm going home."

"Just tell me why?" I whispered.

"Because I want to go home that's why."

"That's not a reason," I could hear my voice echo in the car as my mom, who wasn't driving this time looked back.

"I'm not talking to you if you're going to yell at me."

"I'm not yelling, do you want me to yell?"

"Really Mitchie?"

"Okay girls calm down," my mom placed her hand in the back seat. "Alex are you going home?"

"Yes.!"

"No!"

"I'm going home Mitchie," she leaned against the window. I didn't know why she was mad at me, I didn't know what was happening, and I didn't know if I could stay calm for any longer.

"This is stupid." I watched as we made it to Alex's block. "This is stupid," I said again but she ignored me and made her way out of the car and into her house.

"What happened?" My mom asked.

"I don't know, I honestly don't know."

"Maybe it was because of Meghan."

"I don't even like Meghan, god she's being stupid."

"Mitchie just sleep on it." My mom refaced the front as my dad drove towards our house. Once home I went to my room and slammed my door before kicking a end table with a lamp on it. The bulb in the thing blacked out and I laid against my bed. I didn't have my phone with me all day so seeing it blink was something I expected. I had at least twenty calls and a few messages. Some from Cameron, others from Meghan, Chris, Britney, Corey, Casey, Amanda, Tracy and one text from Jessica. I deleted them all and ran my hand across the numbers in my phone before texting Alex. She didn't respond after twenty minutes so I called her. She didn't answer so I left a message. My dad opened my door and peaked in.

"Hey baby, wanna talk?"

"No," I'm still staring at my phone.

"What got Alex so upset?"

"Dad, I…don't…know."

"Are you calling her?"

"Please go."

"Mitchie."

"DAD!"

"Yelling isn't going to solve anything. Look if I know women, which I do…,"

"Dad shut up."

"Mitchie listen to me."

"What?"

"Ask her tomorrow. Whatever it is I'm sure its dealing with Meghan."

"Meghan told me that her and other exs are going to go after Alex."

"She said what?"

"I thought Nate was a problem, but do you know how many exs' I have?"

"Mitch…"

"I don't want anything to happen to her."

"I know. Look as long as you tell her the truth, and don't eat my bagels…"

"Dad..," he actually got me to smile.

"Get Harper to keep a eye on her with you."

"I honestly think Harper would hurt her."

"Really?"

"Yea, but I'll ask her, because even if she hates Alex, she wouldn't do anything to hurt me."

"Maybe Harper likes you," my dad nudged my shoulder.

"Dad that's not funny, and maybe she does," I giggled.

"Scary."

"Yeah," I sit up. "I guess I should go to bed."

"Okay, see you in the morning."

"Goodnight dad."

"Night baby," he walked out and I sighed before calling Alex again and she answered.

"Mitchie what do you want?"

"I just called to ask if you wanted me to pick you up tomorrow?"

"I don't know," I heard her sigh.

"I'll take my chances, I love you."

"Mitchie…"

"I love you."

"I love you too…good-night."

"Goodnight." She hung up first and then I listened to the tone before hanging up. Tomorrow was going to be hell, I could feel it.

** I thought I needed a little more drama before this is over. Its going to be good. **


	22. Chapter 22

** I'm sorry if this chapter is boring in the beginning, I was writing more to crush and sort of forgot where this chapter was going. So I hope I can end this before Monday because school starts and Crush will be the only story I'll be working with.**

Alex's P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of tapping against my widow. My room was on the third floor of an apartment building unless it was Nate climbing up again to find the thing locked. I opened my eyes and climbed from my bed and towards the window. A small bird was clicking its beak against the glass. I went to sleep in some thin shorts and a top, thinking about Mitchie. I admit that I may of overreacted last night, but I can't stand seeing her with any other girl but me. I went into the bathroom where I laid out my clothes for today. Since Mitchie was so enthused for me to wear a dress last night I decided to wear one. An orange dress with a solid blue jeaned jacket and some boots. I climbed into the shower, washed my hair and body before drying off and pulling on my clothes.

* * *

Mitchie's P.O.V

"Good morning, good morning, good morning to you, I'm fine I'm fine and how about you," I heard my dad's singing float into my room. I pushed my way from the bathroom and watched him dance through the hall.

"Um-dad, what's up?"

"Nothing, want a bagel?"

"What's up with you and bagels?"

"I'm getting off beer if you hadn't noticed."

"Can't say that I have," I made it past him and down the steps. The television was turned onto a cartoon channel in the kitchen and truthfully bagels were actually on the counter.

"Good morning honey," I faced my mom and nodded. "Would you like breakfast?"

"Uh no," I pulled down on my black shirt. "I'm going to pick up Alex. If we have to be tortured I'm glad its together."

"Here," my mom reached into her apron which she was cooking in to hand me a small box.

"What is it?"

"I found that last night at the mall and thought you'd like it."

"I don't need anything else," I pulled the box open and found a necklace with my name over it. "Mom they don't just make things with my name on it."

"Yeah well I got it made but isn't it cute?" she was squealing and I was staring at her like she was crazy.

"You shouldn't have."

"Oh and this one," she slid an identical box up to me.

"Mom what is this?"

"Its one for Alex."

"Thanks, I should go. You know she might start thinking I'm trying to buy her love. I mean a new car, clothes, necklace, dinner…mom are you trying to steal my girlfriend?" I laughed as my mom stared at me shocked.

"Get out of the kitchen," she came into me shoving me out as I continued to laugh before she moved away and my dad came down stairs.

"You should give her your name and she can have yours, just saying," my dad moved past me and winked before going into the other room. I made it to the front door and put my flip flops on before heading outside. Alex's car was still in the driveway, so she had to get a ride from me rather she wanted to or not. I happily made it down the path to my car when I saw Meghan across the street.

"What do you want?" I asked the girl. She sat behind the driver's side of her car just smiling at me with her arms crossed and her chin against them. I climbed into my car, ignoring the girl and adjusted my seat before heading towards Alex's place. Meghan was following me close behind. I continued to watch her in my rearview mirror before turning towards a closed off block and going through the alley. I had to get away from the girl before getting Alex. My necklace and Alex's box were moving around in the passenger seat like crazy as I swerved around things in the alley before pulling back onto a main rode. I pulled my phone up to my ear, yeah-yeah its illegal and dialed that all too familiar number.

"Yes Mitchie?" I heard her ask from the other line.

"I'm picking you up, I'll be there in five minutes."

"Who said that I wanted to ride with you?"

"Alex don't tell me you're still mad."

"No I'm not, I'll be ready, I'll see you when you get here," I hung up my phone without seeing Meghan in site and made it a few blocks to Alex's place.

* * *

Alex's P.O.V

"Hey Alex can you help me with my homework after school?" Max was showing me a shoe glued to a piece of cardboard, which was spray painted orange.

"What's the project?"

"Oh this isn't homework, I'm going to make Justin think its his back pack."

"That's the stupidest idea I've ever heard."

"Well see how much you know, Justin doesn't even know where his book bag is."

"Why are nine year old brothers such idiots," I went into the kitchen grabbing an apple as my dad pulled on his suitcase that sat against the couch.

"Dad you're leaving now?"

"Oh…. yea, hey Alex…. since you have a car now how about you drop Max off at school, Justin's not going today because of the slight fever he ran last night."

"Wait, why can't mom do it?"

"Alex please?" He made it to the door as I rolled my eyes and nodded before he left.

"Get your stuff, Mitchie's dropping you off," I followed the boy up the stairs and I went to my room getting my things as he grabbed his and we met back on the landing.

"So I guess mom and dad support you dating Mitchie right?" Max's eyes were bright as he stared at me.

"I don't know. And you don't have to worry about it, its my problem, my battle."

"I just think you should give them a…what's that thing Justin says that makes people choose?"

"Max I don't care, come on," I pulled on the boy's arm as Mitchie parked outside. She was looking behind her as I focused on her eyes. "You okay?" I asked making it to the passenger side as she moved something and nodded.

"Hey Max."

"I hope you don't mind dropping him off at school, my dad went to work and my mom, who knows," I slid my seatbelt across my shoulder and waist and watched as Max did the same before Mitchie made it towards the light.

"I'm sorry about last night," I guess I should just tell her how I feel before I leave her thinking that I was still mad.

"Its okay, I just felt like you were freaking out for no reason, and sometimes you're insecure."

"Funny, I was gonna' say that about you."

* * *

Mitchie's P.O.V

As I drove Max to school I had the urge every few blocks to stare over at Alex and each time she would be looking at her brother or out the window. I didn't see anyone following me so I pulled over to the curb and let Max out.

"Have a good day." I yelled.

"What are you my mother?" Alex laughed at his remark as I made it towards our school.

"So how old is Meghan?" Alex asked me out of the blue.

"I don't know."

"You dated her and you don't know?"

"It was a long and unimportant time ago."

"Liar, how old is she?"

"How old does she look?" I was trying to avoid any ex talk, just because I didn't want Alex to freak out about anything.

"You wouldn't care answering things if you…"

"Eighteen," I quickly answered. I faced Alex raising my eyebrow at her.

"Okay, what's the oldest you've dated?"

"This is weird, I don't want to talk about it."

"Mitchie I won't get mad."

"That's exactly what girls say before they do get mad," the school was maybe a few blocks away as a few gray clouds hovered over the sky.

"But I won't get mad."

"Huh," I stopped near a red-light, "I guess Meghan is the oldest girl, and twenty as the oldest for a guy."

"So I officially want to know how many people you've dated."

"Alex you're really creeping me out, why would you want to know?"

"Because I think I have a right to know."

"I don't know."

"You don't know what?"

"As my defense I was a girl trying to get over you back then, and it shouldn't matter because you're the only one I care about." God how corny was that? I could finally see the school's front gate as a single rain drop hit the windshield. I pulled into the parking lot as Alex reached over and grabbed the wheel. I quickly stepped on the break.

"What are you doing?"

"I think we should talk about stuff."

I scrunched up my face, "why?"

"Because we've known each other for like a week and a half and I just want to know everything about you."

"Technically we've known each other for like years."

"Yeah but I've never slept with anyone after a short time of dating them. And that's another thing, are we even dating? Or are we just doing all this stuff just to see where it goes because I for one want to hear you tell me that we're together." Once the air grew quiet I heard a car horn from behind me and I move around a few vehicles before pulling up to the gate and parking.

"So-you want me-to tell you…that we're dating?"

"Can we just…leave?"

"If you hadn't noticed we're both on the verge of getting kicked out of school."

"I'm willing to risk it."

"I thought you were the good one," I moved from my spot and saw Meghan's car…. inside was some guy and a girl I could barley make out. They were outside the school gate staring at me.

"We should go to the beach, or the wheat fields."

"Alex are you waiting for a horror movie to happen?" I wasn't really getting mad, but I was a bit frustrated that I drove all the way to school just to be talked out of going. Out of all the years I've bullied the girl I've never heard of her ditching, I didn't even ditch back then. I wasn't sure about telling her about Meghan in her car yet.

"I can't believe I'm driving away from the school," I was whining as I made it towards the expressway.

"So where should we go?"

"I don't know, wherever we end up is where we'll be."

"Mitchie I know you said you loved me," Alex crossed her legs in the seat as I pressed the button to raise the top down, the dark clouds seemed to fade. "But did you say it just with the intent of sleeping with me or.."

"Wait stop. Where is this coming from?" I was about to have a serious whiplash or a crash, whichever one the girl made me head into first.

"I'm just asking questions."

"Do you really think I'd do that to you?...besides, I'd be gone if that was my intent."

"At least you're being honest."

"Actually I think by the end of this small chat we're having…… one of us is going to be pissed."

"I'm not going to be pissed, I'm asking these things out of curiosity."

"Did I like damage your brain last night or what?" The highway held barley any cars since we were heading towards the limits of the city. I could still see Meghan's car.

"I just. I was talking with my dad last night."

"And what? He told you to freak out on me?"

"No. I just feel like when people ask us questions we should know about.."

"You told your dad about us having sex?"

"I was going to but I didn't."

"Okay, can we stay on one thing and like answer questions. And since you're asking me stuff I get to ask you things as well," I peeked through my rearview mirror and Meghan was still following me at the same pace she was before. "How many people have you dated?"

"One, which was Nate. You?"

"If I tell you the number…"

"Mitchie!"

"I've dated over like, fifty people, I don't know. You kinda loose count after twenty."

"And you haven't slept with any of them?"

"Yeah you but I guess that doesn't count," I giggled as the girl hit me in my arm, and I think she was trying to make it hurt but I laughed anyway. "So since you've told me you've never slept with Nate, how close have you too gotten?"

"I thought we dropped that."

"Well I picked it back up, tell me," I was worried about Meghan pulling her car up to Alex's side of the car so I switched lanes and picked up speed to about sixty miles a hour. The highway was clear now and out cars were the only ones left.

She sighed before leaning back in her seat, "Nate never went that far with me, but I kind of gotten further then I wanted to with him."

"Wait, what?" I was really about to hurt my neck if I turned like that one more time.

"So you've never…"

"Don't change the subject, what did you do with him?"

"I don't want to bring up the past."

"But you're asking about mine," I shifted towards the exit lane as Meghan called my phone. I heard it ring. Maybe I should have deleted her and my other exs numbers but I knew them by heart anyway and most of them were still my friends. But after this whole operating hurt Alex I think all of them were going to get erased.

"Is that the? That is the car from last night," Alex removed her seatbelt and sat up turning towards the back window.

"Alex get in your seatbelt."

"You knew she was following us?"

"No," I seriously needed to stop lying to her.

"Is that her calling?" I guess she didn't hear the phone ring until she was trying to snarl at the girl. Alex fell back in her seat staring at me.

"I see you still have her number."

"Well……," I was trying to think of something to say, "I'm sure you still have Nate's number in your phone."

"Okay but she's a psycho."

"Put on your seatbelt," I blindly reached over Alex taking the steering wheel with one hand as my fingers reached across her and brushed against her chest before I found the belt and pulled it into the latch. I made it off the ramp as Meghan followed, we both had to slow down on the turn.

"I bet you did know she was following, oh my god are you taking me out here to kill me?"

"Alex shut up I'm not trying to kill you, and you were the one saying," I raised my voice into a squeaky one, "drive to the field, drive to the field, I'd love for some stalker girl to find me here."

"I don't talk like that."

"In my mind you sometimes do."

"That's good to know," I swerved towards a row of corn and made it down the small highway strip. I pulled up my phone.

"Meghan what the hell are you doing?" I was waiting for the girl to respond as Alex took notice of the box in the small square space between the two seats and under the radio. She reached for the dark box as Meghan said something.

"So this is how you do things by chasing me down on the fucking highway?"

"Mitchie what's this?" Alex opened the box and saw her name in silver letters swirled around a silver chain.

"Oh my god Meghan turn around now! Yes I mean it," the girl actually was listening to me and she slowed her car down.

"Mitchie is this mine?"

"What? Yeah," I hung up the phone and finally I could feel my heart beating. I guess the entire time my heart was waiting for a moment to make a move.

"You got this for me?" she was smiling as I made it towards the corn fields and came to a stop. I was thinking about lying and said I bought the thing but I sighed and pressed my forehead against the steering wheel.

"No my mom bought it," I reached for mine still taking in the cornfields on the left and right of me. Alex burst into laughter and I had no idea what to do. Was it wrong for me to stare at her until she noticed I wasn't doing the same thing?"

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"I now know the lengths that Meghan will go to make you hers." She didn't laugh anymore, she was just caressing her fingers against the necklace.

"I know this shouldn't be the time and its all corny or what not but um," I pulled my necklace between my fingers and reached over to Alex sliding it over her neck before sitting straight. "Also, I don't think my car is going to go any further then a few more miles," I glanced at the gas tank arrow.

"So we ditched school, got chased by your ex and now we're stranded?"

"You can be mad at me but it's not going to solve anything."

"I don't care, about being out here. At least I'm with you and I can't believe I didn't get mad when you said fifty to sixty people," Alex giggled before reaching over to my face. Her necklace sat in her hand as she gripped my cheeks and kissed me. I didn't know what was going on with her today but I ignored my thoughts as she pulled back and placed her necklace over my neck.

"So…. How many bars does you phone have?"

"If I say none will you freak out?"

"I'm just gonna' laugh," she removes her seatbelt as I do the same.

"Just laugh," I repeated.

"Yeah," Alex bit her bottom lip before laughing oddly and I laid against my seat.

"Just laugh," I repeated, feeling as if I wanted to cry.

**Honestly like I said this chapter isn't my best because I was distracted all day today. Apparently someone threatened my life, but whatever, please review.**


	23. Chapter 23

** I'm trying so hard to stick with these stories and stay away from new ideas until they are done. I might post Crush in two days instead of three, but I'll see.**

"So," I groggily let out as I open my eyes. The sun was going down in the sky changing it from blue to a light orange color. I was staring at Alex for a while earlier which soon after… I drifted off to sleep.

"Mitch we've been sitting out here for like five hours and no cars have passed. Maybe we should walk to see if our phones get any bars." Alex opened her door without me agreeing to anything and climbed on the hood of the car. I watched as her dress slowly blew in the wind. I stretched myself before sighing and grabbing my keys and phone climbing out into the road.

"Well I've been in these fields before, so I say lets walk towards the old barn yard."

"Now who's asking for a horror movie to happen?" Alex stood up on her knees slowly making it to the side where I was before she placed her fingers around my neck.

"Carry me?"

"Are you crazy, the barn yard is a good mile, come on," I did wrap my arms around Alex's waist helping her stand on the ground before she ran her fingers down my arm.

"This is no time to be touchy feely."

"Mitchie Torres is scared?"

"I'm not scared, but nothing good comes from being in the fields at night. You lose all sense of direction."

"I'll lose all my sense of direction."

"Okay, you choose now to be all seductive?" I was waiting for a reply but Alex looked down the road

"Lets just walk back the way we came, there's another exit a few miles away and we might get bars on our phones as we walk."

"So instead of walking a mile in that direction," I placed my finger towards the fields, "you want to walk at least five back that way?"

"Well at least we'll know where the rode is."

"Yeah," I followed Alex. I would have told her it was stupid but I ignored my instincts and obeyed hers. The sky was getting darker as we made it away from the car which soon seemed so tiny that I could crush it between my fingers.

"So out of the fifty people you've dated…"

"Are we back to this again?"

"Which one did you get close to?"

"What do you mean?" I was watching Alex as she stepped in front of me. We were now standing in the middle of the road, the sky was a dark blue and the moon was shining against the girl's face dimly.

"You know what I mean."

"Alex I truthfully and honestly never got that close to any of them," I stepped around her and continued to walk.

"There has got to be like one out of all of them."

"Can't say that there is, but what I do know is that they all are attached to me."

"Exactly. And why would they be?"

"Why are you?" I stopped as she came next to me.

"…because…shut up," she hit my arm and this time it did hurt.

"I have like this Torres curse, its hard to get over me."

"I don't want to tell you how self centered you sound right now." Alex stopped before staring into the sky. The road was completely dark, I didn't want to walk into the shadows, there were no street lamps anywhere. I ran my fingers across Alex's hand before she cupped them and came into my shoulder as we walked.

"You see we could have been at the barn by now."

"Yeah but you could never get a view like this in the corn stalks."

"So are you worried about getting in trouble?" I pressed my palm against Alex's tight as she leaned against my shoulder.

"I'm always in trouble now, so no I'm not worried."

"Well after the last time my mom is going to freak out if I'm not home before like one o'clock."

"I'm sure she won't mind if we tell her we were together, which we were..are."

"Oh crap."

"What?" Alex let me go watching my eyes before she pressed into me more trying to see around the turn.

"I kind of figured something like this was going to happen but I didn't want to freak you out and.."

"You knew she was going to stay there?" we were both talking about Meghan. Her car seemed pretty empty but she actually stayed where I told her to stop.

"Why is it that my exs all listen to me?"

"I don't know you tell me?"

"Alex don't be mad, besides I think they've either went around through here because they knew where we were going or after that entire chase thing we did back there, they ran out of gas too."

"Great we're in the middle of no where with your exs who all want to kill me, congratulations."

"Baby…Alex don't freak out. They wouldn't try anything when I'm near anyway."

"Oh that makes me feel so much better," she pushed away from me and I rolled my eyes. It seemed like we both were having a bipolar day. "Then how come you didn't stop earlier?"

"I didn't think about it."

"What if they try to grab me?"

"Alex calm down, like I said, nothings going to happen when I'm around you."

"Fine, do you have any bars on your phone?" I checked before nodding. "Since you're so sure about yourself call someone to come get us."

"One of my ex's are you smoking on something?"

"I thought you said…"

"I'm not looking for trouble here Alex, I want to protect you, and to do that we won't go looking for trouble."

"Its already eight o'clock so what do you suggest we do?"

"I suggest you calm down and trust me," I pulled the girl's arm.

"If we call my parents I'll be grounded and if we call yours?" she was staring at me.

"My dad is working and so is my mom, it would take them at least two hours to get here from their jobs."

"So go with my idea."

"And call an ex? Alex I'm sorry for making you think of crazy things after last night, but like I said I'm not looking for trouble," I passed the girl and went to Meghan's car. No one was inside so I pulled the door open, she forgot to lock it. I felt under the driver's seat for the spare key, I guess she still left it in the same spot.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH." I heard Alex scream to I lifted my head which hit the steering wheel and I saw the girl laughing.

"What did you do that for?"

"I wanted to see how fast you'd respond."

"You know what that's not funny, and guess what?" I started the car and saw the gas was still a bit higher then mine was. "You might of let Meghan know we're still out here."

"What?" she was still laughing until I faced her.

"Why is it that my life just got so much more complicated when you actually became a part of it?"

"I ask myself the same thing sometimes. We should take her car."

"And leave her stranded? I think not."

"Why, do you still like her?"

"Alex its not about liking the girl, this is her car, and I'm not leaving her out here miles from the city, its not going to happen."

"I feel like you do still like her."

"Alex wherever your mind is right now….leave it."

"I'd leave Nate somewhere."

"You're lying, you still spoke to the boy in school after you told me what he tried doing, and that angers me…but I didn't say anything, I focused on him." She was staring at me oddly before her eyes lowered. I crossed my arms and leaned against the car.

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

"…no," she said almost quietly.

"Really? Because it sounds like you're keeping something from me. Are we starting this relationship off with lies?"

"You still didn't ask me to date you."

"Don't change the subject….you're giving me a headache," I looked around for moving grass or anything to see if anyone was nearby. I rose my phone to my ear after dialing Meghan.

"I just think we should drop everything about Nate."

"What? I'm confused," I heard Meghan on the other line. "Come back to your car and hurry up," I hung up as Alex stumped her foot.

"Nate came over my house and we just talked. That's it."

"I feel like I'm in a drama right now, come on, get in the car." I sat in the driver's seat as Alex got in on the passenger side.

"So you're not mad?"

"I'm trying to really…I don't know….no…no I'm not." I saw Meghan in the light of the car.

"I don't like her."

"Alex you can't say anything to her."

"I'm sitting in her car, I can't think of anything to say right now."

"Good because I'm driving and if I have to hit someone while I'm driving we'll crash."

"I'm not going to say anything to her." Alex pulled her seatbelt on and I found it creepy to see a picture of me on the dashboard. Alex plucked it up and showed it to me, before she pulled it into her arms and held onto it.

"What are you doing?" Meghan asked finally at the car.

"Get in so we can head back…"

"Fine, I'm sitting in the front…"

"No you and your friends are sitting in the back," I still can't believe she was listening to me.

"I really don't like this girl," Alex was staring at her.

"Yeah well you, shush." Once all of us were in the car I handed Alex my phone and we made it back towards the city. I left my car where it was and I continued to look out of the rearview mirror to watch the three in the back. I swear I felt like I was in a drama."

"So Alex, nice seeing you again," Meghan was smiling as Alex faced her.

"Yeah apparently you threatened me," she snapped her head and I could feel the tension in the car.

"Okay the both of you, please….I can't deal with this." Meghan didn't care and Alex was ignoring me.

"I didn't threatened you, I made a sweet little promise."

"Why are you and these people obsessed with Mitchie, GET OVER IT, she's just not that into you."

"Yeah because you're going around prancing in dresses like that, you're begging for trouble."

"SHUT UP!" I screamed but both girls once again ignored me.

"I'm begging for trouble? At least I'm not obsessing over my ex."

"Mitchie will always be mine, rather you like it or not." I felt like dying at that moment, I could barley drive as this was happening, everything was tensing up. I saw the marker for the city.

"Dream on, that's the reason why she's always told all of you why I was the one she wanted to be with?"

"I am going to shoot myself if you two don't just shut up." I was serious, I was already feeling awkward.

"Don't tell me to shut up," Alex hit my arm again.

"Mitchie you're going to let her do that? You never let us get away with any of this," after Meghan said that I stopped the car and told Alex to get out. The girl was staring at me as I told her again to get out and she did before I followed her. I went around the car and grabbed her hand, we were at least a few more miles from her house so I decided to walk.

"Are we walking?"

"Yes Alex we're walking," I couldn't really think, my heart was racing. The wind began to blow a bit as lighting cracked in the distance. "This is just my luck, its going to rain."

"We could call my mom now."

"If you want Alex," I let the girl call her mom as I ran my fingers across my head. I was seriously feeling the urge to punch something or someone. Meghan was still staring at me to see if we were going to get back in the car. Her eyes seemed pleading. I faced Alex with my arms crossed and the girl nodded meaning her mom was coming. It was at least nine something now so I went over to Alex and pointed towards her house. If I would of said anything else my head would scream because I felt a pounding feeling. Meghan watched us for a while before scowling at Alex and leaving and soon I saw her mom's truck and we climbed in. I sat in the back not saying anything as they dropped me off at home. Alex got out to get her car and her mom followed her back to her house.

"Mitchie the school called," my dad said to me from the living room. I sighed and went towards him.

"Oh?"

"Look I didn't tell your mom you ditched but uh, look if you want to stay in Waverly you have to go to school."

"Dad I know that," I sat next to him. "I was stuck in a car with Alex and Meghan today and I wanted to punch one of them."

"You wanted to punch Alex?"

"I wanted to punch them both," I laid against the back of the couch as my dad faced me.

"I thought you were over this abusive thing."

"I wouldn't of hit her…and her meaning Alex, but Meghan, I'd hit her."  
"So how in the world did you get Alex and Meghan in the car together?"

"I got stranded."

"WHAT?" my dad seemed worried.

"I got stranded near the old barn, which is where my car still is, but I was with Alex and…I don't know. Remind me to never offer to take Alex to school again."

"Oh…"

"She talked me out of school," I giggled as my dad seemed confused.

"Alex did?"

"Yeah, she talked me out of school. I was even surprised."

"Oh um, Cameron called."

"Boy Cameron or girl Cameron?"

"Ex Cameron."

"Oh," I stared at the phone on the end table. "Dad do you think I should delete all my ex's numbers?"

"Yes!"

"But Alex still has Nate's number."

"So what, be the example, besides I've seen enough of you exs for a lifetime, and Jordan came over today, and Christina and that one boy with the spiky hair."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know, Mitchie you need to seriously say something to these kids, you're still leading them on."

"I am not."

"You never ended your relationship with any of them, to my knowledge you just told all of them you needed space."

"I thought by saying you needed space it meant you weren't interested."

"It means you need to tell them. Here," he slid a piece of paper near me.

"What's this?"

"This is one of the many letters that were left in the mail for you."

"Oh," I slid the paper open, not really knowing what it was. "Dad there's nothing on this."

"That's because I threw all the real ones away, look these kids are serious, I want you to call each of them and tell them its over."

"If I do that they'll go after Alex."

"And you know this because?"

"They said…they'd go after Alex."

"Is this why you never broke up with any of them?"

"Dad, no matter how much I hate someone, I can't hurt them."

"You use to punch people Mitchie, toss them into things and…"

"Dad besides that."

"Break…up…with….them."

"Fine, but if Alex finds out about this."

"Don't tell her."

"I'm not going to lie, but I just hope she never asks."

"Your life is complicated."

"Oh my god that's exactly what I said earlier," I pressed my head against my dad's shoulder as my mom came into the room with some popcorn.

"Hi sweetie, I didn't know you were here." I stayed quiet and sighed before sitting up.

"Oh god, Alex has my phone," I went towards the house phone before lifting it.

"You better hope she doesn't answer it."

"Dad please…," I was actually panicking as I dialed my phone but it went straight to voicemail. "Can I borrow your car?"

"No," both my mom and dad said at the same time.

"Why do you need the car?" My mom asked as I stared out the window. I knew my phone didn't ring earlier because we didn't get a signal but what it Jordan and everyone else was calling me all day?

"I'm dead," I made it towards the steps taking the house phone with me. "I'm dead," I repeated as my mom watched me confused.

** Okay so this should be done by Monday, I'm typing up another chapter soon. I have to update the other stuff now…if I can, thanks for your support guys.**


	24. Chapter 24

** Okay so I'm watching a movie and typing so we'll see how this goes. Anyway I laughed at every review which is so rare, thanks a million, and you guys are all awesome.**

I sat at the edge of my bed staring straight at my floor below. I was bored and my mom was saying something I could barley make out. After we took Mitchie home it was nothing but a non stop mom moment, about who knows what. My mom finally made it over to me and placed her fingers under my chin, I reflexively looked up into her eyes.

"Do you understand me?" She asked and I honestly didn't know what I had to understand. She shook my face gently. "Alex?"

"Yeah," I said as she sighed and began walking out of the door. I guess Max was listening the entire time. Once my mom moved out he came running in.

"You didn't listen to a word she said did you?"

"No, but I'm sure you did. Why are you so nosy?" I heard a phone vibrating against my bed. Mine was lighting up and then Mitchie's. "I forgot to give her-her phone back." I pulled both of the phones up as Max slid onto my bed.

"Mom said she got a call from the school and that you're grounded and must come straight home after school tomorrow."

"Oh," I was blankly staring at Mitchie's screen. So far she had at least thirty calls and twenty texts, but it wasn't my right to go through her phone. I saw her number flashing on mine and I answered.

"Hello?"

"Alex please don't answer my phone."

"I wasn't," I was staring at Max as he pulled her phone into his hands.

"Oh, well, its just, some people may be calling that I don't want to talk to."

"Guess what?" I changed the subject, "I'm grounded thanks to you."

"What I wasn't the one…"

"So I guess you'll be the one needing a ride from me in the morning?" I asked the girl as Max began making a gagging face, sliding his finger near his tongue and poking it.

"Um, I'll just ask my mom to drop me off but maybe you can give me a ride home?"

"I have to come home straight after school."

"So…oh come on Alex."

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow, I should get some sleep, I haven't felt normal in a while."

"What do you mean normal?"

"I mean normal…," I stood off my bed and swatted Max's hand from the phone before leading him out the room. I locked my door before my stomach grumbled. I ignored it and flicked off my light and climbed into bed. "I mean, you haven't been bossing me around and I haven't seen some of my friends in a while and…I mean I know Harper misses you, nothing seems normal."

"You like me hitting you?"

"I didn't say that," Mitchie's phone flashed and I reached near my feet to grab it before trying to put it on my night table but it fell. "I'm just…" I gripped the phone from the floor and was about to set it down when I saw one lonely text.

"You're just what? Psychotic? You know I could boss you around again, its my thing anyway," Mitchie giggled and I slid my finger across her phone's screen.

_I LOVE YOU: Amanda 11:12pm_

"I'll talk..to…you later."

"Alex?"

"Good…night," I pressed the button on the phone before deleting the message and another one opened right after it.

_Answer my call or I'll continue to text: Jordan 11:00pm_

My heart was beating fast. If I deleted another one would more pop up. I shut Mitchie's phone off and sat mine's next to it before laying against my pillow. I took a few deep breath before closing my eyes. Those texts were playing in my head over and over again. I had to resist the urge to call every last number on that phone and tell the people to fuck off. And soon my racing heart began to slow down and I could feel my body get weak and I knew I would soon be sleep.

* * *

I was standing at my locker pushing books around as some girl, who've I've seen before in class, stepped up to me and placed her fingers against my lockers. I glanced at her before she smirked.

"So you've gone bad or what?"

"Excuse me?"

"I've seen you hanging out with the Torres girl, and the principal is making your name known as the number one "get this kid kicked out of my school" list. Mitchie's number two."

"Why am I number one?"

"You didn't hear this from me, but apparently Mr. and Mrs. Gray want you out of this school because they heard you were once accepted into Trilogy across town, where Nate currently lives, and they've made a deal with the principal. He knows all those stunts were Mitchie's doings…"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because although I don't know you, there are tons of people in this school who wants Mitchie out, but you have to go first, so all I'm saying, is watch out for the people you trust."

"I don't trust you," I closed my locker as the girl smiled.

"Girl you don't have to. But I'm just trying to tell you to watch your back. I could be the next on the list just for talking to you, but you were a pretty good lab partner last year," the girl waved to me before joining some other girls. I watched her walk away before I felt a hand against my waist, at first I thought it was Mitchie but the touch was harsh. I quickly faced a girl with dark brown eyes and jet black hair.

"Alex, we've never met but I'm…"

"Elisabeth," its weird that I knew half the names of Mitchie's exs.

"So you have heard of me," she ran her fingers through my hair as I pulled back.

"Are you in the group to get me out of this school?"

"No I'm in the group that's going to get you out of Mitchie's life. I'm the girl that's giving you a chance to walk away."

"And what makes you think that Mitchie is going to like what you're doing?"

"You know a lot of people told me you we're a quiet girl," she ran her fingers through my hair again but this time I hit her hand causing a slight echo. I didn't notice the bell had rung and we were two of the few people in the hall.

"Get away from me," I turned my back on the girl and was making it to the class when I felt a hand against my wrist, I quickly swung my book at the girl causing her arm to slam back towards a locker and her knuckles to hit the locker.

"You bitch," all I saw was a blur of her hand swing at me and I ducked before pushing her back and making it towards the exit. Mitchie's phone fell out of my pocket and crashed against the floor causing the battery to slide towards a trash can near a bathroom. I bent down to get the phone and saw Elisabeth charging at me. I ran and gripped the battery before I felt someone's hand against my waist and another one cover my nose and mouth. I tried pushing my hand backwards but I was dragged into the bathroom. All I saw was the bright light from the hall get ever brighter before I was let go and pushed into one of the many sinks. I was about to scream but after I saw the three girls that were standing before me I chose against it. My heart was pounding in my chest hard. Jordan, Elisabeth and Cory, all girls, all once a ex of Mitchie's and all with very violent tempers.

"Now like I said Alex I don't know you much, but the thing is if you listen, then we won't hurt you."

"Listen to what?" I asked Elisabeth as she closed and locked the bathroom door.

"Here's the things we know about Mitchie, and the things you think you know."

* * *

Mitchie's P.O.V

Class was driving me insane, Alex didn't even come in. I thought after us skipping today the interview was off but I guess it wasn't. I didn't pay attention to what was being said, I exposed my back and told the guy Nate did it and that was it. I laid against the desk and watched the clock slowly tick by before I stretched.

"I'm taking a bathroom break," I told the guy in front of the class. It was the same cop I ignored the other day, watching me since the principal was too retarded to do so I supposed.

"Your bathroom break is in another hour."

"Like I care," I stood and so did he. We were at least a few feet apart and he was scowling at me. "Look dude if you try to hold me against my will…"

"You'll what? Work on my face like you did Nate's?"

"Can you prove it?"

"Oh we will."

"Then talk to me when it happens," I make my way to the door and he steps in front of it. "I will report you," I stepped up and gazed at his badge before looking up at him, "officer."

"I will catch you, don't think I won't."

"You're so certain that you can prove something that the boy could of caused himself," once he moved and I opened the door a bad feeling swept across me.

"Fine then that girl caused it."

"Ha, Alex wouldn't hurt a ..fly," I turned around to see Meghan waving at me from the door near the student parking lot. I made it towards the bathroom as she ran over towards me and ran her fingers through mine.

"Go away," I wasn't quick to pull back so she took that as a invitation to squeeze my hand.

"Mitchie listen, just let me show you what you're missing and I promise you that.."

"Desperate much," I finally moved my hand and focused my eyes on the bathroom door.

"Please Mitchie, I still love you," I felt her fingers runs against my face before I held her wrist.

"Keep…your hands…off of me."

"Did you not hear me? I still love you," her eyes were pleading with mine as I focused on the floor. The linoleum seemed freshly waxed.

"Meghan, its over, whatever you thought we had is over, I love Alex. And take note of this, I will ALWAYS…love her," I pushed the girl aside.

"Mitchie please, don't do this, I…I've been a good girlfriend, I didn't yell or hit the girl yesterday in the car when I could of took her head off,"

"And you were oh so kind why?"

"Because of you, I still love you…I listen…"

"Like a dog, you listen," I made it to the bathroom which was a few more feet away before Meghan kicked a locker.

"I'VE NEVER DONE ANYTHING TO HURT YOU LIKE YOU'RE TRYING TO HURT ME!" her voice was sending vibrations through the halls. I sighed.

"You're right, and I'm sorry for the pain I'm causing you. I should have never dated you in the first place, especially if I knew you were going to be so clingy."

"I just want you to love me."

"Get over me Meghan, its never going to happen," I heard something crack under my foot and I tried to see what it was. A small black panda with the white parts of its body gone sat crashed and broken under my foot. I noticed the eyes were painted two different colors, one green and one white.

"This is mine," I pulled the things from the floor as Meghan came up to me.

"I guess we'll both know how it hurts." I didn't understand the girl as tears fell against her cheek and she moved towards the front exit. The panda use to hang off the back of my phone with a small cookie shaped keychain. I trailed my eyes across the floor to spot the cookie near the bathroom also broken. I picked it up to hear a whimpering voice on the other side. I pushed on the door but it was locked. I rose my fist against the door before spotting Meghan watching me.

"OPEN THIS DOOR," I was surprised no one heard me screaming from their classrooms. "Meghan who's in here?"

"I'm not telling you," she was sniffling as I hit the door again.

"TELL ME WHO'S IN HERE?"

"NO!" she screamed back. I could heard whimpering, I knew I could and it sounded like Alex but, why wouldn't she scream if it was her? I ran over to Meghan and she made her way outside running as I chased her, and as I got close I swung my hand towards her back and she almost fell face forward but she actually came back into me. I pushed her against the ground and held her arms to her side.

"Who's in there? Is Alex in there?"

"Why do you care? You hurt us so we should have a chance in hurting you too."

"What are you talking about."

"We're telling her the truth Mitchie, something we know you'll never do."

"Who's in there with her?"

"Corey, Elisabeth and Jordan, are you happy now?" My stomach dropped as I ran back towards the school. If these girls were still listening to me I knew how to get them to open the door. The school bell rung and class doors opened.

"COREY, ELISABETH AND JORDAN, OPEN THIS DOOR." And with that I did hear a click. I saw Jordan staring at me before she brushed her hair behind her ear. I shoved her out of my way as I made it into the bathroom. I could see Alex staring at me, her eyes shaken and watered.

"What did you do?" I asked each of them but Jordan left out and Elisabeth followed before Corey stepped up to me.

"We told her the truth, and not your twisted symphony," Corey stepped away from me and out the bathroom. I could hear the voices in the hall before the door closed.

"Alex what did they do?" as if it didn't sink in the first time. She studied my face and another tear fell against her check. "Whatever they told you they lied, they don't know me…" she placed her palm into the air before shakily sliding her other hand into mine. I felt something cold against my skin and Alex pulled her hand back before I did. Her eyes came back up to mine before she walked around me.

"What did I do?" she didn't stop moving. "Alex!" She froze for an instant only to point to my phone on the sink before she made it out into the hall. I gazed down at my hand only to see my name sparkling in my fingers. The smooth necklace placed back in my hand, I turned around but other kids were making it into the bathroom. I picked up my phone and ran into the hall but Alex was out of sight.

**I was watching the second Narnia and this is what came out. I know you guys don't want this to end but if I don't end it I think it'll be hard to update because I have class and I have to write for school as well, ten pages a week which is easy but rewrites kill me, I hate them to death. Sixty pages a semester, anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Underneathesurface- Yay you're back, and yeah the thing with Max was in this story, just a different chapter lol. I loved your review. I giggled.**

**TheTerminatorGirl- I was seriously laughing, a goodbye kiss? But…that would make me feel awkward, Mitchie can't kiss her, but yeah I ship it too.**

**x-crazy-4-u-x –I didn't have a mad Alex did I? Nope lol…**

**DreamBigToFallHard – and once again, just when you think things couldn't get any more complicated…it does : )**

**thousand lies – giggles**

**Oh and everyone who replied to chapter 22 I love you...and everyone else I'm missing thanks for reading, reviewing, whatever I love you guys.**

**Oh and KittySquyres you too, much love.**


	25. Chapter 25

**So I needed an opinion on what I should do on this chapter, I had one of two ideas in mind so thanks ****KittySquyres for reading over some things and helping me make the right chapter decision. And Crush will be up when I get back home in the morning from school, anyway enjoy.**

ALEX'S P.O.V

_Jordan stepped up to me rubbing her fingers through her hair before grabbing her phone._

_ "You want to see what Mitchie's being lying to you about?" she handed me her phone and I didn't look at it._

_ "What is it?"_

_ "I have over thirty pictures of Mitchie and me, in my room, doing some pretty unclean things, how about you look."_

_ "I don't believe you," I let out as my stomach twisted._

_ "The pictures don't lie. And you can even check the phone dates to see that they're legit." Jordan was watching me, moving her head to one side as her curls bobbed against her ear._

_ "I don't believe you," I said again before the girl went through her phone. Her finger slid across the buttons slowly as Elisabeth sat against my left on the sink she pushed me in to._

_ "What does she see in you," Elisabeth leaned into me before I moved. She was studying my face and watching my every move as Corey, a short red-head with a black fedora on her head was leaning against the far away tile before Elisabeth looked up and smiled at me._

_ "This is a naked Mitchie," I heard her but I didn't look at her phone. "This is me and Mitchie, as you can see, clearly we're both naked, and both very red in some places, it's a shot I took when holding the thing." I took a deep breath before moving towards the closest bathroom stall._

_ "Alex this isn't going to be over until you look at these pictures, unless you want one of us to show you exactly what happened," I could hear the slight seductiveness in Jordan's voice._

_ "Mitchie told me…"_

_ "She lied." I was cut off by Corey. "She told all of us she loved us… but then there was always you. She always would go into this long boring conversation about you," she moved from the wall and made it towards me._

_ "There's nothing special about you…you're just some girl holding one of our places until Mitchie's mind points her into the right direction."_

_ "Mitchie loves…," Corey pushed me against the green stall and it felt different. I mean I never felt her touch before but it was never like Mitchie's, I could feel the pressure the girl was adding into shoving me against the thing._

_ "Yeah-yeah we've heard it before. I'm only going with you until I get Alex. You know you don't mean anything to me because of Alex…"_

_ "Okay Corey," Elisabeth cut in, "we've all felt Mitchie's cuts for too long. Jordan show her." I stood where I was as Corey moved and Jordan placed her phone against my nose. I couldn't see the picture it was too close._

_ "This my dear sweet Alex…"_

_ "You're using Mitchie's words!" Elisabeth countered to the girl._

_ "..like I was saying this is Mitchie," Jordan pulled the phone back a bit as I gazed at the floor. But my curious eyes and beating heart made me stare up at the screen. My heart stopped for a second as the girl flipped through her pictures. It was indeed Mitchie. I felt tears force their way against my eyes but I continued to blink. Maybe…maybe she stole them or…maybe…_

_ "Now since you haven't slept with Mitchie yet, and you've seen her amazing body, a beauty I might add, you'll back away before you get too involved, because you see, she has a lot of people out there who love her just as much as she THINKS she loves you."_

_ "She….she slept wi…" I couldn't get it out._

_ "Of course Mitchie didn't sleep with all of us, you think my girl is a whore?" Jordan asked before Corey hit her._

_ "Correction my girl and Mitchie hasn't chosen anyone of us yet."_

_ "Because she already chose her," Elisabeth let out before both girls gave her a evil stare. "Well she did, and now we have to change her mind."_

_ "Listen Alex, you seem like a sweet girl, and each and every one of us in this bathroom can snap you like a twig on a command…"_

_ "I still don't believe you," I let out. Okay she could of stole the pictures of Mitchie, but then again there were some of the both of them. But maybe they were taken..I don't know anymore. Tears were beating against my eyelids wanting to fall._

_ "You know I think this card still has some old recordings on here."_

_ "WHAT?!" both Elisabeth and Corey spoke out._

_ "I didn't tell you because well, you'd be jealous. Look I'm the only girl Mitchie's ever slept with so…I had to made it memorable," she went through her audio and I reached for her hand._

_ "Don't," I finally let a tear fall against my cheek. "Just…don't."_

_ "Look this isn't meant to hurt you, its just, you have a lot of competition, you're Mitchie's "Right now," and soon you'll be her "was," don't be her "was" Alex, be her "never." I was confused as I heard something outside the door. My heart began racing as Jordan dropped her phone and put her hand over my mouth. I heard Mitchie's voice before it went quiet again._

_ "It was nice talking to you," Jordan pulled back and grabbed her phone before a familiar sound played through. It was Mitchie, and no matter how desperate her cries seemed to be on the phone, they were nothing like I've heard. I covered my face before Jordan smiled and walked away. The school bell rung and Elisabeth stepped up to me and ripped my hands from my face._

_ "I still don't see what she sees in you," her lips fell against mine and I hit her arm only to have her hands land against my face before Mitchie's voice echoed. She called all the girl's and Elisabeth ran towards the door as I helplessly fell against the tile wall. Each girl slowly left out as Mitchie came into the bathroom. My heart was pounding hard. Tears were burning my cheeks as I slid my hand against my neck, Mitchie focused her eyes on me and I stared at her, with my heart tearing itself apart._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………_.._

MITCHIE'S P.O.V

I walked for blocks on end, and just as it seemed I was going to pass out I made it to Waverly Place. I could barley breath, my heart was pounding hard as I knocked on the Russo's door, already feeling faint before I glanced in the driveway.

"Who is….it," I guess once Teresa saw it was me she was going to close the door.

"Please let me speak to Alex."

"No, I'm under direct orders to tell you she doesn't want to talk to you."

"I know miss Russo but I really need to talk to her, I walked three miles to get to your house…just please," I tried catching my breath as I felt a bit dazed.

"I'm sorry but rules are rules and my daughter said no, besides she's grounded, go home.." just as she was about to close the door Jerry came and guided his wife away.

"Alex is in her room." He said.

"JERRY, what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm tired of hearing Alex cry okay, its only been a few hours and still I have no idea why, so if she talks to Mitchie," he faced me, " please let us know what's going on," I nodded at the man before making it up the stairs. I knocked on the door a few times as I heard whimpers on the other side.

"Mom, I told you…to go away," after that I knew I had to go in. I pushed open the door and Alex opened her eyes to see me. She was laying against her headboard. "Go home," she gritted through her teeth.

"Not until I know what's wrong."

"You should know," she hissed out as I locked her door and made it over to her. She pulled her legs close to her chest as I walked over to the side of her bed and sat next to her.

"Alex I don't know what they told you or anything like that but…"

"You lied to me," she brushed a tear back gasping for air at the same time.

"I lied about what?"

"You thought I'd never find out?"

"About what?" I placed my hand against her knee and she pushed it away before pushing her legs down and coming into my face.

"You…slept with that girl…and you didn't tell me…you lied to me.."

"Alex."

"I slept with you and you lied to me."

"It…"

"There's nothing you can say. Go home." She covered her face with her hands and my chest was beating harshly. I swallowed hard staring at her gentle frame before I moved in a bit.

"I didn't…"

"You're not even denying it," she pushed my arm almost knocking me off the bed.

"I know…I did lie."

"Nice to let me know after I gave you…," she let her eyes wander to her window, "I didn't lie to you, I didn't sleep with anyone because I knew that I only wanted you," tears were falling against her cheek and pulling against my stomach as I watched them fall. "But you slept with that girl and you didn't tell me, you let me believe that I'm the first person you've ever been with, you could have lied about others and..."

"I've never slept with people I dated, that's the truth."

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE," she finally did manage to shove me off the bed as I caught my balance.

"Alex listen.."

"GET OUT," she screamed tossing a pillow at me.

"I only thought of you, I've always only thought of you.."

"You should have been thinking of me when you slept with…," knocks came to the door and Alex stood moving towards it.

"Please let me explain, we weren't together and I..."

"Explain what Mitchie? Explain what? I've gave you so many chances to tell me the truth and you didn't, and then I'm left to see pictures I never wanted to see," her tears were falling non stop now as I stepped over towards her.

"I'm sorry, I'm soooo sorry Alex. She didn't mean anything to me." I ran my hand across her tears as she bit her bottom lip, her eyes coming to mine before she pulled away.

"I've never felt like this," Alex had her arms crossed as I heard the Russos' on the outside of the door. "And I've never hurt like this, and we've both said that things became more complicated when we got together…I guess, that's because…we were never meant to be."

"Alex it was a mistake, a stupid mistake."

"That's where you're wrong," she took a breath as the noises, clearly her mom and dad echoed through the house. Her eyes were dripping with tears as she moved around me and held her hand against the door.

"First you tell me that you've never slept with anyone, that's the first lie. Then you continue to tell me that none of them meant anything to you, that's the second lie.."

"They didn't mean…"

"And then you come in here and you tell me that you've never slept with anyone you dated.."

"I never went with Jordan, I made a mistake that…I've tried to forget. But none of them will let me. All of them out there…they want a part of me, that I was saving for you…and I slipped," I wasn't the girl to cry, but seeing Alex so heart broken was tearing me apart inside. "I made one wrong, stupid, idiotic choice that I was trying to forget. I was willing to forget it all. Every time I found someone new, they would bring up that time with Jordan…and I had to live with that…and I thought long and hard about letting you go," I felt my heart pound slower, it was almost hurting to breath now, "Because I didn't want to hurt you, and I thought you would find out…and that you'd hate me. And so I've played the role of the girl who dances circles around the one she loves because I was scared that if you got hurt," I felt the first tear break, "that I would get hurt."

"So you're the victim?" she didn't mean it to come out harshly, I could tell by the tone in her voice. She hit her door causing those outside of it to get quite.

"I'm saying that I felt once you knew about this…you'd leave…and break my…," I couldn't believe at the pull this girl was having on me. "No one, has broken up with me. No one, has told me no, and yet you are the only one, who'd leave me. And I was scared…"

"You don't seem scared," she brushed her tears away.

"I'm screaming in my head right now."

"What do you want me to do? Forget that you lied to me? Forget that you've slept with her? Forget…"

"No…I don't want you to forget it, I was wrong for lying to you."

"Then what do you want? Why are you still here?"

"Because," I faced the window, I couldn't stare at Alex any longer, "I want you to forgive me. It happened two years ago, and it wasn't meant to…and I want you to forgive me."

"And if I don't?" She seemed to have power over me now as I faced her.

"Don't say that.."

"What if I don't? What if I don't forgive you?"

"I'd rather die, then have you hurt," I was at my lowest point by now. I've never broken down in front of anyone before, not even my own parents. Alex stepped up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Go home Mitchie."

"But…"

"I'm not saying that I'm not forgiving you, and I'm not saying I am, just…go home, let me think," she whispered against my ear and I nodded before she pulled away. Fresh tears were falling against her cheek as she went back to her door and unlocked it letting me walk out. Her mom and dad was staring at me, they still seemed clueless. I was rubbing my face hard with the palm of my hand as I made it outside. I didn't have a way back home so once outside I stared into the distance. I felt something besides pain in my heart as I watched a few cars pass by, I felt a hint of anger and frustration, and it was against not only one person, but against a group of people. I pulled my phone from my pocket and I quickly dialed a number.

"Hello?" a voice cracked through.

"Cameron where are you?"

"At home why? Mitchie?"

"Who's there with you?"

"Um, no one, oh but Corey called me…"

"Did you know about what was going to happen at school today?"

"…What happened?" she seemed genuinely worried.

"Call Jordan and tell her to meet me at my house in two hours."

"Mitchie you don't need her, I mean…"

"Just tell her," I hung up my phone and made it one block at a time to my house, thinking the entire time.

**So I have to go to school in like six hours, not to class which is good because I'd never stay up this late, but yeah, I hope this comes out amazing.**


	26. Chapter 26

**This is for my constant reviewers who keep me motivated to read your comments and write more to this story. You all are a big part in making me a better writer.**

I was racking my brain thinking about Mitchie. I was in my bed tossing and turning as my mom brought me food she knew I wasn't going to touch.

"You know I wasn't going to say this but you look like you're getting skinny, do you eat?"

"Love is complicated mom," I sighed into my pillow as she tapped my arm.

"I know honey. But um, you should still eat."

"Maybe later," I whispered before noticing the blue light across her face. I was in my room since noon, and yes I left school early, but I didn't know how late it was. I glanced at the clock and it read, six pm.

"Maybe now," my mom handed me a sandwich she must have constructed perfectly just for me.

"Do you think I….that I shouldn't try to fix things with Mitchie?"

"What's wrong with you and Mitchie?"

"Uh…apparently everything," I shook my head as my mom tapped my leg.

"Normally I would say leave her but…you seem happy with her…even if I don't…um, you seem happy. Do what makes you happy."

"You know that's a cop out right," I giggled as she wrapped her loving arms around me before squeezing me tight.

"Do what makes you happy," she kissed my hair before rubbing my arm and pulling back. "Eat."

"Thanks."

"For what?" my mom asked.

"I don't know….everything, just…thank you."

"That's what mothers do, that's what their here for, hey tell you what, if you eat that sandwich completely I'll sneak you a piece of your dad's cheesecake."

"Deal," I giggled before my mom left out, and once again my stomach jumped because I was left alone with my thoughts. But I did as my mom asked me, I ate for once.

* * *

Mitchie's P.O.V

I was propped up against a tree in front of my house, too tired to walk any further. My legs were shaking and I was so weak that I thought about passing out. I saw my mom's truck pull around the corner and I hissed as I stood. My body was aching from all the walking I did. I saw a tow truck behind her pulling my car towards the house. I limped my way to the front door before closing my eyes and just waiting there. I'm not sure how long it took my mom to make it from the garage to the house but I was already nodding off.

"Sweetie what's up with the tired look? That's so a few hours ago," my mom thought she was being funny but I honestly didn't laugh, not even on the inside. She pushed the door open and I stumbled in. From the outside it must look as if I was drunk and I guess my mom thought so as well.

"What have you been doing?" my mom was moving pieces of my hair back so she could see my face. "You're burning up, and you're sticky…don't tell me," she seemed to back away at her thought.

"Mom I walked…from school to Alex's house, and from there to here." I hissed quickly before she closed the house door. I was laying against one of the end tables on the floor near the stairs.

"WHAT? Mitchie that's so far away."

"I know."

"Don't you think you could have called or something?"

"Alex found out," I told my parents everything, even if it wasn't the something they wanted to hear.

"Oh," I felt her tug on my arm and I took her leverage before she sat me on the couch. "How'd she take it?"

"I don't know yet," I closed my eyes again and took a few deep breaths. "I told Jordan to come over."

"What? Mitchie's that's stupid."

"I have to settle this."

"You're going to rest up, now go," my mom studied my face before going into the kitchen. "I'll bring you something to drink but go to your room first." She couldn't hear the low "no" I gave her before falling to sleep where I was.

* * *

"Mitchie, Mitchie," I heard my mom but I couldn't open my eyes. I was tired and my body was aching all over. I took a deep breath before shifting as a finger trailed against my face.

"Mom, what are you doing?" I could see her sitting next to me.

"You really are tired huh? Dinner is going to be ready in a few."

"Wait what?" I sat up, almost popping my wrist as I did so. "Did Jordan come?"

"No, sorry," my mom stood up and I could see my dad across the room in his favorite chair. He was actually typing on his laptop for once, I guess putting everything online with the bills.

"I have to get to Jordan," I tried to move but my mom studied me.

"You should take a shower, you look a mess, and you should stay here."

"I can't," I moved around my mom and made it to the front door.

"I didn't put gas in your car Mitchie. Maybe you should try to just relax, go take a shower and come down to dinner in thirty. Please," my mom was waiting for me to give in.

"Look, I have to make some part of this feel like it wasn't my fault."

"I know," my mom was still where she was. "But maybe if you try to accept what happened…"

"Mom it was a mistake."

"I know honey, but maybe if you admit a part to it now, then it'll never come back up. You're trying to force yourself…"

"Mom that's not the point, Jordan and I made a deal, and she broke it, so I'm going to break her neck," I was standing in the door as the wind blew into the room.

"Mitchie get in here," she finally came up next to me. "Take a shower, calm down and maybe talk about it with her…with Alex."

"WHAT?"

"Mitch stop screaming," my dad spoke up from where he was.

"I just think you talking to Jordan by yourself is a bad idea, I don't want anything to happen."

"Nothing is going to happen between us except me putting my fist against her face."

"Which is why it's a good idea to have Alex around, or talk to Jordan here and I'll keep an eye on you too. Mitchie nothing good can come from you hurting the girl."

"I think it'll make me feel better."

"Go shower," my mom pushed me towards the stairs. "Just think about it honey, you let the little things stress you."

"This isn't little…"

"I'm done talking about it, go," my mom directed me up the stairs before she locked the house door. "And bring me your car keys.

"I thought you didn't put gas in my car."

"I didn't but I want your keys."

"Fine," I was already on the top landing and made it into my room. Everything screamed of Alex. I ran my fingers through my hair before walking into my closet. I pulled a black night gown out and went to take a shower. I stood under the water and let it beat against my skin for a while. I could still hear my heart over the smooth tapping of the water. I began washing my hair before tears fell against my cheek. It was weird because they fell on their own with no help from me, but the water washed them away. After washing my body I dressed myself and let my hair air dry. It was a bit curly so I ran a brush through it before walking towards the vanity I had near my computer desk. I pulled some of my hair down towards the front of my face and gripped my scissors, I already had a bang but I needed to make it a bit thicker, which I did in a few seconds. I faced my bed. I could smell the pork chops cooking downstairs and as I stood I noticed one of my song books. I went over to my bed and pulled it up, I haven't wrote in forever. My carpet my tickling my toes so I moved onto my bed before deciding to head downstairs.

I went passed my dad and went into the kitchen before passing my mom. I opened the basement door and ran my fingers down the wall. My mom was watching me as I flicked on the light. The basement was cool and calming, a bright green color covered the wall with black designs. The basement was big, three couches all black in a boxed in angle with a flat TV against the wall. A piano in one corner and my guitars in another. My feet was getting cold but I ignored them and pulled my old acoustic into my hands. It was polished a dark black color with my name written in delicate white letters across the neck, and through every fret was a letter. "M-I-T-C-H-I-E." I moved towards a small rug in a another corner, moving a violin around before sitting on the rug and plucking a few guitar strings with my bare fingers. The sound filled the air and my skin tingled. Maybe I did miss playing music.

I strummed a few cords before I hit some high notes, "I remember the day I first met you, you really caught my attention," I moved my fingers down, I was surprised I could still play after all these months, "Didn't know I was looking for a rescue, I wasn't thinking that hard," I stopped before I saw my mom on the steps staring at me. I stayed quiet before moving to a new key, testing the movement of the song, "I feel bad that I let my past hurt you, but I really didn't mean to, I was lost I was lucky you found me, but it only got worse" I took a deep breath before stopping. My dad was now next to my mom, they could see me and I could see them. I went to a new string, "I know I want this more then ever, I wish there was another way, you see my words could only hurt you..," I stopped again.

"Mom, dad, can you please leave."

"I'm glad you're playing your music again," my mom told me. My dad followed her up the stairs as I placed my chin against the body of the guitar and quickly played a few more notes.

"Don't ask why, before we get too close just let me say goodbye, its easier this way, don't ask why, before you ask some questions and I die inside, just let me walk away," I sat there listening to the final notes fade before I put my guitar back on the stand and I laid against the longest couch. I was wondering why I never came down here, but the answer was simple. This was my space, for me to be Mitchie, and I was scared of exactly that…I was scared to be me.

* * *

Alex's P.O.V

My mom and dad went to pick up some dinner so I was watching Max and Justin. I was laying against the island counter on a stool as Max and Justin battled each other on a game. The sounds were causing me to have a slight headache.

"I can't wait for you guys to grow up and turn thirteen," I mumbled.

"We'll be thirteen in a few years," Max said before making a loud "pow," noise. A knock came to the door and I looked up. Neither boy was going to answer it so I made it towards the door and stopped. My mom and dad had a key and I wasn't sure if I should see Mitchie while my parents were gone, I still wasn't sure if I wanted to forgive her or not.

"Who is it?" I asked, but no answer came so I peeked through the side window. It was Dave. I quickly opened the door.

"Dave what are you doing here?"

"Mitchie's playing her guitar."

"Um, should I be…what does that have to do with me?"

"Are your parents here?"

"…No," I actually looked into my house to check although I knew they were gone.

"Are those your brothers?"

"Yeah…what are you hear about?"

"Oh right. Mitchie hasn't played music in a while, and…well I want you to come have dinner with us tonight, your brothers could come too."

"I'm sorry Dave, I can't…"

"Look I know something went down with you and Mitchie, and I don't know what because no one wants to tell me but…Alex just come please."

"Did she put you up to this?"

"No, and you'd know when I'd lie cause I'm not the guy to talk all serious, you know?!"

"I," My brothers were still playing their game before I leaned against the door frame. "I have to call my mom."

"I'll wait in the car." I nodded before moving over to Justin and Max and cutting their game off. They were yelling at me but I didn't care.

"Get your jackets we're having dinner at Mitchie's."

"I thought you were mad at her? And its almost nine."

"Yeah but we don't have school tomorrow, just come on." I quickly texted my mom before locking up the house and getting in the car.

"So what happened today? If you want to tell me." My brothers were now on their handheld games.

"I.., okay I know you're Mitchie's dad, but you're like a friend to me."

"Not creepy at all." I giggled at Dave.

"And I want to know an honest answer, should I forgive her if she lied to me?"

"Do you want to forgive her?"

"In my heart I do, but…I know I shouldn't be mad, and I'm not mad at what happened, I'm mad that she lied to me."

"Then forgive her when you want to."

"I want to forgive her now."

"What did she do?"

"I found out about Jordan."

"Oh," he focused on the road. "Alex, she really does love you."

"I know."

"But don't forgive her too soon, as a friend I'm saying that, but as a dad I don't like to see my little girl hurting."

"I don't like to hurt her, because it hurts me too," we were pulling into the driveway as I sighed. I knew my mom and dad we're going to kill me for leaving the house since they were buying dinner but I didn't care. I had to see Mitchie, but I wasn't giving in. I just couldn't stand being mad at her. Once we were in the house I didn't see the girl anywhere. We all sat at the table with Mitchie's empty seat next to mine.

"You could have one of your brothers sit next to you," Connie told me.

"That's okay," my voice was shaky, I could hear it. Mitchie came into the room from the kitchen before freezing. Her eyes were a bit puffy and she walked back out as her dad began talking to her where she was.

"She didn't know we were coming?" I asked.

"I didn't even know, he was supposed to be getting gas." I stood up and made it into the kitchen and Dave looked back at me. Mitchie was staring at me before she looked away from her dad. Dave moved back into the dining room and I walked up to Mitchie.

"I wouldn't of came if I didn't think.."

"Its okay, I'm glad you came," she still didn't face me.

"Its just dinner and I'll be going home after it."

"I'm really sorry."

"I know, lets just eat," I reached for her hand and slid my fingers through hers before she followed me into the dining room. We sat next to each other and I wasn't scared, I wasn't nervous, and most importantly, I wasn't mad.

**First off everyone from chapter 25, Thank you sooo much, I want to thank everyone personally so I will soon but until then thank you all sooo much.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Okay for those who might not have read the last chapter it is up, fanfiction won't send my stories and I don't know why. I don't even get my reviews, and Crush is also posted. Anyway thanks for reading and enjoy.**

Dinner with Mitchie's family was great, my mom texted me and told me to tell her where Mitchie lived so her and my dad could pick us up, and so I did. This was a half an hour ago and my mom and dad were still "on their way."

"Come with me," Mitchie said as I looked up at her. While my brothers showed Dave how to play a handheld game, Mitchie's mom was watching TV, leaving the two of us alone in the dining room.

"Mitch I really think my parents are going to be here soon."

"I'm not going to molest you if that's what you're thinking," I giggled and grabbed her hand as she lead me into the kitchen and towards the basement. I hesitated to follow her. The steps were polished marble and the walls were a gentle blend of white into green before black etchings were carved into the thing. Once we landed on the floor Mitchie let me go and moved over to a piano.

"I've never heard you play the guitar," I walked over and traced my finger around the neck of the black one before I did the same to the dark blue and red electric ones.

"I don't usually play anymore, I never have time."

"Or you've never made time. You play the piano?" The girl already had her fingers against the keys before she slowly nodded and began to move her fingers across them. Gentle sounds, all smooth and perfect in tone began to fill the air. I moved over towards the side of the piano and studied Mitchie's fingers.

"So how long have you been playing? Or how long has it been since you've known you could play?"

"Since I was three," she didn't stop pressing the keys, and she didn't look up.

"I can play a little of the guitar, and not much of the piano, but I do play."

"Really?" I could see the corners of her mouth turn up a bit before she slid over on the bench and moved her hands over towards the lower sounding keys. "Play then."

"What? Now?"

"Yes now. You take the high notes and just follow me."

"But I don't know this song."

"Just follow me," she moved her fingers towards a few keys and I studied Mitchie. I didn't know if I should sit or not. She didn't look up the entire time she was talking to me and now she quickly shook her hair out of her face as her eyes connected with mine and she lowered them onto the seat. I knew she wanted me to sit down but I almost felt paralyzed as my heart skipped a few beats. I walked around the piano and sat on the end Mitchie left for me and she playfully nudged my shoulder without stopping her fingers from moving. I glanced at her hands before placing mine in the same spot but on the right of the piano before I plucked a few which caused a smile to fall against Mitchie's face.

"Follow my fingers," she moved her hands along from the left to the right, rotating between the black and white keys.

"I can't follow that."

Mitchie giggled, "here," she kept her left hand in motion as she rose her right hand and slid my fingers into one section. I studied her face as she tapped my index finger causing it to fall. "See its easy."

"Its hard not wanting to kiss you right now," I spoke up as Mitchie stopped playing and faced me.

"This wasn't meant to make you…"

"I know its just..its still really hard."

"I've never let anyone play the piano with me, or come down here. This is my Mitchie space," she moved her fingers to point to her name above the television. It caused me to giggle. "You mean the world to me Alex…"

"I know."

"And if I mean the world to you, I'd like to have a second chance." I didn't say anything I just refaced the piano, staring down at it as Mitchie's fingers slid across them. She tapped a few keys near me before she pulled my hand up to fall against them. I hear Dave call me from upstairs, I guess my parents finally came.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I stood up and moved towards the stairs as Mitchie followed me.

"But tomorrow's Saturday, its no school."

"I know. You're clueless sometimes," I made it up the stairs as Mitchie stayed where she was. My brothers were waiting by the door in their jackets. I re-thanked the Torres' for dinner before walking with my brothers outside. My mom didn't seem to happy, but to be honest neither did my dad, but my brothers were giggling the entire way to the car.

"I hope you guys had fun!" My mom said to my brothers as she drove off and my dad faced me. I was in the middle of Max and Justin so his eyes didn't have to strain to stare at me.

"You were grounded and you left the house."

"I know dad."

"I thought you were mad at Mitchie?"

"I was, but…I can't stay mad at her."

Max cut into our conversation, "she's actually a really cool girl. I like her dad most of all."

"Me too," Justin added in. My mom glared at me from the rearview mirror as I sighed.

"Does "you're grounded" mean nothing to you?" My dad asked as I shrugged. I really didn't have time to entertain him and my mom's constant mood swings. I just leant back in my seat and stared outside the front window as we made it home.

* * *

Mitchie's P.O.V

I sat back at the piano, trying to erase Alex's touch, but each time I thought of her, a smile crept over my face.

"So you let her in your dojo huh?"

"What?" I faced my dad who was at the top of the steps.

"She really means a lot to you I guess. And you let her play the piano."

"Dad you weren't meant to hear it," I covered my face as he made it down the stairs before I looked up at him and he stopped. He placed both of his hands in the air and spent around.

"I'm unarmed, I know this is your private area but may I enter?"

"Yeah," I giggled as he came over to me. I made room for him on the bench before he laid against the score holder. His eyes were focused on mine.

"I'm really happy for you sweetie."

"Dad don't try to mush me up."

"Well this is the longest you've gone without telling me to shut up or mind my own business, or my favorite, to get someone else's life and not yours."

"I'm sorry about that," I sighed as he sat up and tapped a few keys.

"I know, you weren't yourself with all those other kids. But with Alex, you seem to blossom. I love seeing that smile that I haven't seen in a very long time."

"Ugh, you're mush-ing dad."

"I know. But you're so cute when I fill you up with sweet dreams and things."

"Dad stop," I giggled.

"I think she has a weakness for you, cause I mean her parents seemed pissed, but she didn't care. She came without their permission, and she still left with a smile. And she left you with one too."

"I don't get how I sent her into tears and now, she seems back to normal Alex."

"Because no one can hold a grudge against you. Hey, since you are your old self for who knows how long, how about we play a little…piano."

"Why?"

"Because you haven't played this thing with me since you were ten, come on, it'll be fun."

"Fine, but only for you dad." I pressed my fingers over some keys and he did the same. The sound was a bit off but still it was actually fun to play with my dad again.

* * *

That night when both my parents were asleep I finally made it up to my room. My phone was going off in the corner and I happily ran to get it thinking it was Alex, but I was wrong. I had a few texts but at least seven calls all coming from Jordan, except the last one from Cameron. I placed my phone against my bed and made it into the hall. My parents door was open but no lights were coming from it so I slowly crept towards their room, using my dim room light as my guidance. I made it towards my mom where her car keys sat and I cupped them in my hand before reaching for the house phone and moving back into the hall. I dialed Jordan but she didn't answer so I dialed Cameron who happily picked up her phone at midnight.

"Mitchie I was hoping you called back and,…"

"Did you tell Jordan I wanted to talk to her?"

"Yes, but I don't see why you want to talk to her."

"Cameron where is she?"

"Just tell me why you want to talk to her?"

"I suggest you shut up and tell me where she is, right now."

"Are you trying to like, get back with her? Because Mitchie I'd be a better girlfriend then she would." I moved into my room.

"I don't like any of you." I was talking and sliding my clothes off before putting on my jeans and black top.

"Well then why should I tell you where she is?"

"Cameron if I come over there and she isn't there…"

"She said she was going over some girl's house."

"Who's house?" I held my hand against the phone and crept down the stairs, one step at a time before opening the front door and stepping out.

"You'd be mad if I told you."

"I'm mad now, look…," I sighed, knowing a few more steps and the phone would click off, "I just need to see her."

"She said she was going to talk to Harper before heading to Alex's house."

"Harper?" My eyes opened wide a bit before she spoke.

"Yeah, something about…I don't know, something dealing with Alex."

"Harper's in this?"

"In what?"

"Harper's trying to hurt Alex too?"

"Oh…no…no …no…she's not."

"Cameron, if I find out you're lying to me."

"I'm not lying. But Harper's not trying to hurt Alex."

"I'm confused on all of this, but….is Jordan at Harper's now?"

"I don't know." I tossed the phone into the bushes and made it over to my mom's truck. I knew I was never supposed to drive the vehicle but the anger I once had earlier seemed to return after I saw the few texts from Jordan.

_I LOVE YOU MITCHIE 8:19pm_

_I wish you'd reply to me 8:50pm_

_I'm sorry about the thing with Alex but forget about her, you'll always have me 9:20pm_

I had no idea where I was driving except that I could assume that Cameron was in on this and lying to make Harper seem like she was in on this, or take in the fact that I know my friend has a crush on me but her hurting Alex….Huh, why can't I think straight. I was driving blindly for a while until I ended up in front of Harper's. I climbed from the car and moved towards her back yard. Her house was a one flat with only two rooms for her and her mom. I tapped on Harper's back window before a light flicked on and she peeped through her blinds.

"Mitchie?" her voice came through the window muffled before she raised it. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to end this."

"End what?" she whispered.

"I'm deleting every number out of my phone and leaving those important to me in it. Now you're either on my side or you're not."

"I'm always on your side."

"And you had nothing to do with Alex finding out about me and Jordan?"

"WHAT?," she looked back and lowered her voice, "I mean what? No! Who told her?"

"Get dressed and meet me in front of your house."

"What are we about to do?"

"We're going to find Jordan."

"Wait Mitch, just because Alex found out doesn't mean its her fault."

"Its not only her fault, its Meghan's and the rest of theirs too."

"What if they don't come out of their house to talk to you?"

"I'll use what they want from me to lure them out, you just have to be on my side with this."

"Look Nate was one thing, but it sounds like you're trying to start something."

"Oh I am. This is war."

"Mitchie you better think long and hard about this."

"I did. After tonight I don't want to feel as if someone is holding me back from being with Alex. I don't want any ex's, I don't want any problems, I just want her to be with me, and for us to be happy, so are you in or not?"

"I'm in," she went back into her room as I made it towards my car only to see a silver convertible behind my mom's truck. I narrowed my eyes, and I didn't see the car before now. I could see someone bending down to get something so I moved behind a bush and watched the girl step out. It was Jordan, and apparently she borrowed Meghan's car. She was dressed in a short skirt and tank top and some knee boots. I watched her move up to Harper's door before she knocked and placed something against it.

"What are you doing?" I heard Harper ask the girl from the side of the house. I watched them.

"Harper I need a favor."

"What are you doing?"

"Look Cameron's been calling me and telling me Mitchie wants to see me but, I know it has to deal with Alex and….have you seen her?"

"Have I seen who?"

"Mitchie!"

"Yeah, why?"

"I kind of told Alex about the entire me and Mitchie thing."

"You mean you drugging Mitchie and having sex with her?"

"Look that's not the point. I think Mitchie might be after me."

"Why do you think that?" Harper crossed her arms as I watched both girls.

"Because Hello, she doesn't ever call anyone of us, and she hasn't directly called me which means she's pissed."

"I'd be pissed too. And which one of you said I was in on this?"

"What? I didn't…Harper we would never do that."

"We?"

"Look just, I had to tell Alex to make her back off. Mitchie was mine before she was ever hers."

"Mitchie never dated you," I could see Harper looking around for me.

"But she should have, and it doesn't matter, I've got what every last one of them wanted, besides…no matter how many girls Mitchie sleeps with, or even if she stays with Alex, none of them can say they took her virginity."

"You see I would punch you in the face right now, but that's Mitchie's job."

"Oh come on Harper, you wanted Mitchie too."

"But I would never hurt my friend."

"And that's all you'll ever be to her, just a friend."

"I'd rather have her in my life, then not at all. You better get out of here, because you see that truck over there. That's Mitchie's mom's car, and guess what? Mitchie's around here."

"What?" Jordan hopped back looking around for me before running to her car, and I let her. I moved from the bushes letting her drive off before Harper faced me.

"Why didn't you get her?"

"Because I know exactly where she's going."

"Mitch, after tonight, this ends."

"I have a lot of exs to get through."

"And you want to get them all tonight?"

"I want them all to know that we could never be, and then I want to hurt those who've hurt me." I moved across the street and hopped into the car as Harper shook her head and followed.

"Promise me you'll put all of this behind you. The thing with Jordan and the rest of them." I didn't answer I just pulled the car from its spot and made it towards Cameron's.

"My life is complicated Harper."

"I know."

"Jordan is still hanging onto what she did to me two years ago," I moved towards a stop light and faced the girl next to me.

"I know what happened," Harper looked down as if she wanted me to stop where I was going with the story. She's heard it many times before.

"And I can't find out why. But then there was always something in all of their voices, you know? They've always told me, "one of us will get you," and me being the tough girl I am, let my guard down, because I didn't believe any of them."

"Mitch I know."

"And they knew, they all knew, how badly I wanted to wait for Alex."

"Mitch…"

"And it hurts to know that I let her down."

"You didn't know."

"I was warned… I should of listened. I shouldn't have dated… sooo many people," I looked out towards the distance as a few tears tried fogging my vision.

"Look you didn't know and.."

"…I thought I was over this you know? I thought I was over thinking about this. But seeing Alex today, after everything that's happened….I don't deserve her."

"What? Mitchie you out of anyone deserves that girl. Look you love her, she loves you, and she would be stupid to leave you after something you couldn't control."

"I didn't tell her what happened. Wait…I didn't tell her what happened, what if they just showed her and not told her."

"Um, what?"

"I'm not going after Jordan."

"What? Look I was going to make a new dress tomorrow and you woke me up, I'm kicking the girl's ass if you're not."

"Oh we're going to get her, but we're going to take Alex with us."

"So am I going back home?"

"Yeah, sorry…," I turned the car around as Harper sighed. "Well as long as you don't think this is your fault anymore, then take me home."

"I will always say its my fault, but I will still blame Jordan more."

**Okay so I was going to read over this to make everything sound right but my aunt came in so without reading out loud I have no idea how this sounds.**


	28. Chapter 28

** I'm sure each and every one of you who follow me on twitter is tired of me saying this but this is the last time, I'm sick. I didn't eat lunch which caused my body to just major-ly shut down. Anyway I'm typing a new chapter before bed, and tomorrow I have class so I should get this over with. Enjoy.**

I crept back into the house around one in the morning and made my way towards the steps before I heard someone clear their throat. I stood where I was before sighing as a table lamp clicked on in the front room.

"Mom I can explain."

"Oh I know you can, because you've never taken my car before."

"I wanted to talk to Alex," I was skipping what I was really doing.

"So you took my car in the middle of the night when you could of called her in the morning?"

"I'm sorry."

"If my car isn't damage I'll accept your apology."

"I'm going to tell her everything about that day."

"About what day?"

"The day with Jordan," my mom came over to me in her long silk gown before she nodded.

"If that's what you want to do. But right now its bed time."

"Do you think its right to tell her?"

"I think its right not to lie to her."

"So is dad still sleep?"

"Yeah," I watched my mom move towards the steps before she looked back, "why?"

"Its just that some things I can talk to him about and he'll understand, and when I try to tell you. Well, lets just say the mother side comes out."

"Because I am your mother."

"I know," I made my way over towards the kitchen.

"You're going back downstairs?"

"Yeah, I want to play the piano a bit more."

My mom smiled, "I'm glad you're getting back to the things you love."

"I'm glad it took the person I love to re-inspire me."

"Well I'm heading upstairs , don't stay up too late, and close the door so the music doesn't wake your father." I shook my head before making it into the darkened kitchen. I went into the basement and closed the door before flicking on the light.

"Where did I put it?" I chanted to myself before I stared into all the corners of the room. I had an electric piano somewhere that recorded some of the old stuff I used to play. There was a closet somewhere down here but I hadn't been in this basement for a while. I made it over to the guitars and focused on each of them before I could remember my dad saying something about the garage. I made my way back up the stairs before pushing in numbers to open the back door. The alarm went off, which we rarely used and I guess my mom turned it on. The screeching noise was making my heart jump. I quickly ran towards the front of the house and shut it off although I did hear my mom call to me. I went back towards the kitchen and into the backyard. I guess I didn't spend much time at my house like I used to. Actually, since I've been with Alex I've been at home more then anywhere else. The backyard was covered in bushes that sat against the tall gates. We had the pool removed a while ago when I decided that I wouldn't swim anymore and my parents converted the area into some type of Zen garden filled with pebbles and sand. I took the black tiled straight path to the garage and pulled the key from above the door before heading in. We had two garages, one on the side of the house and one in the back, it was my dad's idea.

The side light, which I clicked on, exposed my old ballet stuff from when I was a kid, my old dolls and fake instruments and my electric keyboard. I stepped over a few dark boxes before pulling the keyboard off its stand and lifting it, almost failing when I hit my knee on a bucket, and I made it back outside. I locked the garage and made it back inside and down the stairs after securing the house and sitting against the sofa. The keyboard sat spread across my lap and I flicked it on. I was surprised it hadn't died yet. I ran my fingers over a few of the old buttons before cutting on my recordings.

* * *

Alex's P.O.V

I crawled out of my bed almost around noon when Max and Justin were yelling about who won what battle in a game last. I pulled on some jeans and two tops, I had to layer myself today. I was dressing in a hurry, not that I was supposed to go anywhere but I told Mitchie I'd see her today. I went downstairs and saw my dad cooking.

"Um dad, what are you doing?"

"Oh, your mom is forcing me to make lunch, soup…I think, here does this look or taste like soup?"

"Dad I want to live," his cooking WAS that bad. "Um I'm going to head out for a while."

"No you're not, you're grounded remember."

"Oh come on dad, don't be a mood killer like mom. I promise I'll be back in before five or I'll call."

"No, you be back before four, and sneak in."

"Deal," I smiled at the opportunity and made it out the door. The day I ended up getting hassled by Mitchie's ex's was the day I left the car in some store parking lot. I sighed and with my keys in hand made it towards the store, I knew the car was still sitting in front of.

"Alex." I almost had a heart attack when I heard Nate's voice. I quickly faced the boy's house and I could see a "for sale" sign stuck in the ground just like before. "We're leaving tonight."

"That's good," After everything that happened between me and Nate there was still some part of me that didn't want to completely let him go.

"Yeah. So I just thought I'd sit out here and think of all the things I'd be leaving…again. And that I'd be leaving you behind."

"I have to go." He nodded. His hand was wrapped up in gauze and not that I could see it before but now he had a slight black eye.

"Look, um. I hope you're happy. I mean and just you, I don't care about her…"

"Mitchie?"

"I'll still have hope for us."

"Don't. When you have hope you're just building yourself up to be pushed back down."

"Yeah, I guess so. I still love you."

"I know. And I still love Mitchie."

"She's lucky you know. I shouldn't have let you go."

"Goodbye Nate."

"Yeah," he made it back towards his house and I focused on where I was heading. And soon enough, three blocks away I saw my car sitting in the same spot I left it. Of course I got in and pulled out of the space before making it towards Mitchie's.

* * *

"She's still asleep," Connie told me as she escorted me towards the basement. "Dave and I are going to get a few things form the store so we'll be back in a half an hour, can you tell Mitchie to do the dishes?"

"Yeah," I nodded and watched Connie and Dave leave, Dave of course showing me the peace sign causing me to giggle before I went downstairs. I didn't see Mitchie until I moved around the room. She was spread out against the couch with her hand over her face. She looked so peaceful, and so problem free. I turned around to find something that I could wake her up with, like a feather or something but I couldn't see anything. But then again, duh Alex, people don't keep feathers in their house, do they? I went towards Mitchie's face and bent down before plucking her fingers away.

"Mitch," I whispered but the girl didn't even shift. I smiled at how amazing she looked just laying there. I couldn't kiss her, even she told me not to forgive her just yet, but I was supposed to…I confuse myself sometimes. I slid my hand over the one against her stomach and tapped her nails before turning her hand over and pulling her palm into mine. She still didn't move. Her lips were just so tempting for me to touch with my own.

"Mitch, wake up," I told the girl but she was still sound asleep. I moved in towards her face, letting my eyes gaze onto her closed ones before they traveled to her nose and then to her lips. My heart was beating faster and I could feel my palm get a bit sweaty. I was slowly pulling my hand back before I felt Mitchie's fingers grip them.

"God you scared me," I was breathing hard.

"You came in this close you might as well kiss me." Mitchie opened her eyes slowly, she sure seemed sleep. She let my hand go and I was moving in to kiss her before she sat up and moved.

"I thought you wanted me to kiss you?"

"I didn't think you were going to do it," I stared at the girl confused before she tapped the couch and I made it onto the sofa next to her. I didn't know why I came over, maybe it was the fact that I loved spending time with the girl, or it could be the fact that every time I'm around her I lose track of everything, time, place.

"So I need a favor from you." I was staring at Mitchie confused.

"Oh."

"I got over the entire Jordan thing a while ago but.."

"I don't want to talk about her or any of the others."

"I want you to know what really happened."

"Mitch you already told me, I don't want to know anymore." I didn't know why she was bringing this back up, I was willing to forget it. Or at least erase it from my memory completely.

"Jordan took advantage over me that night. And I never thought anyone could."

"Mitch I didn't come over here for this."

"I was drugged. I don't know what it was but I know when Cameron brought me a drink the next thing I knew I was dazed and I wasn't in control of my body anymore."

"Wait, what?" I faced the girl turning in towards her as she studied her fingers.

"I know right, Mitchie Torres getting taken advantage of, but it happened and it was my fault. I let my guard down. They all told me they would get me, and I guess they did."

"Wait…so Jordan raped you?" My mind was racing a thousand miles a minute.

"I like to think of it as taken advantage over and…"

"Mitchie then why didn't you tell me that? I was stupid to be mad at you and it wasn't your fault…and I was mad because I thought you lied to me and.."

"I did lie to you, and I won't do it again, but I just needed the air between us to be clear."

"How can you talk like this isn't a big deal?" I couldn't believe, why can't I think straight?

"Because it happened and its over now. But I want to destroy those videos, and those pictures. I think she's held onto them for too long."

"Mitch…"

"And I need you to get them back for me. Jordan never brings that phone with her, EVER. Every time I see her its either in school when she's hiding for me or outside of school when she wants to see me. I need your help."

"Mitchie I can't see that girl again."

"I need this from you."

"Its not the part of getting the phone for you that I'm worried about. I'm not a violent person Mitchie…but I will be." I could feel a sort of anger build up in me that I've never felt before, towards anyone.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that I was threatened to watch my back when the real one that needed protection was Jordan."

"Alex, listen to me, you're not going to look for revenge for me. I could do that myself, I just need that phone."

"And you'll get it," I focused on her shifting eyes. "But I'm going to do something bad to Jordan in return."

**I would continue and this was going to be longer but I have to head to bed, also since I was sick earlier I lost a hour of typing on this, so goodnight guys. Hopefully tomorrow it'll be longer. Plus another chapter of crush will be up.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Okay sorry I didn't update last night, I got home and my sister and cousins came over my aunt's house and then we played games and stuff all day today. I tried all day to type but I fell to sleep, cried of boredom and laughed at my teacher online, but here I am. I'll try to make this chapter a bit longer, and I added a twitter with this name just because. Anyway enjoy.**

Mitchie and I sat in the basement for about an hour saying nothing. I was staring at her as she played a few songs from her old electric piano. Maybe it was stupid of me to tell her how I was going to find a way to catch Jordan off guard and break her nose, and maybe any other body part before the girl found a way to slam me to the ground. I can understand Mitchie's concern for me. I'm not a fighter, I've never hit anyone in my life unless it was necessary, but the last time I checked forcing someone into having sex with you was a crime.

"Mitch," I wanted to talk to her but she slowly rose her right hand up and went back to her piano. The sound on the piano was very slow paced until it hit a few high notes that broke a few sound barriers. I could feel my heart still pounding hard, and it was a hour ago when she told me what happened to her.

"Mitch," she was about to raise her hand again when I grabbed it. "I don't know how else to react. I feel hate for Jordan, more now then ever."

"She's paid for what she's done before…"

"And you still have to pay for it, and what about now? Nothing's happened for what she told me,….nothing happened to her when she lied."

"You can't let her get the best of you. She feeds off of making you suffer, they all do," Mitchie pulled her hand from mine before she leaned back against the sofa.

"So they've always been after hurting me?"

"Every since I've dated Morgan, yup."

"Why? I've never done anything to any of them."

"But I have. I've talked about you non stop, and I guess after a while, its gets to people."

"So you can play everything down here? Guitar, Piano….violin?" I was desperately trying to change the subject.

"Um," Mitchie sat up looking around the room, "well of course I can play everything down here. Sooo can you play the guitar?"

"No."

"Good," she smiled.

"How's that good?"

"Because," she stood up and moved towards the blue guitar, pulling it up before coming back towards the couch, "I'm going to teach you."

"But I don't want to know how to play the guitar," I was talking and she ignored me and placed the thing into my hands before she shifted from her spot and made it behind me. My heart was slowing down as her legs fell on each side of me and I moved up a bit to give her space. Then my heart began racing again as her hand came over my arms and she sat the guitar up in my lap before her chin sat on my shoulder.

"Now these two strings I want you to hold down," she rose my hand up in hers before she sat my fingers against the first fret. Then she took her other hand and placed my fingers against the body of the guitar.

"So you're going to pluck these two, and then this one, and then…"

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Helping you play, now be a good student," she guided me over the first few strings as my fingers moved over the same strings. Then Mitchie moved her hands from mine and went to another row and plucked along them.

"Close your eyes, give me your hand

Do you feel my heart beating…do you understand?

Do you feel the same?.....am I only dreaming?"

Is this burning an eternal flame?

I believe its meant to be….," Mitchie's voice fills the air and I smile as we move our fingers around the strings. I watch her hands as her voice plays in my ear.. I can't stop my heart from beating now, the same feeling I got before when we're so close is back. The hard to breath feeling. The panic feeling. The tingling, oh my god feeling. I stop moving my hands before I lift my shoulders up and Mitchie sits up.

"You're smooth you know that?" I ask her. I can't see her reaction but I can hear her voice.

"I know."

"Am I interrupting something?" Mitchie and I face the stairs and her dad is standing there with a bag in his arms.

"No dad, you came just in time," I heard the sarcasm in her voice. I slid out of Mitchie's lap and stood up.

"Well I didn't mean to break up anything."

"Go dad."

"I really didn't…"

"Bye Dad." Dave nodded before turning around.

"He had to hear the music, what else could we possible be doing down here?" Mitchie stood up and moved past me placing her guitar back.

"Besides playing music?" I asked.

"I mean…well I meant…well that but…but we were playing the guitar."

"Yeah, but…THAT, could have been happening," I said.

"Did you have THAT in mind?"

"No," I shook my head. She was sending my heart into a panic mode or something.

"Then why would you bring it up?"

"You bought…okay can we stop calling sex that, and I didn't have it in mind."

"Of course you didn't" Mitchie giggled. "So how about we go out to get something to drink?"

"You're talking about non-alcoholic stuff right?"

"I love where you mind is going right now."

"I-I….," I followed Mitchie up the stairs meeting Dave in the kitchen.

"Dad where you listening to us?" Mitchie was staring at him.

"No."

"Dad that's creepy, I don't listen to you and mom's conversations."

"Well I knew nothing was happening because the door was opened."

"I didn't have the door opened."

"Yeah well….what are you girls up to?"

"We're getting some smoothies from up the block."

"You're not planning on driving are you?"

"No dad, my car still doesn't have gas."

"Well come back soon, your mom and I have to talk to you about something."

"Is it serious?" while Mitchie was going back and forth with her dad I made it towards the living room. The bag Dave had was sitting on the couch.

"Okay, come on Alex."

"Mitchie can I have my necklace back?" We were at the front door as she stopped in front of me.

"Oh you want it back?" she was kidding and I could see it, but I nodded anyway.

"I'll go get it," she made her way up the stairs and I leaned in towards the living room to see if Dave was still in the kitchen, which he was. I made it up the stairs after Mitchie turned the corner. Why was my heart pounding so hard? I made it around the corner and I could see Mitchie through her mirror going through her drawer. Then she pulled the necklace up and I made it towards the door as she stopped almost bumping into me.

"Oh I didn't know you were coming up," she rose her arms to place the necklace around my neck as I stepped into her. My eyes fell against her lips as she snapped the latch to the necklace in place. I knew she was about to pull back so I pressed my lips in hers, trying to calm my racing thoughts and pounding heart. I slid my fingers against her cheeks as a small echo came from the hall. Mitchie was against the wall in the hallway with her fingers against my waist as I pressed my tongue against her lips. She hesitated to open her moth before she did so. I was breathing hard as my mind finally went blank and I couldn't think of anything. Mitchie's fingers went up my back until she pressed me into her more.

"Girls did you leave?" Dave called from somewhere down the stairs. I pulled back away from Mitchie breathing hard staring at her before she slid her fingers through mine. I looked at our combined hands as she lead me downstairs and Dave, who was sitting on the couch, gazed at us. He didn't say anything as Mitchie let my hand go and ran over to her dad. My ears were ringing to hear what she was saying but Dave gave her some money and Mitchie came back over to grab my hand and we left.

* * *

"So Harper, I need you to stay near Alex when she does this," Mitchie was going through this entire blueprint thing that she came up with on the spot about me getting her phone back. We asked Harper to meet us up at the Smoothie shop, which she did, and now we were all drinking smoothies and they were talking about this entire plan thing. I was swirling my blueberry drink around with my straw before I looked up at the girls.

"Harper I have to know she'll be fine."

"She will be, I promise."

"Good, so we do this Monday!" Mitchie stated as Harper nodded.

"Wait, what are we doing on Monday?" I asked as both girls shook their heads. "I wasn't listening."

"Its okay baby," Mitchie ran her fingers over mine, "you don't have to know."

"I don't have to know what?"

"Nothing Alex," Mitchie had some type of lime drink that seemed extremely nasty, it was toped with some lemon syrup thing, and well I didn't want anything that was blended.

"You know I'll be going against Cameron and the rest of them right? They all do kind of let me know everything that's happening." Harper was forcing on Mitchie.

"I know, but this is something we have to do. That girl blackmailing me ends Monday." Mitchie was obviously staying in her conversation so I sighed and tried to pull her out of it.

"Nate was leaving today."

"I thought he was already gone?" Mitchie was now staring at me.

"He said he still loved me."

"So."

"I just thought after everything, he would let me go. But I guess I really was his first love."

"And once again I say so." Mitchie didn't seem too pleased with what I was saying.

"I hate the things that Nate's done, but I can't say that I don't care about his feelings. I don't like to hurt people. But I gave him a reason to move on."

"Good," Mitchie faced Harper who was staring at me. She sat her drink down before speaking.

"If you hurt this girl, I'll hurt you."

"Harper don't threaten her," Mitchie spoke up.

"I'm not going to hurt anybody Harper, if you haven't heard what I just said. I don't hurt anyone."

"I was just telling you, if you hurt Mitchie, I'll hurt you."

"Note taken," I stood up.

"Harper stop, Alex stay."

"Its not that, look," I placed my finger towards the window as both girls turned around to see Cameron hanging with Elisabeth. I didn't tell Mitchie about the kiss the girl gave me in the bathroom. It wasn't something I wanted her to know, but I didn't want to keep it from her.

"Mitch, Elisabeth kissed me, that day in the bathroom."

"WHAT?!" I watched as she moved towards the door. I knew what she was going to do, but I didn't want to say that I wanted to stop her. I wanted her to hit the girl and soon Harper followed. I left our smoothies before running out towards Mitchie. Cameron was staring at the girl as Elisabeth ducked behind the other girl.

"Mitchie I didn't think you'd want to come see me," Cameron didn't seem surprised in seeing the girl.

"Elisabeth come here," Mitchie was watching as the girl gave a faint smile.

"What? Whatever it is I didn't do it. Unless you want me to come over and do some type of three some then I'm your girl."

"I'm giving you one chance to say sorry to Alex before I shove your face into the ground."

"For what? I didn't do anything to that girl."

"So you didn't kiss her?"

"Oh..um."

"Apologize," Mitchie spoke up and Harper and I was standing to the side.

"I'm not going to apologize if you're going to hit me."

"I'm going to hit you either way. But its better if you tell her you're sorry before your face swells and you'll still have to apologize."

"Cameron Run!!" Elisabeth ran towards the bushes and Mitchie followed her before Cameron ran the other way. Harper said something and ran after Cameron as I stood there thinking about what I should do. I could run after Mitchie and stop her from hitting the girl or I could wait until she came back. I wasn't going to try to catch up with Harper who had Cameron pinned against a light pole a block away. It was getting dark a bit so I slowly made my way in the direction Mitchie went. The leaves from the bushes continued to smack me in the face until my arm got scratched by a branch and I pulled away before I felt someone's fingers against my face. I froze up because they were the same hands I felt before pull me into the bathroom. I kicked backwards before I was thrown against the ground. Around me, in a small circle covered with bushed stood Meghan, Jordan, Morgan, Elisabeth, and a girl named Rachel.

"MITCHIE!" I called out looking for the girl as I slid back on my elbows trying to get away from the five people in front of me.

"Oh she's right there," I looked over and the girl was on the ground with her eyes closed. My heart began pounding hard.

"W-what did you do?"

"W-w-w-what?" Morgan copied.

"What did you do to Mitchie?" I was scared but more so for Mitchie laying on the ground.

"We didn't hurt her, we never could. We just used this," Elisabeth lifted a bottle into her hand. "My dad's a doctor, its chloroform, you know…..stuff that makes you go sleepy bye."

"That stuff is dangerous."

"I know," Jordan said. "It's the same stuff I used on Mitchie a while ago. We didn't know who this Alex girl was, and now we do. And you have the pleasure in seeing each and every one of them, do to her," she pointed to Mitchie, "what I did back then." I quickly got to my feet.

"WHAT? I'm not going to let you."

"Baby its five against one."

"ACTUALLY, its two against five," I saw Harper step up next to me. I wanted to pass out but I stood my ground.

"Oh come on," Jordan spoke up, "Harper I thought you were on our side?"

"I want all of you to leave right now, and we won't speak of this again."

"We can take you."

"Really?" the girl scoffed. "Because when Mitchie wakes up, and she WILL wake up, not only will I have kicked your ass by then, but she'll make sure you're almost six feet under. I suggest you leave now, with your faces, intact." Each girl looked between the other. I didn't know the strength they had but Harper was a girl who could fight, and I know I couldn't of done anything against them.

"Fine Harper, but what about her?" Jordan placed her finger in my direction. "Do you really want her to be with Mitchie?"

"She's better then any one of you."

"I see how this is, this is war." Jordan moved towards a far bush and once they all were gone I ran over to Mitchie before feeling dizzy.

"You were actually standing up against girls that have been in jail before for kicking some weak little girl's ass, like yourself. And yet you stood up before them and…"

"Harper be quiet," I was fanning my fingers in front of Mitchie's face, pushing her hair to the side as Harper pushed me over. She bent in front of Mitchie and slowly picked her up in her arms.

"Look, Mitchie is going to wake up soon, she's in the fresh air…"

"Why don't you seem worried? She looks dead."

"Don't cry she's not dead. I bet they only used a small amount of whatever they had. Mitchie's not going to be happy."

"They tried to rape her…AGAIN…and they were going to make me watch. They all belong in jail."

"They all belong in the ground. But the thing is, there is more of them. There are at least forty of them. Mitchie should give up."

"Give up what?" we were sitting on a bench as Harper ran her fingers across Mitchie's face.

"Mitchie can't protect you from those girls. And you're lucky her ex boyfriends aren't in this as well. After we get that phone, she has to give up trying to do anything about them wanting to get back at her, which means getting to you."

"Wait what?"

"They will always care about who Mitchie's dating, they all hate each other and yet they're coming together to get you away from her. They won't stop…they will never stop. This isn't just because of you, its happened to every girlfriend and boyfriend she's ever had. You're just the one Mitchie's been with longer then a few days. I love Mitchie… Alex, and I will always be on her side, but we can never go up against like forty to fifty people, it just will never happen."

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know." Harper closed her eyes and sighed as I leaned against Mitchie's chest.

"I'm too far into this now, I can't go back."

"We can't win," Harper faced me.

"But if you want to continue this, and if Mitchie doesn't kill someone and go to jail, I guess I'll have to stay on your side."

"Do you hate me Harper?"

"No. But I hate the fact that you can steal Mitchie's heart and I can't."

"It's fate you know. I can't stay mad at her, and you can't leave her. And she loves me. Why does life have to be so complicated?"

"Because life hates us all." The both of us giggled.

"Should we take her home?" I asked as Harper stared at me.

"Are you willing to carry her three blocks?"

"I'm willing to try."

"Fine." We both stood up pulling on Mitchie's arms and putting one on my shoulder and the other on Harper's before we oddly made it back towards her house.

* * *

Harper was downstairs getting some things for Mitchie while Dave and Connie sat clueless to what was happening in the room upstairs. I was above Mitchie, straddling her while staring into her face. I had a cold towel and I ran it across her skin, her arms, her hands, the top of her breast that was exposed, and her lips and forehead. It would be hard to explain what I was doing so I had the door locked. I heard a silent moan.

"Mitchie, Mitchie," I watched the girl's eyes slowly open. She focused on me before I climbed off of her and her eyes followed me. She was expressionless at first but as soon as she could move she sat up. I could feel the tension in the room raise. She was pissed, but like Harper told me when we got here, what were we going to do.

**I know chloroform makes people get paralyzed but I couldn't think of anything else. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this and now I'm tired.**


	30. Chapter 30

**So most of you guys are going in the right direction of where this story is soon heading. Yay, but I'm not going to say who's right. But I have to end this story soon, I mean I don't have to but once I get further in the weeks of school it'll be harder to update. Anyway enjoy.**

** Also I can't believe the Paparazzi finally asked Demi if she was dating Selena, and the thing is Demi nor her mom freaked out about the question. And Demi didn't deny it. I was like "whoa."**

"I have a fucking headache," Mitchie had her knees up, her elbows sitting against them and her face in her palms as we sat on her bed. Harper was staring at me and I was staring at her.

"This is too dangerous Mitchie, I'm not going to let you get hurt," I was thinking exactly what Harper was saying. It was getting late and I told my dad I was only going to be gone for a few hours unless I called him.

"My mom's going to kill me," I said as Mitchie gazed up at me and Harper stood up.

"Is that all you're thinking about, yourself? Mitchie is the one who's been hit in the head and put to sleep, so stop thinking about yourself."

"Well I'm sorry if my life doesn't revolve around the crazy girls who did this. We have to get them back I know, and Mitchie means everything to me, but I can't help her if I'm grounded now can I?" Harper was walking up to me as Mitchie put her hand up.

"That's enough," she told us, but I just took it as her telling that to Harper.

"Mitchie, I've told you I didn't want you to get hurt. If you want that phone I can probably get it, but after that this is over." Harper moved in front of me sitting inward so she could face Mitchie. I rolled my eyes and climbed from the bed.

"I have to go home," I didn't really want to go home.

"Alex please stay," Mitchie whispered.

"Let her go," Harper hissed as I faced the girl.

"How about you go? We don't need you." I was really getting fed up with the girl.

"I want both of you here. Harper leave Alex alone and Alex just stay a bit longer please?"

"Fine," I rolled my eyes before pulling up my phone and dialing home. I was waiting for someone to pick up as Mitchie and Harper began talking again. I let one hand hold the phone as the other ran over the chain against my neck. I was wondering if Dave or Connie would come up to see what was up.

"Hello?" I heard my mom on the other end. Why was it whenever I was supposed to be home or I was trying to get out of something she would be the one picking up the phone. "Hello?" I heard her say again.

"Hey mom its Alex and before you get mad.."

"You're supposed to be home right now."

"Thanks for stating the obvious."

"Get here now Alex, this is getting ridiculous. You may be able to trick your father into things but you only do it when I'm not around because you know better don't you?"

"Mom I have to stay with Mitchie until she feels better?"

"What's wrong with her? What have you two been up to?"

"Nothing mom, its just, I'll be there when I can."

"Alexis Marie Russo you listen to me right now, I don't care what's going on you get here now. You're grounded and still you manage to get out of this house without my permission."

"Dad said I could."

"He's not the one….listen to me Alex, get here NOW."

"I'm sorry, I can't, talk to you later…bye," I hung up the phone and faced Mitchie who's eyes were glues to mine.

"Alex I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Its okay, so should I stay over?"

"If…you…want," Mitchie was staring at me slightly confused while Harper just seemed pissed all together.

"I mean, if I know my mom she's going to take grounding up a level. So why not just hold off the punishment." I placed my phone against the vanity table and made it back over to the bed.

"There's no way of winning Mitchie," Harper ran her fingers through Mitchie's brown hair and I wanted to hit the girl and I didn't know why. I slid up next to Mitchie and pressed my head against her shoulder and Harper pulled back.

"I don't even know if I should go home. Maybe I should stay over too."

"No," I defensively told the girl.

"Guys, you both can stay." Mitchie ran her fingers along her side before a knock came to the door. "Come in."

Dave walked into the room with his wife as we all looked between them.

"We'd like to talk to Mitchie alone," Connie spoke up. I nodded and both Harper and I made it from the room before closing the door. I've never been in the room across from Mitchie's before. I was leaning against the wall as Harper paced from one spot to another.

"What's in that room?" I asked Harper as she stopped to look at where I was pointing.

"I don't know, a room," she went back to her pacing.

"What do you think they're talking about?"

"Look I don't know, but I told Dave what happened."

"What?"

"And he said he was thinking about moving away in the first place for Mitchie's good, but then there was a new block in them moving, YOU. Mitchie has to get away from this. She use to be feared by all and now she's this feelings kind of girl, emotions can damage a person, especially if they let that weakness show. Its best for Mitchie to leave."

"She can't leave, we just started dating."

"Yeah but what's more important her safety or her being here for you?"

"Both."

"Well you can't have your cake and eat it too. We all have one year left of high school and with you Mitchie won't be able to survive her senior year, trust me. She needs to get away."

"I can't let her leave. Nate left and…"

"You still care about him don't you?"

"He was a friend, and in that perspective yes. But I'm saying he left and I can't lose Mitchie too. If you haven't noticed I don't get along with a lot of people and….when you spend time with someone as much as I have you get attached and…its hard to let someone go…when you love them."

"So you did love Nate," Harper stopped moving and leaned against the wall in front of me.

"Of course I loved him, but not more then Mitchie, NEVER more then Mitchie. You know I never thought dating her would be like this. We spend more time thinking about her exs then we spend time together."

"I don't know what to say anymore except moving is a good thing for Mitchie. They won't come after you if she's gone because you've never been the girl they've wanted, it was always Mitchie, and it will always be Mitchie. She has a certain pull on a girl's heart."

"What about you? You love her…"

"Yeah but she loves you, nothing I can do about that."

"I'm glad there's nothing you can do," I giggled as Mitchie's room door opened and her mom and dad made it back downstairs.

* * *

It was around three in the morning as Mitchie and I sat up against her headboard. Harper went home hours ago and now we were up in the darkness of the room running our fingers between the other's.

"Harper thinks you should move," I could feel my stomach turn when I said that.

"And you?" the moonlight was shining against Mitchie's face as I looked down towards our hands.

"Of course I'm not going to say I want you to, because I'd be lying," why was my chest hurting all of a sudden.

"I don't want to leave….and if you don't want me to I won't…."

"Its just….my entire life I've never wanted anything else but to fall in love, and I thought it was going to be sooo easy, which it was. But everything that came with it is complicated and hard, and confusing and…I didn't want this. I didn't want to be stuck inside this crazy and confusing world. And I feel like everyday is a struggle to keep us together when in my heart I want this to work and…"

"You want me to stay?"

"I don't want you to get hurt, and I don't want to get hurt. But whatever you choose to do..," I felt tears trying to push themselves out, "in the end, one of us….or both of us, is going to be broken."

"Alex we can still be together, just…miles and miles apart, but it won't be forever."

"Do you want to leave?"

"No…but Harper's right, unless I send someone to jail or something, I might as well leave, its best for both of us."

"Its not best for me." I moved away from Mitchie and finally slid under the cover before laying on the pillow.

"Well I didn't say I would move." Mitchie laid against me, sliding her arm across my side before placing her head towards my ear. "I won't move, I'll stay with you."

"I don't want to think about anything," I honestly didn't. Mitchie sighed before laying against me.

"So why did you kiss me earlier?" Mitchie had a sort of seductiveness in her voice.

"Because I wanted to."

"Really? I guess you can't stay away from these lips."

"Shut up," I sighed looking straight in front of me before pushing up on the girl as she moved back. I faced Mitchie. My heart was beating in pain as I stared at her. I couldn't image not seeing her, even when she wasn't with me at least I got to see her.

"I want to dance with you…"

"What?"

"I want to dance."

"Now?" Mitchie shook her head as I nodded. "Its almost three thirty and you want to dance?"

"Yeah," I was waiting for Mitchie to move but she was still trying to figure out if I was serious or not. I moved the cover from around me and made it onto the floor before cutting on the room light and Mitchie sat up. I placed my hand out, which she stared at before climbing from the bed. Some time between Harper leaving and Mitchie telling me what her parents said we changed into out pajamas. I was in some short satin red shorts with a matching top and Mitchie was in a night gown to her knees which was all black with one small lady bug on the bottom hem.

"This is going to look weird, you know us dancing without any music.."

"You could sing."

"What? No," Mitchie grabbed my hand as I giggled.

"Just sing."

"No," she repeated before I pulled her into me.

"Fine, I'll hum."

"This is so dorky."

"And I love it," I pressed my head onto Mitchie's shoulder as I stepped into her. I wrapped my fingers around her neck before we swayed back and forth. She was chuckling in my ear but I didn't care. My heart was burning in pain, because what if she did leave me? I knew it was best for her but could I do it? Could I let her leave me here? I ran my fingers through her hair before her hands landed against my back. I wondered if her scar was gone on her side. I didn't want to ask her, so I just moved with her before I stopped humming.

"If you leave…I'm going with you," I whispered against Mitchie's ear as we stopped and she pushed me back slowly. Our eyes locked and she stayed quiet. "I'm not staying here if you're not going to be here, and there's nothing you can do to change my mind."

**Okay I'm tired so I'm stopping here.**


	31. Chapter 31

** I'm sorry for not updating, its totally my fault. My family shouldn't be so awesome but they are so its hard to break away from them. Also my best friend's cousin is really sick in the hospital and I'm just worrying about him. Anyway I'm going on a short vacation but I will be posting a ton of updates, maybe ten the day before I leave. Some things might end and others might start. Anyway enjoy.**

It was extremely hot outside the next morning when I left Mitchie's. I slept in her arms the entire night. I would be lying if I said I wasn't worried about her moving. I didn't want her to move, and it was more then me not wanting her to move, it was my heart aching from the thought. I went into my house around two that afternoon and spotted my mom sitting at the kitchen counter.

"Hey," I waved but my mom stayed quiet as her eyes came up to mine. She seemed worn out and tired, maybe she didn't get enough sleep last night, if any at all. "I'm sorry I didn't come home last night but I knew I was…"

"I'm done Alex."

"With what?" I stopped where I was, maybe a few feet from my mom as she pointed to some of my things. "I've taken your laptop, I want your phone, I've taken the TV and I want the keys to your car."

"You didn't buy my car so you don't have the right to take it," I crossed my arms as my mom stood off her stool. My dad and brothers must have been gone, but then again there was a football game happening somewhere around here.

"The keys Alex, and I'm not asking you again," my mom seemed a bit shaken as her fingers came towards me.

"This isn't fair."

"Life isn't fair Alex. Do you think me waiting up at all hours of the night wondering if my daughter is lying in a ditch somewhere, a part of a fair life?"

"I told you where I was."

"And I, your mother, told you to come home. You've become this child…," she sighed before grabbing my keys. "You're not the child I raised anymore. You're disobedient, rude, you talk back, you don't listen, and you defy those who knows what's best for you."

"Mom I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I'm done." She repeated and yet I still didn't know what that meant. "I want you in your room until your father gets back and we will be dealing with you our way."

"Mom I'm still a good kid, even you said love makes people do crazy things."

"That's not love. I've tried to accept this Alex but you've given me enough reasons to…"

"What do you know about love? You think you know everything. I DO love Mitchie, I DO…she means everything to me."

"You can't just see one person and expect them to be the one Alex…life doesn't work that way."

"How would you know? You don't know everything mom."

"I know that this little thing with Mitchie is over, I'm done with all of it."

"You can't make me stop seeing her."

"Oh can't I? You don't have a say so in any of these matters, you will be the daughter I've raised again if it's the last thing I do," she trailed over to the front door locking it. "You aren't allowed outside, I've hired a tutor from your school to bring in your daily lessons. You aren't allowed to see any electronic device for the next four weeks and if and when I decide to let you go anywhere that's ten feet away from me, you will not see Mitchie. You're banned from seeing her."

"What?"

"This is our restraining order, its in effect starting today," my mom slid the white paper across the kitchen counter as my heart began to ache.

"You don't know what you're doing," I bet she could hear the hurt in my voice.

"I know that I want my straight "A" daughter back, the one who listens and comes home on time and doesn't act like her parents didn't raise her at all."

"You think you know me? You've never known me, all of that stuff I did, I did it for you, how could you possible know who I am."

"I know what you're not, and you're not in love with that girl."

"You can't keep me away from her."

"As long as you live under my roof you'll live by my rules, you're banned from seeing Mitchie."

"Then I won't live under your roof."

"You think I'll let you go and live with that girl? You're sadly mistaken," my mom pulled up some plates before putting them in a dish washer. I felt like I was talking to a brick wall.

"Mom…I don't get what the big deal of seeing Mitchie was..."

"YOU KNEW YOU WERE GROUNDED."

"I had to know something."

"I'm done talking, go to your room."

"Mom!"

"Goodbye!" her voice rose above mine and my heart was pulsing as if it was on fire. I watched my mom toss my things into a brown box I didn't spot before. I placed my fingers against the necklace on my neck before making it towards the spiral steps. I was going to find some way to help Mitchie in the morning at school.

"Mom, please. Mitchie means the world to me, don't do this. Don't make me hate you for life."

"Oh you'll thank me," she shook her head sounding so sure. My hands were sticking to the cool railing as I made it up the stairs.

"I love her mom," I spoke up quietly. "And there's nothing you can do about it."

* * *

I caused my parents to fight that night, or at least argue. I was getting tired of hearing my dad raise his voice and my mom yell at him before the house grew quiet. Max was laying against my arm crying while Justin sat against my door with his ear pressed against the wood. Neither of them spoke.

"I'm sorry guys," I brushed Max's hair back in my hands as he buried his face into my skin. I took a deep breath before I gazed across the dimly lit blue room. The moon must have been bright in the sky.

"Their talking about you again," Justin told me as he slid onto my bed and climbed against my other arm. The house was so still, we barley breathed.

"What am I supposed to do Teresa, tell her that something's wrong with her? I'm not going to agree with you so you can forget it," my dad's voice was low to me, but I knew he was yelling. The echo from their voices made me pin point them in the kitchen.

"I'll make it end," I told the boys after the long hour battle. I moved from my bed in my pajamas, my feet brushing through the carpet, and my hair sliding across my face. Outside the room the lights were blinding me until I continuously blinked a few times. I made it down the stairs and into the kitchen. My dad had his back pressed against the wall while my mom was pacing. I wasn't really listening to what they were saying but I stepped into the room and faced them. The room went quiet.

"One of you…I'm not going to say who at the moment….but you're wrong," I didn't want to tell my mom she was wrong, because she was. "If Mitchie can't be a part of my life….then I don't want to live."

"Alex you don't know what you're talking about," my mom told me as I faced my dad.

"Its hard for me to breath without her. Its hard for me to think about me being without her. My heart has never felt like this, I've never felt like this. I'm not trying to hurt anyone. You both knew about Mitchie before I even started to date her and you didn't have a problem with it." I stepped back and studied my mom's face as my dad sighed. "I want to be happy mom, that's all I want. And if me being happy comes in between you being happy then I'm sorry, but you're not going to stop me from seeing her."

"You see how she talks to me? She's lost her mind, she's lost any sense she had left in that fucking brain of hers," my mom was turning towards the sink splashing her face with the cool liquid.

"Teresa Mitchie hasn't done anything wrong. Staying out late was all Alex's idea, not doing what you tell her, all of these are Alex's choices not Mitchie's."

"Oh and who do you suppose put these ideas into her head huh Jerry?"

"I'm going for a walk," I was getting a headache from listening to them.

"Alex you listen to me, don't you leave this house."

"I'm taking Max and Justin with me, unless your highness thinks my gay will rub off on them," my dad waved me away as my mom's mouth sat open. She said something but I didn't pay attention. I told Max and Justin to put on some shoes and we went outside. The sky was a dark blue tonight and no stars except one sat in the sky. I was holding my brother's hands as we crossed the street. Coming towards Nate's old house was making me feel shaky inside. Before he was this crazed boy I used to talk to him about everything. I stopped and faced his house as Max and Justin continued to walk. I wanted to cry and I didn't know why. Maybe it was just sinking in how much I was going to miss Nate, no matter how badly I wanted him away from me.

"Alex come on," Max called to me as I moved towards them. I began humming to myself as I moved along the sidewalk, clearing my mind of almost everything before I saw a silver car that stopped my heart.

"Guys come back," I waved to my brothers and their eyes focused on mine. The silver car lights came on as I ran to grab Justin and Max's arms but they thought I was playing with them so they ran forward.

"MAX, JUSTIN, GO BACK TO THE HOUSE NOW," I screamed as they stopped and a girl stepped out of the car. I didn't want to see who it was I just waved at my brothers before they ran towards me.

"I thought we were going to walk?" Justin asked.

"Not now, come on," I turned towards the house making us walk fast as another girl near my street stood in the middle of the sidewalk with her arms crossed. My heart was racing because I didn't know what the girls wanted. I wasn't with Mitchie today so why were they coming after me.

"Alex, lets take a little ride," the girl in the distance said to me. We had school the next day so me going with them wasn't going to happen, besides they were crazy, I didn't know what they were up to.

"Who are they?" Justin asked as I shrugged my shoulders. The girl began walking forward as I grabbed my brothers hands and took a deep breath. We began moving towards my house, I wasn't going to let the girl scare me. As I moved forward it was clear that the girl was Cameron. I continued to walk forward and once I thought I was about to get past the girl she yanked my arm away from Justin's and my reflex was to let Max go, which I did. The next thing I knew, my back was pressed against Nate's old grass. I took in a breath of air before Cameron climbed above me holding my hands down.

"Jordan wants that," Cameron said with her fingers against the necklace on my neck.

"Get off of me," I tried to slide my arms down but the harder I twisted the more my skin began to sting. The other girl from the car stepped up to me, it was Jordan. She bent down in my face as I could feel her hair fall against my lips. She reached behind my neck and plucked my necklace off.

"Stop, get off of me," I tried to get Cameron to move but she didn't. My heart was beating fast as my brothers ran to the house. I didn't know if they were going to get my mom or dad or what.

"You see, Mitchie's mine," Jordan pressed her fingers against the necklace before she came into my lips and tried to kiss me. I pushed my face over as Cameron now struggled to keep me pinned. I was kicking my feet and shifting my waist, trying to get from under the girl. Jordan ran her fingers against my neck. They were cold and her nails tapped my collar bone before she came into my face again. Her hands held my face but I continued to shake my head. Her nails pressed against my hair harshly as I stopped moving.

"Listen to me, Mitchie is no longer yours. You've had your maximum amount of days with her, its my turn.

"HEY!" I heard my dad down the block, I knew he was running by the shakiness in his voice.

"Looks like daddy's come to save you," Jordan whispered against my lips. I turned my head again before she shook my head back towards her.

"Jordan lets go," Cameron was slowly moving away from me.

"DAD!!!" I screamed causing a slight echo in the trees. I felt Cameron let me go, and Jordan tried to quickly kiss me but I moved my head. My dad pushed her off of me before I quickly stood and reached for the necklace around the girl. She moved and I climbed on top of her.

"Alex stop this," my dad pulled on my arm and as he pulled me away I gripped the part with Mitchie's name and I heard the gold chain shatter. I stood up and ran towards the house as my dad followed me. My fingers were shaking as I made it towards the house and my mom stood outside the door facing me. My fingers were bleeding a bit but at least I have Mitchie's name. I ran into the kitchen and placed my fingers under the sink. Max and Justin were crying, I guess they thought I was hurt. Once my fingers were rinsed off my mom brushed my hair from my face and handed me a towel. Her eyes were worried now.

"I'll be fine," I told her before she placed her index finger under my chin and her thumb against the side.

"What is this Alex?"

"I don't know," I told her before I moved away. "I have to call Mitchie."

"No," my mom was still stubborn but my dad shook my keys in the air.

"Jerry she's staying here," my mom told him as he tossed the keys and I grabbed them before my mom did. I ran outside and hopped in my car. My mom was yelling at me, and my heart was racing because I knew the girls were still out there, but they weren't near their car. I pulled from the driveway before I quickly drove towards Mitchie's. I dodged some traffic and passed a few red lights. I wasn't trying to kill myself but a few blocks away from my house the girls were in their car chasing me. My heart was racing fast. It was midnight and I didn't know what they were up to. I drove onto Mitchie's front lawn and pounded my fist against her door after I ran to it. I was hopping up and down a bit as the door opened and I moved past Dave and ran towards Mitchie's room.

"Nice seeing you too Alex, is your car still on?" I ignored Dave and made it up the stairs into Mitchie's room causing the girl to sit up as I flicked on her light. She seemed stunned to see me as I closed her door and crawled into her.

"I can't do this," I began shaking, my heart was pounding so hard that all I could hear was thumping in my ears. "I can't do this," I repeated again.

"Do what? Mitchie asked. She was sitting against her headboard as I sat inward in her lap with my arms wrapped around her neck.

"I just can't," I repeated before laying against her shoulder and closing my fingers together.

"Alex," Mitchie seemed a bit shaken now as I held her close to me. I was shaking in her arms but I didn't care. Her finger went around my back as she held me close.

"CONNIE!!" I heard Dave call up the stairs, before I heard the woman's feet hit the wood flooring. My heart was speeding up even faster. My eyes were getting tired, I thought I was going to shake worse but Mitchie moved her hands and pushed me back before her fingers came against my cheeks.

"What's wrong?" her eyes shifted across my face as I looked away from her. I was the one bringing Mitchie into this. Her exs were crazy but I sent them into this defensive mode, they wanted to hurt me, and they wanted to hurt Mitchie, and they didn't care about it.

"I can't…." I shook my head.

"Alex tell me."

"I can't do this," I said again.

"Can't do what?"

"This," I pushed back a bit still straddling her lap. "Us, I-I'm actually scared," I focused on my fingers. I was shaking like crazy.

"Whoa, Alex calm down," Mitchie slid her fingers through my hair and I closed my eyes. "Just calm down, and breath. What happened?"

"My parents are fighting. My home life pretty much sucks now….and I…," I didn't want to tell her about the girls outside.

"YOU DON'T THINK I'LL CALL THE COPS YOU LITTLE FUCKS?" I heard Dave in the house as Mitchie placed her fingers back on my cheeks.

"What's going on?" I didn't want to answer the girl, I went in to kiss her but I stopped. Her face had confusion written all over it. I moved closer still not touching her lips as I stared into her eyes.

"Alex….what's going on," her breath brushed across my lips and ignored her and kissed her. I was still shaking, my kiss was off but I didn't care. I placed my hands on Mitchie's shoulders as she laid against the headboard. I was wondering why she wasn't freaking out about her parents yelling. Mitchie moved her arms against my waist and pushed me up and to the side of her.

"What's going on out there?" she moved towards her window and I'm not sure what she saw but I could see my fingers bleeding again. I moved into the bathroom and ran them under water. I didn't know what Mitchie was doing but I heard her leave the room. There was no way I was getting the phone for her now. None of her exs was going to let that happen.

**Oh and my vacation is for my best friend's cousin since he's only five and he wants me to see him.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Okay so I have homework to do but after the reviews I've seen so far I smiled and told myself to update again. You guys inspire me to keep writing. Sorry for all the drama but my brain wants it. So "thousand lies, MMKLSER, AtUFrEdDiE, " thanks for the fast reviews, its because of you that this update was speedy. **

**Oh and I don't think my stories out before I type them, and I do type on a whim, so usually there isn't another chapter unless I sit down and write it and post it shortly after.**

I watched the small specks of blood fall into the sink under the water. My heart was beating way to fast for any part of me to function. I couldn't think straight, my eyes were getting heavy, and I could barley breath. But I ignored it all to watch my hands. The cold water turned warm. The noise outside was now filled with a new sound, sirens. Blue flashed across my face from the window before a red light did the same thing. I shut the water off before I felt the urge to puke. I ran to the toilet and sat next to it. The floor was cold and I closed my eyes trying to focus on anything. There were voices in the house now, one was Dave's, another one Connie's and then some other guy. I didn't hear Mitchie. I took a deep breath and puked into the toilet. I guess me being scared of Cameron and Jordan caught up with me.

I used some mouth wash to get the gross taste out of my mouth, before flushing the toilet and moving out towards Mitchie's bed. I was breathing hard and I didn't know why. Mitchie came into her room and closed the door but the voices downstairs were still present. I laid back against her pillow and closed my eyes. I felt her fingers against my arm but I stayed quiet. I couldn't hear her talking to me but I don't think I wanted to hear her. I yanked on her arm and made her fall behind me before I pulled her arm around my waist. I didn't open my eyes, I just took a few deep breaths before sliding backwards into Mitchie more. She was talking but I didn't listen. I was going to sleep, I could feel it.

_"And that's Alex," Mitchie stood in front of me in the school hall and ran her fingers through my hair. I studied her face before looking away. She was with two of her friends. Some brunette girl and a dark haired Hawaiian girl with big brown eyes. Mitchie twisted one of my curls through her fingers as I pulled back away from her. I slammed against my locker and she laughed before walking away. My heart was racing. I didn't like the way she was treating me, and yet my heart was still beating painfully for her touch. Later on that same day I was leaving the gym and Mitchie was glaring at me. Her eyes seemed different, gentle even. No one was in the hall so I walked past her in my short gym shorts and school top before she grabbed my arm and placed me up to a classroom door._

_ "So Alex."_

_ "Leave me alone," I wanted to move away from the girl but her eyes were pulling me in._

_ "So I love what you're wearing," her hand came against my thigh. I froze up. I wanted to tell her to stop, I wanted her to at least ask if it was okay to touch me but she moved her hand up anyway._

_ "Please…," I faced the empty hall as her fingers slid above my shorts and towards the band. Her index finger pulled on the band before I took in some air._

_ "Stop!"_

_ "What?" she focused on my eyes. "You don't tell me to stop, you're mine and that's it." _

_ "No I'm not yours, go away," I pushed Mitchie back a bit and from the corner of my eye I saw the girl from earlier. It was Cameron. I didn't know that back then._

I pushed my body up breathing hard as I noticed the light blue sky. The sun was rising and Mitchie was in her chair on the side of the bed sleep. I took a few slow breaths, staring at her face and wondering why I had the dream that I did. Mitchie shifted in the chair, which was her computer chair. I lifted my hand up to see that the blood had stopped falling from the small pricks. I let the covers rustle under me as I moved away from the bed and towards the middle of the room. I didn't know if I should leave Mitchie and go home, or if I should stay. As my mind raced I heard Mitchie.

"Do you feel better?"

"What?" I faced her as she moved her head from left to right, trying to pop it or something I guess.

"Do you feel better?" she stood up as I nodded.

"I guess so."

"Why didn't you tell me Cameron and Jordan were at your house?"

"They weren't. It was more like they were at Nate's."

"Alex last night was one of the scariest nights of my life."

"What do you mean?" I could see the clock, it read five fifteen.

"Well first off you come in here not telling me much of anything, and then Jordan sets your car on fire, and Cameron is trying to do the same to my car and my dad is screaming at these girls, my mom calls the police and you pass out on my bed. Do you not know what was going through my mind? I didn't know what to think."

"I'm sorry," I watched as Mitchie came over to me.

"You wouldn't wake up last night. I was scared. I was going into this kind of panic attack thing but I had to calm myself down became you were still breathing. I was going to call my mom in here but she was talking with the police and I thought they were going to take you away and…"

"I didn't wake up?" everything else just seemed to fade away after she said that.

"You were passed out on my bed. You didn't answer me and so I shook you and you didn't wake up and…," Mitchie had tears against her face.

"I don't know what happened, everything just got blurry and I couldn't hear and…"

"My dad told me that he's not waiting for anything else to happen. He said we're moving."

"I can't live without you Mitchie."

"I'm not going to move without you."

"My mom and my dad…," I couldn't believe I was thinking about them while Mitchie was telling me her dad made up his mind.

"Alex I'm not leaving without you," Mitchie had her fingers between mine as I nodded.

"I'd miss my brothers, I can't leave them…and I can't leave my mom no matter how bitchy she's getting….and I can't leave my dad because he gets me but I can't live without you either," I walked into Mitchie wrapping my arms around her tight. I didn't want to let go.

"Alex…," Mitchie's arms were flat against her side. "My dad isn't wasting time in moving, he's calling movers in, he's scared the girls will try to burn down our house or something…but if you're staying, so am I."

"I don't want you to get hurt." I whispered into Mitchie's ear.

"And I don't want anyone hurting you…you mean the world to me," Mitchie pushed me back a bit before she gripped my hand and we went out of the room. Her parents were obviously up but not in their room. I went one foot after the other down the stairs behind Mitchie before we made it into the kitchen. Her mom was dressed and her dad was still in his pajamas.

"Mom, dad, tell Alex she can move with us," Mitchie wouldn't let my hand go.

"I can't," I told Mitchie as she ignored me.

"Tell her," she gasped for air as her mom and dad faced each other. I knew they wouldn't mind, and I meant that I'd move with her but I didn't know it was going to feel like this. I didn't know my heart was going to be torn between moving with Mitchie and leaving my family.

"Alex if you'd like to go with us, you can," Connie said as Mitchie face me, my hand still locked between hers. I didn't say anything as Mitchie pulled me towards the basement, her area. She let my hand go and locked the door before we made it down the stairs.

"Sit," Mitchie told me as I stared at her. She pushed her tears against her arm before she spoke again, "sit Alex." I did as she told me to before she moved towards a small closed closest. Mitchie pulled out some songs books and notebooks and I watched as she handed me one after the other before she sat next to me. Her fingers flipped through the books fast before she focused on my eyes.

"Look at this one," she tapped something halfway down the page.

Even though I'm not with her my heart burns

It sets itself on fire because of its own desires

I wish to breath without her

I've been trying for so long

But this girl has stolen my heart

And so I'll never have to be alone

"This one," Mitchie flipped the page.

Tell my heart to stop feeling this way

Make it shut off

Make it learn that I'm its boss

Make it stop

"And…," Mitchie moved to another book. I noticed they all had my name on the bottom of them.

"Mitchie," I whispered as the girl ignored me.

"This one isn't a poem or anything but it talks about how I can't live without you, and this was written a month before we started to date…and that book," she flipped to a blue one, "that's when…"

"Mitchie I…."

"Look I just want to protect you, I need you to be with me. I mean me moving and you staying here is a bad idea. This isn't about Mitchie anymore, they don't care about me anymore, they want to get to you. I have something..," Mitchie moved towards a guitar and picked it up.

"Listen to me," I brushed her face with the palm of my hand. "My heart just needs to settle some things out. I want to go with you, but I can't go until I know its okay by my dad, and most importantly…my mom."

"But you know she won't let you."

"Look they burnt my car, I'm sure she'll think about my safety first."

"I just don't want anything to happen to you like last night…what was that?"

"I don't know what anything is or was anymore," I laid against the couch I was sitting on as Mitchie did the same thing. It was almost six o'clock and school would be starting at eight as usual.

"We cant get that phone now," I told Mitchie as she faced me. We were shoulder to shoulder next to each other so she shook her head.

"Harper is coming over."

"Why?"

"She was helping you remember?"

"Mitchie I'm not going to get that phone after what happened last night."

"No you don't have to do anything, but we're going to school."

"No, I'm going home."

"Alex I need you for this." I sat up and sighed before running my fingers through my hair.

"When are you suppose to be moving?"

"In less then four days. We're moving into our summer home three hours from here….why?"

"I'm gonna' come with you, but first I have to make my mom and dad say its okay." I stood up and moved towards the basement steps.

"Alex where are you going?"

"I can't go to school in my pajamas, and I'm not wearing any of your skirts," I told the girl as she stood up.

"My mom still has those clothes she bough you in the room across from mine, come on." I focused on Mitchie before following her. Dave was now dressed and Connie was gone.

"I'm taking you to school today Mitchie, Alex do you need a ride as well?" Dave asked as we both nodded and I followed Mitchie up the stairs. Across from her room she unlocked the door with a key hidden near a light switch and she flicked on the light. The room was a bright lime green color with a bed in the middle of bright white with green pillows. The walls were decorated in forest like paintings and the rug was round with the letter "A" in the middle.

"Um," I pointed to the thing.

"Okay so I was a little obsessed with you."

"SO this is…"

"Your room? Yea," Mitchie nodded as I faced her confused.

"You let me live in my house for all those years when I had one in your house?" I giggled as Mitchie made it over to the closet which was hidden behind long mirrors. I was beginning to forget all the drama of last night. I was relieved too because I didn't want to think about anything. After I was dressed in some jeans and a dark red v-neck top Mitchie and I made it downstairs.

"So are they trying to scare me, or kill me?" I asked as Mitchie held my hand.

"Honestly, I don't know what they're trying to do anymore."

"That makes me feel so much better," I said rolling my eyes as Dave grabbed his keys and for the first time since I've been with Mitchie, he cut the house alarm on. I saw a spot on the ground where my car was last night. The spot was huge and black and it seemed as if the ground was scorched.

"They knew I wasn't in that car right?" I asked Dave as he nodded.

"Jordan yelled because you took a necklace or something?"

"Oh," I pressed my fingers against Mitchie's tight as I saw a few cops around the house.

"Dad what's this about?" Mitchie asked about the cops.

"They're watching us. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Dad I won't but this isn't normal, having people watch me."

"Rather you like it or not they will be around until we move, case closed."

_"You stay away from Mitchie," Cameron said to me in the days I didn't know her._

_ "Trust me, I want her to stay away from me."_

_ "Good…"_

I didn't know what these little snippets and pieces of the past was doing coming into my head now.

"I thought Harper was coming?" I asked Mitchie as she looked around.

"We'll pick her up on the way to school." I was dreading that word. My heart was dreading it. School? Why did that feel so painful to say or even think about?

**So that was another chapter. This will be ending soon as you can see, but thanks for reviewing everyone. You made this story what it is today, thanks a million.**


	33. Chapter 33

** So I know I've been neglecting the story but I did go out of town and I was busy not doing homework and everything, So when I came back home I was extremely busy and tired all week. I have at least three one-shots done but I have to reread them before posting. Anyway enjoy.**

Time was a thing of the past as I sat in my first class. I wondering what some of the students in the class thought about the cops dropping us off at school. Mitchie was in her room and I was allowed to go back to mine, unprotected. I was meeting Harper before lunch which wasn't until a few more hours. I stretched a bit and let out a yawn before trying to focus on my teacher's words. I some what loved History, but during the entire class all I heard was my heart beating in my ears.

"Alex what's the answer?" I blinked a few times before staring at Mrs. Clark. I shook my head before she sighed and pointed to the board. I nodded before copying the notes down. I was out of it. I was feeling dizzy all over again but if what Mitchie said was true, I didn't want to pass out to the point where people will think I'm dead. I rose my hand.

"May I be excused?"

"You've missed more then five days of class, what do you think?"

"I'll be back in five minutes, please I really have to go to the bathroom," I lied. Mrs. Clark nodded and I quickly left the room and paced into the hallway. This was the first time it was quiet, I think everyone knew about my car getting burned. Maybe the principal thought I did that too, maybe he thought I was the one making his school some deserted quiet place.

"Alex," I didn't want to face whoever was speaking to me but I did anyway.

"Oh its you, hey."

"So you and Mitchie huh?"

"I don't know," I was staring at a set of hazel eyes searching my face. I never truly had a best friend, I was a loner I admit, and Mitchie was the closest thing I had to actually knowing what a best friend felt like. On top of that she was ranking high in the girlfriend status. But Alyssa, a girl who's actually been there since I was in kindergarten spoke to me. Her black hair and bright eyes bought a fake smile to my face.

"Alex if I knew about her I would of told you that was a bad move on your part. She has too much drama surrounding her."

"Why aren't you in class?" I didn't know why she was talking to me now out of all the times she could have said something. After a few months ago we fell apart as associates, and now she wanted to know if I was dating Mitchie.

"I've heard some stuff and I decided to go home."

"What stuff?"

"Just stuff. You know, you shouldn't get yourself too connected with Mitchie."

"Too late," I rolled my eyes towards a nearby wall clock noticing it was past five minutes since I left class.

"Alex, I know we aren't friends, we never were but…don't stay with Mitchie. Just…don't." she seemed concerned but she didn't know me like that.

"I have to get back to class," I turned and went back. I knew it was weird to see her out of the blue but I ignored the obvious and sat back at my desk in class. I just wanted to know what Alyssa heard. I was bored in History and still I couldn't get Mitchie out of my head nor the feeling of being dizzy.

* * *

Mitchie's P.O.V

"Mitchie you should really go to class," Harper was pacing the school parking lot as Mitchie leaned against Harper's old truck.

"No, I have to get that cell-phone."

"Look I'm not a big fan of Alex but she's inside that school with three of your ex's who dislike her, seven that don't care how the outcome of this goes and one who only wants to see you suffer. Mitch, you should get in there."

"No," I was waiting for a view of Jordan's car, I knew she was going to be late coming to school so I watched the passing cars and students.

"Are you seriously thinking about the phone more then Alex?"

"No Harper…its just…today is my last day here, and I'll be moving in three days. I need to do this now. I do it and Alex won't get hurt."

"You do this and she will be hurt," Harper was watching me and I was glancing at her. I didn't want to think right now, why would I. I pressed my back against the cool metal of the car before I spotted a bright red car from the corner of my eye. I turned my head quickly as the car parked and four girls climbed from the car. I could feel the wind blow through my hair before I sighed and sat up.

"Just watch Alex," I told Harper as she curled up her nose and shook her head.

"I'm not a part of this, and you can never say that I was," Harper moved away from me after locking her doors and once she made it to the school I felt exposed to the world.

"JORDAN!" I yell across the lot as the girl stopped and looks back at me. Her entire black outfit seems to glisten a bit in the dim sunlight as her friends head into the building. I can't make out any of the kids who came with her. She moves her hand across her pocket before brushing her hair with her fingers and twirling one end as I made it over towards her.

"Sooo," she seemed to have forgotten about the day before.

"I need that phone. I'm going to get that phone. I'm only going to ask you once."

"Or you'll what?" she chuckled before I reached for her wrist and she pulled back.

"Jordan I'm serious, this ends today. You're done blackmailing me, you're done holding this above my head as if you should be proud of it. You know what happened that night…. and for me to put it behind me I have to get rid of everything. And for what you did last night…"

"What you'll have me thrown in jail? Mitchie the cops want a reason to cuff you, and trust me, all the girls would just love little ole you."

"LISTEN TO ME," I rose my voice as the girl recoiled and crossed her arms. "Screw everything and everyone besides us right now. This is between me and you."

"And how do you plan on me giving in to you? If you hadn't noticed there's nothing you have that I want."

"Really? I have everything you want, and nothing that you'll get." I took a deep breath before looking over my shoulders. Harper was gone and now the only people in the lot besides us was a few janitors.

"Actually I took what I wanted, there's no other use for you now."

"Then why do you continue to come after Me?"

"Because I'm not done with you yet. I have no use for you but…"

"Give me the phone," I was done listening to the girl's blabbering. She yawned as if it was no big deal before turning away from me. "Mitchie you've grown soft, I'm not scared of you anymore, besides, I'll do things my way and if I feel like being charitable I'll give you some of the content on the phone." I couldn't believe Jordan was walking away from me. I watched her take a few steps before I found myself shoving the girl to the ground causing her face to almost crash against the concrete. She let her hands hold back most of the impact before she turned around to look up at me.

"For the most part I've been a nice person," I began towering over Jordan. "I've tried my best not to put my fist against your jaw or anyone else's but you see I'm still Mitchie. I'm still the girl that could kick your ass if I wanted to, but I don't. And there's only one reason why. Alex. She's the reason why I haven't sent your ass into a coma. Now I'm not going to ask you again after this, where's the phone?" Jordan took a deep breath before pushing herself up but I kicked her wrist making her fall back onto the ground.

"Tell me," I told her as her eyes studied mine.

"There's only one thing that'll make me give that phone to you," her voice was strange to me. I knew she was the kind of girl that played the game and never went by her own rules. I focused on Jordan before bending towards the ground and climbing on top of her. She seemed content in this new position but all I could think about was smacking her, punching her, anything that'll make her talk. I took one deep breath before pushing Jordan's arms down against the concrete. I knew her skin was rubbing against the harsh and rough ground but I didn't care. I was waiting for her to talk or at least say anything but her breaths were short and quick.

"You keep this up and you'll never get the phone."

* * *

Alex's P.O.V

I didn't know why I was feeling cold in the hallway but I was. Everyone was going to class and I had an urge to leave, I wanted to, I had to. I searched for my phone in my locker before dialing Mitchie but she wouldn't answer. I saw Harper at the end of the hall looking behind her and around herself before she pointed at me and signaled me to come over. I ignored the girl and pushed my books into the locker and as the lunch bell rung I took a deep breath. I knew I was going to walk out of the school and head home, but I wasn't going to tell Harper that. I made it over to the girl as she quickly stood up straight.

"Yeah?"

"I have no idea where Mitchie is right now but Jordan's car is near the backdoor of the school," Harper was pulling my arm as if I cared where the car was. I thought long and hard in my first five classes and making myself steal a phone was not looking good for me. And what if I got caught, then maybe that stupid principal would think all those other things were truly me.

"Let me go," I hit Harper's wrist with my fist. I didn't mean for it to be hard but it was. The girl pulled back almost reaching for my face as she swung her hand but she stopped. I wasn't scared of her if her fingers would hit my face, I didn't feel anything but fright at the moment. I saw Cameron from the corner of my eyes and I couldn't face the girl. I knew she was there but I watched the girl in front of me.

"Look get the phone and then either take it to Mitchie if you see her or bring it back to me." Harper was anxious. She was still looking over her shoulders but she never dared to look behind her. The girl quickly shoved me out the back door and into the cool afternoon air. I couldn't see a red car anywhere. The parking lot was mostly empty since some students went out for lunch. My heart was beating fast. What if this is what Jordan or Cameron wanted? What if I was meant to be out in the open for the girls to attack me? In my head I was screaming but I ignored my own racing thoughts and shakily made it towards the school gate. I wanted to get home.

I felt safer once I was a block away from the school. Mitchie still hadn't called back and I didn't know why, nor did I see her in the school hall. I continued to brush my hair behind my ear a few times before the wind picked up. The sound of a nearby shaking stop sign made my arms create Goosebumps, I admit, I was scared. I wondered what happened to the so called police who were suppose to be watching Mitchie, if they weren't around did it mean she wasn't either.

"Humming will make it feel better," I told myself as I pressed forwards towards my house. I knew it would take a while to get there so I shook my head and hummed to a song with words I didn't know. But that's when the flashbacks started again. I tried hard not to go back into them, but they didn't care, they came to me anyway.

_"Hey girlie," I felt a back strand of my hair get pulled as I stopped on my walk home._

_ "Leave me alone Mitchie," I knew the girl had a car, so why would she choose to walk home? I was in some white jeans and a dark blue shirt with shoes I can't even remember. Mitchie was in all black, her hair falling over her face perfectly as she let my hair go and stepped in front of me. Her eyes were searching my face as I tried to see if anyone was around to help, they weren't. There were bushes next to me and behind me was nothing but blocks of streets with a few passing cars. The sky was a bright blue and the sun was hot._

_ "Alex you know I think you're very pretty right?"_

_ "Whatever," I swatted the girl's hand away as it landed against my cheek. I didn't have school supplies this day so I felt obligated to fidget with my fingers._

_ "Oh but you are pretty, gorgeous even," she rose her hand again as I swatted her away. She didn't break eye contact and pulled my wrist, making me come into her. I looked away, I couldn't stand seeing myself in situations like this._

_ "I want to go home. I can't play your little game."_

_ "Oh?" Mitchie tilted her head and with her loose hand made me face her by placing her index finger under my chin. "Alex, you like to play games. You do it everyday," she watched me and I tried my hardest to ignore her. I didn't want to admit to myself that I liked the girl. Her hand came into my hair before she moved her other hand from my arm. I could see her trying to kiss me and I pulled away before moving towards my house. My feet, I prayed, would carry me. I could hear Mitchie panting, her screaming at me because she had to hold down her dress but in a quick instant I saw the grass of someone's lawn. Mitchie quickly hopped on top of me after turning me over and she pressed her nose against mine._

_ "Leave me alone, get a life," I ordered the girl but she only pressed her lips against mine before she took a few breaths. I could feel the warmth of her breath hit my lips. I was pinned under her and I began shaking._

I stopped in the middle of a block trying to see if Mitchie was near me like before. It was a few months ago when that flashback happened, a few months ago when I knew Mitchie wanted me, but in my heart, I didn't want her to have me until I knew she would stop with all of this drama that I'm now pulled into. I needed Nate. I knew it would be wrong for me to go behind Mitchie's back and talk to him, it would be wrong for me to even think about talking to him after everything he's done and yet I still feel at least safer with him….then I do with Mitchie at times. I didn't want to think that way but it was true. I was never up in competition against anyone with Nate. I was never the girl that was getting hunted because of an ex and I wasn't the girl that had more then her normal dose of Drama in her life. I began walking again, only thinking and wishing it'd stop.

I could call Nate, I should call Nate. But what if Mitchie would flip out. After what happened between her and her so called friends and Nate and Shane and everything else, I didn't want to risk doing something wrong. The sky was darker then normal today. Maybe it was going to rain and I didn't know about it. I knew two blocks away sat my house so I quickly picked up my pace.

_"Here," I didn't want to think about Nate, but his smile was there. The smile I knew before he tried to control me._

_ "Thanks," I grabbed a small box from the boy's hand before I leaned back against his chest. We had just began dating then, we were happy and nothing could stop us from begin happy, nothing except Mitchie. When Nate and I would go out for ice-cream Mitchie would be sitting in her car with friends and she'd catch my eye. I always tried to avoid smiling but when her eyes came to mine I had the biggest one ever stitched across my face._

"Stop," I tell myself as I make it to my block. Both my mom and dad are gone and the house is empty. I wait outside the front door before rubbing my fingers against the knob. I look around the fake rocks for the key and after opening the door I feel a relaxed feeling come over me. I pull my phone back up after locking the door and still Mitchie hadn't called nor texted. I call her again, I text her and then I wait. I watch the clock tick and I can hear the sounds outside become louder. The rain is pouring down the side of the house and I hate the feeling of being trapped by myself in bad weather.

_"So what's your favorite story."_

_ "Are you serious?" I ask Nate as we sit under a shared red blanket. We're at my house snuggled close together as the rain taps the window pain._

_ "Yea, oh the three little pigs," he didn't sound thrilled but it was the only book near us. It was one of Max and Justin's books, they were eight and they had it for school._

I sat against the same couch and I pressed my head into my fingers before crossing my legs. I needed Mitchie more then ever right now. I needed her to take these thoughts away. I needed her to burry my memories. I need her to help me move on. I needed it, and she needed it. I opened my eyes and could only see a small fleece blanket, black in color near one of the leaning chairs. I went to grab it before laying down on the sofa and taking a deep breath while staring at the ceiling. I thought I was ready for everything, but I was ready for nothing.

**So hopefully everything makes sense, I was half tired typing this. After the auto show a one-shot should be up and another chapter. Anyway please review.**


	34. Chapter 34

** So this chapter is hopefully easy to follow. I'm trying my best on updating other things but I have one shots I want to get out. Enjoy.**

I could hear my mom as I tried opening my eyes. I didn't know how long I was sleep but it must have been somewhere near six o'clock since Justin and Max usually got out of practice around that time. I didn't hear my dad, so it wasn't seven but I heard my mom whispering before she hung up the phone across from me. I finally watched her as she sat in a small chair and flicked on the television. Usually she'd wake me if I fell to sleep on the couch but she didn't seem to mind right now. I could smell something cooking but I didn't know what it was. My phone was lighting up on the table and shaking towards the edge. My mom faced it before her eyes came to mine. She didn't say anything she only muted the TV and reached for my phone. I let her get it as she stared at the screen until it went blank. She placed it back in front of me before standing up.

"It was Mitchie," she told me as I nodded and pulled myself up onto my side. It was exactly five hours after I called and texted her did she even attempt to contact me back.

"Mom, is life always this hard?" I leaned over one shoulder as I looked back towards her in the kitchen. She was stirring something in a pot.

"I don't know," she added something before looking up at me, "is what about life always hard?"

"Mom I'm confused," I didn't want to tell her exactly what I was talking about. She seemed more mellow today then she was yesterday when she screamed at me.

"If this is about that girl all I have to say is I told you so," she closed her pot and made it to the fridge. Justin and Max was upstairs running back and forth as I sighed and sat completely up. My feet were hanging off the edge and the rain was gently striking the window.

"I want to figure out who I am," I brushed my hair behind my ear before sighing, "I want to figure out where I belong and…I think I want to do that with Mitchie."

"Excuse me?" she wasn't mad but she seemed as if she didn't understand either.

"I want to go with Mitchie and her family to their beach house." I didn't want to tell her for how long or why unless she asked.

"Alex, I don't even want you going to her house, but you choose to defy me so I don't care anymore, do what you want, apparently you're grown now anyway."

"Mom I'm sorry if I've ever hurt you. I didn't mean to. If there's something I did wrong , I'm sorry and maybe you should tell me what it was before I feel like I'm being a horrible daughter."

"I don't blame you Alex, I truly don't. You knew who you were before you started seeing that girl."

"I wasen't me until I was with her."

"I can't accept that."

"I'm done trying to please you mom. When will it be my turn to be happy?"

"Mitchie's mom called me."

"Connie?" Neither of them ever spoke, how did they even get each others numbers?

"She told me about your car, and then she told me about Mitchie."

"What about Mitchie?"

"But everything she told me I already knew." She moved back towards where I was before sitting on her same couch. The TV was still muted as I watched her place a coke in front of me. "I didn't know that girls were coming after you because of this one girl and I can't believe you're letting her put your life in danger. But of course you know what's right for you, you know how much this girl must love you for putting you in this kind of danger, you know it all right?"

"Mom I never said that."

"Do you want me to wake up one morning and see you on the news?"

"This is why I want to go with Mitchie mom. To the beach house."

"To what? Live Alex? What about your place in this family? You're only seventeen, you don't know anything that's right for you. But of course you think you do right? You know that being with this girl will work because of what? Your feelings for her? They're only that Alex, feelings. They come and go, just like with Nate."

"But its different with Mitchie."

"How? Because you've felt this way for her for a few years? When will you see this can never work Alex?"

"I'll just ask dad," I was getting tired of her raising her voice at me.

"I've tried to get over this, I have. And maybe I was the one to lead you on when you first told me about her but what can you do when I'm not there? What if her parents aren't there and something happens Alex?"

"You still think she'll hit me? Mom she hasen't even yelled at me once since we've dated."

"Its been almost two weeks, her mom told me about all the other little girls Mitchie's hit. But of course you've forgotten that you were one of them. I'm trying to protect you, but how can I when all you do is ignore me, and what I know over what you think you know. You're not hurting me Alex, you're tearing me apart because you're the only little girl I have. And I want you to stay you."

"I'm done talking to you," I pushed my black blanket away from me and stood as my mom followed me.

"You know what's right, well I want to know one thing Alex."

"What?" parts of my hair fell against my cheeks.

"If I let you go…..can I really trust her, and most importantly….can you?" I was studing my mom's eyes before I looked away from her. She went back to her food and my dad walked into the house with a box. I pulled my phone into my hand and passed by my dad and up the stairs. My mom and dad began talking but their words became a blur to me. I dialed Mitchie back as Max came into my room and sat on my bed. I was sitting at the computer desk tapping my fingers against the laptop keys although the thing was off. Mitchie wasen't answering.

"So what were you guys talking about down there?"

"Huh?" I faced Max before waving my hand at him.

"Are you leaving again?"

"Why isn't Mitchie answering?"

"Alex," Max stood on my bed and began hopping up and down. "Are you leaving again?"

"Um, not today I guess," I hung up the phone and made it towards Max before extending my arms out to him. He wouldn't hop off the bed so I climbed up and he began hopping away so I followed him. We were now going back and forth in a square chasing one another.

"Babies," Justin said form the doorway watching us.

"Okay," I stopped trying to catch my breath, "is Mitchie calling?" I was pointing to my phone and Justin gazed at it. Then he lifted the phone, pressed a few buttons before his eyes began scrolling the screen.

"Justin stop reading my phone, put it down."

"Its not Michie, its some chick named Harpoon."

"Harper?" I hopped from the bed and took the phone from the boy.

"Harper? Who names their kid that?"

"People obviously," I waved Justin out before doing the same to Max. Harper was asking me if I'd seen Mitchie. Honestly I haven't since we went to school earlier. I quickly texted her.

_A: No. Did she try to get her phone by herself?_

_ H: I doubt it. Look if she calls her call her back._

_ A: I did, she wouldn't answer._

_ H: She called and you called her straight back?_

_ A: Yeah…_

_ H: And she didn't answer?_

_ A: No, should I be worried?_

_ H: No, I'll go to her house._

_ A: Should I go over there?_

_ A: Harper?_

_ A: Harper?_

_ H: No, I'll keep you informed._

I quickly dialed Mitchie again. She was supposed to answer when I called, it was like a rule that was never written between us.

"ALEX DINNER," My dad called to me and I focused on my phone. The rings seem to take forever to burst through the other end. Why wasn't she answering my call.

"Alex?" I finally heard Mitchie. I wanted to yell at her, maybe scream and get my point across that she should answer when I call.

"Where are you?" I asked quickly.

"At…home. What's wrong?" I guess I had a panicked shake in my voice.

"You wouldn't call me back, my mom apparently spoke to your mom and…Harper's on her way to your house."

"Why?" she seemed frustrated.

"Well because neither one of us saw you all day and maybe if you would have answered a call or text we wouldn't be freaking out."

"Why did you leave school earlier?"

"This isn't about me. I usually see you during passing period, I bet you left school before I did."

"I didn't leave."

"Yeah right, and how did you know I left?" My dad called me again but I closed my door, pressing my back against the wood.

"I had to get that phone."

"You went to get it yourself?"

"I had to, besides it was just between me and Jordan and no one else."

"Mitchie that wasn't the plan."

"Well you already backed out on me anyway and I just needed things to be done with. I wanted all of this to be over."

"You still could of told one of us."

"I told Harper."

"Really because she seemed just as clueless as I was."

"We are not about to argue about this, its done okay, we don't have to think about the phone anymore."

"Fine, but what about you having me worried to death and when I call you back you don't answer?"

"Alex….I have something to do okay so lets not do this right now."

"Where were you all day?"

"Did you not hear me? I have something to do."

"Mitchie!"

"Alex don't start, I'm really not in a peppy kind of mood and you seem to be pissed about something that I don't really care about so I'll call you back a bit later."

"Don't hang up on me Mitchie."

"God why are you acting like this?"

"Why are you acting all secretive?"

"ALEX GET DOWN HERE NOW!" My dad called. He wasn't mad, but I guess he wanted me downstairs.

"Look your dad wants you…," I heard a small rustle from the other line.

"Mitchie what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to delete everything on this phone."

"You wouldn't lie to me would you?"

"What am I lying to you about? Oh my god, you know what Alex I can't talk to you, I need to do something so give me an hour and I'll call you back."

"Mitchie…"

"Huh, are you getting off the phone?"

"No, not until you tell me where you were."

"I told you I was getting that phone back, I'm at home now and I have to complete this deleting thing before I do something."

"What are you about to do?"

"I'm hanging up now."

"Mitchie if you hang this phone up on me I'm coming over there."

"I don't get what you're mad about. If you're coming over fine, whatever it seems like everyone wants to today…," I heard her do something else."

"Is your mom or dad home?"

"Alex why are you acting so weird?"

"I'm not the one acting weird, you are," I felt someone push on my door.

"Get off the phone," she told me.

"No."

"Get off the phone."

"No."

"Fine, I'll set it down and leave the room."

"Mitchie!"

"I don't know what you want from me. I'm trying….Alex just please, just please hang up the phone and call me back."

"So now you want me to call you?"

"Why are you being difficult?"

"Why are you yelling at me? Are you doing something you're not supposed to."

"Alex I'll call you back," she hung up the phone because all I heard was the dial tone. I moved away from my door as my dad stumbled in. His face was scrunched up as he focused on me.

"I have to go to Mitchie's."

"No," my dad grabbed my phone. "We're eating as a family, we're talking as a family, and then you can do whatever it is that you do. Let your mom be happy for once."

"Dad."

"For once Alex," he slid my phone into his pocket and made his way down the stairs. I thought about following him, I really did, but I thought about climbing out of my window more. I pushed both latched apart and pushed the windows out grabbing the thick white pillars, moving one foot after the other over the banister. I tried to find the ladder under the vein but I couldn't feel it with my feet so I decided to jump down, it wasn't like I hadn't done it before. I fell against the grass a bit harshly before I stood. Mitchie's house was a long walk away, and running would cause me to pass out halfway there. I stepped up to the house window and saw my dad staring up the stairs. He was waiting for me. I made it towards the front of the house and down the block. At times like this I needed Nate, why wouldn't my mind get away from him. I appreciated him as a friend but…

I saw a white van with people tossing boxes into the thing. I made it towards them seeing it was Nate's old house. I couldn't see anyone I knew but I focused on the things they were moving around. I guess it was a few things left in the house.

"Excuse me," I tapped one of the tall tanned guy's shoulder as he looked down at me. I should have been scared to tap a tall man's shoulder in the middle of the night in a quiet neighborhood but I was desperate to get to Mitchie.

"Yeah," the man was staring at me. He was a bit intimidating but I ignored it and quickly asked.

"Are you moving things out for the Grays?"

"Yup, a room full of boxes."

"Are any of them here in town tonight?"

"Um, nope, not that I know of."

"Thanks," I finally faced the way to Mitchie's and began running. I knew I wasn't going to make it that was on my own so I was running to Alyssa's house. She'd take me there, she had to.

**Hopefully this is still making sense, and its almost over, two chapters left I believe. Maybe three if I stop adding in interesting fillers.**


	35. Chapter 35

**My being lazy is getting to me and I'm sorry. I need motivation and so far I have none. School work is like whatever to me so I just really think I should get back to writing. One chapter left. And then I can only focus on Crush and maybe the other things I still didn't finish, like the Wizard movie which I have no idea what's it about anymore ha-ha, sad I know.**

I was tired of walking. It was completely dark on the street I was on and the only thing I could see was the light on the block a few streets away. I wanted to call Mitchie back but if she brushed me off the second time I think I'd be a little suspicious of what she was up to. I wasn't mad, or at least that's what I was telling myself. The longer I stayed on the cool road to her house, the longer my mind raced on why she was so anxious to hang up the phone on me. But of course being a new girlfriend was something I was going to have to deal with. Everyone likes Mitchie. Everyone.

"Ugh," I kicked a rock on the ground that I couldn't see. Or at least I was hopping it was a rock. A car was coming down the dark road and the lights were blinding me, even if I was on the sidewalk I could barley tell where I was going in the first place. Whistles came from the car as some guys drove by. I swear some boys were idiots. Once I made it onto the following street with lights I heard the boys voices fade out before getting closer. I quickly turned around walking backwards with my arms crossed. The guys were in fact making their way towards me. I refaced the direction I was heading and brushed my hair from my face.

"Yo, cutie," one guy called to me.

"Hey you hear him don't cha' girly?" I finally sighed while still walking to face the guys talking. They were actually some college kids in their mid twenties. Now I was getting a bit nervous. I continued to move along the road before I heard their car stop. I rose my phone and was ready to dial a number when I saw a truck driving my way. I stopped and watched it as the guys whistled and said things to me that I ignored.

"NATE!" I waved my arms towards the street as the car slowed down and the curly haired boy stuck his head from the car window. It seemed as if he was in town to move some things because his back seat was full. I ran over to his car and without his permission climbed in.

"Alex what are you doing?"

"Just drive," I pulled my seat belt over my waist as the boy focused on me before he glanced behind him.

"Who are they?"

"Drive," I told the boy as he nodded.

"So I can let you out whenever."

"Take me to Mitchie's."

"Do you not understand that I'm still not over you. And its kinda weird that you're out in the middle of the night, the same day when we're getting everything out of our house, and then you hop in my car and tell me to take you to the girl I never liked in the first place house."

"Please Nate."

"I'm dropping you off up the block."

"Fine," I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath as the boy turned the corner and stopped the car.

"Get out."

"Nate I'm only asking you one favor."

"No."

"Fine," I unlocked the door as he grabbed my wrist.

"Huh, I'll drive you, how far is it?"

"Her house is about a mile that way," I showed the boy where to go and he willingly, although hesitant began driving again. He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as music played from the speakers.

"You know I hate that."

"Well its my car."

"Yeah but its annoying."

"Then stop looking."

"Then stop doing that."

"Alex, its not like we're dating anymore. You asked for a ride so let it be just that."

"Exactly," I hit the boy's hand and my fingers shook. I pulled back looking away from him. Something was definitely wrong with me.

"You never came late to my house, except that one night when your parents, out of all people were arguing."

"Yeah, that was a bad day but it was sort of my fault."

"Its never your fault," Nate stopped at a red light and faced me. "You look worn out and worried. I bet she couldn't tell that just by looking into your eyes."

"I'm sure she could," I faced the boy as he chuckled.

"Really? Then why isn't she at your house right now trying to find out what's causing this?"

"Because she's the one causing me….," I stopped. "Just forget it."

"Look I have to get on the road in less then ten so, do you think you could walk the last block?"

"Huh, yeah," I watched as Nate pulled up to a curve.

"You deserve more then her Alex." Nate's voice for the first time in months sounded caring. I climbed from the boy's car and thanked him before I made it the last block to Mitchie's. I saw Harper's car but she was sitting in it watching the house. I made it over to her window and tapped it with my two knuckles before she looked towards me before looking away. I opened her door, which was unlocked and sat in the seat without closing the door.

"Did you go in?" I watched Harper shake her head "no."

"She's not here."

"What do you mean she's not here?"

"I mean she's not here Alex."

"How do you know?"

"Because she just left."

"What? Where did she go?"

"Don't know, and honestly, I don't want to find out."

"Harper…," I felt a lump in my throat.

"She's never done this before."

"Do what? Should I be….worried?" I didn't want to cry, I was confused for the most part.

"You should be more then worried."

"Why?"

"Just…call her." I watched Harper's face. She didn't like me I knew that much but she seemed a bit worried.

"You're freaking me out."

"Just call her."

"I don't want to call her."

"JUST CALL HER!" I studied Harper's face before closing her car door and reaching in my pocket for my phone but I didn't feel it.

"Crap, where's Nate?" I faced the street I came from.

"Nate? Your ex? The both of you are playing the same game?!"

"Wait? What?"

"You two are made for each other, get out."

"Who's Mitchie with?"

"I don't know," I could hear her holding something back in her voice.

"Harper…"

"Get out." She reached over me and opened the door. I stepped out a bit before she shoved me. I got out and she began to pull off. I didn't say anything as she left me standing on the curb. Maybe there was a reason Mitchie left with whoever she left with because I was just with Nate and we weren't doing anything. I could feel myself shaking a bit as I made it towards the Torres front door. It took me a few seconds to knock. I didn't have my phone nor did I know where Mitchie was and I needed my phone from Nate. I knocked on the door and rung the bell before I heard shuffling from the other side. I saw Dave open the door before he stared at me.

"You come at all times of the night huh?" he smiled and I glanced at the boxes pressed against the floor.

"Is Mitchie here?"

"She should be, the last time I checked she was down stairs."

"Okay cause Harper was freaking me out."

"Oh she's here?"

"No," I moved past the man to spot Connie asleep on the couch. I made it into the kitchen where the basement door was open. I heard Mitchie, but why would Harper lie to me. I didn't move down the stairs as I heard something fall. I was wondering if I should see if Mitchie was okay or if I should stay where I was at the top of the stairs. I took one step down towards the basement before I heard something else fall. Then I saw something fly towards the stairs and break. It was the black phone I've seen in the bathroom not too long ago. I saw Mitchie walk over to it and pick up some of the pieces, her hair falling over her face and she seemed pretty normal to me.

"Mitch," I was waiting for her to face me. Her eyes came up to mine and I could see tears falling against her face. She looked away from me and moved out of sight. I made my way down the stairs and stood at the last step watching her. Her guitars were placed in dark cases and other things were stripped from the walls. The only thing left was her couches.

"Mitch," I said again but she was still ignoring me. I made it over towards her. I stopped behind her before reaching for her shoulder but I pulled back and stood there. She faced me and pressed her face into my neck before wrapping her arms around me. I stumbled back a bit as her hair brushed my chin.

"Harper said you were gone and…"

"Things are changing too fast."

"Is that what you're crying about? Mitch I'm so confused." She took a deep breath before pulling back and placing her palms on my cheeks and pressing her lips into mine. I pressed my fingers against Mitchie's waist before trying to push her back. She pressed her body into me more as I stumbled backwards trying to keep balance and pull away. I could feel her tongue against my skin and I was seriously running on confusion. I felt the back of my legs hit the couch and I tumbled backwards with Mitchie finally letting me go. Her eyes searched mine as I tried to understand any of this.

"What the hell was that? And what's the thing about Harper about and…I'm so confused." I was waiting for her to say anything but she came inward into my lap trying to grab my face again.

"Mitchie stop," I swatted her hand away hard but she still managed to press her lips against mine. "Stop," I said breaking the kiss before she pulled back. Her eyes were deep, and it felt as if she was staring straight into my soul.

"What's wrong?" I shaking-ly asked Mitchie.

"So much is happening in a little time. I'm leaving everyone, I'm moving, I'm changing schools, I'm leaving friends. I'm breaking….ugh," she pulled back a bit wiping the tears I never truly thought I'd see.

"I'll be with you." I told her as she moved over and laid against the couch.

"Everything is changing," she repeated from before as she faced her guitar cases and her hand came into mine. Her fingers blindly moved around my hand before I felt her pull me towards her. I fell behind her on the couch with my chin almost touching her neck as I slid up. We were officially squished and she was barley on the couch anymore.

"Okay I don't know where to start. Like what happened to the phone, and you for that matter at school and where did you go before you got here, and why was Harper leading me to think you were cheating and, just why?" I watched as Mitchie trailed her fingers along the side of the couch before she let me go and I moved away so she could face me. The both of us were laying on our sides with our heads on the small pillow. Mitchie gripped the couch behind me so she could stay where she was. I followed her arm up to her wrist before I placed my eyes on her.

"Harper doesn't want me to leave."

"So she'd lie about you doing things you shouldn't? And what was you hanging up the phone on me about?"

"Stop asking questions, I don't know…just," Mitchie took a deep breath as I pushed her arm and she fell against the floor. I rolled over and looked down at her.

"You don't know why you hung up on me? You don't know why you did what you did to get that phone? What did you do exactly?" Mitchie ignored me and ran her fingers behind her back as I sighed.

"Fine, ignore me."

"I'm not ignoring you Alex. Also thanks a lot for this," she pointed towards the floor. "I did what I had to…but lets forget about that and focus on the fact that I'm moving and…"

"Mitch this is too much," I sat up. "Answer my questions and we'll get to yours."

"Oh because your questions and my confusion is less important then what you have to say."

"You're confused?" I felt myself raising my voice, "I'm confused because none of this that's happening makes sense."

"Whatever."

"Mitchie." I watched her stand before she gripped her guitar cases and moved towards the steps. "Mitch."

"You want to yell, then yell at yourself or the wall, I don't care," Mitchie made it up the stairs as I looked around the room. I moved towards the phone she wrecked and picked it up before tossing it in a nearby small trash can. Then without hesitation I followed Mitchie into the kitchen. She handed her dad her guitars before he moved from the room.

"Look neither one of us knows what's going on in the other one's head unless we talk. So Mitchie, lets start with you."

"Stop talking to me. I have to pack."

"I have to pack too." Once I said that she faced me and stayed quiet. I didn't say anything either as she moved back towards the basement. I pressed my back against the sink before Dave came into the kitchen.

"Sooo, what's up?"

"Nothing," I wanted to break down and say something but I had no idea what I would say anyway.

"So are you and Mitchie fighting?"

"No, or at least I don't think so. Its complicated."

"How complicated?"

"The kind of complicated where I have no idea what's going on or why and there's someone in the relationship that doesn't want to talk about it."

"So Mitchie right?"

"What?"

"Mitchie's the one that doesn't want to talk about it right? Don't take it personally she just…..She doesn't like when things don't go her way. Nothing has ever been like this in her life. She always got what she wanted when she wanted it with no questions asked, and now I'm taking the role of the parent and telling her that we're moving. Mitchie hates being told what to do, but on the bright side, she didn't run away like last time, nor did she flip out and throw things at me or her mother."

"So did she tell you what was wrong with her?"

"Yeah right, she might be a new Mitchie on the outside but she's still the same stubborn Mitchie on the inside. So what did your mom say about you coming with us?"

"Didn't Connie talk to my mom?"

"I don't know. Did she?"

"My mom said she did." I watched Connie come into the room. She was staring at me before Dave coughed.

"What?" she asked as I looked away after shaking my head. Mitchie dropped something else downstairs.

"I'm taking that she's mad about something," Connie said.

"I don't know." Dave told her before he began opening cabinets and I moved towards the island table before sitting down.

"Mitchie stop throwing things," her mom yelled down the steps. I tapped my fingers slowly against the counter as I heard footsteps on the stairs before Mitchie appeared at the top of the steps.

"Thank you," her mom said before Mitchie tilted her head and slammed the basement door before heading back down. "I have no idea what's wrong with that girl."

"So did anybody see when Mitchie came in earlier?" I wanted to see if her parents could clear up her fumbling from earlier when she hung up on me.

"I don't think so. Mitchie was here before we were," her mom pressed something in her hand before leaving out of the kitchen. And just like before Mitchie slammed something else on the floor.

"Mitchie you heard your mother, stop it," Dave was staring at me.

"I don't know what's wrong with her."

"You? She hasn't said a thing to me or her mother since earlier this morning."

"We saw the two of you this morning," I told the guy as he thought about it.

"Oh yeah. You know I didn't hear anything from the cops about them dropping Mitchie off."

"She left school early. She had to because I didn't see her and I called and texted and she wouldn't answer her phone."

"I know that's she's upset about the move but…she has too many deranged ex-girlfriends."

"How many of her ex's have you guys actually spoke to?"

"Including the crazy girls who burned your car? Two. Huh, maybe I should see what's up with her."

"No I'll go check on her. I just want to know why she hung up on me earlier and…just stuff."

"Don't push it Alex…Mitchie seems as if she'll get a temper today."

"Like I care," I giggled as Dave nodded and went to where his wife was. Never in my life would I have thought about going in the mist of Mitchie's rage and trying to talk to her, but I did. I moved down the stairs closing the door behind before I stopped and watched Mitchie from where I was. She glanced at me before kicking things around the floor.

"I don't see what you're mad about."

"I'm not mad about anything," her voice was shaking.

"Mitchie just talk to me. What's wrong? Don't you want to move?"

"Alex I'm pretty sure I could handle myself. Okay fine one of them slipped and.."

"One of who slipped?"

"My ex's. Fine one slipped and caused no one harm, I'm not scared of any of them. I don't want to move. This is so stupid. Me living in the up tight strict suburbs is going to drive me insane. I'm going to be seen as some little rich girl and I don't want to carry that title for the rest of my life, this is why I chose to live here."

"I don't get any of this. You're only moving a few hours away, and why would you want to stay near girls who want to hurt me? Even you said they've never acted like this before. Its stupid, it doesn't make any sense, and no one can make you into something that you're not. You are a rich girl Mitchie, get over it. But you're down to earth and normal and you don't think you're better then anyone else. I just want you to be safe, don't you want the same for me?"

"I want to be happy Alex…," she stopped what she was doing and ran her fingers through her hair. "And rather any of you agree with me or not I still don't want to move."

"You're selfish."

"I'm selfish?! I'm selfish?" her voice echoed through the room as I rolled my eyes. "I've given up everything for you. EVERYTHING." Her voice was starting to get louder.

"Well no one asked you to."

"You're right, no one did, but I was doing this for you. I knew you'd never want me if I stayed the same Mitchie so I changed for you. But so far I've been banned from school, gotten a restraining order against me, had things burned and stolen from me, had my place broken into, and now I'm being forced to move, this is nothing but drama….drama-drama-drama, and its all because of you." She kicked something else on the floor before I crossed my arms.

"I didn't ask for any of this Mitchie. I didn't ask to fall in love with you. I didn't ask to be in a position like this. But if you're all that you care about, then maybe I shouldn't be here."

"Alex I didn't mean that."

"Yeah," I paused before stepping towards the steps. "I really think you did."

"Look don't leave I didn't mean anything like that it's just…" I was walking up the stairs as she was talking. My mind was racing and my head was hurting and once I opened the door Connie and Dave was staring at me with their eyes wide. I focused on them, no tears, nothing. Just my heart beating fast and my mind racing.

"Alex I didn't mean anything by it," Mitchie yelled up to me.

"Can someone take me home?" I asked as Dave faced his wife and she nodded grabbing the keys on the counter. I followed her as something else crashed downstairs and Mitchie said something. I ignored her and went with Connie. I think the arguing blinded my better judgment of leaving Mitchie, because once in the car on my way home something happened. My chest was burning and a lump formed in my throat. I felt tears coming up. What was I doing?

** So yeah I made this a bit longer because until I post fics I will forever apologize and try to make things long. I'll try really hard to post Crush tomorrow. Anyway later.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Yes, I know this final chapter is coming five weeks late. I can no longer say sorry, I completely blame school. Thanks for sticking with me. Yes this is the last chapter and I can try to finish other things. I decided that summer and winter are my best writing seasons. Anyway, please enjoy, and I'm sorry for the wait. YOU ALL ARE AWESOME.**

ALEX's P.O.V

My room was the same. I didn't move another thing as I sat up all night watching funny characters dance across my television screen. My chest felt like it was burning and I kind of enjoyed the pain, because I felt stupid. Mitchie loved me, or at least those were the words she always told me. But whatever possessed her to feel like she had to completely change for me…

"Alex," my mom knocked on my door around one in the morning. I had my door still open. She was staring at me as the TV bounced blue lights off my face, making my tears sparkle. "I'd hate to say…"

"I told you so," I whispered as she shook her head.

"No. I'd hate to say that you were right." She moved over to me before sitting on the edge of the bed. "You love this girl, and she couldn't put you in this much pain if you didn't."

"I don't know what to do. I don't know if I should be mad, not mad, anything but mad," I pressed my head against my mom's shoulder as she wrapped her arms around me.

"If you didn't come in here tonight crying like this, and staying awake for so long because of her…I wouldn't of believed your feelings for her. I'm scared of the unknown Alex, but that doesn't mean that you have to be." I felt my mom rub her fingers against my arm as my heart continued to pound harshly against my chest.

"Love is rarely our decision," she whispered. "And I guess you didn't have much of a choice in liking this girl, no matter how much I…"

"Its okay mom," I sat up brushing my tears away from my face as fast as they fell. "She still doesn't want to tell me what happened between her and Jordan tonight. I want to know, but then again I don't." I felt my chest pull tightly.

"Maybe its not meant for you to know. She loves you Alex. But as a mother I love you, and I always will. But tonight, the decision is yours. You can move with them, or stay with us, its your choice."

"Can't you just tell me what's right like always?" I whimpered as she looked away.

"I don't want you to make a mistake because of me, and have to regret it for the rest of your life…so I'll stand behind whatever you choose to do."

"But I don't know," I leant back into my mom as she nodded and kissed the top of my head.

"What do you want to do? In your heart….what do you want to do?"

"I want to talk to Mitchie, but I feel like she doesn't want me to."

"Of course she does. She wouldn't of put me through hell if she didn't." I faced my mom giggling before taking a deep breath.

"Its hard to talk to her when I can feel deep down that she's keeping something from me. More then what she already kept from me and I had to find out."

"We had a talk today."

"Who?" I was confused.

"Your brothers and I. You kind of ditched us all at dinner and well, we talked."

"Oh."

"Alex you'll have the rest of your life to be an adult, and to live away from your family, but we really need you here. Your brothers need you more then anything, but like I said its your choice."

"You're trying to guilt me into staying aren't you?" I chuckled before wiping the last of my tears away.

"No. I want you to be happy. And your father and I were your age when we defied my parents to be happy, and they still fight to this day about it. I don't want you to always feel like you want to make me or your father understand your decision, because in the end, only you truly know what's best for you, rather we agree or not."

"I know." I stood away from my mom before moving towards my window. The moon was hidden behind some clouds and the streets were empty. "Mom," I faced her as she looked over to me. "Do you think its bad if someone completely changes for you?"

"Well I doubt if its bad. That's a good thing, at least that shows how much they care for you, to you know, at least change in some way or another." My mom stood to flick off the TV and turn on the light.

"I think I was stupid."

"How so?"

"Because Mitchie changed for me and I scolded her for it. I thought I was right."

"Right about what?"

"I don't know. Maybe the fact that she use to be open and speak her mind, and now she's more secluded. Today she left school, which was pretty unusual and she didn't tell me why. I feel like I'm not changing her for the better. I'm making her worse. She's pinning up anger and frustration and…"

"Alex. Mitchie seems to care about you. She wants to protect you. Maybe that's why she's keeping some things secret."

"But I want to know what she did. Harper…her friend Harper, she was talking crazy, like she knew something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, but they way she was talking scared me. God it scared me. I never thought I'd care for someone as much as I care for Mitchie. I don't want to get hurt," my tears were coming again. My mom came over to me wrapping me in her arms before she took in a deep breath and released it.

"Maybe you should talk to Mitchie in the morning, and I can go with you."

"I don't know. I kind of left without a good reason. I was stupid."

"Hey, shush," my mom shook me gently. "I'm sure she'll understand. A lot is changing in her life, maybe she's not use to it."

"Now you're sounding like her dad," I giggled before I saw a figure outside. It was maybe two in the morning. "Who's that?" I scrunched my eyes before pulling away from my mom as we both stopped to look.

"Nate?" my mom asked as I rose my eyebrow. He was suppose to leave hours ago.

"I'll be back," I moved towards my room door and I could feel my mom following me. It was pitch black moving down the stairs before I made it to the front door. Nate was across the street moving something.

"What are you doing?" I asked the boy but he didn't hear me. "Nate! What are you doing?"

"What?" the boy quickly faced me. "Alex? Shouldn't you be sleep?"

"Shouldn't you be back in your new hometown?"

"I should, but," he moved something else in the distance as I crossed the street.

"But what?"

"I was worried about you okay."

"Sure you were. But what about five hours ago when you dropped me off at Mitchie's? You weren't worried then."

"I..I heard some things, and I wanted to make sure that in the end you'd be okay."

"In the end of what?" I asked.

"ALEX COME IN," my mom yelled from the house doorway.

"I love you Alex."

"Nate that's old news."

"Apparently. But you should really reconsider Mitchie. Something's going to happen."

"What are you a prophet?"

"Alex listen to me."

"I am but you're speaking jibber jabber."

"I dropped you off and went to my house, and surprise, surprise I was confronted by a few people, girls at that," Nate stopped what he was doing. I was on the sidewalk and could still barley see him as he made it over to me.

"Who?"

"That's the thing, I don't know. All they told me was to get you out before you got hurt." Nate was standing before me in all black.

"What are you doing, robbing people now?" I joked.

"This is serious Alex."

"Well what did they say?"

"I just told you," Nate pulled my arm before I yanked away. "I'm just as confused as you but these girls made it clear that Mitchie did something this afternoon that…"

"Yeah right."

"LISTEN TO ME. I don't know what the hell is going on but you should just stay away from Mitchie."

"This is just a little game to keep me away from her. Nate it won't work. I've come to realize that I love her, and you should just stop."

"Look," the boy ran a few feet to his car before pulling something out. My mom was still watching us. I hesitated to follow the boy before I moved over to him.

"What's that?"

"You tell me," Nate handed me a few pictures before he pointed to others in the passenger seat in his car.

"These are from Mitchie's room. But she took them down, I thought she got rid of them."

"And these," he opened his car exposing other things I saw familiar.

"This stuff is from…Mitchie's room," I felt my heart drop as I spotted her song books and a few boxes that sat under her bed. "Where did you get this?"

"I was left with a pretty little gift at the old house. I bet they're watching us now."

"Who?"

"Those girls."

"What?" I turned to face down the street as Nate grabbed my hand.

"Alex. What would make these girls come after you?"

"They broke into her house….she told me that and I didn't listen. I went over there mad and blinded by anger."

"They? She? Look I usually wouldn't get myself into stuff like this, but this is why you were better off with me."

"Shut up." I moved away from the boy and towards my house.

"Alex. You need to tell Mitchie if she doesn't already know."

"Tell her what?" My mom was waving me in as Nate called to me.

"That if they can't have her….No one can." Nate stopped talking as my stomach dropped and I faced the boy.

"What?" I usually wouldn't worry but the way he said it made it feel so much more real.

"What did you get yourself into?"

"Alex!" My mom called. I slowly backed towards her before stopping.

"Wait for me," I told Nate. I ran over to the house as my mom started at me.

"I have to call Mitchie," I pushed past my mom and back into the dark house, feeling on the wall for the house phone. My mom came in and closed the house door, flicking on the light as I dialed Mitchie's number. It was near three so I guess she would be sleep. The phone continued to ring over and over as I bounced up and down on the heels of my feet.

"Alex what's going on?" My mom asked as I heard shifting upstairs.

"Mom I have to go to Mitchie's."

"Alex its three in the morning. Whatever it is can wait."

"No it can't."

"Alex you can't just show up at someone's house at all hours."

"I have to," I moved towards my mom in my pajamas. My long black pants and matching tank top brushed against my skin as I slid on my flip flops. My jean jacket was on the rack so I pulled it off and stepped outside.

"Alex," my mom called to me moving outside. "Whatever it is can wait," my mom repeated.

"It can't." I ran over to Nate's truck and moved to the passenger side, climbing in after the boy.

"Alex!" My mom called again as I ignored her. I left my cell phone in my room, and accidentally carried the house phone with me. Once Nate turned down the block the phone lost the signal.

"What else did they say to you? What did they say they were going to do?" I was waiting for Nate to answer me as I clicked my seatbelt over my waist.

"They only said what I told you, if they couldn't have her, no one could."

"Do you think they'll hurt her?"

"How the hell am I suppose to know? They look like normal girls to me with some fucked up attitudes," Nate turned down a unfamiliar block.

"What did they look like?"

"A red head and a blonde."

"Are they in these pics?" I reached into the back pulling a few photos in my hands.

"Um, I don't know, oh…wait yeah her," he reached over me and tapped the photo.

"I've never seen her before."

"Well that was her."

"Where are we going?"

"Out of town."

"WHAT?" I hit the boy's arm hard. "Take me to Mitchie's."

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"STOP THE CAR," I hit the boy again, this time he caught my hand in mid air and flung my arm back at me.

"Alex, you don't understand."

"You don't understand," I hit the boy hard in his thigh. "Mitchie means everything to me, and I don't want ANYTHING happening to her."

"They sound fucking insane when they told me…"

"I DON'T CARE," I yelled one last time as Nate pulled onto the side of a street. "Please. I can't let anything happen to Mitchie."

"Then I'm going too. Because nothing is going to happen to you.

* * *

MITCHIE's P.O.V

I laid on the couch of my basement. My space was empty, and so was my inspiration to do anything else. My parents fell to sleep hours ago and I finally woke up the sound of creaking steps. I heard the sound fade before getting louder, and fading once more. I was tempted to yell at my dad to stop sneaking a midnight ice-cream snack but I couldn't say anything. My chest was burning and my eyes stung from crying. I was a softie, and I hated to call myself that but I was. The lights were out so the only thing I could see was a small shadow playing across the wall near the steps. I watched it as it paced back and forth.

"Dad?" I finally called out as the figure stopped. Silence filled the house as the blue moonlight brought the figure's shape into clear view. The figure was small, and not motherly like. I sat up a bit to get a better view up the stairs but the figure seemed to lean forward over the steps before moving away. My heart leapt a bit. I was questioning if a repeat of me and Jordan was going to happen from earlier. I moved from the couch slowly, avoiding the boxes and guitars I packed not too long ago, and shifted towards the side of the steps before moving behind them. I looked up, trying to picture the kitchen but I couldn't make out anything.

_"YOU'RE GOING TO GIVE ME THAT PHONE," I moved my fist over Jordan's face warning the girl. Her eyes shook as she held her breath. "Where's the phone?" I felt my fingers pushing into the girl's skin more before I let her go._

_ "You can hit me all you want," she shook her head before moving her arms against mine._

_ "Why are you trying to make me hurt you?"_

_ "Because if this is what it takes to get you…to want me, then so be it," Jordan's eyes shifted across my face as I moved off of her. The parking lot was still empty as she lifted herself up._

_ "I'll NEVER want you."_

_ "You only think about yourself. This is never about you anymore Mitchie. There are peoples lives in the middle of this. Its not JUST about Alex. You can't give her what everyone else wants.." she was talking a lot for someone who was just strangled a bit. "We all were a part of your life first, and I can speak for myself when I say, no matter what I will always be your first. Your love, your life."_

_ "You were never important to me, you were never anything to me," I watched as Jordan tilted her head._

_ "Well she'll never be anything to you either." She turned her back from me._

_ "What do you think you're doing?" I ran after the girl before shoving her against the car. "Get this through you little head. Alex will ALWAYS be a part of me. Rather you like it or not. Rather any of them like it or not," I pointed into the distance before gazing into Jordan's car. I could see her white phone sitting under the driver seat. I smiled a bit shoving the girl out of the way._

_ "Mitchie please. Why won't you love me," I pulled onto the car's handle as the girl reached for me._

_ "Love? I could never love someone like you…you're crazy you know that?" I pulled on the handle of the car over and over as Jordan hit my hand. I swung backwards at her as she jumped back._

_ "Give me one good reason why she's better then any of us?"_

_ "Well for one, she doesn't included me to love anyone else but her." I kicked the car door before spotting Jordan's keys in her purse on the ground. I watched the girl as I reached for it. I knew she would try to do something so I quickly pulled the purse up, grabbed the keys, and flung the fabric back at her as I opened the car door. The phone seemed to hold so much power over me. I grabbed it as Jordan slid her fingers into my hair and yanked me back a bit. I felt the ground under me before I wrapped my fingers around the girl's ankle and flung her to the ground. My head was pounding as I sat up. The phone and the battery was separated. I pulled them both up as Jordan rubbed her head and I moved away from her._

_ "You can never hold this over my head again." I took one last glance at the girl before I heard one of the class bells go off. I looked up and saw Alex in the distance in the hall. I watched Jordan as she stood before tossing the girl the keys to her car and moving back towards the school gate. I watched Jordan face me. She seemed hurt, more then I've ever seen her broken. The phone in some way made her feel connected with me. And in some way, I finally felt relieved of her._

My stomach was turning as I sat under the steps watching the shadow pass back and forth a few more times, and then the kitchen light flicked on. My phone began vibrating in the corner, the light flashed over and over and I could see the figure stop. I watched my phone light up again, meaning someone was calling back. Maybe I was freaking out for no reason. But then again my dad usually answered me when I called out to him. My phone went off and a message button appeared. I moved from behind the stairs and over towards my phone. Maybe I was freaking out a bit. I lifted my phone and pressed the screen up to my chest, hiding the blinking lights as I stared into the kitchen again. Since the light upstairs was now on I could see that the figure was indeed a girl.

_"Mom, Dad?" I called my parents from the doorway of the house. The door was unlocked and once inside I went straight to my room. What made me go up there I have no idea, but I could see my room was trashed. My bed was moved off its frame and onto the floor, and my closest door was crushed against the floor. I moved around the room on my knees looking for my song books but they were gone. My heart sunk quickly as I tried not to panic. My song books meant the world to me. I needed them to remind me of what I wanted for the future, and what I needed to do to get over the past._

I flicked on the light in the basement as the figure froze and held its hand against its chest.

"You scared me," I heard Harper say.

"You scared the fuck out of me," I countered as she made it down the steps. "Didn't you hear me call up the stairs?"

"You said dad."

"I don't care, you scared me shitless," I watched Harper worriedly stare at me. "How the hell did you get in here?"

"I know the alarm code, duh." The girl tried giggling but the pain in her face couldn't make me believe it.

"What's wrong?" I watched the girl lean against the last step.

"What will you do for love Mitchie?"

"What do you mean?"

"What will you do for love?" Her words scared me a bit.

"Anything."

"That's what I said."

"You said what?"

"That I'd do anything for love," Harper looked up the steps and then back at me. "Remember when we were kids, and we use to play house together?"

"Um, this is one confusingly creepy conversation at…three at night," I told her after glancing at the clock.

"But do you remember?"

"Yea! Why?"

"Since then I always thought we would be together, and being friends was something I thought we'd always be, and well…being together would have been a plus."

"Harper you're scaring me," I kept my distance from the girl as she looked up the steps again.

"Funny thing is, we all want love. Everyone on this Earth needs it. We can't live without it. We yearn for it. And when you find it, you never want to let it go."

"What are you talking about?"

"So many people want to hurt you. Alex IS hurting you. Why can't you just let love be?"

"Harper what are you talking about?"

_I sat shaking in my house. I didn't know rather to call my parents or sit until they came home. Nothing was touched except for Alex's room and my stuff. I bit my nails, something I haven't did in a while and I watched the daylight dim out. I heard shuffling outside and before I opened the door Harper burst in. I was glad to see her, wrapping my arms around her tightly before pulling back._

_ "One of them did it. Maybe more then one of them did it but, someone broke into my house. But that's not what I'm mad about..," I lead Harper into the basement and towards my guitars. I sat against the floor and dug into one of the body's of the instrument and pulled out a piece of paper. "They took Alex's song."_

_ "Is she all you worry about? Why didn't you tell anyone where you were?"_

_ "I was home Harper."_

_ "Really? Why didn't you answer your phone?"_

_ "What are you my mother? I was here. I saw the house like this and…I don't know." I ran my fingers through my hair before the small spot where Jordan grabbed ached._

_ "Alex wanted to know where you were and so did I. But if neither one of us is important enough to you I want you to call me when the real Mitchie gets her ass back to reality."_

_ "You're pissed about nothing."_

_ "I'm pissed because before Alex your life has never been like this. You were focused on life and friends and…"_

_ "Forgetting about her. Harper I can never forget her. That was the past. I love thinking about her, you out of all people should be happy for me."_

_ "WHY? So you can ditch me and only think about her?"_

_ "You're making no sense."_

_ "I want to be informed of everything Mitchie, like I use to be."_

_ "People change Harper."_

_ "Yeah. But I never thought you would change…usually people would change for the better."_

_ "Usually you wouldn't randomly freak out on me either." I moved to the couch with my guitar before Harper sighed._

_ "How are we going to get your phone now?"_

_ "I have it," I pointed into the far corner._

_ "Wow. You got it from Jordan when something else could of happened to you."_

_ "But it didn't."_

_ "But it could have."_

_ "But it didn't."_

_ "BUT IT COULD HAVE," Harper moved. _

I focused on her as she stared at me.

"Mitch, I know you love Alex. But what about the people who've always been there for you?"

"Harper I love you too. You're like a sister to me."

"I've never wanted to be a sister to you."

"Harper we've been through this," I sighed as I heard a knock at the front door. "Who is that?"

_Harper watched me. Her eyes tired. My parents pulled up to the house outside. _

"_When the real Mitchie comes to her senses….tell her to call me."_

I moved up the steps leaving Harper in the basement. I couldn't believe someone would be at my house as late as it was. I peeked through the side mirror spotting Alex bouncing up and down with her arms wrapped around her. Nate was next to her. I watched her for a few seconds. Her eyes wandering around the house as if someone was going to jump out. I pushed a few locks over before hesitating to open the door. I glanced over at the wall to see if the red alarm light was on. It wasn't. I opened the door only to stare at Nate and Alex.

"What are you doing here?" I was asking Nate as Alex came into me, her arms flying across my waist as she buried her head into my neck.

"Mitch I was so worried about you," Alex plucked her fingers across the back end of my shirt before she pulled back. I let her and Nate in, although I was debating on leaving him in the cold.

"Why are you hear so late, and with him?"

"Nate tell her," Alex knocked her arm into the boy as Harper appeared at the kitchen archway.

"What's she doing here?" I asked Mitchie as she shrugged.

"Yeah, why the hell are any of you here at three in the morning?" I looked between them all before Harper focused on Alex.

"He must of told her," Harper waved her finger between Nate and Alex.

"Told her what? And why are you two together at three in the morning? And what do you know about this?" I was staring between them all, confused as ever as Alex ran her fingers through mine.

"Nate told me that two girls…her," Alex pulled a picture from her pocket. "And some other girl came to his house with all your stuff…I didn't know they broke in.."

* * *

ALEX's P.O.V

Harper wouldn't take her eyes off of me. She still seemed a bit pissed from earlier, when I told her about Nate dropping me off at Mitchie's. I admit that it looked a bit odd showing up at three in the morning trying to explain things to Mitchie but I had no other way over to her house.

"Wait. Who said what now?" Mitchie focused on me.

"If they can't have you…no one can," I watched Mitchie as she looked between me and Harper. I didn't know why the brunette wasn't freaking out like me and Mitchie but she didn't make an attempt to say anything.

"Are they threatening me? This is why my dad doesn't want me here. But its hard to keep up with all this change in my life. I don't now how to react anymore."

The light upstairs flicked on and Dave appeared at the top of the steps. He saw every last on of us except Harper, near the front door.

"What the hell is this, party night?"

"No dad, go back to bed," Mitchie said as he brushed her off and came downstairs.

"Mitchie. They broke into your house, this is serious."

"I still don't see how they could of broken in when the alarm was set. I can't believe Mia was a part of this."

"Who's Mia?" I asked as Mitchie shook her head. Harper finally stood up after Dave passed her.

"She's a nobody."

"A ex," Harper cut in.

"Okay an ex, but…why would she break into my house?"

"Love is a powerful thing," Harper said in a low tone.

"None of them loved me," Mitchie shook her head. I felt my stomach fall when she said that. I felt in some way, maybe they did love her, and I imagined those words being said to me.

"Really? How would you know? They all were shoved aside like stepping mats."

"Harper calm down," Mitchie faced the girl. "They knew what they were getting themselves into.

"Maybe they didn't, Maybe they're hearts were fragile and broken and they needed someone to piece it back together for them." Harper took a deep breath. I watched her. She seemed lost in the way she was looking at me. Still, Mitchie was but a blur to her. "Alex means the world to you right? Well you mean the world to me."

"Whoa," Dave peeked around the corner with a cup of orange juice in his hand. Nate was just facing me confused as Harper finally gazed at Mitchie.

"And maybe I can't accept that anymore. Maybe I can't take the fact that I've been in your life for twelve years and she's been in your life for less then five and she's more important to you. I can't take the fact that she has your heart." Harper moved over to Mitchie as Mitchie faced me. Her eyes were on mine as Nate looked between us all.

"Harper..we're just friends," Mitchie watched the girl.

"Didn't you hear me? I can't be just your friend. And she…," her finger came towards me, "she can't be your everything."

"What's wrong with you?"

"I'm done trying to pretend that this is okay with me," Harper moved towards me as I stepped over to Nate on my left. "Mitchie you've been through so many relationships that I'm done seeing you fail. She won't last with you. No matter how hard you want it to."

"Harper if you're going to freak out on me you can leave." Dave moved into the room and over to Mitchie. My heart was beating fast.

"She's just like the rest of them."

"No she's not."

"Really? Because I see another name that's just a part of that list." Harper looked around the room as I heard something outside. "I think you need to be done Mitchie…I think enough is enough."

"What are you talking about?" Mitchie seemed nervous and I was just confused. Nate wanted to get out of there and Dave was watching us to make sure nothing happened.

"You can't even see it anymore. Not even your parents can see it. Hello people, it's the little game that she plays. You want to feel loved Mitchie, but so does every little person that you do this to."

"Its different with Alex!" Mitchie quickly glanced at me as I took a deep breath. A lump formed in my throat as I watched Harper move over to her.

"Dave you remember the game right? You've seen her do it. She pulls these people in, and in a heart beat, she leaves them. She breaks their already bruised hearts and she loves it."

"That's not me anymore Harper."

"Really? That's not you? This pattern will never stop if someone doesn't put their foot down."

"I'm putting my foot down." I tell Harper as she faces me. "I love Mitchie, and she loves me."

"And that's the same thing every other girl she's dated says. Mitchie I'm telling you this because I love you. If I can't have you, no one else can." I froze where I was….as those haunted words echoed in the air. Nate pulled my hand into his as if Harper was going to pull out a weapon and he slid me behind him. Mitchie faced her dad before her eyes came to mine.

"Leave Harper."

"Mitchie, make your choice."

"I choose Alex. I will always choose Alex."

"Hum," Harper moved towards the front door. "You choose her, but can you trust her?" I heard those words and it reminded me of my mom. "I saw him do it you know."

"What?" Mitchie asked.

"Break in. He took things from your room."

"What? No he didn't," I stepped up to Harper before stopping. Nate couldn't have did it. "And even if he did, you didn't stop him."

"I DIDN'T TAKE…" Mitchie cut Nate off as she punched the boy. I flinched thinking her hand would accidentally land against me. Harper smiled as she stepped outside and I saw a few cars with light on.

"Mitchie stop," I hoped in front of the girl as Dave grabbed his daughter's arms and Nate stood up.

"Crazy Bitch!" He shouted as Mitchie glanced at me.

"He didn't do anything, how would he be able to disarm anything? How Mitchie, how?"

"WHY IS HE HERE?" she shouted as I heard Connie finally stir awake upstairs.

"Mitchie can't you see that…maybe this all was Harper." The girl yanked away from her dad before she pulled my arm. She drug me behind her and into the kitchen and into the basement. I stumbled over my feet as she locked the door and we both made it down the steps.

"Why did you bring him here?"

"He told me what some girls said but now….maybe….I don't know. I don't understand anything."

"Why…is….he…here?"

"He drove me here. He was outside of my house…," I stopped. What was he doing earlier before I saw him out the window. "Mitch, everything is confusing, and nothing makes sense." I felt Mitchie push me against the wall. I didn't understand where her anger was coming from.

"Do you love him Alex?"

"What?" I whispered. "No," I shook my head quickly. "Where is this coming from?"

"I've hurt a lot of people. A lot…a really lot. And maybe a part of me likes to see them in pain," I could feel her breath play across my lips, "but I don't want to hurt you. And I hope you don't want to hurt me."

"I don't."

"Good," Mitchie pressed her lips against mine and I couldn't get into it. I was a bit scared. Not by her, but by the noises that was rattling outside. Mitchie pulled away and we both hear Dave and Nate upstairs calling us. The time was almost five in the morning as Mitchie and I ran back up the stairs.

"Call the police," Dave told Connie as the house lights shut off. I pulled Mitchie into me. We were facing each other as she tried to walk forward and I held on tight walking backwards.

"Oh shit, look at all those fucking girls," Nate called out. I could see him peeking through a curtain as Dave stood near the door.

"Cut the alarm on," he called to Mitchie. I let her go and she went somewhere. The sun was coming out a bit, but not by much. Goosebumps were making their way across my arm as I made it to the steps and sat down. I didn't know what else to do.

"Alex where the hell are you?" Nate called out.

"At the steps." I told him.

"We're getting the hell out of here."

"Alex, come here," Mitchie called to me from somewhere on the first floor.

"I can't see," I told the girl as Dave moved through the darkness.

"Connie where are you?" he called to his wife.

"I'm trying to find my phone," her voice rung from upstairs but I didn't hear nor see her past me. I shook.

"This is freaking me out."

A knock came to the door, followed by another one, as screams and shouts erupted outside.

"Found my phone," Connie dialed the police I suppose as I moved slowly one step at a time up the stairs.

"Alex?" Mitchie and Nate called to me.

"I'm on the stairs," I told them. I could hear the door rattle as someone grabbed my arm. I was about to scream when I felt a light squeeze. Only Mitchie ran her fingers across my arm like that. I stood up and we made it onto the top floor. I could hear sirens in the distance just before the front door cracked open. I couldn't see much of anything except for girls come into the house. Mitchie pulled on me as I stumbled backwards and we fell to the left. I think we were in what was suppose to be my room.

"What the fuck?" Nate called out but he was no longer near us. I heard footsteps around the house as Mitchie let me go. The lights flicked on and I saw the girl from the picture staring at me. She was in the archway, Mia. She seemed to have a timid face, her eyes dark green and bright. She didn't seem like the violent type. She stepped into the room quietly before tilting her head. Mitchie stepped in front of me.

"What do any of you think you're doing?" she asked.

"You think you can just leave us? You think that you can just live happier ever after without thinking about the ones that made you who you are today."

"You're breaking an entering."

"And you're not going to live much longer if you don't get rid of her." I didn't hear much else from the girls mouths. I saw Mitchie lunge at the red head before her fist went into the girl's side. I was scared as I watched them on the floor. Nate ran past the room door with two girls chasing him before they stopped to spot me. They saw Mitchie on the floor but they didn't mind her smacking one of their friend's across the face. One girl, short and maybe five three, and blonde pointed to me. I took one step back but realized the wall was behind me. I heard Dave downstairs, and crashing glass but not much else.

The blonde ran into the room and I moved onto the bed and rolled to the other side only to spot Cameron before me. I let my voice out, screaming as Mitchie nudged the girl on the ground and tried making it over to me but other girls were near her. I kicked my foot at Cameron but she grabbed one of my wrist and slammed me back onto the bed before she climbed on top of me. I screamed again, my fist landing against the girl's side as she finally dug her nails into me. I felt my skin burn against my wrist before another girl came towards my head. I watched in horror as my heart began beating before I felt Cameron get shoved off of me and onto the floor. Nate pulled my arm and moved me to the door. I didn't even see him come in. Mitchie was hitting someone else as Nate tugged on me but I pulled away to hit a brunette upside her head.

"OW!" Mitchie yelled as I pulled back.

"Sorry," I whimpered as Nate shook his head and pulled Mitchie up. I saw a girl coming towards me and I ducked as her hand landed against Nate's face. I covered my mouth only to be pulled up by Mitchie. The sirens were outside of the house and a loud speaker roared across the block but downstairs was worse then where I was. There were at least twelve girls tarring stiff apart as Dave and Connie pushed kids left and right. Mitchie pulled on my arm as we made it downstairs but I stopped when I saw Elisabeth.

It felt like a battle royal going on in the house but I didn't say anything. I only shook a bit as Elisabeth ran towards us. I saw Jordan outside, and to no surprise I saw Harper. She wasn't fighting, but she stood where she was watching everything going down. I made it down the stairs faster then Mitchie as Elisabeth grabbed for her and I shoved the girl to the ground. I slammed my hand against her face before Mitchie tugged up on me.

"Mom, Dad," Mitchie called to them as I saw some girl in the kitchen slam one of Mitchie's guitars against the counter. Mitchie saw it too because she stumbled back a bit.

"I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS," Mitchie moved away from me running through different girls as her Dad went after her. Nate shoved me outside as Connie followed and he went back into the house with Mitchie. Other girls were about to come outside when they saw the police and they stayed where they were. Connie held me back from running back into the house. I had to help Mitchie, but she wouldn't let me. Harper glanced at me before she tilted her head and climbed in her car. One cop ran over to us, before another one, and another one, and soon it seemed like the entire city was wide awake. It was near six when the noise went down.

Connie and I sat on the curb as Mitchie and Dave spoke to the police. There were twelve police cars, all filled with girls.

"This was fun," Nate ran a wet towel across his lip. I brushed my fingers through his hair before laying against his shoulder. He didn't even make a smart, I should date him, remark. Mitchie and Dave finally came over to us.

"Well I'm still pissed," Mitchie told us as I sat up. "I trusted Harper."

"We all did," Connie added in.

"We just need to get out of here." Dave looked down at me. His hair was ruffled and he had a long scar on the side of his arm.

"You did good….Gray," Mitchie told Nate as he looked around.

"Oh…," he rose his eyebrow, "um thanks. Fighting girls are.."

"Your specialty?" I added in.

"Hell no."

"Uh-huh."

"I didn't think I'd say this but…I'm ready to move," Mitchie sat on the other side of me. It was Connie, Nate, Me, and Mitchie as Dave stood.

"I think my mom will agree to that," I faced each of them. They all had some type of battle scar and I was unharmed. "I guess I'm the damsel in distress."

"You're the damsel most wanted," Dave said as he ran a ice-pack across his forehead.

"I'm getting my ass back home," Nate focused on his truck. "Oh," he stood up and ran over to the thing. I watched him as Mitchie ran her fingers through mine. I watched as Nate, balanced Mitchie's notebooks in his arms. He dropped them on the ground in front of us.

"Where did…" Mitchie glanced at the boy.

"I didn't break into your house if that's what you're thinking." Mitchie eyes Nate before she moved through some of the books, flipping pages quickly. She lifted a pink page with dark blue words on it.

"A song for Alex," she shook her head, "The things that I do for love….."

**YAY ITS OVER. I MEAN BOOO, ITS OVER. I hope you guys enjoyed this. Oh and I found another reason I haven't updated. JEMI. Joe and Demi is likeable separate but together I want to puke. Anyway THANKS A MILLION TO ALL MY READERS. I tried to close all the questions I had in the story off but then again I have to leave a little bit of something open. **

**I am saddened by how much I left you guys out. My one-shots still aren't done because they're so long and I can't start any more chapter stories until I finish the ones I have. But anyway, feedback is awesome, thanks and I truly mean it.**

**MY LOVERS…I MEAN REVIEWERS**

thousand lies…MMKESLER….AtUFrEdDiE…..KittySquyres….Nhie Bunnybunny………..BrucasDemena…..when-the-music-fades

……Demena-x……….TwiztedSymphony…..iLoveDemiSelena

**AWESOME REVIEWERS**

Bridgeisburning…..Eaw1029……Whurmy…..I'm a Dumbadosis …..x-crazy….DreamBigToFallHard……lymtics…….TheTerminatorGirl………..kino101….Marissa-Xtreme Haley Fan……ToughDramaHunny…….…….inlovewithMileyCyrus…….NOTxINx2xLABELS……Underneathesurface……Evangeline Vera….

MusicDiva1330….bridgeisburning……Tomatoes……TheTerminatorGirl……everythingurnot…..Tink……TheGreat……middie4ever………..black and gold………….kino101……...Point........Awesomenessest-girl……BeffyBeth…….Evangeline Vera……Brittaney……TheTerminatorGirl…..agarza1538…….YouTellMe…..ForgiveAndForget…..NicnicBbycakes……..agarza1538…….KayCee89……coffeetown……aznsmartalec….yooooo it's jiselle…….ilovecellphones…….YinYangTwin1……Lileyfan01…..Nessie


End file.
